Gods and Other Creatures
by Apollymi
Summary: The Goddess of the Moon is about to have to team up with the God of Death to defeat an enemy with the power to destroy anyone, even gods. And even they will not be enough... Now complete!
1. Prologue

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did  
though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for  
breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the  
High Queen of Purgatory too long.

And, by the way, go easy on me. This is the first time I've really  
tried writing Gundam Wing. It's harder than I thought it would be.  
Plus, my muse beating me in the head isn't helping me anything.

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character  
bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's  
weird?

italics/typed  
"speaking"  
'thinking'

Prologue

--

_Shinigami, if you're on, I need to talk to you right away._

She sat before her computer, the light from the screen illuminating her face, and chewed at her nails as she awaited a response.

Finally, after what seemed like years, a message popped up. _What do you want?_

_I have something important to tell you._

_You're finally leaving?_

She all but growled at the screen. _There's another god in the area._

_Nani?!_

_He calls himself Thanatos, and he claims to have the power to kill even gods and take their powers._

_That's impossible and you know it._

She sighed. _I know it should be, but he's already gotten Hyperion._

_Are you sure?_

She could detect the beginnings of doubt through the typed words. _I saw the body. There was no ki left in it, and the soul was gone. Thanatos was still there. He said he's collecting the powers of the gods to make himself powerful enough to control all of earth and space._

_If he's collecting the powers of the gods, how are you still alive?_

She frowned, rubbing the marks on her throat. _I only got away because he's still vulnerable to physical pain._

_?_

_I kicked him, okay?_

_Why did you contact me?_

_Simple, Shinigami. Thanatos has to be stopped._

_Are you proposing a partnership, Selene?_

She was quiet for a long moment then typed four characters slowly. _Yes._

_We'll need to meet somewhere then._

She hadn't really expected the God of Death to agree so readily. _How about at the harbor?_

_Tonight, at eight._

_Okay. How will I recognize you, Shinigami?_ She could almost sense his relunctance to give away too much about himself; if nothing else, he was secretive. _Or how about you find me?_

_How am I supposed to recognize you?_

She glanced over at her closet. _I'll be wearing all black, and I'll be waiting at the end of the north dock, okay?_

_See you at eight._

_See you then._

She signed off the internet and threw back on her knee-length black skirt she wore to school with a long-sleeved black dress shirt, the black leather jacket her best friend here had given her, and her usual black shoes. Rushing as quickly as she could, she just barely caught the bus heading to the harbor, arriving with less than ten minutes to spare.

Leaning alone against the wooden railing at the end of the north dock, she couldn't help wondering just who it was she was about to meet. What sort of a person was able to become the God of Death? It took enormous power to change from a mere human to a god, and there was thus always a small number. Sure, she'd managed the change when she was a young teenager, but Hyperion had told her once that it was exceedingly rare to do so.

Footsteps echoed on the dock, heavier than her own but not as heavy as a full-grown adult's would be. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she couldn't help thinking as the footsteps drew closer. She was almost tempted to try fading from sight, but there was no guarantee that would work against another god; it hadn't against Thanatos when she was at her full power, and now even that was cut in half.

The footsteps stopped a few feet behind her. "Selene?"

She knew that voice; Goddess, no. . . it couldn't be. . . She whirled around quickly and felt her eyes nearly explode in her head. "Duo?" she all but shrieked.

"Usagi?"

* * *

End Prologue


	2. Chapter One

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

And, by the way, go easy on me. Writing Gundam Wing is harder than I thought it would be. Plus, my muse beating me in the head isn't helping me with anything.

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter One **

* * *

Usagi walked slowly along the road leading toward her apartment and stared at her friend in abject shock. "I still can't believe you're really Shinigami, Duo-kun," she repeated yet again.

"I said I was, didn't I?" He seemed just as dazed. "You know I never lie. Why didn't you tell me you were Selene?"

"I had a hard enough time believing it myself. After everything I've seen and done in my life, I never expected to hear I'd become a god. Even now it seems impossible. Why should you believe it if I only barely do?"

"What do you mean, everything you've seen and done? You're younger than me, Usagi."

"When I first arrived at that school you and Hiiro-kun were at several years ago and we first met, I told you I wasn't from around here. I'm from a Tokyo two thousand years in the past."

He looked at her briefly as though she'd lost her mind. "Explain, Usagi."

"I and four of my friends were the defenders of our world. Enemies from a future a thousand years between our two times attacked. We followed them to that future, then they took the fight back to my time. We were following them through the Time Gate (which is how you travel through time) when this weird electricity shot out of nowhere. I remember it hitting me and knocking me away from my friends, then the next thing I remember, I was waking up under a tree here. And that's my story. When did you become Shinigami, Duo-kun? For real, I mean."

"When my partner was destroyed."

"Deathscythe?"

"Hai." He didn't elaborate on the situation, that he had been in a square full of people when the transformation occured, a huge group of people who had died in an instant. "When did you become Selene?"

She sighed, looking at the ground, at her own slowly moving feet. "Some hotshot OZ private tried to. . ." A warm and familiar hand touched her shoulder, and she smiled up at him.

"You told me about that then. You don't have to now."

"Arigatoo, D-chan. When I woke up, I'd leveled the entire block."

They walked the next block in silence; if anyone who knew either of them were present, they would never have believed what they saw. "How are we going to handle this Thanatos guy anyway?" Duo finally asked as they stopped at the apartment building she was current living in and she fished the key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door, letting them into the lobby.

"I don't know if we can handle him alone," Usagi answered. The elevator door opened, and they both stepped inside. "He's very powerful and very ruthless."

"And he's already gotten Hyperion." Almost instantly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry. I know how close you two were."

The bell dinged as the doors opened on the correct floor. "Arigatoo. In the meantime, though, we need to figure out what to do against him. Do you think it would help if we contacted someone, one of the others?"

Duo thought about this carefully as she unlocked her apartment. "If we contacted someone else, we would have back-up and that would be good. But we'd also be risking them and their power against him."

She looked up from taking off her shoes. "That's why I almost didn't contact you, Shin-kun."

"Shin-kun?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was cute. Look, there won't be another bus by here tonight, and there's no point in you walking all that way back. You might as well stay here tonight."

"Hontoo?"

She turned around and grinned at him. "On the couch, ecchi."

* * *

**End Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did  
though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for  
breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the  
High Queen of Purgatory too long.

And, by the way, go easy on me. Writing Gundam Wing is harder than I  
thought it would be. Plus, my muse beating me in the head isn't helping  
me with anything.

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character  
bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's  
weird?

italics/typed  
"speaking"  
'thinking'

Chapter Two

* * *

_"Well, if it isn't Shinigami," a cool voice said from the darkness. "One of the two youngest gods, stepping right into my parlor."_

_"Thanatos?" he called out._

_"Very good. I take it Selene has already informed you of who I am and what I want?"_

_"The powers of the other gods. You won't win, you know."_

_"We'll see. But I will finish what I started on the Moon Goddess, then I'll be back for you."_

_"Leave her alone, you bastard!"_

_"Don't challenge me, young one. You don't stand a chance. You and Selene are not only the youngest two gods, but you're also the only two left in this area." He cackled, apparently trying to sound impressively evil. "And once I have the pair of your powers, the other gods will fall that much easier."_

* * *

Duo was tossing and turning on the couch, apparently in the throes of a rather impressive nightmare. And even though she knew you weren't supposed to wake up someone who was having a nightmare, she couldn't leave him like this to go fix breakfast. She reached over and shook him gently and called, "Duo-kun? Wake up, Duo." She got very little response, so she decided to try once more and if that didn't work, he could wake up on his own. "Shin-kun?"

At this, he bolted upright, silently screaming. Almost of their own will, her arms wrapped around him, holding him as tightly as he was holding onto her.

"Daijoubu ka, Shin-kun?"

He let go of her so quickly she almost fell off the couch. At the sight of the smile plastered on his face, she did. Shaking her head in mock severity, she stood silently and headed back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" She sent a glare at him over her shoulder. "Come on. What's wrong?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, that? Nothing. You worry too much. What are you doing?" She merely turned around and thrust a coffee cup in his hand. "You know how to make coffee?"

"Hai. You can say I'm worrying too much, but I've already lost one person I cared about a lot to Thanatos; I don't want to lose you, D-chan."

"You do worry too much. I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time. I am the God of Death, after all; I can't--" She hushed him with a finger on his lips.

"You say that too easily, Shinigami. Promise me I won't lose you."

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Don't go all Hiiro on me, okay?"

She grinned impishly. "Ninmu--" She burst out laughing before she could finish, mostly because Duo starting tickling her.

After she was gasping for breath and nearly blue in the face, he finally let up. "So, Usagi, what's for breakfast?"

"You're always thinking about food."

"Not always."

"Ecchi," she accused, still grinning widely.

"Who? Me? Never. So what's for breakfast, Usagi? And please don't say rice or anything like that because I swear that's all Wufei eats and--"

"Cupcakes."

"Nani?"

"Cupcakes. That's all I have for breakfast. American-style cupcakes."

"Remind me to stay over at your place more often. I almost forgot you have as bad of a sweet tooth as I do."

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't give you caffeine and sugar," she teased, half-seriously. "I've seen you on a sugar high before; it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, well, I can handle it better now. I don't get nearly as hyper as I used to. And besides, I think better on a full stomach. So feed me, and I'll figure out how we can beat Thanatos."

He barely finished getting the words out of his mouth before she was setting down on the small kitchen table a twenty-four pack of cupcakes, only four of which were missing. "So eat, and let's get rid of him," she answered.

Duo stuffed one entire cupcake in his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Okay, first of all, we need to figure out what powers he already has and who all, besides Hyperion, he's already gotten to."

"He'll have gotten a lot of power from Hyperion; after all, he was older than both of us put together."

"I know. Usagi?"

"Hai?" She looked up at him from taking the paper wrapper off a cupcake.

"How did you get away from him?"

She frowned. "I told you, I kicked him. He's still vulnerable to physical pain. So I kicked him hard enough to get him to drop me and I ran for it."

"He got a hold of you?"

"Only for a moment; he barely had me for a minute, I mean; but it was long enough to really wipe me out and give me these." She pulled down the neckline of her robe enough to expose fading hand-shaped burn marks. "I don't think he got any of my powers."

"He did this in under a minute?" Duo couldn't help leaning over and brushing the marks with just the backs of his fingers, just barely touching the skin.

"Hai. Even now, I still feel kind of drained. D-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a bit of cupcake on your face."

* * *

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter Three

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

And, by the way, go easy on me. Writing Gundam Wing is harder than I thought it would be. Plus, my muse beating me in the head isn't helping me with anything.

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

italics/typed  
"speaking"  
'thinking'

Chapter Three

--

For a brief second, Usagi couldn't help wondering how this had come to be. _'Oh yeah,'_ she remembered, _'we were on our way to meet Hiiro-kun and get his help, and Thanatos jumped us. That damned bastard got Duo really bad with that sneak attack; he isn't moving, and --'_

Her thoughts ceased momentarily as her head hit the brick wall of the building behind her, and the entire image behind her blurred. "Damn you, woman. Transform!" her attacker yelled.

"Iie," she barely managed to utter.

He sighed faintly. "Then I'll take what I can get."

_'Just how did this come to be anyway?'_ she thought to herself again as he began to move towards her.

**_Flashback_**

"So one of your powers is the ability to spot other gods?" Duo asked excitedly as they walked toward where they were supposed to meet Hiiro.

"Hai, and the people who can become gods. I didn't believe you were because I assumed you would have told me."

"So, Hiiro can become one of us after all. Let's see, who would he be? I bet Perfect Soldier Boy would have to be a god of war. Am I right?"

She briefly contemplated teasing him, then decided against it. "Hai. I think he'll become the Japanese god of war, Ha--"

A brilliant, blinding flash of light cut off the rest of what she was going to say.

_**End Flashback**_

Not even really thinking about what she was doing, she slid her hand around to check the back of her head. Her fingers encountered a wetness in her short hair; when she brought them before her face, they were covered in blood. Not to mention the fact she was seeing at least twice as many fingers as she should be.

She struggled to her knees and braced herself to meet her attacker again. She knew she was already starting to heal, but she was still weak and dizzy and really not in any condition to try to fight Thanatos, even though Duo had taken the brunt of that attack.

For a moment, all she could see was a blur, then suddenly her eyes focused enough to see an arm moving toward her. "Iie," she pleaded; she wasn't certain if she whispered or screamed it.

A figure, all in black, slammed into Thanatos from the side, almost knocking him off balance. Almost. Abruptly her vision and all her other senses cleared.

"You'll do just as well to begin with, little Shinigami," that deep and somewhat familiar voice stated, somewhere between teasingly and resignedly.

"Shin-kun!" she called out.

In one smooth movement, she was back on her feet. She held her hand before her as though she were summoning the Moon Crystal; instead of the stone appearing, however, a blue light traveled up from her hands, dousing her entire body in it. Her hair grew back to the length it would have been had she not cut it two years ago, and a blue kimono formed on her body. Keeping her right hand out, she flexed it, and the sharper end of a sword began to slide out of its heel.

"So, Moon Goddess, the two of you are each other's weaknesses." As the hilt of the sword appeared and her hand wrapped around it, he chuckled. "And you're the one with the sword."

"Let him go," she ordered, the harsh tone of her voice unfamiliar to even her own ears.

He didn't chuckle this time; this time, it could only be described as a cackle. He lifted Duo completely off the ground by his throat. "I don't think so, Selene. You can't hurt me with that sword of yours without hurting him too."

"Thanatos--"

"Omae o korosu."

The shot that rang out was nearly deafening. She saw the bullet enter Thanatos's head, the aim dead on, and she saw him drop Duo at the sudden pain, but then she also saw the wound immediately began to close up, healing faster than even a god had the right to heal, as he turned toward the shooter, a most evil look in his blue eyes. "You, human," he growled, "are next on my list." And he literaly vanished into thin air.

"I'm glad you found us, Hiiro-kun," she said briefly, already checking on Duo. "Rapid pulse, rapid breathing, cool skin."

"Shock."

She glanced up once, nodded, and then slid the sword down the front of her kimono, slicing through the obi and everything else holding the two layers together. "Keep him warm, right?" she asked faintly, stipping off both layers and placing them over the unconscious young man, silently thanking whoever came up with her full transformation for providing a tanktop and shorts beneath the kimono. The sword vanished the moment she released it, but her hair stayed long. The Moon Goddess  
glanced up at Hiiro again, two sets of blue eyes clashing for a moment, then she smiled and simply asked, "Can you carry him back to my apartment?"

* * *

With keeping Duo warm and still being the primary concerns, Hiiro set him down on Usagi's bed and she covered him with a sheet and a thick blanket before they left the room.

"Gods?"

"Hai, Hiiro-kun, just as I said on the way over here. That's what Thanatos is, what Duo and I are, and what you have the potential to become. We need help against Thanatos, and we only need people we can trust not turn against us and join Thanatos. If we couldn't trust you guys, who could we trust, you know?"

"You talk almost as much as Duo, Usagi-san."

"And you talk more than you used to, Hiiro-kun," she teased before turning completely serious again. "Can we count on your help too? Quatre-kun and Trowa-kun already promised their help and that they'd find Wufei and bring him; they're on their way. We need you too, Hiiro-kun," she glanced back at the bedroom, "especially now."

"I'm not a god."

"Not yet. You have the power and the potential. You just haven't had your trigger and then your traumatic event need to make the change."

Hiiro was silent for a moment, apparently mulling over this. "How is the change made."

Selene smiled again. "I can release your trigger, but your traumatic event is up to you. Okay?" He nodded, and she moved in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his face without touching the skin. "I want you to think of the worst things you can, Hiiro-kun," she requested, closing her own eyes.

Three sets of images flew by: a little girl in a hat, a huge explosion, and then an all-too-familiar face. She sat back down and stared at him puzzled for a moment before she finally asked, "Hiiro-kun, why were you thinking of Ririna?"

* * *

End Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

Major dedication here: to Usa-chan (Sere-chan, Usa-neechan, Sailor Ronin, whatever you want to call her)!! Happy holidays!! Here's my present!

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Four **

* * *

Dizziness assaulted her, she swayed, trying to catch herself on the bed, then warm hands grasped her bare shoulders and steadied her. "Daijoubu ka?" a very deep voice asked.

"I'm fine," she answered slowly, not entirely trusting her own voice. "Thank you, Trowa-kun." With a bit of an effort, she sat down in the chair Hiiro brought in there for her.

"How is he?" And speaking of Hiiro, it hurt to look at the Japanese young man. With his trigger released but his traumatic even unfulfilled, to her eyes and to her power, he shone like a red beacon. The other three young men did as well. She hadn't been able to make sense of Wufei's trigger; Quatre and Trowa each most feared the loss of the other; and Hiiro refused to discuss the three events his mind had shown her.

"Thanatos took a lot of his energy," she explained. "I gave him what I could spare of mine." That was entirely true; she'd given more than that, but since he'd gotten to her recently as well, that wasn't much. "He'll probably sleep a while."

"How long till he's back to normal?" Quatre asked. She didn't have to look at him to know he was worried; she could tell it by his voice alone.

"To be honest, Quatre-kun, it could be a while. He's only alive now because Hiiro-kun has such impeccable timing. But if anyone can bounce back from something like this, Duo can. Give him time, Qutare-kun, and he should be fine," she said as reassuringly as possible, hoping she was telling the truth.

"So he's almost dead because of you."

For a split second, she wondered if her subconscious had spoken aloud, but her subconscious had never sounded like. . . "Wufei!" Quatre scolded. "Don't -"

She stood up slowly and stepped face to face with the Chinese young man, despite the almost-blinding blue light surrounding him. "No, Quatre," she stated, "let him finish."

"I've said what I wanted to. Duo is lying there because of you. This is your fault, and if he dies -"

Here he broke off because she slapped him and then ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in Quatre's face as he started to follow her. Hiiro shot him a death glare, one of the better ones in his considerable arsenal, before taking Usagi's seat beside Duo. Even the usually impassive Trowa looked a bit less than pleased, then suddenly he blinked very sharply and stared at Wufei in shock. "Quatre," the tall young man forced out.

The blond turned to look at Wufei and choked. "Oh my."

He looked down - and passed out. So he missed Hiiro smirking and stating, "Serves him right."

When Quatre finally coaxed her back out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, Usagi's eyes bulged at the sight on the floor. "What happened to Wufei, Quatre-kun?" she whispered.

"Apparently this happened when you slapped him."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

She glanced across the room at Hiiro. The words alone could be taken a hundred different ways, but the way he said them and the tiny smirk still on his face seemed to mean something. "Are you proposing a bit of petty revenge, Hiiro Yuy?" He shrugged, but the smirk grew a bit. "Okay, tell me your idea."

Wufei woke up on the floor of an unfamiliar bedroom, in the buff. Not looking down at the changes that crazy woman had somehow produced, he climbed to his feet, snagged a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself, since his own clothes were nowhere to be seen, and stalked toward the kitchen where he could faintly here that woman talking to his teammates.

"So what is Thanatos's objective?" he heard Yuy ask, his tone very serious. Which was totally at odds with the fact he was sitting at that woman's table eating cupcakes.

"The three - Ohayoo gozaimasu, Wufei-chan!"

He growled under his breath. "Where are my clothes?"

Quatre gestured over his shoulder. "Being washed. They needed it. Don't worry; Usagi was the one who undressed you."

"One girl to another, you know?" that _woman_ giggled.

"Sit down and help us plan," Hiiro ordered.

Relunctantly he took the remaining seat, nearly pushing the cupcakes off the table when Quatre offered them to him. "Isn't there any real food here?"

The little Arabian stared at him in open shock. "Don't be so rude, Wufei!"

He started when he found the barrel of a very familiar gun pointed directly in his face. "If you want something else, go get it yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me." He turned to Usagi, who was all but ignoring Wufei. "Do you have any clothes Wufei can wear, Usagi-san?"

She choked on her cupcake, clearly not expecting to hear that. "I might, Hiiro-kun."

"I'm not going out in women's clothes!"

"Yes, you are," answered Hiiro very plainly.

"When are you planning on changing me back?" he snarled at Usagi.

"When you apologize to me and _mean_ it," she answered smoothly. "Let's see if I have anything you can wear, Wufei-chan."

While Wufei was off having the worst experience of his life (which Hiiro seemed determined to make last, since he even got Usagi to make out a shopping list), Quatre persuaded Usagi to lay down before she fell down and all but forced her to take the other half of the bed Duo lay on.

She'd been asleep there ten minutes when the other person in the bed opened his eyes.

* * *

**End Chapter Four**

8 December 2000

Hehehe, that was fun!! Well, happy holidays, Usa-chan!!

And a little note to leave you with till the next chapter:  
_Yep, Duo's awake, but. . . is it really Duo??_

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!


	6. Chapter Five

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan!

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Five **

* * *

Usagi had only been lying down about fifteen minutes when Duo came stumbling out of the same room, a rather stricken expression on his face, and collapsed onto the couch beside Hiiro. "Welcome back," the Japanese boy stated.

"Glad you could make it. I take it everyone got here?"

"Hai, Duo-kun," Quatre answered, emerging from Usagi's kitchen, wearing an apron that seemed too pink even for him. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. And I did not enjoy the way I woke up."

"What?"

"Imagine waking up in bed with one of your sisters, Quatre."

The faint sound of someone catching their breath immediately followed his statement, and he and Hiiro turned toward the sound. "D- Duo-kun?" Usagi's voice tremulously asked from behind the pair on the sofa. "Hontoo ni? Is that the truth?"

"Usagi -"

She was staring at him, and whatever she saw, she did not like. "Iie!" She bolted out of the apartment, nearly slamming the door on Quatre, again.

Almost automatically, Duo started to get up to go after her, before his body gave out from under him, and he collapsed back onto the couch. "Hiiro?"

"Hai?"

"Can you go after her? I'm too weak to protect her right now," Duo stated in a monotone, "but you're strong enough to protect her. Will you?"

"Hai. Ninmu ryoukai."

As the Japanese boy went out the door, closing it considerably quieter than the person before him had, Quatre took his seat beside Duo. "She'll be fine," he assured his friend. "Hiiro's turned this into a mission. He'd never fail now."

But Duo still looked worried.

Usagi was running. In some quiet, logical part of her mind, she knew it was silly of her to run from her own allies, but that was a very small part of her; the rest of her felt sorrowful, shocked, and a bit betrayed, and it was currently holding sway over her entire body's actions.

Faintly, she could hear someone coming down the stairs, but he was still several floors up. The quiet tread and the speed seemed to indicate it was Hiiro after her. She burst through the door into the lobby and ran for the outside door. She knew she was no match for Hiiro in the speed department, but if she could just get outside, into the Tokyo crowds, she could disappear completely from his sight until she was ready to return.

_So much for those Tokyo crowds,_ she thought to herself as she hit the pavement in a dead run. _I've never seen the streets so empty. I doubt I have the strength to invoke my power to get away. I -_

Someone grabbed her, clapping a hand over her mouth, and dragged her back into an alley. She struggled, but her captor's grip was too strong for her to break. Hiiro stopped right at the mouth of the alley - and apparently looked right through them before moving on. _Another god?_ her mind screamed. _Who else could do invisibilty? But there aren't anymore gods around here but me, Duo, and Than -_

She broke free by elbowing the other person and whirled to face them, ready to release the sword Hyperion gave her should this person attack. A familiar soft laugh, however, left her in total confusion.

"That hurt, Usagi-san," Ririna chuckled, rubbing her sore stomach. "I was just trying to help."

"Ririna-san? Gomen ne. I - You scared me. I didn't know it was you."

The other girl smiled gently at her. "It's all right. Why was Hiiro chasing you?"

"Because I ran away."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because. . . Duo thinks of me as a sister. . ." Tears threatned to overwhelm her, and she sank to her knees. She faintly noticed Ririna kneeling beside her and patting her comfortingly.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, Usagi-san. Boy are just like that sometimes. Hiiro told me the same thing a couple of years ago; you just have to get over them." She grabbed Usagi's chin in an unbreakable grip and forced her to meet her eyes. "You just have to learn to forget the pain. . . Selene."

In that instant, she felt herself falling into a deep abyss, which was the same shade of blue as Ririna's eyes. She scraped herself up just far enough to do the only thing she could think to do: scream at the top of her lungs, "Hiiro!"

Then she fell into that navy blue-tinted endlessness.

He wasn't too sure what he'd expected to see when he turned that corner again, but it certainly was _not_ the sight that greeted him: Usagi, unconscious, in. . . Ririna's arms. "Hiiro," the Peacecraft lazily stated, "I'm so glad you could join us." She grinned evilly. "Unfortunately, Selene here and I have to be going."

"Ririna, what are you doing?"

"Silly Hiiro. Thanatos and I made a deal. He gets Selene and the two treasures she's carrying, and I get to destroy the other gods, my wish come true." With a strength and ease that belie her small frame, she leapt into the air and hovered there, holding Usagi the whole time. "Well, sayoonara, Hiiro. We'll be seeing you."

And they vanished.

And the red light that had been swirling around Hiiro exploded, lighting up Tokyo for one terrifying instant.

And the earth trembled.

And a new god was born.

* * *

**End Chapter Five**

15 January 2001

Hehehe, that was fun!!

Here's a little note to leave you with till the next chapter:  
_Ne, ne, just what is Ririna up? And how can __**she**__ be more powerful than a god?_

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!


	7. Chapter Six

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan!

Warnings: Weird!! Possible citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Six **

* * *

He waved a hand before her face. The other woman narrowed her own eyes. "Don't you trust my work?" Ririna complained.

"I trust it; I'm just double-checking it," Thanatos replied. "After all, I'd hate for us to lose this chance because she slipped out of your control."

"Believe me; she won't. I've covered all the bases. I even replaced her love for Shinigami with hatred and gave her another love."

"Oh?"

A sad but proud look in her eyes, Ririna answered, "A love that was a dream of mine."

The dark god smiled evilly. "Is that so?" Ririna opened her mouth to protest before he continued. "Wake up. Let's test her loyalty."

At a mere nod from Ririna, Usagi's dark blue but unfocused eyes snapped open. She searched the room until her gaze lit upon her controller. She smiled and greeted her, "Ririna-sama."

"Just "Ririna-san,' okay?"

"Hai, Ririna-san."

Thanatos frowned at the subservient girl. "Were all these physical changes necessary?"

"Of course." She fingered Usagi's nearly auburn hair first then her new, darker kimono. "She can't be the Goddess of the White Moon and serve a demon like me, now can she?"

"So you changed her appearance?"

"And her name, ne, Hekate?"

"Hai," the dark Moon Goddess chimed in, "Ririna-san."

"Now, Thanatos," the demon that had once been a pacifist continued, "how do you want to test Hekate's loyalty?"

"Duo?" Quatre asked. "Just what is wrong with Hiiro?"

The Japanese boy in question hade stumbled back to the apartment several hours ago and collapsed. He'd been unconscious ever since then. When he first arrived, there had been more cutes, bruises, and burns all over his body than Duo could count; the last ones were fading from sight as they watched. Somehow, he even seemed a few inches taller. Oh yeah, he'd made the change, no question about that. The question was, what set it off.

As if the question and the thoughts were cues, Hiiro's eyes opened and he slowly and stiffly sat up on the couch. "Welcome back, Hiiro," Duo said softly.

"Where's Usagi-san?"

"We were hoping you could tell us."

He sat very still, reviewing what he did recall. _I went after Usagi-san alone. She vanished, and I kept looking. I heard her call my name and went back to where her voice came from. Oh yeah._ "Ririna took her," he finally stated.

"Ririna?" Trowa repeated.

"What does Ririna-san have to do with this" continued Quatre.

He shrugged. "She said she was working with Thanatos." Beside him, Duo nervously bit his lip. "What?"

"If Ririna's working with Thanatos, then it's worse than we thought. To be honest, she's a demon, and demons are more powerful than gods."

"More powerful?" echoed Quatre.

"No one knows the true extent of the demon race's power. If Thanatos has a demon helping him, no wonder he was able to defeat Hyperion." He seemed to be thinking aloud.

Gingerly Hiiro turned so that his legs hung over the edge of the couch and asked his next question. "What are these treasures Thanatos is after?"

_That_ caught Duo's attention."She mentioned the treasures? But they're just myths."

"Not to be rude, Duo," Quatre interrupted, "but so are gods and other creatures."

"True, but. . ."

Several floors beneath them, something exploded; the force of it shattered windows for several blocks. "That sounds like a challenge," the God of Death surmissed with a cheeky grin.

He'd known it was cheating to use the speed he'd inherited as a god to beat the others downstairs, especially since Hiiro didn't know he had it yet, but he couldn't help it; he had a really bad feeling about this. Something wrong was going on.

No one was on the street, not a single soul. Tokyo looked like a ghost town. A faint breeze ruffled his hair and blew a lone sheet of newspaper across the street.

"Shinigami," a low voice said in his ear. He whirled to see a woman with long auburn hair in a dark blue kimono. She had to be a god, sneaking up on him like that, but he'd never heard of a god that resembled her. But he knew her; gods, he knew her from somewhere! "I'm going to kill you, kisama."

He smirked. "You can't kill - Shit! Watch it, you!" She'd tried to take a few inches off his height with those talon-like fingernails of hers. "You could kill someone like that!"

"Yeah, you, you bastard!" she retaliated. She flexed her right hand, and a sword grew out into it. "Die, you - you - you ecchi!"

"'Ecchi'?" he echoed, dodging a wild swipe she took at him. Something about the way she said that word. . . "Usagi?"

"Stop talking and fight, Shinigami!"

"Selene, stop it!"

Her face twisted into true anger. "That's not my name!"

Footsteps skidded to a stop behind her, and Duo heard the tell-tale ominous click of Hiiro's gun. And apparently so did she. She turned around to face the other three young men and smiled, all traces of anger leaving her face -

- and glomped herself onto Hiiro, sword, gun, and all.

"Hiiro-sama! Ai shiteru! Oh, Hiiro-sama, I missed you!" she declared.

Duo glowered, and Hiiro demanded, "Who are you?"

She pouted prettily. "Don't you remember me, Hiiro-sama? It's me, Hekate." When the name obviously didn't ring any bells, she continued, "You know: Usagi-san?"

Hiiro's jaw dropped a fraction of an inch, for him an expression of extreme shock.

Somewhere, not so far away, two being, one god and one demon, watching the unfolding events in a large, ornate, eight-armed mirro, smiled most evilly. "This is why I never doubt your work, Ririna," Thanatos stated with a benevolent smile. "But did you have to make her fall madly in love with that human? The one who shot me?"

The Peacecraft shook her head, smiling. "He shot you, eh? Typical Hiiro. To answer your question: I could - and I would - only redirect her love for Shinigami - eh, Duo - completely onto someone else she was already in love with and turn all her love for Shinigami into hatred."

"So the Moon Goddess was in love with that human _and_ Shinigami?" He snorted. "What a strange girl she is. Why would you only make her love someone she was already in love with? You control her; you can make her do whatever you want!"

"Because I've known her several years, and I've seen her normal and I've seen her transformed into Selene, both before and after my own change. And she was always nice to me and treated me like a normal girl, whether she was Selene or Tsukino Usagi! There's no way I'd -"

"Her real name is Tsukino Usagi?" Thanatos interrupted.

"Hai."

"It's impossible," he whispered, his fingers covering the image of the female figure still glomped onto the still stunned Hiiro Yuy. "Usako. . ."

* * *

**End Chapter Six**

21 January 2001

Well, how's that for an abrupt change? Hope everybody liked it!

Here's a little note to leave you guys with:  
_So Usagi is Hekate, and she's working for Ririna and Thanatos, and suddenly she's in love with Hiiro? Just what do you think Shinigami is going to think of this new development? And what about Hiiro?_

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!


	8. Chapter Seven

Gods and Other Creatures Side-Story: "Spoils of War"

by Eternal SailorM

Warnings: Lime! Lime! Lime! There is some pretty foul language. (And Hekate is still a mega-bitch.)

Additional (Author's) Warnings: I am _so_ out of practice writing lemons. . . Limes too, for that matter. So please, be nice.  
**This is the edited version!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon. Don't own Gundam Wing. Wishing don't make it true. And if you sued me, all you'd get is a temperamental muse with one mean Mallet-sama. (Put the Mallet-sama down, Duet-chan! I didn't mean anything by it!!)

Dedications: _**(Don't read this, Usa-chan!)**_  
This one goes out to Usa-imouto-chan and no one else! I couldn't have written it without her! glomps her imouto-chan Doomo arigatoo, Usa-chan!

* * *

This mission was fucked up, to be blunt but honest. If he continued following the original mission perimeters, he would be protecting Usagi-san from her current enemies, whoever they might be. However, her current enemies were his current allies. Plus, to be truthful, Usagi-san (or Hekate, as she now called herself; these gods placed too much value on names) was an enemy to herself. But he couldn't eliminate Hekate, yet, without eliminating Usagi-san as well. And as for the other former Gundam pilots. . . he knew they (well, most of them) wouldn't hurt Usagi-san, and Duo might be able to help turn Usagi-san back into her former self. But, at the same time. . . It was all getting to be too confusing for him. Was it any wonder that he was out here in the brisk air trying to sort all this out? Quatre and Trowa could handle Duo.

"Hiiro?" a female voice tremulously inquired. A small hand touched his arm.

Reacting without thought, he whirled, caught her hand, and slammed her against the wall, before he realized who this was. "Usagi-san?" The auburn hair was Hekate's, and since he'd never known Usagi-san to wear a mini-dress, the brief blue dress was Hekate's, but the expression on her face and the look in those big blue eyes, that was all Usagi.

"Gomen ne, Hiiro," she apologized, not even trying to free herself. Well, he wasn't letting her go until he knew it was safe.

"What are you doing out here, Usagi-san?"

"I came to find you, Hiiro. I needed to apologize for my actions today."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you shoved a sword through."

She winced and did not meet his eyes. "I know! But if I try to get close to Shin - eh, Duo, I might try to kill him again. Those are my orders. You know what I mean, don't you, Hiiro?"

"Hai. . ." Just how much had Duo told her about the war? "But if you manage to kill Shinigami, who's next? Wufei? Trowa? Quatre? Me?"

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "I would never hurt you, Hiiro. I love you."

"Quit saying that. We both know you loved Duo till now. I'm just a replacement for him."

She yanked one of her arms free and put her slender hand on his cheek. "I don't know what you guys think, but I know exactly what Ririna did to me. I don't remember too much from before then, but I know I've loved you as long as I've known you. Otherwise, I'd never be able to love you now."

He opened his mouth, to protest again probably, but she couldn't let such a golden opportunity pass by. She leaned closer and sealed her lips over his. There was something lean and desperate in the way he kissed her back, but it wasn't enough, not quite all she wanted, craved, _needed_. . .

Around the pair, a dark fog swirled. Hekate frowned into Hiiro's mouth and mentally told her boss, in no uncertain terms, to bug off; right now he was all hers and hers alone.

"Nande?" he broke the kiss to ask.

She shook her head and attached herself to him again, trying to pull that oh-so-familiar green tanktop out of his jeans one-handed. When he showed the slightest sign of pulling back from her again, she cast a small spell, sending tiny influencing tendrils of magick into his mind. She did such a good job with that casting that he didn't even seem to notice the dark alleyway literally melting away into a new scene until the sudden lack of a wall behind her caused them both to tumble over, landing on the soft hotel bed.

He had to release his grip on her arm as he caught himself above her; another beautiful opportunity, this time to yank his shirt free finally, now that she hand use of both her hands again. Oh gods. . . she'd known he'd be well-developed , muscle-wise, (there was no way not to know that after she'd glomped him a few hours ago and just now, making out in an alley on the worst side of Tokyo) but she was still pleasantly surprised to note that there wasn't an ounce of fat on the man.

_Oh gods, I'm feeling up Hiiro,_ a little voice inside her mind whispered.

'_Oh shut up,'_ she returned, annoyed. _'It's not like he's not feeling me - Oh. . .!'_

She broke off her mental argument as Hiiro apparently found the back zipper to the dress and made short work of it. That same annoying voice in her mind, that reminded her too much of things she didn't want to remember, made a sound that seemed amazingly like an "eep!" when she first felt his warm fingers against her skin. Resolutely, she shoved that voice down, wrapped her arms around her love, kissed him again, and whispered in English, "I love you, Hiiro."

She had to hold back a frown when he did not answer. Oh well, as long as she had known him, she knew Hiiro valued action over words.

Stepping out of the shower, she shook her short hair out. A self-satisfied grin remained on her face, and she didn't even try to wipe it off. Snagging a couple towels, she wrapped one around herself and used the other to clean the fog off the mirror. The woman staring back at her - no, _glaring_ back at her - had blonde hair. She grabbed a lock of her own hair and glanced up at it: still auburn, so what was going on? She didn't allow her shock to show on her face though and instead smiled evilly at the girl in the reflection. _'So why are you here?'_

The shadow in the mirror faded back into her own reflection, and she scowled. _'Baka Usagi.'_

She slipped back on her dress, struggling briefly with the zipper, gathered her boots, and slipped back into the bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Hiiro-sama was still out for the count. She smiled fondly at the sight, now that she'd proven to him that he did love her after all, and climbed over to sit on top of him. She leaned down close to his face and stated, "Hiiro-sama?" He stirred just a little bit. "Hiiro-sama, ask me anything and I'll do everything in my power to grant it."

Prussian blue eyes blearily opened but failed to focus. "I want Usagi back," was all he said before he passed back out.

A puzzled frown settled on her face as she climbed off the bed and teleported back to Ririna-san's base, collapsing onto her own bed. _'What does Usagi have that I don't?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Why does Hiiro like her best?'_

With a deep sigh, she summoned the only talisman she had left: a large silvery jewel. It shone for her, but not as it used to for Usagi. "Even you like her better," Hekate complained. "Well, holy Ginzuishou, what can we do about granting Hiiro's wish?"

* * *

3 February 2001  
Countdown: 19 days till my birthday

Here's a little note to leave you guys with for Chapter Eight:  
_Just where does Hekate's loyalty lie? With Ririna and Thanatos? Or with the two men she's loved?_

Bai-bai!!

E-mail me!!  
E-mail Usa-chan!!


	9. Side Story: Spoils of War

Gods and Other Creatures Side-Story  
"Spoils of War"

by Eternal SailorM

Warnings: Lime! Lime! Lime! There is some pretty foul language. (And Hekate is still a mega-bitch.)

Additional (Author's) Warnings: I am _so_ out of practice writing lemons. . . Limes too, for that matter. So please, be nice.  
**This is the edited version!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon. Don't own Gundam Wing. Wishing don't make it true. And if you sued me, all you'd get is a temperamental muse with one mean Mallet-sama. (Put the Mallet-sama down, Duet-chan! I didn't mean anything by it!!)

Dedications: _**(Don't read this, Usa-chan!)**_  
This one goes out to Usa-imouto-chan and no one else! I couldn't have written it without her! _glomps her imouto-chan_ Doomo arigatoo, Usa-chan!

* * *

This mission was fucked up, to be blunt but honest. If he continued following the original mission perimeters, he would be protecting Usagi-san from her current enemies, whoever they might be. However, her current enemies were his current allies. Plus, to be truthful, Usagi-san (or Hekate, as she now called herself; these gods placed too much value on names) was an enemy to herself. But he couldn't eliminate Hekate, yet, without eliminating Usagi-san as well. And as for the other former Gundam pilots... he knew they (well, most of them) wouldn't hurt Usagi-san, and Duo might be able to help turn Usagi-san back into her former self. But, at the same time... It was all getting to be too confusing for him. Was it any wonder that he was out here in the brisk air trying to sort all this out? Quatre and Trowa could handle Duo.

"Hiiro?" a female voice tremulously inquired. A small hand touched his arm.

Reacting without thought, he whirled, caught her hand, and slammed her against the wall, before he realized who this was. "Usagi-san?" The auburn hair was Hekate's, and since he'd never known Usagi-san to wear a mini-dress, the brief blue dress was Hekate's, but the expression on her face and the look in those big blue eyes, that was all Usagi.

"I'm sorry, Hiiro," she apologized, not even trying to free herself. Well, he wasn't letting her go until he knew it was safe.

"What are you doing out here, Usagi-san?"

"I came to find you, Hiiro. I needed to apologize for my actions today."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you shoved a sword through."

She winced and did not meet his eyes. "I know! But if I try to get close to Shin - eh, Duo, I might try to kill him again. Those are my orders. You know what I mean, don't you, Hiiro?"

"Hai..." Just how much had Duo told her about the war? "But if you manage to kill Shinigami, who's next? Wufei? Trowa? Quatre? Me?"

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "I would never hurt you, Hiiro. I love you."

"Quit saying that. We both know you loved Duo till now. I'm just a replacement for him."

She yanked one of her arms free and put her slender hand on his cheek. "I don't know what you guys think, but I know exactly what Ririna did to me. I don't remember too much from before then, but I know I've loved you as long as I've known you. Otherwise, I'd never be able to love you now."

He opened his mouth, to protest again probably, but she couldn't let such a golden opportunity pass by. She leaned closer and sealed her lips over his. There was something lean and desperate in the way he kissed her back, but it wasn't enough, not quite all she wanted, craved, _needed_...

Around the pair, a dark fog swirled. Hekate frowned into Hiiro's mouth and mentally told her boss, in no uncertain terms, to bug off; right now he was all hers and hers alone.

"Nande?" he broke the kiss to ask.

She shook her head and attached herself to him again, trying to pull that oh-so-familiar green tanktop out of his jeans one-handed. When he showed the slightest sign of pulling back from her again, she cast a small spell, sending tiny influencing tendrils of magick into his mind. She did such a good job with that casting that he didn't even seem to notice the dark alleyway literally melting away into a new scene until the sudden lack of a wall behind her caused them both to tumble over, landing on the soft hotel bed.

He had to release his grip on her arm as he caught himself above her; another beautiful opportunity, this time to yank his shirt free finally, now that she hand use of both her hands again. Oh gods. . . she'd known he'd be well-developed , muscle-wise, (there was no way not to know that after she'd glomped him a few hours ago and just now, making out in an alley on the worst side of Tokyo) but she was still pleasantly surprised to note that there wasn't an ounce of fat on the man.

_Oh gods, I'm feeling up Hiiro,_ a little voice inside her mind whispered.

'_Oh shut up,'_ she returned, annoyed. _'It's not like he's not feeling me - Oh. . .!'_

She broke off her mental argument as Hiiro apparently found the back zipper to the dress and made short work of it. That same annoying voice in her mind, that reminded her too much of things she didn't want to remember, made a sound that seemed amazingly like an "eep!" when she first felt his warm fingers against her skin. Resolutely, she shoved that voice down, wrapped her arms around her love, kissed him again, and whispered in English, "I love you, Hiiro."

She had to hold back a frown when he did not answer. Oh well, as long as she had known him, she knew Hiiro valued action over words.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, she shook her short hair out. A self-satisfied grin remained on her face, and she didn't even try to wipe it off. Snagging a couple towels, she wrapped one around herself and used the other to clean the fog off the mirror. The woman staring back at her - no, _glaring_ back at her - had blonde hair. She grabbed a lock of her own hair and glanced up at it: still auburn, so what was going on? She didn't allow her shock to show on her face though and instead smiled evilly at the girl in the reflection. _'So why are you here?'_

The shadow in the mirror faded back into her own reflection, and she scowled. _'Baka Usagi.'_

She slipped back on her dress, struggling briefly with the zipper, gathered her boots, and slipped back into the bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Hiiro-sama was still out for the count. She smiled fondly at the sight, now that she'd proven to him that he did love her after all, and climbed over to sit on top of him. She leaned down close to his face and stated, "Hiiro-sama?" He stirred just a little bit. "Hiiro-sama, ask me anything and I'll do everything in my power to grant it."

Prussian blue eyes blearily opened but failed to focus. "I want Usagi back," was all he said before he passed back out.

A puzzled frown settled on her face as she climbed off the bed and teleported back to Ririna-san's base, collapsing onto her own bed. _'What does Usagi have that I don't?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Why does Hiiro like her best?'_

With a deep sigh, she summoned the only talisman she had left: a large silvery jewel. It shone for her, but not as it used to for Usagi. "Even you like her better," Hekate complained. "Well, holy Ginzuishou, what can we do about granting Hiiro's wish?"

* * *

3 February 2001  
Countdown: 19 days till my birthday

Here's a little note to leave you guys with for Chapter Eight:  
_Just where does Hekate's loyalty lie? With Ririna and Thanatos? Or with the two men she's loved?_

Bai-bai!!

E-mail me!!  
E-mail Usa-chan!!


	10. Chapter Eight

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Eight

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan! glomps Arigatoo gozaimasu!!

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Okay, Hiiro was always quiet, but this was too quiet, even for Hiiro. Not even a "Shut up, Duo" in the past few hours that he'd intentionally been running off at the mouth trying to actually_ provoke_ such a response from his friend. It had started when he finally drug himself in from his so-called walk around ten o'clock this morning, looking more dead than alive, with a bit more haunted than usual look in his eyes, but he wouldn't even tell Quatre where he'd been.

And, for once in his life, Duo was about to get tired of talking. He'd drug Hiiro out of the apartment so that they both could escape Quatre's mothering, hoping just a little that Hiiro might tell _him_ what was wrong, but no such luck.

Hiiro stopped suddenly beside him, staring down a short but dark alley. Faintly he could make out two people, one vastly taller than the other, at the other end; they were apparently arguing. The shorter one (the curves seemed to indicate this was a woman) broke away from the man's hold on her and was now marching towards them but looking over her shoulder. The closer she came, the better he could hear her voice over the traffic. " -natos, I mean it; keep you hands off me."

"Hekate," Hiiro stated, moments before he also noticed who she was.

Hiiro started when Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him back a few steps. Before he could say anything, though, the American whispered, "Shhh! Be quiet and still, and they won't even notice us."

"How?"

"It's a little trick we gods have that you obviously haven't picked up on yet, called invisibility. Trust me; me and Deathscythe used to do this _all_ the time."

Hekate and Thanatos stormed right past them without so much as glancing their way, Hiiro noted. Unfortunately Hekate whirled to face the tall dark-haired god only a few steps away from them. "I would never sleep with _you_, Thanatos, even if Ririna-sama ordered me to!" she declared as loudly as she could.

"But you _will_ sleep with the enemy, eh?"

She glared at him and growled. "Bite me."

"You know who you are, who I am. . ."

"Hai, hai, I know, and frankly, I don't give a damn! We were over _long_ ago, Thanatos!"

"Usagi -"

"Iie!" she cut in."Only one person is allowed to call me that, and you sure as hell aren't him!" She turned away from him and gestured off-handedly. "Leave me alone, Thanatos."

"I could get Ririna to. . ." His voice trailed off, but his meaning was obvious.

She froze and slowly turned to face him again. "You wouldn't -"

He smiled grimly. "Or I could have her turn you back into Selene." Hekate paled, actually _paled_, at the thought, but when she spoke her voice was calm and clear.

"It's not like there's that much difference between Selene and I anymore. We're both in love with men who don't really love us back. The circumstances are different, but the end is the same."

"So why can't you love me?"

"Because you killed Hyperion-tousama! He was the closest thing I had to a father in this time, and you killed him!"

"So you'd rather waste away for the love of a human," he sneered the word so that it was most definitely an insult, "who doesn't even love you back than be with me?"

Hekate rolled her eyes and pretended to wrestle with a deep but quick thought before she spoke. "Hmm. . . Let me think: yes!" She barely had time to blink before his open palm connected with her cheek. Hiiro started to move forward as she stumbled with the force of it, but Duo held him back. She looked up at him once she regained her balance, her eyes snapping with ice-cold anger, and plainly stated, "If I still had Kuzanagi, you'd be dead now, Thanatos."

"If I had my way, you , Shinigami, and that human would all be dead."

She snorted, an arrogant smirk on her beautiful face. "Yeah, right. You and what - What?" Her expression fell into confusion. "Hiiro-sama? Shinigami? Nande?"

Even as Thanatos turned to look at them, a woman giggled; it was a familiar sound. "Looks like we're all here," commented Ririna from somewhere just out of sight.

The tall dark god smirked. "I believe I promised you were next on my list, human."

Suddenly Hekate was between them and Thanatos. "Yurusunai, kisama! No one hurts them, especially not you!"

"I think it's past time a decision was made," Thanatos stated, his voice deadly calm.

"A decision?" Hekate and Duo repeated, almost in one voice. Neither seemed to notice.

He continued as if they'd never spoken. "Where does your loyalty lie, Hekate? With them or with us?"

Hekate paled again and looked at the ground. After a second, Ririna appeared, literally appeared, beside Thanatos, and Hekate glanced up to meet her eyes. "Do I have to, Ririna-san?" she asked plaintively. The Peacecraft nodded slowly. "Gomen ne. . ." She glanced over her shoulder. "Hiiro."

Ririna smiled. "I knew you'd say that, Usagi-san." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and the Moon Goddess froze for a long, tense moment.

As she slowly turned around to face Hiiro and Duo, her eyes focused on the ground again, her hair lightened several shades till it was its original golden blonde. Usagi looked up at Shinigami first - and stiffened again, falling a step back. Her gaze skipped over to Hiiro, and she buried her hands in her hair and screamed, and screamed, and screamed, her legs giving out from under her. When she hit the ground, she was silent, though, still holding her hair back, apparently in a state of shock.

Hiiro turned dark eyes on the demon pacifist. "What did you do to her?"

"Simple. I turned her back into Usagi -"

"You did what?" interrupted Thanatos.

"- but she had to keep all her memories from as Hekate. Her mind is trying to cope with it now. Hekate was, after all, Usagi's mirror opposite, as different from her as night is from day, yet a part of her."

"Everything Hekate has done?" Hiiro slowly stated. When Ririna nodded, he actually seemed pale, as impossible as that -

Duo cut off there and rethought that. And suddenly that "sleeping with the enemy" bit Thanatos had said earlier made a whole lot more sense. _Hiiro, you bastard. . ._

"Then if she's no longer our ally," Thanatos stated slyly, drawing the attention (everyone's except Usagi's) back to him, "then that makes her fair game again."

He leveled his hand at Usagi, and a crimson red rose light began to form on it. Within seconds, it had encompassed his entire hand and shot in the direction of where Usagi still sat motionless.

Faster than he could have even thought to do it, Hiiro had knelt between the blast and Usagi, pulling her tight to his chest and shielding her with his own body. The feeling of that red light hitting his back was worse than any wound he'd ever had, but that pain was quickly replaced by the even worse sensation of his flesh knitting itself together again at high speeds.

"Well, I'll be damned," Ririna whispered. All Duo could think for a long, inappropriate moment was _Too late_. "You're a god too, Hiiro?" She chuckled then looked up at him. "Well, Shinigami, you're free to take them and go."

"Nani?"

The demon shrugged. "It'll be so much more interesting if they're back at full strength again, so ja ne." She grabbed Thanatos's shoulder and vanished, her voice echoing after her, "We'll see you around, Shinigami."

Hiiro was already climbing back to his feet, true to Perfect Soldier style, not letting a barbecued back stop him from carrying a very limp and unresponsive Usagi. "I'll take her," Duo offered mildly.

Hiiro shook his head. "I've got her." He shot the American a very dirty look, even for him. "Don't stick your nose in this, Duo."

"I'm doing this for Usagi's sake, not yours. I don't want to see her upset when she wakes up and the first thing she sees is you."

For a split second, Hiiro's eyes were raw with some unspoken pain; it only lasted a fraction of a second though, and Duo was pretty sure he'd imagined it. "Just stay out of this, Duo," Hiiro was saying. "I'm warning you."

He bit his lip to hold back a retort; now was not the time to get into a knock-down-drag-out with Hiiro. Right now, they just needed to get Usagi to Quatre and fast.

* * *

**End Chapter Eight**

9 February 2001  
Countdown:  
13 days till my birthday

Here's a little note to leave you guys with:  
_Well, Usagi is Usagi again. Or is she?_

And for the last time:  
**My spellings are based on the katakana, not the romanization or the dubbed spellings! GET OVER IT!**

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!


	11. Chapter Nine

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.  
I also don't own the song lyrics at the end of this chapter!

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan! _glomps_ Thank you so much!!

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Nine **

* * *

She was cold. But it was a coldness of the soul that she knew Quatre could do nothing for. Her mind was racing, and she scarely realized some of her thought were coming out aloud. _Hekate and... Hiiro... I can't believe... It's impossible... but it happened... How could he? How could... I?_ She clutched the thick blanket Quatre had wrapped around her tighter and shivered again. _How could I? I love Duo... don't I?_

Quatre gently brushed some of Usagi's hair out of her face, and she flinched away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiiro wincing (as much as Hiiro Yuy winced) and Duo flat-out glaring at the Perfect Soldier. Those two were usually best of friends; something really bad must have happened in the time they were gone to drive such a wedge between them. Whatever was wrong with Usagi perhaps?

Clearly whatever "it" was, it was upsetting her a lot. He was willing to bet all his money it was guilt; before she woke up, Duo had explained what had occured. Usagi's soul was pure - or it had been before this; learning she'd done so many horrible things under Hekate's influence... He hoped she was strong enough to survive such a revelation.

"Why don't both of you just leave?" All of them, even Hiiro, started at the sudden sound of Trowa's voice. "You're obviously doing more harm than good."

Silently Duo and Hiiro filed out of the room, Trowa following them at a nod from Quatre; someone apparently had to be there to stop a fight between those two. Only after the door shut behind them did Usagi finally look up. Her eyes were a much deeper blue than he remembered them as being, but then again, he'd never been this close to her before either. "Quatre...? Is that you?"

"Hai, Usagi-s -"

He cut himself off as she finally started crying. And as he comforted her, she whispered the secret.

If looks could kill, Trowa thought to himself, Duo would have already killed Hiiro roughly a hundred times over already, working on one hundred and one.

"This is your fault," Duo stated at last. He felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. Hiiro was interestingly silent, neither confirming or denying Duo's accusation.

There was a look in Hiiro's eyes tht he'd seen some place before. He was planning something, and it had nothing to do with killing Duo. No, he hadn't seen that look since Hiiro had gone to each member of the Noventa family for their judgment.

This had nothing to do with Duo and everything to do with the woman on the other side of that door. But he was fairly certain Hiiro would never hurt Usagi intentionally, physically at least anyway; emotionally was another matter. They didn't call him the Perfect Soldier without reason.

The door opened, and Quatre stepped through it, shutting it behind him. Both Hiiro and Duo stood up straight, but it was Duo who spoke first. "How is she?" he asked.

"Asleep now. How she'll be when she wakes up is anyone's best guess, though."

Hiiro nodded once and quietly left the apartment. "He's blaming himself," Trowa stated quietly once the door had closed.

"And he should."

"Usagi's blaming herself too, Duo." Violet eyes shot over to Quatre as he cautiously continued speaking. "To hear her talk, it was all her fault, that she - or rather, Hekate - didn't give him much choice in the matter. Even threatned to kill herself and Usagi."

"And certainly a great of blame should be on Ririna. She created Hekate after all."

Duo looked from Trowa to Quatre. "You're both just ready to forgive and forget, aren't you?" He didn't even give them time to answer before he rushed on. "Well, I can't. Because of what he did, Usagi probably never going to be the same. She's the reason I made it through the war _sane_, and I won't tolerate anyone hurting her!" He stormed down the hall to the living room and collapsed into a chair.

"Now I see why Ririna let them leave," muttered Quatre. "I bet she's just loving all this internal fighting."

Usagi slowly sat up in bed and padded over to the window, placing her hand on the thick glass separating her from the outside. Far below her, she spotted a wild mop of dark brown hair she'd know anywhere. Some part of her smiled wistfully; that was one of her best friends there; she'd hurt him and should try to make it better. Another part of her leapt in joy; that was the man she loved; her heart sank a bit as she remembered she should be begging for his forgiveness for hurting him. But the rest of her just had mixed feelings about what they were to each other, but she knew she had to make this up to him somehow.

But not right now. Right now, she just felt unclean from Hekate's actions. She didn't even want to try going to sleep; enough horrible thoughts plagued her when she was awake; though she had yet to start feeling bad about faking sleep to get a full worry-mode Quatre out of her room.

She leaned her forehead against the cool pane; the cold, cold rain falling outside obscured her vision a bit, but she could easily keep her eyes locked on Hiiro; he was the only one down there who didn't have an umbrella.

"Hiiro," she sighed.

Almost as if he'd heard her, Hiiro turned, in the middle of the crosswalk, to look up at the exact window in which she stood. As if he'd heard her... as if he'd seen her...

She couldn't read lips, especially not at this distance, but she could have sworn that was her name he said before he was swept out of sight by a horde of people trying to cross at the last moment.

Slowly she backed away from the window until she sat on her bed again. She let herself fall backwards, lying across its width, and clutched her pillow to her chest, her eyes clenched tightly shut. "Oh, Hiiro..."

* * *

**End Chapter Nine**

14 February 2001  
Countdown:  
8 days till my birthday

Here's a little note to leave you guys with:_  
Duo and Hiiro are at each others' throats. Can they learn to work together?_

The Miaka and Tamahome like calling of names is NOT my fault!

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!

* * *

This chapter brought to you with regards to the Guns n' Roses song "November Rain":  
_"I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you..."_

_"And when your fears subside and shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness we still can find the way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain..."_

"November Rain", Guns n' Roses, _Use Your Illusion I_


	12. Chapter Ten

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.  
I also don't own the song lyrics at the end of this chapter!

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan! glomps Arigatoo gozaimasu!!

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Ten **

* * *

Quatre laughed softly watching Usagi inspect her new room. She'd been relunctant to leave, and it probably had something to do with being shut up in a car with both Duo and Hiiro for any stretch of time, though her explanation had been worry that Wufei wouldn't be able to find them.

But it had been a mutual decision to leave her apartment. Ririna knew where it was, and that alone was reason enough to leave. The Peacecraft didn't know about the Tokyo Winner estate. Plus, there was enough room there that Hiiro, Duo, and Usagi wouldn't even need to be near each other.

"Well, what do you think, Usagi-san?" he finally asked.

"Really cool, Quatre-kun." She glanced out the window then back at him. "And it's very isolated, so we can train without being seen."

He frowned slightly. "Why don't you just relax a while first?" She looked up, apparently quite interested. "Hai, there's a game room, and a full size kitchen, and I'm told there's horses, and there's even an indoor heated pool."

She seemed a bit embarrassed, blushing faintly and standing there with her hand behind her head. "Ano. . . Quatre-kun. . . I'd forgotten how rich your family is. Saa! I'll find something to do! Ja!" She shoved him out the door and leaned against it, her smile fading as soon as it was shut.

She wasn't fooling Quatre or Trowa, that much was for sure. She was smiling the smile, and she was walking the walk, and she was talking the talk, but one thing was certain: she was not and could not be Usagi. Not anymore.

At least not the Usagi they knew.

"Does Usagi-san really think she's fooling anybody?" Quatre thought aloud. The Usagi _he_ knew would never have let Duo go rent movies alone, much less turn down a trip to an arcade, and she never would have disappeared into the woods behind the house without a word to anyone.

Not to mention that every Usagi-like thing she did now, even acting stupid from time to time, was all forced.

"She knows she isn't," answered Trowa, "but the fantasy is more pleasing than the truth."

A soda can seemed to lift itself up in midair and then collapse in on itself like a miniature black hole in action. The one who created such a phenomena on earth, however, scowled at the amount of effort it took her to do just that. But, determined, Usagi concentrated on the next can and repeated the procedure.

"Usagi-san?"

She bit back a scream and whirled to face the slightly nasal voice that had come from behind her. She had to fight down another scream as she recognized Hiiro and instead tacked on a pretty smile. "Konnichi wa, Hiiro. What brings you out here?"

He was silent for a long moment then he answered, "I was looking for you."

She gulped and tried not to make it too obvious. "For me? Why?"

A handgun seemed to almost magically appear in his hand, and he held it out to her, butt first, all but placing it in her hands. "To give this to you," he answered slowly.

"Hiiro?"

"I did something unforgivable to you. I can't undo what I did, so this is all I can offer you to make up for it."

She glanced down and slowly lifted the gun. "To make up for it?"

"Hai. If it'll make up for what I did, then you can kill me here and now, Usagi-san."

A hard look entered her eyes. She darted forward and slapped him as hard as she could. "Nothing can make up for this!" As his face remained blank except for the rising handprint, tears began to stream down hers, and when she spoke again, her voice was much lower, though maybe not calmer. "This is as much my fault as it is yours, Hiiro." Her eyes suddenly focused on the red mark on his face, and the tears doubled. "Gomen! I didn't mean to hit you!"

He stood there, stock-still, for a few long moments, his eyes never leaving hers. Whatever he read in there, all the self-hatred she lacked the skills to hide from him, apparently did nothing to make him feel any better. Slowly he turned and walked away, leaving the gun there with her.

Her breath choked her throat then tore its way out of her as a sob. Another follwed the first, then they wouldn't stop coming. For what felt like the millionth time in the past day, and was probably fairly close to that number, she collapsed in tears.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a part she really wanted to shut out, images began to fly by:

_Dark auburn hair blew into her eyes as she stared into Duo's violet ones. An emotion between abject glee and abject sorrow flitted through her as she saw pain enter his eyes. This would teach Shinigami to try to come between her and her love._

_Readjusting an already short dress to make it even shorter, she waited in the dark alleyway for her love, tracing Hiiro by the red power rolling off him unchecked. She'd make sure he wouldn't refuse her tonight; he would be hers._

_Blonde bangs hung in her eyes, and she impatiently pushed them away. "Come on, Hiiro-kun," she pleaded, latching onto his arm. "It'll be fun!" He rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. Elated, she impulsively hugged him tightly, faintly noticing his arms tightening around her as well before she bounded off._

_Exhausted, she smiled at the man below her. "I knew you loved me, Hiiro-sama, but next time, don't make me prove it to you."_

_The sharp crack of flesh against flesh, followed by, "Nothing can make up for this!"_

She shook herself free of the visions, sweat pouring down her body and terror racing through her as a terrifying revelation began to sink into her tired and strained mind.

"I always used them, him," she thought aloud. "I understand now. I... was always Hekate."

* * *

**End Chapter Ten**

5 March 2001  
The countdown did little good. Thanks to everybody who send me cards though.

Here's a little note to leave you guys with:_  
Usagi's been through a lot. Can she put it behind her to fight her enemies? And can there ever be peace among her, Hiiro, and Duo again?_

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!


	13. Chapter Eleven

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Eleven

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

This chapter brought to you by _Little Earthquakes _by Tori Amos.

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan! glomps Arigatoo gozaimasu!!

Story Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

Chapter Warnings: Majorly OOC Hiiro! Umm... I suppose there should be a language warning, but since in RL, I cuss worse than Tasuki... so I'm not really sure. WAFF (Warm and Fuzzy Feelings.) Great happiness; it's sickening.

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Who do they think they're fooling?" Ririna grinned as she stated; she sounded entirely too happy. "With these glowing yellow and green lights and so many negative feelings... I could spot them from the moon!" Her smile grew, and she stretched out.

"So they're behaving as predicted?" Thanatos commented.

"Exactly as planned."

The dark god frowned. "But what about Quatre and Trowa? When they make the change..."

"I've got that covered," she interrupted.

"How?"

"You'll see."

"Usagi! I'm back!" Duo called, shutting the door behind himself.

The blond who appeared, however, wasn't Usagi. "Okaeri, Duo!" Quatre greeted him. "Usagi's upstairs in my sister Meri's room, trying to find something else to wear."

A small pout hit the American's face. "I guess I'll wait on her to start the movie then. Ne, which sister is Meri? The chef?"

"No, she's the one in college."

"Okaeri, Duo-kun!" Usagi came bounding down the stairs in a pair of cut-off shorts and a tanktop a few sizes too small with a pair of high-top sneakers. "What did you rent?"

"Oh, nothing you'd like," he teased. She pouted prettily. "Just a little Ranma 1/2, some Dragonball Z, and a few video games."

"Gimme!" she cried, trying to reach the bag of videos that hung just out of her reach. "It's not nice not to share Ranma with me right away, Duo-kun!" She put on her most kawaii face. "Onegai?"

"Iie, Usagi..." He raised the bag a little higher, grinning down at her, and she jumped trying to reach it.

"Give her the bag, Duo." They both glanced to the side to see Hiiro standing in the doorway to the living room, his face more of a blank than usual. "I need to talk to you about something." He paused, glancing at Usagi for a brief moment then turning his attention back to Duo. "It's important."

Duo handed over the videos. "Go ahead and start without me. I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Sure. Okay." She disappeared into the living room, smiling at Hiiro as she breezed by him, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Okay," Duo began, "so what's so important?"

"No. Outside." Hiiro stepped past him into the cold air. Once Duo had shut the door behind them, he stated without preamble, "I talked to Usagi."

Somewhere in the back of Duo's mind, he saw Usagi's tear-stained face. "I told you to stay away from her," he growled.

"I asked her to kill me, and she refused," he continued as if Duo hadn't spoken.

"How could you do that to her?" A deep burning sensation began to build within him. He clenched his fist, and when he released it, a familiar sword was in his hand.

Prussian blue eyes glanced his way. "Are you going to do it for her?"

Duo snarled and lunged, a red light clouding his vision. Hiiro didn't even attempt to dodge; the sword went straight through his stomach. An iron grip seized his hand and held it in place. The redness dimmed, and Duo could only stare at Hiiro.

"Doomo," the Japanese boy stated, finally breaking the tableau.

"W- what are -"

"I needed this to kill Ririna." His grip inextricable, he forced Duo's hand off the sword, and it vanished. "Take care of Usagi for me, Duo. You're the only one I trust to do it." His fist smashed into Duo's stomach, and the American crumbled.

At exactly the same instant, Usagi grabbed her head and Quatre clutched his heart, both apparently in great pain. "Hiiro," the small Arabian whispered, "Hiiro's hurt."

"Iie," Usagi brokenly disagreed. "They're killing each other."

A second wave of pain hit Quatre. The yellow light that had been swirling about him exploded. Correspondingly, the green light around Trowa began to grow. Usagi vaguely noted they were both finally changing. _About time too._ she thought to herself.

Then both glows vanished.

"It's done," Ririna's voiced echoed in Thanatos's spartan room.

"What's done?"

"Check the mirror. I put a seal on Quatre and Trowa so that they'll never become gods, not while I'm still around."

"A brilliant move then, Ririna-chan."

She frowned. "But I can't find Hiiro anymore. There are no more negative feelings in his heart right now, only determination."

"It doesn't matter. He hasn't even been a god for a week. There's nothing he can do to hurt us."

Ririna nodded. _Hiiro wouldn't hurt me anyway. He never has, no matter how hard I chased him. I know... he thinks of me as a little sister, but he wouldn't ever hurt me._ Contended, she stepped back out of the room.

"Duo?" a soft and decidedly feminine voice whispered from close to him.

He opened his eyes to see a very worried looking Usagi above him, and he grinned faintly. "Am I alive, or did Hiiro kill me and send me to heaven?"

She smiled but still looked upset. "You're alive, Duo-kun."

"What's wrong?" He struggled, trying to rise. Either Hiiro'd finally quit pulling punches or he had gotten a lot stronger.

"It's Quatre and Trowa." She helped him sit up, and he glanced over at his two friends, both of whom were unconscious. A strange feeling floated up from both of them.

"What happened?"

"Quatre felt what happened to you and Hiiro, and it started his change. Quatre's beginning his change prompted Trowa's as well. Then both their auras froze and went back down to human level and they passed out."

"Kuso," Duo muttered. "They've been sealed, haven't they?"

"Hai. It seems that way. Duo-kun? Where's Hiiro?"

"He wasn't outside?"

"Iie. Did he say anything about going anywhere?"

"He - Shit!" He started, actually worried against his will, leaping to his feet. "He wouldn't. Not even Hiiro's that suicidal crazy, is he?"

"Duo..."

"He said he was going to stop, to kill, Ririna."

"No!" She was instantly on her feet as well. Neither of them seemed to notice her appearance changing as she did so. The kimono she now wore was something of a combination of Selene's and Hekate's; the basic body of it was the light blue of Selene's, but the trimming was Hekate's navy. The obi was like neither's; it was a brilliant blue with pink sakura branches and petals. Plain white socks, sandals, and long hair completed the transformation. "I've got to stop him!"

She took off at a dead run out of the side door, faster than Duo could think to follow in his current condition, but he went after her nonetheless.

As she ran in the direction in which she faintly felt Hiiro, the Moon Goddess did her best to project a mesage to the one she was chasing: "Don't leave me, Hiiro. Please, don't leave me."

It had been embarrassingly easy to locate Ririna; he'd stepped onto the street after cutting through the woods, and there she was. Her face was blank at first, then she grinned and stated, "So good to see you, Hiiro."

"Ririna -"

"I know, I know. 'Omae o korosu.' You need a new line, Hiiro."

_Don't leave me, Hiiro,_ floated into his mind. _Please, don't leave me._

_Usagi?_ he tried to return.

_Don't fight Ririna, Hiiro. You're not -_

_Go back to Duo, Usagi,_ he interrupted. _He promised to take care of you._

He could tell somehow that statement made her angry, though he couldn't fathom why. _Don't you understand, Hiiro?_ she demanded.

_Understand what?_

_Ai shiteru, you bastard!_

Something deep inside him twisted painfully at those words, and he had to resist the urge to wince and cover his heart, from where the pain seemed to originate. With an effort, he shut Usagi's voice out and leveled the sword at the demon before him. "It's time to end this, Ririna."

"Now, that's better," she winked as she teased. "Did you say good-bye to Usagi-san before you left?"

"Leave her out of this."

Usagi skidded to a stop at the top of a steep hill at the end of the edge of the woods, startled by the sound of metal colliding against metal. Her eyes widened as she took in a terrifying sight: Hiiro and Ririna face to face, two swords between them. And the sword Hiiro held was Kuzanagi.

For a long moment all she could think was, _That's why it hurt so bad. He took the sword the same way he saw me give it to Duo-kun._ She frowned. _But Kuzanagi alone can't defeat a demon of Ririna's caliber. It takes the will of a well-trained wielder as well._

In a heartbeat, she heart something pounding within her. _Of course. The Ginzuishou and Kuzanagi together could defeat her._ Silently she knelt and summoned the jewel. Holding it in her hands, she offered it a simple prayer. _Please let Hiiro win. Please don't let him die._

Below her, Ririna's head snapped to the side, noting the kneeling goddess. Her eyes narrowed as she growled out a single word, "Usagi..."

Light exploded from the blonde goddess's hands, from the crystal she held there, and Ririna visibly back away from it. He took the opportunity to place himself between the demon and Usagi._ I didn't want you here, Usagi,_ he sent her briefly.

_You knew I'd be here though._

_I was hoping you'd kn-_

He was interrupted as Ririna grinned and waved her hand faintly in Usagi's direction. The other woman collapsed with a pained cry. "Usagi?" he called back to her.

"Dai-daijoubu, Hiiro," she answered, climbing back to her feet.

Ririna blinked sharply. "You two are that close now? No honorifics?" Usagi turned blood red, and Hiiro glared at her - well, more than he had been doing before anyway. "Soo da. So it's true. So it should be really interesting killing each you in front of the other."

The demon glanced at Hiiro, as if expecting him to speak, only he wasn't there anymore. She whipped around wildly, trying to spot him, then she froze, leveling her own sword at the Moon Goddess. "Show yourself, Hiiro," a dark glow began to form on the metal blade, "or else Usagi-san dies."

"I'm right here, Ririna," his voice stated from just behind her. She whirled just as the sword Kuzanagi swished through the air. Ririna's head fell off her shoulders.

A dark mist rolled out of her body and shot toward Usagi. Suddenly there was another body there, and the spirit slammed into it. Hiiro dropped to his knees, sweat pouring off him.

Quicker than a throught, Usagi slid down the hill as he stood back up. "Hiiro?" she whispered. "Daijoubu ka?"

For a second, he considered lying. But to Usagi... "Iie."

"She's inside you, isn't she?" He nodded. Usagi winced for him.

It hadn't been for the severity of the moment and the tears streaming down Usagi's face, the sudden hug she wrapped him up in could have been a glomp. This time she could feel his arms around her as well. "Usagi... you've got to leave me."

"Nande?"

Unseen by either of them, Duo watched from the top of the hill. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could read their lips enough to get a good idea of what was being said.

"I don't know how long I can hold Ririna back. I don't want to hurt you again."

She shook her head against his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt as if to hold him in place, the tears falling faster now. "I don't care! Just don't leave me, Hiiro, please!"

"It's not like I want to."

She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Will you come back when it's safe?"

"Of course." He winced in a brief but rather intense burst of pain within his body. "You'd better go soon." He glanced to the top of the hill. "Duo's waiting for you."

"I don't want to." She threw her arms around his neck. "I want to stay here with you." She kissed the cheek she'd slapped a few hours earlier. "I love you, Hiiro."

"I... love you, Usagi," he hesitantly stated.

Usagi stared at him for a long moment, disbelief shining in her eyes. Had she heard right? Had he actually said... She pulled herself closer to him and brought her lips to his. Hiiro remained motionless for a half second then gently, almost reverently, began to kiss her back.

For several long moments, they remained like that, each intent solely on the other. Finally the need for air drove them apart. Without a word, both took a step back, away from each other, transfering their arms around each other to joined hands. Then they had to let even that go.

Almost silently, Usagi turned and headed back up the hill to where the God of Death was still waiting for her. Even as they left to go back to Quatre's house, she never once looked back.

Hiiro watched until he could no longer see her, then he too turned and walked away.

**End Chapter Eleven**

* * *

9 March 2001

Author's Note: I sure did lie about the extreme happiness and WAFF in this chapter, did I? I'm trying to become the Goddess of Angst. How am I doing?

Here's a little note to leave you guys with:_  
Quatre's and Trowa's powers have been sealed away, and Hiiro can't help them fight anymore. What are Usagi and Duo going to do? __**And where is Wufei?**_

Bai-bai!! E-mail me!!


	14. Chapter Twelve

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

This chapter will be the last one I post at until reviews pick up again. I simply don't have time to waste on writing stories that hardly anyone (just a select few repeat readers) reviews. So if you want me to update _**ANYTHING**_, bloody review this fic and the others I posted yesterday that only a few people noticed!

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan! glomps Arigatoo gozaimasu!!

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"You know, if Hiiro saw what you're doing," Quatre commented lightly, "he'd kill you. That's sacred property, Duo."

Duo shot the small blond a dirty look and went back to what he was doing. "Well, it's his own fault for not being here."

Usagi glanced back and forth between the two young men. "Come on, Duo, Quatre, be nice. And Duo, be nice to Hiiro."

"He isn't here for me to bother doing that, Usagi."

"I don't care. Still be nice." Her voice was stern and clearly brooked no arguement; neither did the deathgrip she had on his ear. "Understand?"

"H- hai, Usagi. Now let me get back to work, okay?"

She sweetly smiled and let him go. "Please hurry, Duo. I can't wait much longer. Are you almost finished?"

"Almost... There!" With an exaggerated flourish, he hit the "enter" key on Hiiro's laptop, and the image of a blue-haired woman in perhaps her mid-twenties popped up. "Konban wa, Mercury-san!" he greeted the Ice Goddess before him.

"Konban wa. Shi no Kami, I take it?" she pleasantly replied.

"Shinigami da! Pleased - Ack!"

Usagi dug her elbow a little further into the back of Duo's head, further driving it into the desk. "Konban wa, Ami-chan! O genki desu ka?"

"Usagi-chan! I'm fine. How are you?"

"I've been better. We can really use your help, Ami-chan. Please?"

"Awfully familiar with her, aren't you, Usagi?" Duo muttered into the wood.

"Shut up, Shin-kun," she replied, twisting her elbow a bit. "Anyway, Ami-chan, are you or any of the Inners near or on earth by any chance?"

"No, we're helping with the terra-forming project on Planet Mars. Is this about... him? Thanatos?" The blonde nodded gravely. "We'd never make it in time."

Ami was roughly shoved aside, and a blonde woman with a white cat slung across on of her shoulders took her place. "Konban wa, Usagi-chan!"

"Hi, Minako-chan!" she barely returned before Minako continued.

"The Outer Senshi are in your area. Rei already sent them a message to protect you, especially from... him. They'll be there in a few days, if not less."

The Moon Goddess looked worried. "But, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, I've only met them once! I know next to nothing about them or their style of fighting."

"They're very dedicated to their mission and they'll - What?" Usagi glanced behind her to see Duo and Quatre exchanging a loaded look and Duo muttering something about female Hiiros. "Anyway," Minako continued, and Usagi turned her attention back to her old friend, "they'll find you soon."

A raven-haired woman pushed her way in front of the screen. "And, Usagi?"

"Hai, Rei-chan?"

"Are you really prepared to fight Thanatos? He's dangerous and getting stronger every day." Violet eyes landed on Quatre then shot back over to Usagi. "Are you _all_ ready for a war?"

"We are," Duo piped up in the background.

"We will be soon," Usagi cryptically countered. "Usagi out." She hit a few keys, causing the image on the screen to disappear, and she turned to face the two young men. "I don't think we're quite ready for Thanatos yet. We're right back where we started: just me and you, Shin-kun."

"Trowa and I -" Quatre began.

"Are completely human now and a liabilty to us."

Duo raised a finger slightly. "Usagi, you've been around Hiiro too long. You're starting to act like him." She ignored him. "As soon as the seal on them breaks, they'll be gods."

The cold fury that appeared in her eyes as she stood, he'd seen it before, from the other end of Kuzanagi. _Just how much of Hekate is still in her?_ "You and I both know there's only one way to do that right now, and I forbid it. Anyone who even thinks of killing Hiiro is going to have to answer to me! Got it?!"

She didn't even give them time to answer, jumping to her feet and storming out of the room, intent upon going outside and taking out her frustration on some poor hapless tree or something. The minute she stepped outside, though, she slammed right into a hard body lined, in her eyes, by a faint blue aura. "Watch where you're going, onna."

She looked up and smiled tremulously. "Welcome back."

He snorted and leaned again the door frame. "The first 'Wu-chan' joke Maxwell cracks will be my excuse to test these new powers on him."

She smirked just enough to barely be noticed. "Hai, ryu no seigi. Just don't kill him, okay?"

"Hmn," was all his answer.

She smiled and turned away. She only got a few steps before she turned back. "And I'm sorry I turned you into a girl, Ryujin."

She vanished without another word. With a silent smirk on his face, Wufei stepped inside, only be confronted with a very emotional, very _human_ Quatre, who was complaining to Duo about... that woman ordering him and Barton to leave? Then he caught the reason why.

"The onna's right, you know," he stated. "You're a weak human now and a liablity. We'd spend as much time guarding you as fighting. You and Barton should leave."

"The three of us can handle it," finished Duo.

With a sigh, the God of Death slipped over to the window. _The three of us may be able to handle Thanatos if Usagi can get over Hiiro some time soon._

Deep in the woods, the Goddess of the Moon allowed herself to slip inside her mind. She smiled fondly, both in the dreamworld and in real life, at the figure she saw there. "Hiiro..."

* * *

**End Chapter Twelve**

17 March 2001

Again, this chapter will be the last one I post at until reviews pick up again. I simply don't have time to waste on writing stories that hardly anyone (just a select few repeat readers) reviews. So if you want me to update _**ANYTHING**_, bloody review this fic and the others I posted yesterday that only a few people noticed!

If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another chapter of something.

I'm not even going to bother leaving my e-mail addie. No one e-mails me.

Also, for my website, , I am looking for a fanartist to do a manga to this story and others. Please contact me.

Ja for a while.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

No reviews, no new chapters. Simple as that.

Major dedication here! For my dear friends, Ro-neechan and Usa-imouto-chan! glomps Arigatoo gozaimasu!!

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

Usagi settled into the warm embrace and leaned against the firm chest of the man behind her. _He feels so real,_ she thought to herself. _I could almost forget this is just a dream._ She smiled faintly. _Besides, he'd never act like this for real, when we're both awake, so I should just enjoy it while it lasts._

"How did we get here?"

She was surprised when it was Hiiro who broke the silence, but at least it was with a question to which she already knew the answer. Blood rushed to her face, and she felt herself turn a pretty shade of pink as she thought of it, though.

"When we... made love, it created a telepathic link between us," she explained.

His entire body stiffened just noticeably. "Did you know about this?"

_I have to be completely honest with him or I'll lose him forever._ "I knew," she slid out of his arms and turned to face him, guilt in her eyes, "but more importantly, Hekate knew." She bit her lip. "It was her... objective from the start."

"To try to bring me over to their side."

She couldn't deny it, not honestly. "Hai, though more to steal you from m- to keep you all to herself."

"So why are you here now?"

"Because... I love you."

"Whihc you? Usagi, Selene, or Hekate?"

The doorbell rang, and a less-than-happy Duo opened it. He stood there for a second, wondering if maybe he should close it and try again, then grinned at the four women before him. "Konban wa! You must be the Outers, eh?"

"Shinigami?" the tall blonde woman questionned. Form the description he received, this must be Ten'ou Haruka.

"Yep, that's me!" He opened the door a bit wider. "Come on in. Usagi's asleep upstairs so-"

"No, she isn't, Shinigami-san," the small girl interrupted.

He turned sharply, and there she stood near the bottom of the staircase, imminent tears ready to stream down her face without yet falling. And it certainly wasn't joy at seeing these people that had put them there. _Hiiro, you bastard... I know you're behind this somehow._

"Shinigami-san," the black-haired girl was saying, "we'll wait for you and Usagi-san in the living room, okay?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quatre usher them in the correct room and close the door behind them all.

"Daijoubu?" he asked then mentally smacked himself. Obviously she wasn't; that had been a really stupid question. _Duo no baka_, he scolded himself.

Next thing he knew, Usagi's arms were around his waist and she was crying on his chest, whispering the most broken combination of Japanese and English he'd ever heard before, punctuated with frequent repetitions of "Gomen."

For several long minutes, h held her and let her cry. _When exactly,_ he wondered to himself,_ did she become more than an imouto to me?_ He didn't even have to really think about that one. _That's easy. When she - well, when she as Hekate first chose Hiiro over me, screamed "Ai shiteru, Hiiro-sama" at him. That's when I realized it: I've always loved her this way; I was just fooling myself into thinking otherwise. She deserves a lot better than a guy like me, but she deserves a hell of a lot better than Hiiro! He'll just keep hurting her like this._

Once she finally started to calm down, very gently he lifted her head and asked, "What happened, Usagi?"

"Do I have to?"

"I think it would help."

She bit her lip, her eyes turning to look at anything but him, even trying to squirm away, though he didn't let her. "I was asleep, and then I was... talking to Hiiro in my dreams."

"In your dreams?" he repeated. "Telepathically, you mean."

"Hai. And he wanted to know if I knew we'd be link because we..., and I said yes and Hekate knew too. He - we talked some more, and..." She shrugged.

Gods, he hated to do this! "Talked some more about what, Usagi?"

"He asked me why I was there now, I said because I loved him," she rushed to say, never even noticing the way he winced at those three words, "and he asked which me, and I said I didn't know, and somehow he threw me out, and I drifted a while, then I woke up." She finished, short of breath.

Even that was glossed over a bit, he could tell. _Maybe the rest of this just needs to be private. I sure don't want to know!_ "Daijoubu, Usagi. It'll be okay." Very gently, he wrapped his arms around her again. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I don't want to see you cry anymore."

Liquid blue eyes blinked up at him. "Duo?"

He felt a embittered smile build on his face. "This probably isn't fair to say to you right now, demo... I love you, Usagi. I was wrong before. And I know I've lost you now to Hiiro, but... can't you give me a chance now while he's gone?"

The color slowly drained from her face, and she blinked very sharply up at him. "Ch-chotto, Duo," she stuttered. "I don't-"

A faint light of hope that she had barely noticed in Duo's eyes, but then the familiar smiling mask came back up, even as he let go of her and sat down on the steps at her feet. "It's all right, Usagi. I understand. Like I said, I know you love Hiiro now." Though the smile stayed on his face, a sad look entered his eyes. "I'll keep loving you though."

"Duo?" He glanced up at her, and she slowly knelt beside him. "I don't... know how I feel about you _or _Hiiro. Demo, I'm going to find out."

A faint but honest smirk built on his face. "Then I'll be there for you no matter what you decide, Usagi. As long as you want me to," the smirk changed into a grin she couldn't help returning, "okay?"

"Okay."

"Gomen ne, Shinigami-san, Usagi-san...," a small voice stated.

"Hotaru?" the blonde goddess whispered as the black-haired girl stepped into view.

"I wanted to tell you two what was decided. Haruka and Michiru are leaving with Quatre-san and Trowa-san first thing in the morning. Setsuna and Wufei-san will be staying here with you guys."

"And you?" asked Duo.

A dark glint in her eyes, she answered, "I have a personal mission of my own, Shinigami-san. I'm going to find Hiiro."

* * *

**End Chapter Thirteen**

28 March 2001

Again, no reviews, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another chapter of something. I'm not even going to bother leaving my e-mail addie. No one e-mails me.

Also, for my website, I am looking for a fanartist to do a manga to this story and others. Please contact me.

This is where you come in. Review and tell me who you want Usagi to end up with this story: Duo or Hiiro. Please go on the story, not personal biases.

Ja!


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Fourteen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

No reviews, no new chapters. Simple as that.

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_The house is a lot quieter,_ Usagi though to herself. She hadn't realized how much noised she'd come to associate with Haruka, Michiru, Quatre, and Trowa (and all those servants of Quatre's), but the silence was almost eerie with only four people in the house. She grinned to herself. _Except in here!_

"Hey! No fair!" Duo yelled. "When'd you learn to do that?"

She shrugged, grinning playfully over at him. "We do this entirely too much, you know."

"So you're saying you're getting better over time?"

"Hai!"

"Well, I want a rematch!"

She looked skeptically at the young man laying beside her. "Another?" He nodded once. "Do you really want me to do that to you again?"

"Not a chance! It's my turn now!"

She smirked lightly, picking up the game controller again. "Well, maybe you'd better pick a different character this time."

"Duo-san! Usagi-chan!" Setsuna's voice rang through the house. "I've got Ami online! She wants to talk to you two!"

Usagi set her character to Mai again, grabbed Duo by the back of his jacket, and drug him to his feet. "Come on, Shin-kun," she teased. "Ami-chan's waiting on us."

"Hai, hai." His arm slid around her waist as they walked.

_This is the only difference from before he said... that to me; he touches me more,_ she thought to herself. _Honestly, it's not so bad._ She frowned. _But Hiiro..._

"Hi, Ami-chan," she greeted the woman on the computer screen. "What's up?"

"Thanatos got Loki," Ami stated bluntly, completely without preamble. "Yesterday."

She could only stare at the blue-haired goddess in shock. It was Duo who asked, "You're sure?"

"Jupiter is going to confirm the body, but it's him. Mars sensed a power going out, and Loki was the only one in the L2 area at the time."

"Oh, Goddess," she finally whispered, "poor Loki. Do you think Signe knows?"

"I'm sure Jupiter will tell her if she doesn't know already," Duo assured her, drawing a faint smile.

Usagi looked back at the screen to see Ami's eyebrows go up. Only then did she notice Duo's arm around her shoulder in a more tha friendly manner. "Eh, Shinigami-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to Usagi-chan alone for a few moments please? It's about some... rather important stuff."

"Sure. Okay." He turned to Usagi, standing. "I'm going to go check on Wufei and see how his training's going if you need me, okay?"

"All right," Usagi answered.

Ami waited until he was out of the room to speak again. "There's something I need to tell you, Usagi-chan, and there's something I need to ask you." Usagi nodded. "Did you know the Preventers are getting close to discovering us?" At what must have been a look of shock on her face, Ami continued. "Hai. A few years ago, someone used Hyperion's DNA to test some little girl's paternity."

"So because of her, everyone may find out about us."

"Well, I'm sure everyone will want to know why we became gods, what made - and makes - us different and special." Mercury took a deep breath. "Now for my question."

"Okay."

"I thought you were with Hachiman-san, Usagi-chan, but now here you are with Shinigami-san's arm around you. Which one is it that you love?"

"Nani?"

"You know ever better than I do that if your heart is not clear, the Ginzuishou won't respond. Now I've gotten word from Hotaru-chan that she's found Hachiman-san and they're on their way back to you as we speak. You have to decide. Which do you love?"

"Ami-chan... I love them both!"

"Both of them?"

Usagi nodded, tears threatning but not spilling over, yet. "Hai. Duo has been so nice to me ever since I first met him during the war. But Hiiro has always protected me and made me feel stronger, and I am - I was the only one he smiled for."

"Usagi-chan..." Ami interrupted the babbling young woman for a brief second before she began again.

"I love Duo for himself, and I love Hiiro in spite of himself. Duo has never and will never hurt me. Hiiro did, and badly, but I hurt him too. And besides, we - Hiiro and I... we..."

A furious blush touched Ami's cheeks, but her voice was calm when she spoke. "You have to choose one of them soon. It wouldn't be fair to either of them for you to ask them to share your love."

"So you're telling me to choose and hurt one of them?"

"It's better than not choosing and losing both of them."

The monitor went black, and Usagi slowly sat back in thought. _Hiiro or Duo? Duo or Hiiro? If I have to choose, then who should it be?_

_Who should it be?_

* * *

**End Chapter Fourteen**

16 April 2001

Again, no reviews, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another chapter of something. I'm not even going to bother leaving my e-mail addie. No one e-mails me.

Also, for my website, , I am looking for a fanartist to do a manga to this story and others. Please contact me.

This is where you come in. Review and tell me who you want Usagi to end up with this story: Duo or Hiiro. Please go on the story, not personal biases. We're still at a tie after the last chapter; both are tied at 5 votes a piece.

Ja!


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Fifteen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

No reviews, no new chapters. Simple as that.

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Hotaru frowned at the computer. "She said that?" On the screen before her, Ami nodded. "Poor Usagi-san." She bit her lip in thought, glancing bakc at the closed bedroom door. "Maybe I shouldn't bring Hiiro-san back so soon."

"How long you wait won't matter. She won't be able to decide."

"Ami-san, that was a mean thing to say," she scolded, trying not to scream and wake up Hiiro.

"But it was the truth. I believe her exact words were 'I love Duo for himself, and I love Hiiro in spite of himself.' And she doesn't want to hurt either of them."

Hotaru's purple eyes narrowed sharply. "There's something else, isn't there, Ami-san?"

The blue-haired woman looked a bit abashed. "I... had to tell her some upsetting news about Hyperion.:"

"The DNA testing?"

"You knew?"

"Most every god does." She frowned. "Usagi-san didn't then, I take it."

"No. She _seemed_ to take it better than I'd expected, but she has been so guarded since this whole mess with Hekate started."

"Can't Shinigami-san help her?"

"Maybe, but I think Hachiman-san would be better suited for this job. After all, he -" She blushed, apparently thinking of somethign totally off-topic "- knew Hekate. Besides, could Shinigami-san handle the truth about Hyperion?"

"Honestly, I didn't think Usagi-san was going to be able to, but she held up under the pressure better than I thought she would." She paused, listening to the faint sounds a room away that seemed to signal her guest waking up. "So give me an idea what kind of battle plan we need to be coming up with, Ami-san." She heard the door open but pretended to ignore it. "I'd hate for us to go into this unprepared. Like last time."

"Fighting Thanatos now is going to be like fighting at least three gods, two of them Elders."

"Loki-san was only a fw hundred years old. It would have been worse if he was an Elder God too."

"It will be worse if Thanatos finds Signe."

"I know, I know. Do you know _why_ he's doing this?"

"There's only one person who knows that, and that's Usagi-chan. You'll be seeing her soon, so ask her. Konban wa, Hachiman-san."

Hotaru glanced over her shoulder to retort to him that he really should be catching up on some sleep, but he was already sitting down on the other side of her. "How is Usagi?"

Ami blinked sharply at the raspiness of his voice; she was fairly certain it hadn't been like that before; it sounded like he'd been screaming too much. "Honestly, Hachiman-san, the last two times I talked to her, she seemed a bit too good to be true."

"Did Duo seem to be taking good care of her?"

"Perhaps a bit too good."

Dark blue eyes turned red for a second; Hotaru moved to the other side of the room in a heartbeat, and Ami back a bit away from the computer; then he blinked sharply several times, and they returned to their normal shade. "So what do we need to end this battle?"

"All three of the treasures. If you get them before Thanatos does, you can summon Amat-"

The screen went black in midword, and Hiiro turned to Hotaru, blood in his eyes. "We keep the messages set to automatically shut down if someone tries to hack in," she explained. "It keeps our identities secret."

He nodded. "You've seen Usagi recently?" She returned the nod, taking a seat on the couch. "How did she seem to you?"

"I only saw her for a few moments before I came after you. The first time she was crying," she noted that he winced slightly, "and then a few minutes later, Shinigami-san had her smiling again. She seemed happy when I said I was coming to get you, though."

"Hontoo?"

"No, but I thought it might cheer you up." At the glare he sent her, she shot back up to her feet, though she tried to keep her face calm. "Look, Hiiro-san, I probably shouldn't, but I'll tell you what Ami-san told me." He turned the glare down a bit. "After you left, Shinigami-san told her that he loves her too. Hime-sama... eto... Usagi-san is very upset and confused right now..."

"Then why are we going back?" he asked, his voice soft and almost normal sounding. "It's just going to hurt her all over again."

For a second, she was amazed; she'd always heard about Hiiro Yuy as cold and heartless, the Perfect Soldier. He certainly seemed to understand Usagi well enough, though. "I think you being there will help her a lot. Besides, I'm rooting for you, Hiiro-san."

His eyebrows shot up. "Eh?"

"Hai. I think you and Usagi-san would be good together."

"Do you really think she'd be happy with a heartless bastard like me?"

"If you understand that much, then you're not as heartless as you think after all. Besides, doesn't Usagi-san need to be the one to decide who she'd be happy with?"

"Who the hell taught you to sword fight, onna?"

"My name is Usagi, Wufei."

"Who taught you to sword fight, onna?" he repeated.

She shrugged, sighing. "Hyperion-tousama. Why?"

"Some of those moves are annoyingly famliar."

"Oh! Not just familiar, but annoyingly familiar," she teased. "Well, it's true. Hyperion-tousama showed me all I know about using a sword." She turned gracefully and leveled her sword at his bare throat. "Beginning with never letting your emotions enter the battlefield. They only make you a sloppy fighter."

Duo laughed manically from the far side of the large training room, what he considered to be a safe distance from Wufei and his sword. "Wu-man got beaten by an 'onna'!"

"Kisama o korosu, Maxwell!"

"Not now, Wufei-san," Setsuna interrupted. "Someone's approaching. Gods, the both of them. They'll be at the front door any minute now."

"Too late," a young woman's voice countered. A second later, Hotaru appeared in the doorway. "We're all ready here."

"That was a quick trip," Duo drily commented, grin dropping off his face as Hiiro followed the young woman into the room.

"Shinigami-san...," she began. Without warning, though, her eyes visibly turned colder. "We need to talk in private, please."

Duo's violet eyes skipped over to Usagi, who nodded once; she'd be fine. The God of Death followed the dark-haired young woman out the door.

"We should probably leave too, Wufei-san," Setsuna stated, grabbing the Chinese young man by the back of his tanktop and starting to pull him out the door leading outside. "I want to show you some... interesting uses for that water power of yours." A second later, that door shut behind them as well.

Usagi found herself stubbing her toe against the floor, looking up at Hiiro, looking back down at the ground, tapping her sword against her boot, and looking back up. Unless she was gravely mistaken, he was staring at her...

"You have a sword."

If she was an anime character, she thought to herself, she would have facefaulted at that; as it was, she had to resist the urge to bury her face in her hands and shake her head in resignation. "Hai, hai," she answered tiredly.

"Why don't you -" he began, taking a few steps closer to her...

... when the French door Setsuna and Wufei had exited exploded inward with a brief torrent of water. Over the rushing sounds in her ears, she could have sworn she heard a sarcastic voice that sounded susupiciously like Wufei's muttering, "Whoops."

As the water stopped as mysteriously as it began, she opened her eyes and, through the blonde bangs plastered to her face, found herself face-to-face with Hiiro, their bodies practically moulded together.

She froze. And her hand was so tangled up in his shirt she'd practically torn half of it away. And her white shirt was clinging to her in very revealing ways. And from the faint red stain on Hiiro's cheeks, he _was_ looking.

And, to her surprise, she utterly did not care.

And that was when the door opened.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

18 April 2001

Again, no reviews, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another chapter of something. I'm not even going to bother leaving my e-mail addie. No one e-mails me.

Also, for my website, I am looking for a fanartist to do a manga to this story and others. Please contact me.

The winner is decided. I won't say who. You'll have to read and find out on your own! mighty evil laugh Thanks go out to Chibi Tenshi for the inspiration. Doomo!

Ja!


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Sixteen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core. Sorry; I've been around the High Queen of Purgatory too long.

No reviews, no new chapters. I'm also holding all fics until more people start reviewing Chibi Tenshi-chan's ficcies. She's my amiga, and I want her to get lots of reviews. Simple as that.

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird? A bit limey in this chapter.

Dedications: Thanks a million to Chibi Tenshi! She wrote almost the entire chapter for me huggles Tenshi-chan What would I do without her?

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

They froze in shock, and Hiiro moved in front of her, shielding her from the intruder's eyes. He found himself being confronted by garnet eyes that widened in disbelief before embarrassment sunk in. In the meantime, Usagi was muttering behind his back, "This is _so_ humiliating", over and over again. He couldn't help the fond chuckle that escaped his lips. Quickly disguising it as a cough, he turned around to look at Setsuna again.

"I uhh just wanted to make sure you two were okay and well, I guess you don't need me anymore. Ja!!"

He wished he could have captured that moment; seeing the normally composed goddess scramble like that was too priceless. Drawn by a movement against his back, he tried to peer around to find Usagi resting her head against his back, the flush obvious even to him. She had a death grip on his shirt and was currently bemoaning her fate. What was it about her that could turn his normally emotionless state into a lie? Around her, all he ever wanted to do was feel. And right now, her touch was burning through his skin. Those gentle fingers... he wanted them to be resting against his bare skin, just as they had that night.

In the most awkward of twists, he managed to reach behind him, prying the hands free that were unwilling to relinquish their hold on his poor mangled shirt. When he finally coaxed them loose, he turned around so he could drink in the sight of her to his heart's content. He studied her intently, as he had countless of times since he first met her, though never quite so openly. Those golden tresses begged for his touch, or so it seemed to him. Of its own volition, his hand came up and felt the silken curtain, like sunshine woven into the threads. She closed her eyes, her head following the light tug of his fingers.

"It's short again," he said softly.

She gave him a smile, and it sent his pulses racing. "Mmm I'm surprised you even noticed."

"I notice everything about you."

Her eyes flew open then, dark blues shining with uncertainty. Those eyes were windows upon her wondrous soul, light personified to his darkness. "Hiiro?"

He was mesmerized by those lips, wondering again if they would be as soft as it looked. Full and inviting, they appeared to be pouting, begging to be kissed. He nearly groaned aloud at the thought _**-**_ and suddenly, there was nothing he wanted more. His hand roamed past her cheek, and his other arm moved to encircle her, drawing her closer. Distance; it was something unneeded between them. Not now. Not ever.

Bending his head towards hers, he slowly descended upon a pair of lips he had dreamed about kissing since the last time he had done so. Tentatively, he pressed his lips against hers, the feathery touch sending shivers spiraling through both their bodies. Upon contact, the gentleness was unnecessary, for as they touched, explosions went off in their systems. With a restless murmur, she twined her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, with all the love she had for him, conveying how much she'd missed him - and how much she needed him. He groaned deep within his throat, and with an intensity that frightened even him, he devoured her lips, drawing them in like oxygen to his lungs. He needed her so much it scared him.

Her hands gripped his neck even tighter as she pressed up on her tiptoes, pressing her body even closer to his. His arms flexed in response, never wanting to let go. Restlessly, they moved down her back, trailing up and down her spine, and he smiled against her lips as he felt the telltale shivers. How well he knew her body already, only to feel the same as her nails scratched the sensitive spot behind his ears. Dimly grabbing the last of his sanity, he maneuvered them so that her back was against the door. Hearing the click, he kissed her with all the love he had bottled up for her. Only her.

Hot open-mouthed kisses were exchanged as his hands wandered down her body and back up again. A sound of frustration came from her.

_I need you Hiiro_

His eyes flew open, flashing in understanding. With utmost care, he began shifting his attention towards her delicate neck, giving her soft kisses that had her sighing as she tilted her head back to allow him better access.

_For you, Usagi. I will make you feel as I feel. _

His wits regained, he slowly propelled them towards the beckoning bed, as his hands began wandering up her ribcage, trailing lazily over her breasts, raising his head slightly to observe her reaction. They were still as sensitive as he remembered. With an utterly male smile, he bit her shoulder lightly before soothing it with his tongue. She liked that. A lot.

They tumbled onto the bed, and he was careful not to crush her. Her eyes were open, hazy with the kindlings of desire within. _Hiiro..._ whispered impatiently in his mind. He leaned closer to kiss those full lips again and -

- with an audible "snap," the illusion shattered around them, and they found themselves still backed up against the wall in the training room, their faces mere centimetres apart and his hand still buried in her short golden hair.

She fell back a step, glancing around them. "What just happened?" she whispered.

He relunctantly let his hands fall to his sides, his skin already missing the feel of hers, her words serving to put him even further on edge. _Yume ka? Iie. She saw it too; it couldn't be a dream. Well, if it wasn't a dream, then what could it have been?_ The soldier part of his mind ran throught the possibilities in a split second. "Are there any gods who can do illusions?"

She shook her head. "Only Loki, and he's dead."

"Not as dead as you may think," a deep voice across the room, that they both whirled to face, stated, an evil smile in the words and on his face, "Usako."

* * *

**End Chapter Sixteen**

14 May 2001

Again, no reviews, no updates. Chibi Tenshi's review don't go up, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews for this means another. I'm not even going to bother leaving my e-mail addie. No one e-mails me.

Also, for my website, , I am looking for a fanartist to do a manga to this story and others. Please contact me.

I'm going to let you know now. I will only be working on this for a while, so that I can concentrate on my original wriitng that I'm prepping for publishing. And I wanted to ask if anyone would mind me bringing an original character in here to play too. Let me know in your review, if you actually leave one.

Ja!


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Seventeen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine though; steal, and I'll hunt you down and _hurt_ you. No reviews, no new chapters. I'm also holding all fics until more people start reviewing Chibi Tenshi-chan's ficcies. She's my amiga, and I want her to get lots of reviews. Simple as that.

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird? A bit limey in this chapter.

Dedications: Just to Chibi Tenshi! She's my amiga after all! _huggle-glomp _

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Soo ka?"

Duo's voice sounded so... hopeless, Hotaru couldn't help thinking, but she _had_ to do this. "Can't you look at them and tell?" She gulped, her next words hesistant and slow in coming. "Besides, Duo-san, I -"

A shrill scream interrupted her, and she cursed the missed chance before her mind noted the source of the noise. "Usagi-san!" she called, whirling for the door a few feet behind her back.

Somehow, Duo beat her there, throwing open the double doors, the yell of "Usagi!" dying on his lips as they both took in the scene before them.

Hiiro stood before Usagi, guarding her with his own body, a rather fierce expression in his dark eyes. On the opposite wall, Setsuna and Wufei also burst into the room, apparently drawn by the sound of Usagi's scream as well. And on the furthest side of the room...

"Thanatos," Duo growled.

"Well, then," the dark god drawled, "it looks like the cast is all assembled."

"Kisama," Wufei ground out, each word forced through plainly clenched teeth, "what do you think you're doing here?"

"Actually, I'm not here. I just wanted to test the powers I got from Loki on those two," he stated matter-of-factly, gesturing vaguely at Usagi and Hiiro.

Something deep inside Duo clenched as Usagi grabbed onto the back of Hiiro's shirt sleeve and he slipped protective arms around her body.

_Can't you look at them and tell?_

"Stay away from Usagi." Had that growl really come from Hiiro? The Perfect Soldier? And was it just his imagination - or were Hiiro's eyes really glowing red?

"She was mine first, little god. I had her before you were a twinkle in your grandfather's eye, and let me assure you: she's not all that." Usagi's body seemed to be folding up on itself, collapsing bonelessly at the words; only Hiiro's arms were keeping her upright, and finally even that wasn't enough, and they both sank to the floor. "I wonder: is she a better lay now that she's got a few more years on her? Fourteen-year-old virgins just aren't that good in the sack. Oh, you can't pretend you haven't had her, baby god; I _saw_ the illusion you two created for yourselves." The dark-haired man sneered, oblivious of the potent glare Hiiro was sending his way, oblivious of the glares everyone in the room, except Usagi who was sobbing against Hiiro's chest, were sending his way. "But you're still young enough not to know how good it can be as a god, aren't you? And if you stay with _her_, you'll never know. But I can -"

"Just shut up already, will you?" Hotaru exploded beside Duo. In the time he'd been staring at Usagi, wanting to do something, _anything_, to help her, the short dark-haired goddess had produced a sickle-like weapon (_a glaive_, his mind supplied) and had leveled it against Thanatos.

"You can't kill me, Kali. Nor you, Ryujin," he haphazardly aimed at Wufei, halting his approach. "The oldest ones in this room are Selene and Shinigami. I've made certain Selene won't be fighting me, and you, Shinigami, will never transform in front of Selene. What, afraid she'll be horrified by your _true_ appearance, little Death?"

"Temee...," he couldn't hold back.

"Shin-kun?" Usagi whispered. He glanced back at her to see tear-filled blue eyes locked on his, even as she still clung to Hiiro.

_I'll be there for you no matter what you decide._ His own words rang in his head anew. _Yeah, and I haven't been doing a good job of it either. Ai shiteru, Usagi. I hope Hiiro learns to take care of you, because you are going to __**hate**__ me after this._

He swallowed deeply, and as if in response, the shadows all over the room swirled, closed in, encircled him. But Thanatos's voice interrupted him before he could even really begin the transformation.

"You're wasting your time, little Death." The man slowly faded from sight, but not before he delivered his parting line: "You can't kill an illusion, after all."

The second the vision vanished, Usagi's tears broke out anew. Hiiro looked bewildered, maybe even a bit nervous, but he pulled her up in his arms and onto his lap and did his best to comfort her._ Can't you look at them and tell?_

Wufei turned from the dark corner where Thanatos had stood not a moment before and stalked across the room to the side where Setsuna was, punching the wall hard enough to put his fist through it. With a patient sigh, she pried his hand out , but neither could meet the other's eyes.

And back across the room, Duo sagged down into a crouch. Half the reason he never transformed was because of the energy it stole from him. His new vantage point brought him to eye level with Hiiro. In the split second before he looked away, a strange but understanding look passed between the two best friends turned enemies; they both would do everything in their power to keep one woman they both loved happy and safe. But the moment was broken when Duo turned slightly to regard Hotaru. She leaned heavily against her glaive, her expression one of weary curiosity as she fingered a delicate white feather. _Came closer to transforming than I thought,_ he idly mused.

Someone snorted derisively, and everyone's attention turned to Hiiro, only to find him so entangled in holding Usagi to be concerned with the rest of them. Only then did they trace the sound to the final set of doors, the ones Wufei had wrecked earlier, that lead outside.

"So you're the ones who call yourselves taking on Thanatos," the woman leaning against the jagged frame there stated.

* * *

**End Chapter Seventeen**

16 May 2001

Again, no reviews, no updates. Chibi Tenshi's review don't go up, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews for this and at least 10+ for Tenshi-chan means another. I'm not even going to bother leaving my e-mail addie. No one e-mails me.

I am no longer looking for someone to do a manga to this. glomps Sailorcelestial You're a sweet, sweet person.

I'm going to let you know now. I will only be working on this for a while, so that I can concentrate on my original wriitng that I'm prepping for publishing. So in other words, _Gods and Other Creatures_ will be the only thing I update for a while.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Eighteen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß Kreuz. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though; steal, and evil muses will hunt you down and _hurt_ you _**a lot**_.  
No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters

From Eternal: I'm also holding all fics until more people start reviewing Chibi Tenshi-chan's ficcies. She's one of my best amigas and my co-author, and I want her to get lots of reviews. Simple as that.

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird?

Eternal's dedications: Just to Chibi Tenshi! She's my amiga after all! _huggle-glomp _

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Wufei snapped. The woman smiled and did not answer, and Setsuna took a moment to study the stranger. Not very tall, probably no taller than herself. Hair that was some shade between dark red and pitch black fell loose to her waist. She was dressed all in black: black turtleneck, black gloves, black pants that were emarassingly tight but looked extremely touch-friendly, black boots, and a black trenchcoat that was cut off at her knees in the front. Even the scabbard and hilt of her short sword were black. _Kage,_ Setsuna thought for a long moment. _It's like she's a shadow, except for that too pale skin._

"Who are you?" she repeated Wufei's earlier question, her voice considerable calmer.

"Most people call me Oneesan."

"Masaka," Duo whispered.

She grinned jauntily. "You've heard of me?" she asked, her voice too pleased. Then suddenly her face went blank. "We were tracking down a demon, and instead we find a group of children trying to take on Thanatos."

"We?" Setsuna repeated.

The black-clad woman waved a negligent hand, dismissing the question, and calmly stepped into the training room as if she owned the place. "Have you seen it, by any chance? Last I heard, it was walking around in that Peacecraft girl's body."

"Ririna's dead," Hiiro stated shortly.

"But the demon isn't." She peered closer at Hiiro, bending over just a bit and staring sharply into his eyes. "It's in you, isn't it? It left that ningen baka Peacecraft girl's body, and now it's in yours." She grinned. "I guess that makes you a hanyou now."

"A half demon?" Hiiro repeated. It was apparent by his voice that he was fast losing patience.

_To hell with it. If anyone's kicking Hiiro's ass, it's gonna be me._ "Hiiro, calm down," Duo ordered. Prussian blue eyes locked on his, hotly demanding why he should. He shrugged. "If she is _the_ Oneesan -"

"What do you mean 'if'?"

" - she's an Elder Goddess. She could beat you senseless in under a minute. Probably without ever once laying hand on you."

From the gleam that appeared Hiiro's eyes in response to his statement, Duo almost saw it coming before anyone else did. Somehow, the once perfect soldier was fast turning into a cauldron of explosive emotions.

Hiiro let out a snort that seemed to say, _I'd like to see her try._ Usagi made a noise half in protest, half in worry, as if she knew what the Elder Goddess would do next.

Oneesan's eyes flashed, and for a second, it seemed like the fiery embers of hell burned within that gaze. Without warning, Hiiro found himself flying across the room and she had somehow followed suit. A sword was levelled at his throat, where his heart felt like it had lodged. The air fairly crackled with electricity as he met her gaze full on, returning all the visible hosility and then some.

"I wouldn't try my patience if I were you," she hissed out, her voice suggesting barely restrained violence threatening to explode within her at any moment.

He cursed his emotions and wished for his human self that never used to be able to feel to come back. Usagi suddenly appeared in front of him, squeezing into the slight space Oneesan had left between his throat and the tip of the blade.

"Onegai, please, don't hurt him. We can find another way to get rid of the demon," she pleaded, and he felt his heart twist at her words.

Oneesan's lips curled in some private amusement, bringing the sword back slightly. "Why should I? It would be so much easier if I just took them both out. I mean, he's just a baby right now, and I doubt his powers would ever grow to be anything significant. Not with that demon inside him. He's useless to us and a liability to boot; he could turn full demon at any time, and I'm sure that's how Thanatos found you. So why shouldn't I just finish him off here and now?"

"Because.. because he means something to me."

She laughed, tossing her head back before staring at them again. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but that doesn't really matter to me. I could kill you to get to him, Hyperion's daughter or not."

"Then you'll have to. I would protect him with my life."

Usagi's eyes met hers dead on, fearless in nature, though Duo saw the determined glint in the other woman's eyes. He watched in horror as Oneesan simply brought the sword back before swinging it down ruthlessly at the pair across the room, her eyes cold, uncaring, and unforgiving. Too late he was too late, his mind cried, his body too shocked to respond. Hiiro barely got a yell out and an arm around Usagi to take the blow and protect her before what they heard next shocked them all.

A dull clang sounded out, metal slamming down against metal, and Oneesan raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this."

* * *

**End Chapter Eighteen**

20 May 2001

Closing notes from Eternal:

Again, no reviews, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another. I'm going to let you know now: I will only be working on this for a while, so that I can concentrate on my original wriitng that I'm prepping for publishing. So in other words, _Gods and Other Creatures_ will be the only thing I update for a while. Please, people e-mail and/or review for Chibi Tenshi. She finally convinced me to quit holding fics for ransom, but I'm still going to keep asking you. I want to take this opportunity to thank those who have inspired me: **Katsu no Miko**-sama!! She's listed under my favourite authors; her stories have inspired me a lot on this, especially _Acherontia Atropos_ and _Pyractomena Borealis_...**Madam Hydra**-sama, for _Maxwell's Demon_; the ideas it gave me... **Chibi Tenshi**-amiga!! Do I need to go into all the reasons why?... **Usa-chan**!! Do I need to go into the reasons?... **Meri**-san, of the Temple o' Trunks _(Where'd it go!?)_ because her videos always give me inspiration... I know I'm missing people, but I'm trying to be a good and responsible writer and thank the people who inspired me. Again, no reviews, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another. Did you catch the fact I repeated one?

Ja!!  
-ESM


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Nineteen

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß Kreuz. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though; steal, and evil muses will hunt you down and _hurt_ you _**a lot**_.  
No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters

Warnings: Weird!! Possibly more citrus in later parts. Weird. Character bashing (beware, Ririna and Mamoru fans!). And did I mention it's weird? This is what happens when muses run amok. _bounces around_ Amok, amok, amok, amok -! _Fluffy-chan elbows in gut_ I take that back. This whole series is what happens when you have evil and occasionally ecchi muses. Who like to run amok. _hides from muses_

Chibi note from Eternal: _flying-tackle glomps Tenshi-chan_ Mi amiga here wrote the entire chapter. I just edited it and added little things here and there

Eternal's dedications: Just to Chibi Tenshi! She's my amiga after all! _huggle-glomp  
_Tenshi's dedications: Just to Angel-chan and Au-chan.

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Startled eyes flew around to meet the deep purple ones of the newcomer who had interfered with an Elder Goddess's actions - and stopped her no less. Usagi found herself staring at a man who appeared almost gothic in nature. Tall and lean, he wore a long black coat made out of material that made it seem very touchable. The cold glint shining from those eyes suggested otherwise. The rest of him, like Oneesan, was dressed in all black, from the high round-necked shirt to the leather pants molded to his thighs. Perhaps the most devastating combination of all was the shock of red hair cropped close to his head, with tendrils flowing along the side that should've made him look feminine but didn't.

"What are you doing?" Oneesan asked, a perplexed look upon her face. This was obviously something she hadn't anticipated.

Usagi watched in shock as he gave her a cursory glance, and from within those amethyst depths, she swore she found a warm golden glint within those irises.

Oneesan tightened her jaw almost imperceptibly, and with an angry push, she separated her sword from his own.

"You won't harm her. She's innocent in all this."

His words were staccato, echoing in the room. Hiiro, not one to miss an opportunity like this, wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and brought them a safe distance away. Duo only raised his eyebrow as if to suggest no distance was safe from the Elder Goddess should she choose to try killing them again. The questions still remained as to who this mysterious man who showed up was and how he could somehow have the power to stop Oneesan.

The man stood with his back straight and met Oneesan's glaring eyes unflinchingly. He either had a spine made of steel or he had a history with her, Usagi thought privately. They were standing just a few feet apart, and she thought she saw a spasm of emotion cross the Elder Goddess's face as she glanced back and forth between Usagi and the man.

"We need to stop the demon, or have you forgotten?" Oneesan said finally, resheathing her sword. The rest watched in amazement as the sword the man held seemingly disappeared into thin air, not before catching a glimpse of liquid metal.

"I haven't, but I won't have the blood of innocents shed. You know I can't allow that." His eyes softened momentarily, and he glanced at Oneesan before Usagi found herself the recipient of that gaze as well. "I know how it's like to want to protect someone with your life."

Hiiro tightened his arms around Usagi, and he couldn't help the chill of apprehension that crept up his spine. The room was fairly crackling with energy with having these many gods contained in such a small area. He did notice that the air sizzled the minute this newcomer arrived and stopped Oneesan's wrath. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the Elder Goddess. She had appeared almost playful in nature when she had first arrived, but then he had inadvertently provoked her ire with his suddenly runaway mouth. It didn't matter what happened to him. He had to make sure Usagi was safe.

With his mouth next to her ear, he whispered, "Leave the room _now_."

Usagi whirled bright eyes to stare at him in confusion. "Nani? Iie, I won't. I won't let you leave me."

Duo heard those words, and he could feel his heart breaking. A small and gentle hand came to rest upon his shoulder, and the sympathy flowing from that simple touch offered some semblance of comfort.

"We need to find out Thanatos' plan and who this new person is. Although," Hotaru said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Although what?" Wufei growled out, having made his way beside her.

The hushed whispers of Usagi and Hiiro bickering seemed to draw their attention briefly, and Hotaru only shook her head at the twosome. "It would take considerable skill and power to stop someone like Oneesan. She's an Elder Goddess after all, for crying out loud. You can be sure of one thing: he's definitely not mortal."

Twin gasps sounded from further away as Usagi dragged Hiiro against his will to join their group. Duo and Wufei were giving her similar shocked looks.

"That could only mean one thing though," Usagi said wide-eyed.

It was as if time stood still for the both of them as they stared at each other, glances that seemed to exchange words they could not speak aloud.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with an underlying plea to her normally hard tone.

The words that the other gods were exchanging didn't reach them, bouncing off the invisible wall that had somehow risen about them. As an Elder Goddess, time manipulation frequently came as a part of the package, though they were strictly forbidden to interfere with the natural course of the timelines. _That_ was reserved for the one who created the gods, she absently and bitterly thought to herself.

"I had to."

Oneesan could not believe her ears. Was it possible that he was attracted to the younger goddess?

Around them, the walls seemed to crumble as her thoughts reverted into chaos, drawing them back into present time. As she closed her eyes, she failed to see the warm gaze her companion gave her before making his way to her side.

Amused laughter greeted them as dark eyes flashed in their direction. Whatever Oneesan and the other man had been talking about had obviously been settled. The man now stood stoically behind her, his aura seeming almost protective in nature.

"Have you children figured it out yet?" she asked, her tone still less than happy.

One man seethed, holding onto his fists with un-Wufei like restraint, which perhaps came from the hand Setsuna had on his shoulder. Hiiro barely held back his growl; Usagi and Hotaru both shrugged, while Duo quirked his brow.

"They're smarter than you think," was all the man would say.

"Perhaps. But they need to be smarter than this if they can hope to defeat Thanatos. Only idiots would keep fighting amongst themselves like this," Oneesan replied thoughtfully.

"Why don't you stop taunting us and just tell us who the other man is?" The quiet voice of Usagi sounded, and both Oneesan and her companion's eyes flashed briefly in strange approval. However, the people surrounding Usagi were doubting her sanity at the way her words seemed to challenge them.

"I'm sure you already know," Oneesan replied shortly. _Kuso, she's a tough one to read,_ Wufei thought to himself.

"He's obviously not mortal," Duo blurted out, only to cause Oneesan to roll her eyes, a faint hint of amusement on her lips.

"He's an Elder God," came Usagi's answer.

* * *

**End Chapter Nineteen**

22 May 2001

Closing notes from Eternal:

Again, no reviews, no updates. If anyone notices this... Somehow, I doubt it. 10+ reviews means another. I'm going to let you know now: I will only be working on this for a while, so that I can concentrate on my original wriitng that I'm prepping for publishing. So in other words, _Gods and Other Creatures_ will be the only thing I update for a while. Please, people e-mail and/or review for Chibi Tenshi. See? She told me to quit holding fics for ransom, but I'm here harrassing you anyway... REVIEW!!

Ja!!  
-ESM


	22. Chapter Twenty

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Twenty

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß Kreuz. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. _(And yes_,_ I __**am**__ on a Rurouni Kenshin binge. Thank you for asking.)_  
No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters

Eternal's dedications: To my amiga, Tenshi-chan, who is also my incomparable co-author and amiga! To Usa-chan, for all the inspiration and ... err... how do I say this? Just putting up with me in general and being my amiga.And all the bishies of the world!_  
_Tenshi's dedications: To my wonderful friend, Angel-chan! Big glomps to her for always supporting whatever bit of insanity that escapes my brain. To Au-chan for always reading whatever rubbish I churn out. To my missing imouto-chans and Usa-chan for being awesome!

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"If you figured out that much," Oneesan stated, her face in a sneer but her voice almost playful, "maybe you're smarter than you look." She chuckled lightly. "But I would expect nothing less from Hyperion's adopted daughter."

"He never actually adopted me, you know."

The smile on the Elder Goddess's face was so cheery, it had to be faked, as she took a step forward and held a hand encased in a rough leather elbow glove out to Usagi. "Hajimemashite. I am Morrigan, called Oneesan. Doozo yoroshiku."

"Tsukino Usagi desu, and also the goddess of the moon, Selene. Doozo yoroshiku." With only a slight hesitation, Usagi also stepped forward, taking the other woman's hand.

"Selene, eh? Then introduce me to your friends, Moon Goddess." The playful tone was back in her voice at last, and she let Usagi's hand go slowly.

"Soo desu..." Usagi turned and gestured to each of them as she said their name. "Chang Wufei, Ryujin. Meiou Setsuna, Kore. Tomoe Hotaru, Kali. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami. Yuy Hiiro, Hachiman."

"The hanyou," Oneesan observed, the smile still in place, "or whatever you call a god walking around with a demon inside him. Eh, little warrior?" she addressed towards Hiiro. She inclined her head just slightly to them. "Doozo yoroshiku, minna."

He could feel the blood raging through his body at Oneesan's playful words. That nickname... In all the years he had known her, she had _never_ given him one. _ Stop that! What do you mean? You __**want**__ her to give you a nickname? _ Clenching his fists, he forced himself to remain calm.

Usagi gave him a curious glance as if knowing what he was feeling. Oneesan wasn't playing nice at the moment, and Usagi didn't quite like the nickname she'd given Hiiro. Wisely, she kept her mouth shut, knowing better than to say anything to the Elder Goddess. Beside her, Hiiro squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Who's he then?" Duo asked curiously, just barely resisting the urge to point at the crimson-haired man.. Something about the way the Elder God was glancing at Hiiro made him wonder if the redhead wasn't as coolheaded as he pretended to be.

"Aed," he replied tersely. Kuso, these feelings... these emotions... He swore he would never feel again. Why did it take the presence of Hachiman to stir this turbulence within him? Had he grown so accustomed to taking Morrigan's presence for granted?

_Aed and Morrigan, the infamous and deadly Elder gods. One is never seen without the other,_ Setsuna thought wryly,_ and they show up on our doorstep - so to speak, of course - right when we could use dangerous people like them. This is a gods' send._

"Aya," Oneesan whispered, an honest smile and teasing smirk on her face now, "be nice to the children. After all, they're going to take on our old friend Thanatos." He snorted softly and rolled his eyes just slightly as if stating his opinion on the matter. "Hai. I know. As they are, they really _don't_ stand much of a chance against him, do they?"

"Oneesan?" Setsuna asked, pulling the Elder Goddess's attention over to her. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, Shinigami and Selene here hav been gods for four years; Selene had the added benefit of an Elder God as her guardian. They're the oldest and best-trained of you all. Then you, Kore, and you, Kali, are both two years old each. Self-trained, but friends with the goddesses of the inner and outer planets, so you've surely picked up some skills there. Then Ryujin and the hanyou, who have been gods a week and a half and two weeks respectively." She glanced around. "Based on the damage, I'd say you, Ryujin, have learned to use your powers rather quickly. But you, little warrior," she turned as she addressed Hiiro, her good humour fading, "display no real power at all. Just a demon's influence and presence."

Hiiro felt a growl rising up in the back of his throat and bit it down quickly. By no means did he want a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago. "Hanyou or not, I can still fight Thanatos."

"Yare, yare. At least you have determination on your side. Demo, I think, determination or not, it's going to take a lot of training to get you children ready to go against Thanatos."

"You can help us get ready to face him?" Wufei couldn't quite help asking.

"Saa..." She seemed to look a bit worried, biting her lip lightly. "It would be a lot of work for me to properly train all of you." Almost slyly, she glanced over her shoulder at her companion.

He saw the light from her eyes, the purpose that he had never seen in all the years he had known her. She almost looked excited at the prospect of training._ She hasn't looked like this... not since she was with... him. _ He tightened his lip, willing the painful memory to the back of his mind. He remembered how much pain the bastard had put her through and all the mind games he had played.

Fury began filling his blood, and he didn't know how he was fast losing the iron control that he was famed for amongst the gods. _ It's her. _ Shut up. Shut up, he thought to himself.

Morrigan gave him a strange look, as if sensing the rage simmering on the surface. She quirked an eyebrow, and Aya stifled the emotions that ran through him when her gaze fell upon him. He would never see a frown upon her face. He would protect her; failure wasn't an option. Plus, there was an added incentive for him. _ Thanatos, you onore, you will pay for everything you've put her through. _

"I'll help," he announced tersely. Oneesan could barely hold back her glee. In all the years that she had known him, he had always supported everything she did. A wave of tenderness swept through her - and she ignored it blithely. She did, however, grin at the sight of the younger gods gaping at her partner in open shock.

"There is one problem still remaining." Eyes fell upon him, and he could barely restrain the satisfaction that ran through his blood. "We still need to eliminate that hanyou."

The glee still apparent on her face, Oneesan raised one gloved hand, the same hand she'd shaken hands with Usagi with, a white light forming before her outstretched fingers. "I'll handle that now," she said simply before releasing that light at Hiiro.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty**

17 June 2001

Closing note from Eternal:  
Whew... that took a while! Love me, adore me, hate me, or despise me, all I ask for are reviews and/or e-mails. I'm writing again, albeit it's limited to this and Tenshi-chan's and my little side project, and more reviews/e-mails make for quicker chapters. Tenshi-chan is also releasing a supurb Escaflowne/Sailormoon/multi-crossover in the very near future; I'd appreciate it if some people would review it as well.

Closing note from Tenshi:  
Wait till you readers see what we have in store for our cast!


	23. Chapter Twenty One

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß Kreuz. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. _(And yes_,_ I __**am**__ on a Rurouni Kenshin binge. Thank you for asking.)_  
No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters

**Eternal's dedications:** To my amiga, Tenshi-chan, who is also my incomparable co-author and amiga! To Usa-chan, for all the inspiration and ... err... how do I say this? Just putting up with me in general and being my amiga.And all the bishies of the world!_  
_**Tenshi's dedications:** To my wonderful friend, Angel-chan! Big glomps to her for always supporting whatever bit of insanity that escapes my brain. To Au-chan for always reading whatever rubbish I churn out. To my missing imouto-chans and Usa-chan for being awesome!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Usagi watched in horror as the light flashed from Oneesan's hands. If she wasn't mistaken, it was headed straight for Hiiro. The screams erupted from her throat before she could help herself. Iie, she couldn't stand losing him, not after all that they had been through. In a quick movement, her body was reacting before her mind could even process anything - only to be halted by the solid wall of Aya's body.

"Iie! I have to get to him!" she screamed out, trying to push him away, but he remained frozen in place. She began shoving him frantically, only to have him grab her hands and stare at her.

"Trust us," was all he would say as the light somehow grew even brighter and sent an incredible shock wave of energy rippling through the room. Hiiro's mouth fell open in disbelief as betrayal ran through him. He stared at Oneesan accusingly before the light overtook him. Pain struck his body, making him haunch over. It was as if he was being ripped apart by the force which had taken over.

Oneesan's eyes stared at the young man before her, crouched over as the process began._ Gomen nasai, little warrior. I know how much it hurts... _

Aya gave her a brief glance as with one hand, he managed to control Usagi's struggles, then he closed his eyes, concentrating on what he had to do. Like ripples through his blood, he felt the familiar tingling upon his palm before a liquid form appeared, shooting upwards. Then the metallic shape took on the form of a sword before solidifying in his other hand.

Hiiro's harsh breathing rang in the room, and the power that Oneesan had used also served to keep the others away from him. A loud yell sounded from him, as the demon was painfully wrenched out of his body.

Usagi could only watch in horror as the man she loved was being put through what seemed like unbearable pain. At the sight of the tight clench of his jaw and the beads of sweat that had appeared on his forehead, her heart twisted in anguish. "Onegai," she pleaded, "let me save him. You're hurting him."

"Iie. We're saving him. If anyone else got to him, there's no way he'd be allowed to live." Aya's amethyst gaze softened slightly at the look in her deep blue eyes. Such suffering. Was that how she had looked like right before Shaking his head, he reverted his attention back to the task at hand. "Stay back, understand?"

A dark form materialized right above where Hiiro's body had fallen. It had taken considerable energy from him doing what she did. Without even glancing at Aya, she knew what would happen next.

Like a well-oiled machine, their actions were so perfectly synchronized, born from working together for such a long time. But it was somehow beyond that, Duo thought with amazement. The blaze of white light that flared from Aya's palm was lifted in the air as the dark shadow shrieked in agony. It was trying to make its way back to its host. He watched as Aya, with unbelievable precision, swung the sword down in a graceful arc, slicing through the air with a perfect swish. The creature exploded in a flash of black energy, scattering throughout the area.

Hotaru found herself almost bringing her glaive up to call upon the Silence Wall when Setsuna put a restraining hand upon her arm. "Iie, there's no need. See what Oneesan has done?"

The energy bounced off the protective walls harmlessly, and Oneesan permitted herself a small smile. Contained within the shield that she had created, there was nowhere else the demon could run. Narrowing her eyes, the wall that had formed around Hiiro to keep him safe began detaching from the other which had trapped the demon. Aya then raised his hand and, in a seemingly impossible motion, sent a bolt of light thundering into the ball that imprisoned the creature.

Loud hissing struck the air as the demon evaporated. Duo couldn't help the grin that popped on his lips. "So much for Ririna, huh?"

Aya's stoic expression still remained, though she didn't miss how his eyes had softened when he had stared at the blonde goddess in his arms. With a quick clenching of her fist, the shield that had kept them all out disintegrated, and Usagi immediately ran for Hiiro's body laying still on the ground. It was only then that she allowed herself to feel the stab of unwanted pain.

"Hiiro!" Usagi cried out, tears marring her perfect complexion and landing on Hiiro's clothes. "Don't leave me, onegai? I can't do this without you. Onegai"

"Ch'. He isn't going to die," Oneesan growled. "I just refuse to train a demon to fight."

"Train?"

"I said I would, didn't I, Ryujin?" She turned slightly towards her companion. "We should divide up who trains who, but I want to train Hachiman."

"Then I'll train Selene."

"As you wish, Aya. Then I'll leave you with Shinigami and Kali as well. Ryujin, Kore, come with me." She glanced over her shoulder. "I'll start on Hachiman as soon as he wakes up."

"So what do you want us to do?" Wufei prompted, even as the woman turned on her heel and stalked back outside.

"For now, be quiet and learn. Lesson One: a god should never be without a sword. It can be the only means of survival when you're all alone. Lesson Two: there are two ways a god can readily die. One is losing your head; the other is if your bondmate dies."

"Bondmate?" Setsuna repeated. "But I thought bondmates were just myths."

"No more than the three treasures," she whispered, stopping and turning slightly to face them, holding up her gloved arm for a large dark bird to land on, "or us gods," she brought her arm before her to pet and speak to the bird, "ne, Donguri?"

An ominous silence then -

"Kuso!" A wooden chair exploded into tiny splinters as it collided with the wall. Thanatos's fist followed its path and ineffectually punched the same spot. "I was so close, so damn close, and _they_ had to show up!" He overturned a table, knocking it out of the way of his tirade. "Aed and Morrigan... why did they have to interfere?"

"It's enough to make you hate them all over again, isn't it?"

The sudden intrusion froze him for a second, then he slowly turned towards the voice. Blue eyes widened in shock as he took in the slight figure dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform before him.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I want to finish my revenge on Morrigan." She smiled grimly. "You want pain from her and Selene for turning you down, don't you?"

"What are you driving at?"

"A partnership to destroy those little gods," the grin turned evil, "and let me get back what is rightfully mine."

"You've held that body _this_ long just for that?" He frowned almost imperceptively as she happily nodded. "And why would you want to join forces with me? I fought with them against you back then."

She waved a hand negligently. "I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you help me get my revenge on Morrigan." She held out her hand, staring at him expectantly. "So, do we have a deal?"

He stepped forward and took the proferred hand. "We have a deal, Tomoe-san."

"Welcome back to the world of the living," was the first sounds to greet him as he regained consciousness. It took him a moment to place the voice's owner.

"Oneesan..."

"Good. You remember me. Nice to see the demon didn't do _too_ much damage."

"'Too much damage'?" he repeated vaguely, trying to shake the fogginess out of his head.

Gloved fingers grabbed his chin and twisted his head slightly side-to-side, apparently inspecting his face. Then as quickly as they appeared, they vanished. "Hai, Hiiro, 'too much damage'." He wrestled his eyes open to see the Elder Goddess sitting in a chair across the room, studying the fire burning in the huge fireplace. "It's only been about a week, not long enough for it to firmly bind you to itself. You'll probably never reach you full potential though."

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

Oneesan looked up at him with cold eyes. "You have to learn to adapt to your situation."

"What do you mean 'adapt'?"

Suddenly she exploded into action, in one quick movement pinning him against the wall, both legs and a hand not touching him but holding him in place nonetheless; the other hand held a large handful of his shirt. When she spoke, she whispered harshly right into his ear.

"Yes, adapt, little warrior. And I wrote the book on it."

"What do you mean?" Prussian blue eyes slanted down slightly in anger.

"I mean I went from being a damned third-year history major to a goddess of war and destruction. Can you even begin to imagine what that's like? Or what it's like to be poked and prodded to see what made you different, to be treated like a _thing_ and not a person? I would have gone insane and taken my _own_ head a long time ago if it... wasn't... for Aya." Her eyes softened, and her grip on him relaxed; he could have broken it, but he kept listening. "He's one cold customer, but he was always there for me." The softness vanished, and she slammed him against the wall. "And now your little girlfriend is stealing him away from me!"

Hiiro's own eyes darkened. "You leave Usagi alone."

If it were possible for someone to look any sadder without crying, he'd never seen it. "I'll do _anything_ for Aya, even give him to someone else. I don't deserve someone like him; he's too perfect for someone like me."

_This sounds familiar._ "Do you... love him?"

She actually cringed. "I... don't know. I'm not really sure what love is anymore. But once, before one of these demons get me, before I die, I want to see him happy."

He felt her head hit his shoulder and she sagged against him, all that energy gone in a rush. Only both arms around her waist held her upright as a new thought entered his mind:

_Would Usagi be happier with Aya-san?_

An emotion he could only call denial rushed through him, but it was followed by the absolute knowledge in his own mind, anyone could make her happier than he could. He let his own head rest on the Elder Goddess's shoulder, each both giving and receiving some scant comfort.

And on the opposite side of the room, two people silently stepped through the door onto that scene.

And those two people fet the first inklings of...

...jealousy.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-One**

22 June 2001

_grins_ Guess what? You have a treat coming up... but I'm not telling what!!

Happy Summer Solstice, minna!! This was written and finished yesterday, but _kicks ISP_ CompuServe won't let me connect at all.

Anyway, here's the preview I've been leaving off for a while now:  
So what is the relationship between these two Elder Gods? And how will it affect Hiiro and Usagi and the others?


	24. Side Story: Criminal 1 of 3

Gods and Other Creatures: Side-Story "Criminal" Part 1/3

Gods and Other Creatures  
Side-Story: "Criminal" Part 1/3  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

Statement made to save one's own ass: We don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Weiß Kreuz; they all belong to people a lot richer than we are. Oneesan/Morrigan belongs to Eternal SailorM; I see her elsewhere without my permission, and you will witness a shitfit like the world has never seen. The whole angsty - whoops, I mean, romantic! - story here is our ideas. I guess I can sum it up with: Ours. Steal. Die. And yes, thank you, I _am_ on a Rurouni Kenshin binge.

* * *

_I've been a bad bad girl_

* * *

_Oh, gods, how could this have happened?_ Things had seemed to be going so much better between her and Hiiro, even with the appearance of the two strange Elders, for a while anyway. But now... She impatiently and roughly wiped her arm across her eyes, wiping the tears before they could flow. _I love him... hai, that's true... but I don't understand him. I can't be what he needs to me be unless I can understand him._

* * *

_I've been careless with a delicate man_

* * *

She glanced out her window in time to catch the sound of metal clashing against metal. _Looks like Oneesan and Hiiro are at it again._ Lately, these matches were more like friendly sparring matches than the killing matches they had started off as, but if either caught her thinking that, they would try to kill each other just to prove they weren't connected, friendly or otherwise.

Her breath caught in her throat as Oneesan took a particularly vicious swing at Hiiro; he dodged at the last second, and she let the breath go. He was still no match for the Elder Goddess's speed, but he made up for it in other arenas. He was definitely stronger and quite a bit trickier. She nearly choked on the air she'd been taking in when he pushed the Elder Goddess off balance and she landed in a very undignified sprawl on the ground, glaring at Hiiro evilly enough to put him in an early grave. She swept his legs out from under him, and he landed beside her; Oneesan burst out laughing at the indignant look on the Japanese young man's face.

* * *

_And it's a sad sad world_

* * *

_They look kind of good together._  
_'Don't you think she's a little old for him?'_

That voice again... She had to admit she recognized it; Hekate was never going to leave her, it seemed. It was just as well; she and the dark goddess understood each other, in a weird way, and in the days since they'd remerged into one being, Hekate had mellowed out quite a bit. Now she was like a comforting presence in her mind. After all, they both wanted Hiiro, but unlike Hekate, Usagi understood he...

_No!! I can't just give up like that! It was all going good till then! Till... I saw... him... holding Oneesan._ And all she wanted to do was cry - at least until Aya-kun had spoken to Oneesan, his voice so cold and yet furious, and by the expression on her face, Oneesan had been cut to the quick. She hadn't expected to feel sorry for the Elder Goddess, but it was a quickly passing emotion, before she too turned and silently walked out of the room.

But now...

* * *

_When a girl will break a boy_

* * *

She watched silently as the Elder Goddess and Hiiro climbed to their feet. Oneesan was still chuckling, and even Hiiro looked vaguely amused as they both assumed defensive positions again. So was it as innocent as they claimed after all, she absently pondered. Either way, there certainly wasn't a bit of passion other than for battle visible in either's eyes.

She started as she heard a voice - no! two voices! - on the other side of the door. One was deep and playful, the other softer and serious and decidedly feminine, Duo and Hotaru. Whatever Hotaru was saying was apparently some great source of amusement for Duo; he was laughing so hard she had to wonder if he was turning blue on the other side of the wood. _Minna is so happy,_ she thought to herself with a faint smile, turning back to the spar outside, even opening the window this time and sitting on the sill, ignoring the chill in the air.

* * *

_Just because she can_

* * *

Oneesan deflected Hiiro's sword and leapt back to avoid his follow-up, just as quickly moving back in to try an attack on him. Part of the way there, she froze in midstride, lowering her short sword, a pained look on her face. Usagi followed her line of sight to see Aya-kun across the compound. The redhead was leaning against one of the pillars that surrounded the courtyard, looking anywhere but at her. The Elder Goddess didn't even seem to notice as Hiiro knocked the sword from her numb fingers and levelled his practice sword at her throat; her eyes and full attention were on the Elder God across the courtyard. Aya-kun's amethyst eyes locked on Usagi sitting in the window, and a faint smile lifted the corners of his lips

Blue eyes turned and locked on Usagi, a raw and pained expression in them, her face a mask of despair. She opened her mouth as if to say something, shook her head, and ran past Hiiro, into the woods beyond the compound, leaving her sword in the ground behind her at Hiiro's feet. Only Usagi saw both Hiiro and Aya-kun start to follow her but neither actually follow through.

* * *

_Don't you tell me to deny it_

* * *

She faintly heard Donguri screech angrily at her before flapping out into the woods after his mistress. Without stopping to think (if she did, she'd surely change her mind), she hopped down from the window and followed the bird.

It was strange. She hadn't been in these woods since she'd followed Hiiro on his way to fight Ririna. Everything had changed since then. As a low-hanging branch slapped across her face, she had to admit to herself that it may not have all been a change for the better. And honestly, a great deal of it was her fault.

* * *

_I've done wrong_

* * *

After all, wasn't she as Hekate who had ruined the chance for their relationship to start off normally? Hadn't she treated him horribly? Hadn't she been careless with his newfound feelings?

And hadn't she blamed him for everything, not even giving him a chance to explain, let the demon that had been Ririna possess him, given him up without a fight, turned to Duo after one argument, didn't make her choice between the two of them until it was almost too late, walked away from him without giving him a chance to explain?

* * *

_And I want to suffer for my sins_

* * *

How could she possibly begin to deserve someone like Hiiro? Oneesan, on the other hand... well, she was brave and a wonderful fighter. Sure, she was ancient, but she'd seen things and done things that put that same guilty expression in her eyes in unguarded moments that she sometimes saw in Hiiro's eyes as well. They were so much alike and, after the initial fights, got along well, not at all like herself and Hiiro.

No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't understand everything he'd been through. The war, the battles, Ririna... she understood on a practical level, as Hyperion-tousama had taught her to do, but emotionally it was all beyond her. Somehow, she was sure Oneesan understood him and could help him get over that pain she sometimes saw when he looked at children.

* * *

_I've come to you_

* * *

Run as she might, she lost sight of the black bird once in the trees, and after looking for as long as she dared, she returned to Quatre's compound, heading back in through the courtyard. Hiiro was nowhere in sight, but Aya-kun still leaned against the column. He looked like he hadn't moved in all the time she'd been gone.

_Is Oneesan... jealous of me because of Aya-kun? Demo... being around Aya-kun is like having an anikun. I don't like him like... that, like I think she does.  
'But does __**she**__ know that?'_ came that reassuring voice in the back of her mind. _'Have you ever let__** her**__ know that? All she knows is that we're always with the man she loves.' _A deep sigh. _'I'd hate me too.'_

* * *

_'Cause I need guidance to be true_

* * *

"I didn't find her," she stated, her small voice breaking the silence prevailing over the courtyard.

"Aa."

_Aya-nikun is still angry at her,_ she thought to herself. _There has to be something there for him to be so angry.  
'Or he trusted her and he feels betrayed.'  
Either way, there's something there. Aya-nikun wouldn't trust her for no reason.  
'You're starting to figure it now, Usagi.'_

She slowly walked across the courtyard and set a gentle hand on the soft material of the jacket covering his arms, smiling as sweetly as she could up at him. "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself, and she'll be back soon. She didn't take a jacket with her, and it's going to get cold tonight."

"That won't matter to her."

* * *

_And I just don't know where I can begin_

* * *

She felt a figure brush past her, and turning, she saw it was Hiiro carrying a duffel bag. She recognized it; when she'd run into him shortly after the Christmas War, he'd been carrying it. Only to herself, she smiled; Hyperion-tousama had been quick to disappear when she'd called ahead to say she was bringing Hiiro Yuy home with her. But why was he carrying it now?

"Hiiro?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I'm just going out to find Anechan." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aya-nikun raise an eyebrow at the much more familiar term Hiiro had adopted for Oneesan.

* * *

_What I need is a good defense_

* * *

"'Anechan'?" she echoed.

"Hai. Like you said, it's going to be cold tonight. The radio said it might even snow." He shrugged the pack back onto his shoulder where it had been slipping. "I'll either bring her back or give her her jacket." He pushed past them with a muttered "Sumimasen."

Only after he'd left the courtyard did she realize he hadn't looked her in the eye once the entire conversation.

* * *

_'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

* * *

"Hiiro?" she called, running to the edge of the courtyard after him. He glanced back over his shoulder, the window blowing his hair into hiding his eyes. "You... will... be coming back, right?"

She could have sworn she saw a shiver pass through his body, but when he spoke and his voice was its usual monotone, she wrote it off to the cold. "Hai. I'll be coming back this time."

_This time? Does that mean you won't come back the next time you leave, Hiiro?  
'Please don't do this to us, Hiiro-sama!'_

* * *

_And I need to be redeemed_

* * *

"Hiiro?" she called once more.

"What?" She winced at the abruptness of his tone, glad he still had his back to her and did not see that small expression.

"Can I help you?"

"I can find her on my own. I don't need any help."

"But can I go with you anyway?"

"No." He walked away without looking back. She bit her lip, watching him go in silence.

* * *

_To the one I've sinned against_

* * *

Hiiro resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. He wasn't too sure, but he knew he'd lose his resolve if he saw her face. He knew he'd hurt her, maybe even bad this time. _Gomen ne, Usagi, but it's for your own good. Even with the demon gone, I'm still not good enough for you. Aya-san can treat you better than I can. I don't like hurting you like this, but I love you too much to risk hurting you later. You're just a difficult girl to push away._

_You just deserve a lot better than a murdering bastard like me._

* * *

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

* * *

**:End Part 1/3:**

27 June 2001

And here's the first part of the side-story. Yepperz, this is a _huge_ fic, but bear with us, because it's _really_ good!


	25. Side Story: Criminal 2 of 3

Gods and Other Creatures  
Side-Story: "Criminal" Part 2/3  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

Statement made to save one's own ass: We don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Weiß Kreuz; they all belong to people a lot richer than we are. Oneesan/Morrigan belongs to Eternal SailorM; I see her elsewhere without my permission, and you will witness a shitfit like the world has never seen. The whole angsty - whoops, I mean, romantic! - story here is our ideas. I guess I can sum it up with: Ours. Steal. Die. And yes, thank you, I _am_ on a Rurouni Kenshin binge.

* * *

Her back leaning against a huge tree, the woman known only as Oneesan sighed softly. _I fucked up royally this time. No wonder Aya hates me so much now. Still... it was stupid of me to run away like that. Now they know something's bothering me. If only he'd let me explain..._ She snorted aloud._ That's a silly thought. Aya would never let me explain. Maybe I should just leave now._

She pushed her against the tree trunk, fully intending on walking away, when something dropped on her head. Reflexively, she caught it in the palm of her hand. Glancing down at it, she grinned. "Donguri? What are you doing here?" she asked softly as the large black bird set down on her arm. It squawked, apparently answering her, picking up the acorn in her palm then dropping it again. "The Morrigan's acorn crop?" she asked as lightly as she could. "You know as well as anyone, Donguri, that I'm not the legendary Morrigan."

* * *

_Heaven help me for the way I am_

* * *

She settled herself back down against the tree, absently stroking the bird's head. "I should just leave here, you know, Donguri? They don't really need me. I'd be of no use against Thanatos - and... and... and I'm just getting in the way for Aya and Usagi."

_I'm not going to let you do that, Lady Morrigan,_ a familiar voice resounded in her mind. _We're not letting Lord Aed get away __**this**__ easily. Have we not pursued him for centuries?_

"I did not pursue Aya!" she whispered, a furious blush crossing her cheeks.

_Either way, there is something between the two of you, like there is between Lady Selene and Lord Hachiman, something that should not be tampered with. I won't allow it to be torn asunder foolishly and recklessly._

* * *

_Save me from these evil deeds_

* * *

"You think this is an easy decision, Donguri? I've been with Aya almost as long as I've been a Goddess. Parting with him would be like cutting off half of my b... my body..."

_Oh, no! Don't you start thinking like __**that**__, Lady Morrigan! You swore you wouldn't die until you rid the world of demons._

"Demons were created to balance the gods. As long as there are gods, there will be demons. One less god should mean one less monster."

_You promised Lord Aed that you wouldn't die, that you would never leave him like that. Remember?_

* * *

_Before I get them done_

* * *

She faltered, then regained her poise. "He has Usagi now. As much as I dislike the brat -"

_Don't lie, Lady Morrigan._

" -she's good for Aya. He seems happier than I've seen him in a while," her voice faltered again, "except when I make the mistake of showing up."

_I bet if you ever told Lord Aed how you feel about him, it would change everything._

"I can't do that, Donguri, especially not now. He has the chance to be happy with Usagi. I don't want to ruin that for him. After all, above everything else, I want to see him happy."

_Begging your pardon, Lady Morrigan, but Lord Aed just doesn't do happy the same way other people do. How do you know he hasn't been happy all these years with you?_

"I would have known, somehow."

_Didn't you just tell Lord Hachiman that you wanted to see Lord Aed happy, just once, before you die? At least live on for that._

She sighed in defeat. "Damn it, Donguri. Why do you have to make it sound so reasonable?"

_Make what sound so reasonable?_

"Living. Not taking my head off my shoulders."

_Because living is reasonable and it takes more courage than dying. So you won't do anything stupid like try to kill or maim yourself?_

"Not until I see Aya happy, I won't." Another sigh. "I dread explaining my running away to them though."

* * *

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand_

* * *

"They didn't look very concerned," another voice interrupted her dreading. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled faintly as Hiiro squatted down beside her. "Frankly, Aya-san didn't even look any more pissed than usual."

"If you came out here to cheer me up, Hiiro, you're doing a terrible job of it," she replied in English, a small smile on her face.

"Cheering people up, as you say, isn't exactly something I'm good at," he answered in the same language. She smiled, mildly shocked he understood one of her native languages. "So why did you run away?"

"It's stupid." He sent her a _look_ that said, say it now or die. She laughed. "Did you study that, Hiiro? How to express yourself without speaking?" Another _look_, moving towards the Glare o' Doom. "I didn't like the way _she_ was looking at Aya, okay? I didn't want to stand there and watch them stare at each other, okay?!" she fairly shrieked.

He jumped slightly, by no means used to her mood swings. "Gomen ne, Anechan." She blinked sharply at the rather affectionate nickname. He grabbed the pack he'd been carrying with him and produced her trenchcoat from it. "I brought you this. It's supposed to snow tonight."

"Thank you, Hiiro," she answered slowly. She smiled. "It's been so long since I've had a real conversation in English. I learned Japanese to talk to Aya, you see," she snorted, amusement evident, "as much as Aya speaks."

"You're not Japanese?"

"Most people assume I am. I guess because of what I'm called, 'Oneesan' and all, but I'm not. Before I found out I was to become a Goddess, I'd never set foot in Japan nor had any wish to."

"So where are you from?"

"Ireland. I guess that's the reason I became a Celtic goddess. I was going to the University of Dublin when one night... everything changed. I was told I was going to die and come back a war goddess." She glanced over at him. "Be glad you're not an Elder God, Hiiro. Dying isn't pleasant. It hurts like hell, in fact."

"I know." She quirked an eyebrow slightly. "I don't know how much you know about the Gundams -"

"Quite a bit. Hyperion shared all the information he got with us, in case we ever needed it."

He nodded slightly. "But I self-destructed one. I was in a coma for a month afterwards." He looked over to see her frowning in thought. "Nande?"

"I was just thinking. That would make you the pilot of Gundam 01, wouldn't it?"

* * *

_But I keep livin' this day_

* * *

"You do know a lot, don't you?"

She smiled slightly at that, sliding her coat on as the first snowflakes began to fall. "I guess I do." She was silent for a long time, just watching the snow fall. Finally with a sigh, she spoke again. "Umm... Hiiro? Do you think we're doing the right thing? I don't... feel quite right doing this to Aya."

"I hate doing this to Usagi."

_Well, I think you're both bloody idiots!_

"Shut up, Donguri."

* * *

_Like the next will never come_

* * *

"So what exactly is it with you and Aya-san anyway, Anechan?" Hiiro asked, taking a seat beside her.

She frowned, resting her elbow on one of her drawn up knees, not quite looking at him. "It's complicated, but somehow I think we bonded without either of us realizing. That's what Donguri tells me anyway."

"Do you always listen to that bird?"

_Who are you calling 'that bird,' Lord Hachiman?_ She could almost see the feathers on her pet's back fluffing up, and she gently brushed them back down. _How dare he insult me like that?_

"Calm down, silly bird. He didn't mean anything by it." She grinned, half at the lingering mutterings she still could hear the bird saying and half at the incredulous expression on her young companion's face. "He's my familiar. He sees the things I cannot see. If he says Aya and I are bonded, I believe it. However..."

"Yeah. Demo..."

* * *

_Oh help me but_

* * *

"Oh well," she stated, climbing to her feet and using the tree to brace herself, "we might as well go back now."

"You're ready to now?"

"Why not? Besides, I don't know about you, colony boy, but I happen to find it damned unpleasant to sleep outside when it's snowing." She let Donguri fly off her arm, and she offered her gloved hand down to Hiiro, a slight smile on her face. "Come on, Hiiro; let's get back before they actually miss us."

* * *

_Don't tell me to deny it_

* * *

They walked in fairly companionable silence for a while. Only when Quatre's house was in sight again did she finally speak. "So what are we going to tell them, Hiiro?"

"Nothing, unless they ask."

"Do you honestly think they will?"

* * *

_I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies_

* * *

As much as he wanted to, he found that he couldn't move. Ice had taken over his veins, though he thought with some cynical amusement, he had none to speak of. Not even when he had been human. When Oneesan had just left like that, a part of him shattered. He had been stunned by the sense of loss he felt. Not once in the fifteen hundred years that they had been together had he ever given their relationship any thought. He thought that they had been almost happy. Being with each other they had balanced each other somehow. But now, something had upset the balance and he wasn't sure what he could do. Or even if he could do anything about it. Not with this young punk in the picture anyway.

"Aya-nikun?"

Without moving his back from the column, he merely turned his head to glance at the shorter girl beside him. His eyes warmed at the sight of her. For some reason, he had felt this immediate kinship to her. There was no explaining it. There had been a strength to her character, combined with a playful nature that he had sensed from the moment he had seen her.

The world had stopped turning for a moment, and his breath had caught. She had a quality about her that tugged at one's heartstrings, and judging by the death glare that Hachiman and Shinigami had thrown in his direction, the younger gods weren't immune to her either.

"Mmm?" he replied, by way of response.

"Do you think they'll be gone for long?"

There was a wistful quality to her tone, a hidden pain that he wanted to erase. She was not meant for such sadness, and she carried so much grief for a goddess so young. _ Neither is Oneesan, but yet you persist in hurting her that way, you bastard. _

He nearly groaned inwardly. Not the inner voice again.

* * *

_Till I'm good enough for him_

* * *

"Maybe it was something I did," she whispered almost to herself. Her fists were clenched tightly by her sides, and he could see that she was trying to hold back the tears. Protective instincts reared their heads fully, and he pushed off the column to appear by her side. "I don't deserve him."

_ I don't deserve her either, _he thought to himself. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was Usagi's heart who was being broken by Hachiman. His eyes gleamed briefly, yearning to strangle the young god, but emotions weren't something he was used to. Compassion in his system was bad enough. Add anger to that, and the results would be extremely volatile.

"After everything I've put him through I've hurt him so badly, and I never meant to. I I can't understand him like I'm supposed to like he understands me. It's so much easier to blame Hekate, but it's _my_ fault." The tears appeared without warning, bright crystalline drops standing out starkly against her pale face, startling the man next to her. "I could've stopped it. I could've done something, but I didn't. I I let him down. What do you think, Aya-nikun? Do you think they make a good match?"

Something flared within his eyes as she raised her own tear-stained ones to stare at him. He loomed over her, almost frightening her with the intensity of his gaze and his presence. Despite the fact that she was a goddess herself, he was an Elder God, having seen and done things that no being could ever imagine. The horrors of what he had to endure was something she could not do herself. Look at how easily she had allowed Hekate to take over. As much as she accepted the other presence now, she could never forgive herself. For giving up on herself and the love she had.

"She's a bit older than Hiiro is," she paused before laughing. The sound was cold and bitter, so unlike her normal self. "But she's more capable of understanding him, and believing in him than I am. Look at me. I"

* * *

_I've got a lot to lose_

* * *

A rough pair of hands grabbed her, shaking her hard. "Just stop it!" he thundered next to her. Shocked into silence, she could only stare at him, barely holding back the wince as his fingers began digging in. "It can't be that way between them. It can't," he repeated, and to her eyes, it almost seemed like he was trying to convince himself. His voice was hoarse with so much pain she ached for him. "Stop saying that about yourself. Love just is."

The words washed over her. Love just is. Three syllables, so easy to say, yet possessed a wealth of meaning that caught her. Was loving someone sufficient? She wasn't perfect. She never claimed to be. All she could ever be was herself. The question was was that good enough for Hiiro?

* * *

_And I'm bettin' high_

* * *

She had never had an abundance of self-confidence as a human. As a goddess, it seemed that everything in her, even that, was amplified, just like her senses were intensified. She raised her head as the hands released her just as abruptly, stepping away from her. He radiated pain, as if his burdens as a human wound up following him even in godhood. She placed her hand upon his arm, and she jerked her hand back as if shocked. How could he survive carrying that much hurt in him?

He stared blindly at her, as her hand resumed its gentle, unoffensive pressure upon his sleeve. It seeped through all the layers of clothes, and he switched his gaze to where her hand was. Like a bolt of electricity that struck initially, it merged with the rest of his being. He couldn't explain it. It was like a warming of the blood. There was so much generosity of spirit nestled within her slender frame. So much like _her_. A young woman he had lost too long ago.

It had completely destroyed everything he had in him. It had been beyond a physical death, although it still made his insides turn thinking of all the anguish he had been through. Mentally, her death had been the toughest on him. It was his fault. He hadn't been able to save her. He hadn't been able to protect her. Memories of a pretty face, laughing at him, smiling with the sunshine backing her beautiful soul ran rampant through him, and he cursed inwardly. He didn't want to remember. Not now. Usagi reminded him too much of her.

But as much as it hurt, he needed this. It felt as if he were being given a second chance. A second chance to save his imouto.

* * *

_So I'm begging you before it ends_

* * *

"Did you have a normal life?" she asked suddenly, her words sending him back to the past once again. The past he had never wanted to face.

She saw the spasm of emotion cross his face as he closed his eyes. "Iie," was all he would say. He seemed so troubled. Why hadn't Oneesan seen any of this? She had been with him for fifteen hundred years and yet Oneesan had been hurting too. Had the two become so accustomed to each other's presence that they had failed to see what was in front of them? They could've helped each other out, offered support, though she sensed that in a way, they had done that for each other without ever knowing it. "I was an assassin," he said, much to her surprise.

* * *

_Just tell me where to begin_

* * *

She felt the chill radiating from his presence. He was withdrawing back into that shell, but at the same time, he was allowing her to see a side of him that only Oneesan had ever seen. _'Or has she seen this?'_

"Doushite?"

"For my imouto."

He closed his eyes against the wave of pain that threatened to pull him under. He didn't want to feel again. He was an Elder God for crying out loud. He could kill at the drop of a hat, and he would kill anyone who came near Oneesan. For fifteen hundred years, it had only been her that kept him sane. She balanced something within him, and sometimes in her, he saw himself. _ You deserve so much more than me, more than I can ever hope to offer you. Yet you remained all these years. Naze?_

* * *

_What I need is a good defense_

* * *

There were so many things in his life that he wanted to make right, but his duties had always come first. When had there been time to straighten things out? Fifteen hundred years was a long time to be with someone, much less realise that you loved her. He froze at the thought. Eyes widening, his heart began trembling within his chest cavity. Masaka... He was incapable of such emotions. Surely he could've stopped this powerful feeling he felt for her. But he hadn't been able to and hadn't wanted to. Had he been tired of being alone? She was loyal, and she understood the darkness that lived within him. She had never judged him, but then again, he had never told her the truth.

Kuso. He didn't want to believe what he was feeling though he already knew it was too late.

* * *

_'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

* * *

"Aya-nikun?"

He turned around to face the younger goddess who reminded him so much of Aya-chan it hurt at times. Emotions in full turmoil, he did something completely unexpected. He made several decisions in his head at that very moment, and among them, one would involve further investigation. But Usagi

His lips barely moved, curving upwards slightly before saying, "Ran. My name is Ran," astounding the blonde in front of him, along with the two who stood there frozen in shock.

* * *

_And I need to be redeemed_

* * *

It nearly broke Usagi's heart to see the deep pain reflecting in Oneesan's eyes, so much like that she'd seen in Aya-ni - iie... Ran-nikun's. _Don't they even begin to realize how much alike they are?_ Other than that, nothing else betrayed her emotions, and in a heartbeat, even that was carefully masked.

Wordlessly, she walked past them, leaving Hiiro behind and not even looking at any of them, going in the house and leaving the door wide open behind her. A moment later, they heard Wufei's voice explode, "What?!"

A moment later, she re-emerged from the house with both Wufei and Setsuna hot on her heels. "It's final, Wufei, Setsuna. You can't change my mind."

Again she walked right past them, but this time she stopped a few steps away.

* * *

_To the one I've sinned against_

* * *

"I just came back to say good-bye," she stated softly.

Beside her, Usagi felt Aya - Ran-nikun - stiffen just slightly. Glancing up, she saw his eyes staring blindly at the Elder Goddess's back. A gamut of raw emotions ran through those amethyst orbs, but they smoothed back over to their usual cold and glassy surface when Oneesan glanced over her shoulder at him. "Take care," was all he said, nodding slightly in her direction.

"Fine, Aed." She nodded slightly back and trudged out into the newly fallen snow.

* * *

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

* * *

Scowling, Wufei turned dark eyes to the silent and still Elder God when a black shape on the ground caught his attention. _Soo na... She wouldn't leave this?_

"Oneesan?" he called after her. "Your sword?"

Aya turned slightly towards him as Wufei pulled it out of the ground then back to Oneesan as she spoke one last time. "Keep it, or give it to Setsuna. Where I'm going, I won't need it."

_"A god should never been without a sword. It can be the only means of survival when you're all alone," _rang through his mind. _Right. That was one of the first things she taught us. Does that mean... she wants to die now?_

* * *

**:End Part 2/3:**

30 June 2001

And here's the second part of the side-story. Yepperz, this is a _huge_ fic, but bear with us, because it's _really_ good!


	26. Side Story: Criminal 3 of 3

Gods and Other Creatures  
Side-Story: "Criminal" Part 3/3  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

Statement made to save one's own ass: We don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Weiß Kreuz; they all belong to people a lot richer than we are. Oneesan/Morrigan belongs to Eternal SailorM; I see her elsewhere without my permission, and you will witness a shitfit like the world has never seen. The whole angsty - whoops, I mean, romantic! - story here is our ideas. I guess I can sum it up with: Ours. Steal. Die. And yes, thank you, I _am_ on a Rurouni Kenshin binge.

Dedicated soley to Metal Angel Michelle, because she bribed me into posting it early. Ne, MAMi-chan, e-mail me, k? Have an offer to make you, if you're interested.

* * *

_Let me know the way_

* * *

The house was almost absolutely silent. The only noises were the occasional ticking of the clock or someone shuffling their feet every so often. Just as the clock chimed seven, an hour and a half after the other member of their party left, predictably one of them exploded. "Goddamn it!" Wufei yelled, startling everyone. Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna jumped just a bit. "I can't believe we just let her leave like that!"

"How were we supposed to stop her, Wufei-kun?" Setsuna asked quietly, placing a gentle and (hopefully) calming hand on his shoulder. "She wanted to leave."

"No, she didn't! She wanted _him_ -" He gestured wildly at Aya " -to stop her!"

* * *

_Before there's hell to pay_

* * *

The Elder Goddess called Oneesan collapsed onto a bench, breathing hard and sweat pouring down her body. She'd been running the entire time and had only just reached one of Tokyo's many train stations. She was tired, snowy, and alone. She'd sent Donguri back to the mansion once she reached the station, with strict orders to watch over the other gods and keep them out of trouble. But over all that, she missed her companion already. _I kinda thought Aya... would come after me._

She snorted to herself. _Don't be an idiot, Morrigan. Why would he waste his time on someone like you? He has Usagi now. And he obviously thinks more of her than he does you; after all, he told her his __**real**__ name._

* * *

_Give me room to lay the law_

* * *

A body dropped on the wooden bench beside her. She ignored it, till it draped a cape made of some soft textured fabric around her shoulders. Raising her eyes quickly, she nearly choked when she saw who it was, but she swiftly covered it with a cough.

"What brings you out here, Duo?" she asked finally. She glanced closer. _Yep, that's Duo all right. Eyes need to glow a bit more to be Shinigami._

"Everyone else was back at Quatre's house looking miserable, so I decided to come find you," he answered simply, stretching out beside her, nearly tripping a few hapless pedestrians. "Besides, unlike Wu-man, I didn't feel like making Aya feel bad."

_That_ caught her attention. "What did you say?"

"When I left, Wufei was trying to goad Aya into coming after you." He snorted pleasantly. "I don't think they even saw me leave."

"Not even Hotaru?"

"Why should she?"

"I thought," she cleared her throat, "you two were kind of an item."

He fell over laughing. "No way! She's just a friend. Besides, she has someone special elsewhere." All the laughter left his eyes in a rush. "And I have... or I wish I had..."

"Usagi," she finished. "But she's with Aya now."

He chuckled shortly, and when he spoke, his voice was harsh. "Hardly. Last I saw, she'd convinced Hiiro to let her curl up to him."

"So he couldn't keep his resolution." She smiled faintly to herself. "I knew she had her hooks too deep for him to get away." She glanced over at the God of Death. "So you're in love with her too?"

"'Fraid so. I don't really stand a chance with her though, do I, honestly?"

"Only if you can get Hiiro to share her."

He turned so red that for a moment she wondered if she needed to locate a fire extinguisher. "Sh.. share her?"

She snickered. "You wouldn't have turned _that_ colour if you hadn't already thought about it, Duo, so don't try to act too shocked." A woman spoke over the loudspeaker, and she rose to her feet. "Well, that's my train. I'll talk to you later, Duo. Good luck."

"Why are you going to the shuttle ports?"

"I'm going to find Signe, make sure she lives through this. Remember: we can die if our bondmate dies. Of the Elders that are still alive..., well, I just like Signe the few times I ever saw her."

* * *

_And let me go_

* * *

"Stay. Fight with us," he requested softly.

"But... Aya's..."

"Aya can't train us. He's a good fighter - he's a great fighter -" he added at the evil glance she sent him, "but he's not a good teacher. You have to talk to teach someone."

She frowned in his general direction. "How did you find me anyway, Duo?"

He grinned. "Donguri told me where you were, of course. I'm a good tracker, but not this good."

"I'll have to beat that traitor bird for this."

The smile grew. "Does that mean you'll come back with me?"

* * *

_I've got to make a play_

* * *

"I suppose so." She frowned. "But I need to get something from a locker here and I reserve the right to leave at any moment. No questions asked. I'll even help you fight Thanatos. Deal?"

"Deal." He stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the grin on his face continuing to grow. At least till he saw the height of the locker. "What's in that thing? King Kong?"

"No... Just my favourite weapon." She ran her hand down the smooth metal of the locker door. "Another Elder God gave it to me. He... went a bit mad, and he gave me his own sword to take his head with. Told me I'd need the extra reach, so that he couldn't hurt me. I kept it. It's all that I have left of him now."

* * *

_To make my lover stay_

* * *

"You killed him?"

She frowned. "Have you ever seen the kind of destruction an Elder God can do?" He nodded. "Then imagine what an insane Elder God could do." His eyes grew wide as prospects flew through his mind. "I had to kill him." The frown grew, and she rested her head against the locker. "And not a day goes by that I don't regret it. But some of us - And -"

"Duo!" a voice rang out. The God of Death whirled like someone had tried to shoot him instead of get his attention then visibly relaxed when he recognized the voice's owner.

"Hey, Quatre! Trowa! Welcome back!"

The blond slid to a graceful stop beside his friend, Trowa at his side. "Did you come here to meet us? How did you know we'd be here?"

Duo looked a bit embarrassed. "Actually I didn't. Actually, I was here to find -" He broke off as he saw Quatre's eyes and the visible one of Trowa's eyes grow large. Turning around, he saw what exactly Oneesan had produced from the oversized locker: a thin sword, almost like a katana but longer than she was tall. _How do you balance that thing to swing it?_ was all he could wonder for a long moment. Finally words came again. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Masamune," she answered simply, strapping it to her back. "So you're Quatre and Trowa, eh? I've heard a lot about you." She glanced behind them. "I thought Uranus and Neptune were supposed to be with you."

"We're here," Haruka answered sharply, coming to a stop behind the two young men. "Now, who are you?"

"Everyone calls me Oneesan."

The other two goddesses eyes grew large. "As in _the_ Oneesan?" Michiru whispered, falling a step back.

* * *

_So what would an angel say_

* * *

Duo grinned, slinging his arm back around her shoulder. She cast him a sideways look but didn't protest. "Yep, _the_ Oneesan. She's pretty famous, you know? And you came _this_ close to missing her. But thankfully yours truly talking her into staying."

"Duo, your friends look exhausted and I'm sure they'd much rather be back at the house than standing here listening to you ramble," the Elder Goddess cut in. She glanced back up at the two goddesses of the outer planets. "You can call me Morrigan if you'd prefer. Duo, are we ready to go?"

The young man frowned slightly. She didn't seem to notice she kept switching back to English every time she spoke to him. _Is she really that starved for a conversation in English? Aya, did you even realise what you had? I think you may have lost her now. _He stretched and grinned at her. "You bet! I'm about ready to get back myself." The Elder Goddess turned on her heel, muttering something about catching a cab, and stalked away. Duo immediately tackled the small blond young man. "So, Quatre, did you and Trowa enjoy your little romantic vacation?" He snickered and couldn't quite help wondering if this was the shade he'd turned earlier.

That had to have been the quietest car ride Duo had ever experienced. Quatre fell asleep against Trowa's shoulder, Haruka and Michiru both seemed ready to do the same and had snuggled up to each other, Trowa of course never talked, the driver looked like he'd had the fear of God (or maybe of goddess and Masamune) put in him, and Oneesan sat looking out the window, a definite brooding look in her eyes.

Usagi was outside when they arrived, almost like she'd been awaiting them. "Duo?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"I come bearing presents," he answered.

"Presents?" She looked a bit lost, then... "Quatre-kun! Trowa-kun! Haruka-san! Michiru-san! You're all back!" She froze as the final person stood up on the opposite side of the vehicle, where she'd been paying the obviously terrified driver. "Oneesan? You came back?"

"Duo talked me into it," she answered shortly over the noise of the taxi driving away. "He's quite persuasive when he wants to be." She glanced up to the courtyard to stare at the redheaded man waiting there.

* * *

_The devil wants to know_

* * *

Their eyes met, a fateful moment lingering in the air. Bittersweet emotions churned within him, along with the undeniable confusion that greeted him when he saw her return once again. Was that relief he felt when he saw her, combined with a surge of happiness that threatened to knock him off his feet?

He had gritted his teeth at Wufei's goading. Unaccustomed to the overwhelming sense of loss at Oneesan's departure, he had found himself feeling anything but icy at that moment. It had threatened to bring him to his knees, so powerful was the pain. Why? Why was he having all these unwanted feelings? _ Because you care, you moron. _

He had faltered momentarily. He cared for Oneesan. Masaka. He was incapable of that emotion. He had sworn never to care again after he had become an Elder God and went through everything he did to get there. He had numbed his heart, never wanting to feel again. Usagi had laid a comforting hand upon his arm and the warmth that he had seen from within the blonde's eyes rendered him speechless. Compassion. She had so much compassion for everyone, just like just like Aya.

Contrary to what Oneesan believed, he didn't feel the same way about Usagi as he did about her. What he felt for her was more powerful, more involved Chotto matte. When had his heart gotten involved? _ From the moment you met her, you moron. You needed each other. You are her half, the other part of her soul. With each other, you find completion. _

Shutting his eyes, he sought to silence that damnable voice in his head that sounded too much like Hikada Ken. All he knew was this unbelievable pain that hit him when she had just turned around and left like that. What would he do without her? When had he become so dependent on her? Kuso! He had no use for these thoughts that blurred his mind and rendered him stupid with all these cursed emotions. But he needed her. And he had never realised how much until she had left.

* * *

_What I need is a good defense_

* * *

He had been able to read the brief spasm of pain that crossed her face as she had bade her goodbyes. He had wanted so badly to say something, but it was too new, too private for him to share in front of the others. So he had contented himself with a "Take care".

_ Take the chance, you baka. She's back isn't she? _

So she was, but the question was for who?

His eyes widened at the sight of the huge sword behind her back. _ She kept it. All this time she kept the sword and never mentioned it to me. Even after all this time, __**he**__ still has her. What's the point in even trying...? _ It felt like that voice did an abrupt about-face and kicked itself. _ Shut up, you moron. __**He's**__ been dead for damn near forever. _He stifled that inner voice yet again in time to hear her speaking.

"The children will need help if they're going to defeat Thanatos. I've decided to help them out. What you do is your business."

* * *

_'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

* * *

Hiiro gave Oneesan a undecipherable look. The words had been strangely cold, as if she had made up her mind about something when she had left the second time. Usagi tightened her fingers against his, and the familiar surge of warmth and sensation spread through him like feathers tickling.

"They're both hurting so much," she whispered under her breath. "I want to help."

How like Usagi to always want to help, but this time "This is between them. They need to settle something."

The bond, the almost perplexing friendship that had sprung up, that he had developed between himself and Oneesan seemed to increase his perceptibility on the Elder Goddess's emotions. Bringing their clasped hands up to press a brief kiss upon hers, he let go of her hand and walked towards Oneesan.

"You will teach us how to play with swords?" he growled out, secretly happy when he saw her tense up and react the way he had intended.

"This isn't like what you remembered from the wars," she replied coldly. "The battle between gods is deadly, and not just for you. If I don't teach you properly, Earth will be destroyed."

* * *

_And I need to be redeemed_

* * *

"I don't think they're ready," Aya finally spoke up. His amethyst eyes flashed with something unreadable at how close Hiiro and Oneesan were standing. Usagi's lips quirked upwards, though she felt a brief flash of fear for Hiiro. After their little 'talk', they had managed to return back to square one. But too much stood between them still, needing to be resolved. As if sensing her hesitancy and doubt, Hiiro raised Prussian blue eyes to give her the warmest look she had ever received from him, causing her to blush. Oneesan, having caught the exchange, only rolled her eyes, as if wondering what on earth the blonde goddess had to capture _three_ men's attentions.

"What makes you say that?" Duo demanded. The Elder God _finally_ spoke, and it was a damned insult.

"The sword is your life," he replied vaguely.

"What the hell do you mean by something like that?" Wufei yelled out in outrage. To suggest that he wasn't ready he had been trained in sword fighting for so many years.

As if he hadn't heard anything the other two gods had said, Aya continued. "You are using your essence to generate and control the sword. If you fail to control it, not only could you destroy yourself, you could wind up destroying Earth."

They gaped at him. They couldn't help it. It had been the longest speech from him thus far. Oneesan smiled in bemusement. "Some of them are prone to childish displays of temper."

_To the one I've sinned against_

Wufei clenched his teeth and gave Oneesan as close to a dirty look as he dared. She merely raised an imperious brow in his direction as if saying, "I could kill you in a single blow, so try not to upset me." To everyone's surprise, he muttered under his breath before nodding his assent.

Duo snickered beside him, and he elbowed the braided god hard in the ribs. "Dammit, Wu-man!"

"Kisama! Stop calling me that stupid name!!"

Oneesan nearly broke out in laughter at the exchange. It was exactly as she needed, though the look on Aed's face was one she could not understand. What was it about him that made her knees feel so weak? She couldn't describe it. For all her talk with Donguri, what if he wanted to be with Usagi? Despite the young goddess' obvious attachment to Hachiman, there was nothing that said that Aya could not be in love with her. She found herself being filled with self-doubt. She hadn't felt that since she became an Elder Goddess, and she really didn't like it. Pushing aside her churning emotions, she took a page from Aya's books, proud of how steady her voice sounded.

"You're merely proving his point," she said. "Teaching you isn't the hard part. It's what you do and how you react that could result in disaster. Make no mistake. Thanatos will show no hesitation in provoking you so that you will lose control." She took a deep breath, forcing herself to lock eyes with Aed. "And if you lose control, even for a moment, the power can drive you out of your mind."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Soo na..." So much pain and hostility radiated between the two of them; it was painful to watch them, to be near them.

"It's happened before" was all she said, her voice and her body stiff.

* * *

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

* * *

"Why did I bother coming back?" she muttered to herself, so low that Hiiro, standing right beside her, could barely hear her. Glancing to her, he could see tension singing throughout her; her knuckles were white from her grip on the huge katana. When she spoke again, her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone. "I'll be in the training room if anyone wants me." She trudged through the falling snow, holding up a gloved arm for Donguri to land on. With the bird secured, she stepped back inside the house, not looking at Aya once the whole time.

"She's so cold inside," Quatre whispered. Everyone heard him anyway.

"Come on," Trowa stated, just as quietly. "Let's get you inside where it's warm."

Quatre nodded, and the pair went inside. A set at the time, the other couples followed until only three people remained outside in the cold weather. A small hand touched his shoulder, and Duo smiled down at Hotaru. "I'll be in in a moment," he answered her silent question. "I need to talk to Aya alone for a moment."

She returned the grin. "I'll have some hot chocolate waiting for you then. See you in a bit."

He let his eyes follow her inside till the door shut behind her, when they instead locked on Aya.

* * *

_What I need is a good defense_

* * *

"What do you want?" the redhead demanded, his voice still quiet.

"Why do you keep treating her like that?" Duo returned, never letting his own voice rise. "Why did I have to stop her from going to L2, to Signe," he let his voice drop just a bit, "to where Thanatos last was seen?"

_You're a bleeding idiot, girl._

"I know, Donguri. I know."

_You had a chance right then and there. And what did you do?_

"I blew it."

* * *

_'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

* * *

_If you know that, then why did you -_

"Because I'd have to blind not to see the way he looks at _her_," she snarled, throwing her head wildly somewhere towards Usagi. The bird followed her glare to stare at the blonde goddess. When his mistress spoke again, her voice was almost too soft to be picked up. "He's never looked at me with that soft glance. Not like he looks at her."

_Probably because he's never thought of you as a younger sister before._

"Then what does he think of me as, Donguri? Something more than an nuisance, something less than a friend? What? He's too cold to love me, and I won't risk what will happen if I love him."

_That time was __**not**__ your fault._ She opened her mouth to reply, but it was cut off. _And you did not know the cure then, not like you do now. At least you saved __**her**__ that same sad fate._

* * *

_And I need to be redeemed_

* * *

"Yeah, I guess I did." She scowled again at the couple behind her. "If they'll ever - Oh for the gods' sake!" She threw her hands up in the air, whirling on them. Startled at the sudden movement, Donguri flew up to perch on a door frame, and Usagi and Hiiro froze. "Will you two quit pussyfooting around each other and put us all out of our misery?!"

"Oneesan -"

"Anechan -"

"We're going to solve this very simply. Usagi, did you ever ask Hiiro to protect you?"

"Iie, demo..."

"No 'buts'. Hiiro, did you ever ask Usagi to understand everything you've ever gone through?"

"Iie."

"Now, both of you listen to me very carefully. Usagi, Hiiro doesn't expect you to understand him perfectly because if you did, you wouldn't be the same trusting person you are now; that's what he needs. Hiiro, Usagi has survived for four years as a goddess before you came along; she doesn't need you to make sacrifices right and left to protect her. And this last bit is for both of you. I know what's going through your head, and you're both wrong: you have proven time and again that you are good enough for each other and deserve each other. So get it together, make this love of yours a strength rather than the weakness it is now, and stop driving the rest of us crazy!"

* * *

_To the one I've sinned against_

* * *

She whirled again and stormed out the side door, slamming it hard enough for some of the plaster on the wall around it to shake loose. With a loud squawk, Donguri followed her out an open window. Hiiro barely realized he'd taken a step to follow her when a sudden hand on his chest stopped him, held him in place.

"Duo...," he growled out.

The God of Death just shook his head slowly. "I know it sounds corny, but she needs to be alone. Any of us would just make the whole thing worse. We're not the ones who can help her."

"Meaning there's someone else who can?" Usagi whispered, a slow smile appearing on her face. A matching grin became apparent on Duo's, and as the idea began to grow on him, a small smirk lit Hiiro's lips.

"Exactly," Duo answered, his voice ripe with amusement.

"They'll just need a push in the right direction," Hiiro stated, much to the other two's surprise.

"I have a few ideas," Usagi finished.

* * *

The goddess that most everyone called Oneesan sat on the cold, mostly dead grass in the horse pasture, the Masamune on the ground beside her. One of the Arabians that inhabited said pasture leaned down to gently nuzzle her dark hair. With a smile, she stroked the animal's head.

"I wish everyone was as easy to deal with as animals, you know," she whispered to it. "Those children are impossible to deal with." It whinnied slightly, almost as if in agreement.

From the fence, two figures watched the Elder Goddess intently. The much smaller one turned luminescent dark eyes on the other, in a glare only an animal could master. _Lord Aed?_

"Hm?"

_You know you're a moron, right?_

_ Even the bird agrees with me... Wonderful... _

"Hai, I know."

The bird shook its head in a very human-like gesture of disgust and turned its attention back to the woman before them. The same woman Aya's attention had never left.

* * *

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

* * *

**:Owari:**

16 June 2001

Closing note from Eternal:  
This side-story was fun from start to finish, even with those sticky parts we hit along the way. Honestly, I haven't expecting to get addicted to my own fic. Umm... dedications... To Chibi Tenshi, _huggle glomps_ my incomparable co-author. Couldn't have done it with you. Aya just doesn't behave well for me. Not like he does for you. _places 'Aya expert' hat on Tenshi-chan_... And to Usa-chan, _glomps_ as always, with Usa-chan, I don't know what to say. Your praise and encouragement got me this far and I can't wait to see where it will take me in the future. Major dedication to MAMi-chan again!

And one final note from Eternal:  
The entire last section (the last chorus) was written when I had _Roar_ on the brain. I know it only ran one season many years ago, but if anyone is ever interested in seeing what my favourite TV show of all time was, let me know; I'll try to arrange making a copy of it for you. There was also a bit of Weiß on the brain; I just downloaded the first opening (Velvet Underworld), and it's rife with ideas.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed and you stick around for the coming chapters.

Ja!!

Eternal SailorM


	27. Chapter Twenty Two

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß Kreuz. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters

**Eternal's dedications:** To my amiga, Tenshi-chan, who is also my incomparable co-author and amiga! To Usa-chan, for all the inspiration and ... err... how do I say this? Just putting up with me in general and being my amiga.To Chibi-chan, for the e-mail. To LadyHellKat, for the nice long chat Saturday! And all the bishies of the world!_  
_**Tenshi's dedications:** _(I didn't get to talk to Tenshi-chan while I was typing this, so I just carried over her usual dedications.) _To my wonderful friend, Angel-chan! Big glomps to her for always supporting whatever bit of insanity that escapes my brain. To Au-chan for always reading whatever rubbish I churn out. To my missing imouto-chans and Usa-chan for being awesome!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

_Aya ignored the waves of pain that assailed him at that very sight as did the slight blond goddess standing next to him. He heard the sharp intake of breath, sending the two embracing figures jumping away from each other. It didn't matter, or so he tried repeating to himself. __** Sure, who the hell are you kidding, Aed? You're dying to rip that little punk's head off. **_

_"Usagi..." Hiiro began uneasily. "What are you doing here? Isn't he supposed to be training you now?" _

_Faint traces of jealousy could be heard, and Oneesan barely contained the smirk that curled her lip. Although truth be told, she was fairly seething on the inside at the sight of the way Aed seemed to stand protectively next to Usagi. Her Aed. How dare she. Her eyes widened at the thoughts that had sprung unbidden into her mind. When had she started thinking of Aya as hers? Mortification threatened to stain her cheeks as a voice sounding remarkably like Donguri's echoed through her head. __** Aha! So you finally admit it huh? **__She obstinately ignored it and continued staring at the scene in front of her. _

_"Oneesan, if you wouldn't mind..." Usagi said, flustered beneath the strength of the Elder goddess' stare. What had Hiiro meant by asking her what she was doing here? Was he jealous or had he seen it as an opportunity to make the moves on Oneesan? Iie, she told herself firmly. You have to believe in the one you love. _

_Oneesan quirked a brow at the younger goddess. "If you have something to say, say it. Don't waste my time." Her tone had come out a lot colder than she would've liked, and she winced inwardly. __** Gee, you didn't sound jealous there at all, Morrigan. **_

_** Shut up, shut up, Donguri or I'm feeding you nothing but dandelions for the next month. **__ She almost laughed as she heard something sounding like the ruffle of extremely offended feathers. _

_"I'd just like a moment with Hiiro before we begin our training." _

_"Aww, are you going to miss your darling?" Oneesan couldn't help but taunt, drawing one irritated Prussian blue gaze, along with deep amethyst ones. _

_At the nod of her head, Hiiro made his way to Usagi's side. Their low chattering greeted both Elder Gods' ears before they finally left the room. The door slammed shut with an eerie finality, sounding too much like his own life. _

_Aya fought to control the tidal wave of emotions that washed through him. Somehow it was becoming increasingly difficult, but whatever this awkwardness was that existed between them, he had to fix it. He didn't know what he had done, but it had to be resolved. With that in mind, he moved towards her... _

Aya awoke with a start. It had been so long since he'd dreamed (the last ones he really vividly and clearly remembered were from immediately before he became a god), and dreams could never be a good sign. As far as he could remember, he'd never had a pleasant dream, but this had to mark the first time Morrigan had appeared in his dreams. He wearily brushed crimson hair out of his face and then rested the back of his hand against his forehead.

_ Why couldn't it be a good dream? Or... why I couldn't have actually behaved then like I did in the dream, instead of losing my temper like I did? How are these people doing this to me? _

Duo stretched pleasantly, basking in the sun, all but purring as the faint heat of it offset the coldness of the snow he sat on. "Sensei's in a bad mood," he idly commented to the young woman sitting beside him.

Usagi glanced down at him, a frown of worry on her beautiful face. "I don't think he slept very well last night, Duo-kun, and something's bothering him."

A dark shape blurred behind Usagi, and Hiiro dropped down in the snow on the other side of her; Duo bit down a surge of jealousy at the warm smile she sent him. Oneesan's words the other day had apparently had the desired effect on them, he mused bitterly, sitting up slowly.

_Now if I can just heed the words of wisdom she gave me to. Now, how to get Hiiro to share? And even better, how do I get Hiiro to be willing to share Usagi?_

He caught another faint glimpse of black cloth out of the corner of his eyes and turned to look in time to see Oneesan leaning down to drop a familiar cloak around him; he'd given it to her a week ago in a Tokyo train station. "How you doing, Duo?" she asked in English. She'd been trying at being cheerful the last few days; it seemed like she'd come to some private decision that she wasn't sharing.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Fine fine," she answered, waving a negligent hand, tucking her trenchcoat under and sitting. "You haven't been having any trouble with Shinigami, have you?"

"Haven't seen him once since..."

"Since you tried training that way, yeah, I know." She sighed, glancing out on the field to stare at Wufei and Aya practicing with their swords.

"Oi! Oneesan!" Wufei yelled, as if on cue, stepping away from Aya. "Why don't you step in for me for a while?"

The smile dropped just a bit, but she stood slowly, grabbing and unsheathing the Masamune and stepping out into the courtyard.

_Now if we can just get those two to notice each other..._ He sighed purely to himself. _One would think ten gods working together - me, Usagi, and Hiiro more than anyone else, though - would be able to persuade two people to get together... _The two swords clashed together, a dull clanging sound that echoed through the empty area, and they circled away from each other before coming in for another strike, each perfectly reading and anticipating and countering the other's moves...

And then both the Elder Gods froze in place, standing stock still for a long moment then turning toward the west. "What is it?" he was mildly surprised hear come from his own mouth.

"It can't be..." Oneesan whispered, never even glancing at her partner even as she spoke to him. "Didn't we kill her?"

"I _know_ she had to have died. No one could have survived that."

"Who?" Hiiro prompted.

"A demon," Oneesan barely got out before a sudden, overwhelming darkness stole over them all, thick with hate and negativity and the occasional burst of electricity, as they all found out the hard way.

In that darkness, they faintly heard a sword swing and then a scream, which inexpicably doubled then cut off with even less warning that it began. Once silence reigned again, the heavy hatred the cloud possessed passed away. Moments after that, the darkness itself began to dissapate in a rather cloud-like manner.

And when it was gone and they looked around, they were two people short.

Usagi and Oneesan were gone.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-Two**

12 August 2001

Closing note from Eternal: Hey! Long time, no chat! Sorry I missed getting a chapter out for Lughnassadh, and I can tell you now I will miss the Autumn Equinox because I'll be in Atlanta that weekend. No worries though! It'll be for Anime Weekend Atlanta! If there's anyone else out there going, please contact me. I'd love to get in touch with some others who are. And Jade-chan, if you read this, please IM me or e-mail me or something; there's something important I need to talk to you about.

Coming soon, in _Gods and Other Creatures_:  
Who took Usagi and Oneesan? The girl in the school uniform, Tomoe? What's the history here, and why does she hate Oneesan so much? There are more questions than answers, but maybe they'll all be answered.

E-mail Eternal SailorM!!  
E-mail Chibi Tenshi!!


	28. Chapter Twenty Three

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Twenty-Three

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or any other series presented here. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters :P And be nice because this is my first time playing with any of the Weiß boys.

**Eternal's dedications:** One sole dedication this time, to my amiga and imouto-chan, Usa-chan (kawaii-chan). Gomen ne for not being as good an oneesan to you as I should be..._  
_**Tenshi's special thanks:** To all my friends who've been there for me since Day 1. Angel-chan for being wonderfully supportive and I love embarrassing her to death giggles _Eternal: blushes as types_ To all my imoutos, especially Usa-chan and B-chan... and EA for just being him.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

_Oh goddess... my head is killing me,_ she thought to herself, struggling her way back up to consciousness. Everything on her, every part of her body, ached mightily, especially her head and her... arms? Why should her arms hurt?

Wresting her eyes open and trying her best not to wimper at the pain produced by the faint light, she glanced above her to see her hands chained above her head. She fought down a surge of immediate panic and slowly took stock of her surroundings. Bare, featureless, dank walls as far as her eyes could see with what little light a small candle on a table far across the room from her provided. On the wall beside the table leaned a tall, thin, and dark object that she knew but could not place.

There was a soft moan beside her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sheer suddenness of it. She twisted sharply, unable to move enough to see who it was beside her through the pain in her body. Doing her very best to push it aside, she turned in time to be confronted with a groggy but alert pair of blue eyes. "Oneesan?" she whispered sharply.

The Elder Goddess stared at her blankly for a long moment, as if the name didn't make a word of sense to her. Finally she blinked and her eyes focussed at last. "Usagi?" She nodded. "What's going on here?"

"I was hoping you knew. All I remember is that dark cloud until I woke up here."

"Damn it," she muttered darkly. Usagi watched anxiously as the Elder Goddess looked around her, apparently memorizing the layout of the room and the exact placement of everything, before getting up on her knees and yanking on her chains. The thick iron did not give, and Oneesan gave up after a few minutes struggling. "Damn it," she repeated. She leaned back against the wall enough to give the chains enough slack for her to brush her hair out of her eyes. "I'd like to know when Thanatos got so ambitious, to try something like this."

"Do you think the others will come for us?"

Blue eyes ancient with some strange emotion Usagi could not place stared at her. "Don't worry, Usagi. They'll be here for you. All we have to do is wait."

"Ran-nikun will come for you; I _know_ he will," decleared Usagi firmly, her confidence not shaking, until Oneesan just laughed at her determination.

"Come on, Usagi! _I'm_ not the one Aed's interested in; it's you! He's never given me a second glance -"

"And yet you've stayed with him all these years, ne, Morrigan?" a deep voice cut through her words. A hidden door on the opposite wall had silently slid open to reveal a tall figure illuminated there. In a split second, Oneesan was on her feet, the look on her face making it clear she was spoiling for a fight. The tall man slowly stepped in the room and pushed the door to most of the way. "Don't you even regret sometimes not choosing me when I offered you the chance, Morrigan-chan?" Thanatos continued.

"Never. I like my life the way it is, not corrupted like yours." A sneer broke out on her face. "You, who have allied yourself with the demons we were created to fight, dare to question my choices?"

"If you'd chosen me... maybe Freyr wouldn't have died."

Horror filled Usagi's heart as Oneesan's eyes glazed over and she collapsed to her knees. _Who's Freyr? Never mind. Deal with this right now then that._ "So why did you kidnap us, Thanatos? To stand there and look smug?"

"Of course not." He pulled a chair away from the desk the candle sat on and sat down. "You, especially you, Selene, are here to distract the other gods long enough for my new partner to make her first move."

Oneesan slowly looked up and spoke even more slowly. "New... partner? The demon...?"

The entire house was filled with an oppressive air, Aya dully noted. At the same time, he wished for his old katana back, just so that he could sharpen it and have something to do with his hands, somewhere to direct his thoughts, away from... from...

_ No! I'm __**not**__ going to think about this! _

A loud flap echoed through the room he'd been given, and he glanced over to see Donguri land on one of the posts of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

The bird shot him a glare that could outdo some of his own better ones. _Because you're acting like a moron, Aed._

He snorted softly. "You lost your manners; really mad at me this time, Donguri?"

_If I didn't know Lady Morrigan would feed me dandelions for the rest of my life, I'd love to peck one of your eyes out. Both would be better, but I don't want to get in that much trouble._

He barely held back a some expression of shock from appearing on his face. In all the times he and Donguri has disagreed over the years, usually over Morrigan, no threats had ever been involved - except from Morrigan to try to stop them. "So this is my fault?"

_Whose else could it be? All the others here are godlings, not even a century old, any of them. You and Lady Morrigan are the only ones here with the knowledge and experience to stop a demon of that caliber, and instead of fighting it, you let her be taken! Who else am I supposed to blame?_

"You're right. It's my fault."

_So are you just gonig to sit there and mope, or are you going to start working on a way to get her back?_

"I'm already working on a few plans."

An almost soft look in his reflective yellow eyes, the huge crow hopped down onto the bed and picked at the covers, inching them back a bit, whispering in his mind at the same time, _If you're going to plan out how to save Lady Morrigan from a demon, Lord Aed, you need to do it on a clear mind. Get some sleep so we can work this out in the morning. Follow the same advice you gave those boys worrying about Lady Selene._

He nodded slightly and woodenly obeyed the familiar's request. It hardly took a moment before he was asleep and dreaming.

_"Aya?" a soft voice echoed around him._

_"Who's there?" he called out, whirling around trying to spot the voice's owner. A figure slowly took shape in the pale mist a few feet away from him, and for a long second, he could have sworn it was... "Aya-chan?"_

_The fog parted, and Morrigan's figure slowly stepped forward. "Iie. Aya, it's me, Morrigan." Each step silent in this strange dream world, she came closer and closer, nearer than she'd ever voluntarily been, until she could rest a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here, with you, for you, whatever you want, Aya."_

_The dream Morrigan was nothing like the at-times brash and unthoughtful but also vulnerable woman he knew her to be in the waking world. "How are you he-"_

_She put a gentle finger on his lips, effective hushing him. "I'm here. That's all there is to it." Then she leaned up the few inches difference in their heights and pressed her lips to his._

_For a moment, he was too shocked to react, then before he knew it, his arms had stolen around and pulled her closer to him, sealing any distance between their bodies. But somehow it wasn't quite like he'd expected it to be... it wasn't quite right._

_**You're not in control of your dream anymore, Lord Aed**_,_a vaguely familiar voice echoed through his mind. _

_** Donguri? **_

_**Who else would it be, you moron? That's not Lady Morrigan!**_

_He grabbed the woman by her shoulders and shoved her away from him. The illusion never faltered, but somehow, at the same time he could see through it. "Who are you?" he demanded._

_"The one who loves you," the demon still wearing Morrigan's face and still speaking in Morrigan's voice answered cryptically. "The one who has always loved you, before you became a god, before you met __**her**__."_

_"Masaka..."_

Donguri squalked at the intruding figure as loudly as he could from where she held him pinned to the floor with one well-placed foot.

_Wake up already, Lord Aed!_ he screamed as loudly as he could, knowing it would do nothing against the high-level sleep spell that had been cast on the Elder God and the rest of the household. He could only watch as the intruder stood back from kissing the unconscious man, brushing shoulder-length brown hair away from her face and straightening her school uniform-like outfit before bending down and picking up Donguri.

"Just you wait, you stupid bird," she muttered, absently tugging at his wing feathers, pulling a few out as she went. "Once we get your mistress out of the way, Aya-san will be all mine again, just like it used to be, before she showed up."

_This girl's insane!_

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-Three**

13 August 2001

**Closing notes from Eternal SailorM (Angel-chan):**  
Well... here's you another chappy, minna-chan... though I'm not sure why I'm bothering. Only one person reviewed the last chapter. Doomo, PrincessLesse.

Anyway, I start back to school on Wednesday, and tomorrow I have to go to my university to get my financial aid settled out. In other words, I won't have much writing time again for the rest of the week, so unless I get something done tomorrow, I won't be getting anything else out until the weekend or next week. Gods, I hate college!! Demo... only 2 more semesters (this one and Spring)!!

Well, seeing as how I'm sure no one bothers reading these things and I know hardly anyone's going down low enough to bother reviewing or e-mailing, I'll just say "Ja," and walk away.

Ja.


	29. Chapter Twenty Four

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or any other series presented here. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters :P

**Angel-chan's dedications:** Err... dedications... It's that time again, isn't it?Err... here we go. I want to dedicate this to Usa-chan, my dear imouto-chan, who is sweet to me even though I'm a horrible oneesan. To my incomperable amiga and co-author Tenshi-chan. And to Comet-chan, for the amazing support and understanding in the e-mail she sent me. bounces madly and glomps Comet-chan See?? Some people are nice enough to send me e-mails _**and**_ reviews!!_  
_**Tenshi-chan's special thanks:** To all my friends who've been there for me since Day 1. Angel-chan for being wonderfully supportive and I love embarrassing her to death giggles _Eternal: blushes as types_ To all my imoutos, especially Usa-chan and B-chan... and EA for just being him.

Angel-chan note on above: Tenshi-chan is out of town, so I just left the note on there from the last chappy. We'll get her later!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Usagi shivered slightly and tried to draw up on herself to preserve what little warmth there was in the cold dank prison they were being held in, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Cold?" a tired voice asked in English.

She nodded, even though she knew the other woman probably wasn't looking at her. "Hai, I am, Oneesan." She chuckled lightly. "I wasn't exactly dressing for being thrown in a dungeon. Gomen."

"Slide over here."

She couldn't hold the shock out of her voice and off her face. "Nani?"

She could practically hear the smile in the Elder Goddess's voice when she spoke again, this time in Japanese. "Your chains are longer than mine. Slide over here; I'll share part of my coat with you."

"Oh." She obeyed, scooting across the cold stone floor, until she was tucked under the older woman's arm, part of the warm leather jacket wrapped around her body. "Ne, Oneesan, I thought you hated me."

Reddish-black hair fell around them as she shook her head. "I don't hate you. I just hate losing." She sighed heavily. "But I guess it doesn't matter now."

She shook her head stubbornly. "We're going to get out of here. I know it."

For a second, Oneesan looked like she was going to argue then stopped herself. "Maybe," she finally said, leaning her head back to rest it against the frigid wall behind them, "maybe we can, if one of us can use our powers somehow. Thanatos's partner seems to be blocking it."

"Who is she?" Deep blue eyes turned to stare down at her, and she rushed to finish the thought. "I mean, you and Ran-nikun acted like you acted like you knew who she was."

"She's... someone from Aed's past, even before we became gods. He never told me that much, but I know she pursued him... that she liked him a lot even though he was a bit older than her. I started to confront her about it when we were about to leave Tokyo after we fought... our first enemy, but he... stopped me and said to leave it alone, let them leave on good terms." She sighed. "When we came back to Tokyo a bit later, she'd crossed the line and become obsessed with him and that led her to be possessed by the first demon. So she's the oldest and the most powerful of the demons."

"And she's obsessed with Ran-nikun, the same way Ririna was obsessed with Hiiro," Usagi finished, huddling just a bit closer to the Elder Goddess, who merely smiled down at her tolerantly. She was acting so much different from her usual self that it was almost like she was a different person. "Ne, Oneesan?"

"Yeah?" She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, apparently about to try to get some sleep.

"If you didn't hate me, then why did you - Nevermind, I know; because of Ran-nikun. So why are you being so nice to me now?"

"Who says I'm being nice? Maybe I just want to stay warm too," the Elder Goddess teased. "It's just that you remind me of someone I used to know once, a long, long time ago." Usagi leaned her head down against her shoulder and nodded at her to continue. "Her name was Lizzy... err, Elizabeth Keogh. She was my best friend, my only friend, when I was... before I became a goddess." She sighed again, stretching out. "I lost track of her for a while after I became a goddess, but I never once looked for her."

"Why not?"

"I guess... I guess I didn't want her to see me, not since I wasn't human anymore. I didn't know any better. Maybe I still don't."

"Oneesan? Can I ask you something personal? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to..." She was quiet for a long moment then spoke again, taking her companion's silence for an affirmatation. "Who was Freyr?"

The woman behind her stiffened and seemed to withdraw away from her, without hardly moving an inch, her eyes flying wide open, filled with pain. "Freyr..." When she spoke again a few minutes later, her voice was tired and in English again. "I'll tell you this once, then I never want to hear you say that name again."

_I don't think this was such a good idea after all,_ Usagi thought to herself, mentally wincing. Slowly she answered, "Hai..."

"He was one of the other Elder Gods. Aed and I met him... when we were all told we were going to become gods then again right before that first battle. He was the first of the other gods we met face-to-face." She nodded her head slightly in the direction of the huge sword leaning against the far wall. "That's his sword; he gave it to me - to kill him with."

"Nani?!" Usagi exploded.

She was silenced with a sharp look. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Gomen ne, Oneesan. Please continue."

"He was possessed by a demon we killled, just like your Hiiro was, and it slowly drove him mad. He... almost..." Her voice trailed out for several long minutes; Usagi almost thought she was done before the words started again. "Anyway, when he realized what was going on, he asked me to kill him before he... hurt me or anyone else. And before you ask, yes, we were lovers." She sighed heavily. "But that's the ancient past. No point dwelling on it now."

"You feel guilty about it," she assessed softly. The older woman was quiet, turning her head away from Usagi. "That's it, isn't it? That's why you won't let yourself look at Ran-nikun... like _that_; you think something will happen to him like Freyr."

"Don't..." The word came out somewhere between a whisper and a moan.

"Oneesan..." She slowly craned her neck around to stare up at the maroon-haired woman. "Give it a chance, onegai. Even _if_ anything happens, that way you won't regret it."

"Give it up, Usako," that familiar deep voice advised from the other side of the door, startling her enough to at least make her move away from Oneesan. "She'll never do it. Tomoe-san is over there visiting Aed - or should I say 'Aya-san'? - as we speak."

"I'm going to kill you in the most creative ways possible, Thanatos," the Elder Goddess murmered.

"You'll die before I will." He chuckled humourously. "In fact, I would be surprised if you lived more than an hour after Tomoe-san gets back. She hates you, you know." Usagi sensed rather than saw him shake his head. "You really should have chosen me all those years ago, Morrigan-chan."

"Screw you" came the tired answer.

"The same goes for you as well, Usako. I'm sure Tomoe-san isn't happy with you for getting so close to her Aya-san."

"You like hanging out with psychos now, don't you, Thanatos?" Usagi returned, jumping into the conversation. "First Ririna, now this Tomoe person. Trying to set a record for finding insane demons?"

"Going to count Hekate in that number as well, Usako?"

Something cold ran through the inside of her body, and she felt herself shiver lightly. Beside her and around her, she felt Oneesan stiffen. "You're going to regret this, Thanatos. How is it Hiiro says it, Usagi? 'Omae o korosu'?"

"Not in this lifetime, Morrigan-chan. You're forgetting, you're my pris-"

He was cut off and Usagi watched in shock as Oneesan simply held out her hand and the Masamune flew into it and then the chains simply fell off both of their wrists. She stood up, grinning as she spoke. "And I do believe _you're_ forgetting, Thanatos-chan, that Selene's powers deal with probabilities and odds. If you upset her too much, things aren't going to go your way." Her movements slow and steady, she pulled the huge katana from its sheath and dropped into a fighting position. "Now, you were saying...?"

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-Four**

25 August 2001

**Closing notes from Eternal SailorM (Angel-chan):**  
Well, do to the current downtime, etc., on and all, I decided not to hold out on you guys. Fifteen reviews on every chapter after this one though! So does anyone still think Oneesan's a bitch? I know a lot of people did way back when I first brought her in; feelings still the same? So we've touched a bit on the pasts of the Elder Gods. :P So what's to come next? Only time - and reviews - and e-mails - will tell!

snuggles with the muses And I want to say that there were many muses employed in the creation of this chapter. To name all of _mine_:  
Duet-chan, Chibi Inu-kun, Fluffy-chan (Why do all my violent muses have names that end in -chan?), Sephy, Cloud-kun, SD Hii-chan, and Aya-sama  
Muses that are being... well, muse-sat:  
BT-chan (BT-kun, Battousai), Schul-chan (SchuSchu-chan, Schul-kun, Schuldig-san), Mirai Souji-chan (Mirai Soujiro), and more I like muse-sitting... ecchi grin

Bai-bai!!


	30. Chapter Twenty Five

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Twenty-five

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or any other series/manga/games presented here. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though.  
Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters :P

**Angel-chan's dedications:** Dedications time again!! This one is to Metal Angel Michelle-chan and CometPrincess-chan for the information they provided on a certain area I was unsure about. To my dear co-author who I couldn't get anything done without. And last but not least, to Usa-chan, for being one of my best friends ever. glomps all Anata wa cho kawaii!!_  
_**Tenshi-chan's special thanks:** To Angel-chan (she is best!!) _ESM: blushes as types_ for still allowing me to remain as co-author even though I really haven't done my share. To Al, who always makes me smile. To Mary for being a great new friend.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

_"I am a person who has no right to be loved by anyone."_

She woke up, sweat rolling down her cold body. In a vain attempt to stave off the coldness, she wrapped her arms around her body; when that didn't work, she stood and tried to shake it off, with somewhat better results than the previous attempt.

_Aya-san..._ she thought to herself as she walked towards the dungeon, _you're mine. You always have been and you always will be. Those women cannot change that. And besides, if I have my way, you'll never see either of them again. Just as I did back then, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. _She frowned. _What's that noise? It sounds like... like... a sword fight..._

As if on cue, the door leading down into the basement flew open under Thanatos's weight. She jumped back out of the way to keep the tall man from dragging her across the hall with him in his fall into the wooden wall. A scowl on his face, he pulled himself out of the hole he'd made using the leverage his sword provided.

"Not very graceful there, Thanatos-san," she commented idly. "Prisoners get loose?" She grinned as he growled in her direction. "I still say you should have let me kill them right away."

"I take it back, Tomoe-san. You can kill them both now, however you want to. Just get rid of them."

"You're too kind." She slipped between the broken planks of the door and down the stairs to the dungeon. There she paused a long moment then came back up the stairs slowly. "Thanatos-san?"

"Hai?"

"You let them get away."

"They won't get far." A smirk built on his face. "Not as long as she has the Masamune."

"Planning on tracking her through her silver-haired lover's sword?"

"All these millenia and it still reeks of his death and blood and demonic influence. Makes it _so_ easy to trace." He smiled grimly at her. "I'm sure Morrigan knows that; she's probably saving that sword to kill one of us with."

"Is that so?" the demon purred. "Then we'll just have to see about that..."

Usagi stared at the woman beside her in awe. _Wow... I never dreamed Elder Gods could be so powerful..._ "Sugoi, Oneesan..."

A half-smile on her face, Oneesan reached over and grasped Usagi's shoulder tightly, apparently using her and the sword to stand up. "Just don't make it a repeat performance, Usagi. It's exhausting."

"Daijoubu desu?"

"I will be in a little bit. I'm beyond exhausted at the moment." She glanced around. "We're near the house. Why don't you go on back," she let go of Usagi and leaned against a tree, "and I'll check up in a bit?"

"D-demo..."

"I... don't want Aed to see me like this, little sister."

Usagi bit her lip lightly but slowly turned away. "If you're not there five minutes after I am, Ran-nikun-tachi and I will come find you."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept. Like I have a choice. I'll be on in just a few minutes."

She smiled at the Elder Goddess, nodded once, and then took off running towards the house. Once she thought she might be within hearing distance, she yelled as loudly as she could, "Hiiro! Duo!"

Almost before she could blink, she found herself enveloped in strong arms. "Daijoubu, Usagi?" that so-familiar, so-welcome voice asked.

"Hai, I'm all right, Hiiro."

"Morrigan?" a deeper voice interrupted. She looked up from Hiiro's chest to see the Elder God skidding to a stop before them, sword already drawn. "Where is she?"

_Is it just me,_ Hiiro's voice whispered into the back of her mind, _or does sensei sound a bit..._

_...worried?_ She flashed a purely mental grin at him. _It might actually be working, Hiiro. They might actually be beginning to notice each other!_

_About damned time too._

A sudden shudder ran through the earth beneath their feet, nearly knocking them all off their feet. "What the -" Hiiro started to exclaim.

"Oneesan!" Usagi cried. Startling purple eyes turned her way, a faint hint of worry evident in them. "She's out there, in the woods!"

Before the words had finished leaving her mouth, he was gone. With a quick nod between them, she and Hiiro followed.

She clung to the Masamune with fierce strength, praying that she could last out this battle. It had taken all of the Elder Gods to put this demon down once; what chance did she alone stand?

"None what so ever," the demon girl taunted, apparently reading her thoughts. Fire sprang from her fingertips and danced along her body. "So just come on and give up. I'll try my best to make it painless." The flame rushed off her body and flew at Morrigan.

All she could do was raise the sword before her and pray for a miracle. As the heat surrounded her, she had to bite back a scream, closing her eyes tightly shut and biting down on her lower lip.

"Do you really expect that sword to save you, Morrigan? It will fail you, just as it did Freyr."

The Elder Goddess's eyes snapped back open, glowing a startling shade of blue unlike their normal colour, and the sword before her began to take on the same tint. As the fire continued to rush at her, it split before the huge blade, now completely bypassing her. Over the noise of the fire, there came a faint sound like a thousand birds taking flight at once, and huge black wings unfurled behind her, easily double the size of her own body.

The demon released its attack and jumped back a couple of feet, just in case. "What the -" Suddenly she grinned, taking in the waves of power coming off the Elder Goddess. "So... Morrigan, it seems that you're one of us after all..."

Blue eyes silently glowing, the goddess shifted her stance subtlely and drew the huge sword up to fight, in a stance that was both familiar yet also not her own, balancing the gigantic weapon in a way only its true and previous owner had before.

"Morrigan!" a deep and inately familiar voice to both of the women called out, echoing through the stillness of the woods. The Elder Goddess lowered the sword just slightly, and the demon grinned widely.

"Looks like Aya-san gets to see you like this anyway," she sneered.

"Doushite?" she whispered under her breath. "Why does _he_ have to see this?"

She took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm the force that seemed to be turning into a blazing inferno from within her. He could not be permitted to see this. She would die first. How could she face him after letting him see who she really was? That her crusade was nothing but a lie? That the very thing she sought to destroy was the thing that she was? What she was becoming?

"I'm sorry, Aed. More sorry that you'll ever know."

A blast of light exploded from Morrigan's body, temporarily blinding the demon. The shriek went by unnoticed as Morrigan thrust Masamune in the direction of her enemy's heart. Even as she wanted the younger girl to die, her sword was not co-operating. Almost with a life of its own, it veered sharply to the side, causing her to lose her balance and stumble.

"Morrigan?" The voice, slightly out of breath, filled with urgency and unrecognized emotion sent her head snapping upward.

She raised wild eyes to meet Aed's confused ones. He had seen her like this. He had seen who she really was. Was life even worth living at this point?

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was an accusing tone to his voice that sent her heart plunging straight to her stomach. It was over. In his eyes, she had betrayed him. She had put pain in those beautiful amethyst depths.

"I" Was that her voice sounding so weak and uncertain? _Damnit! Morrigan, this isn't you. Sound stronger than this! _

"How nice, a lover's reunion," the young-looking demon called out sarcastically.

Dark blue eyes suddenly whipped back over to her opponent, barely taking in the arrival of Hiiro and Usagi behind Aed. "Omae.. " Morrigan began, resuming her stance, her voice deep with anger and anguish, "Tomoe Sakura... I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-Five**

7 September 2001

Author's (closing) notes:

Merry meet, my friends! I wish I could say I'm proud of this chapter, but I promised myself I'd get at least one moe out before Mabon. I succeeded, but not without a lot of help from my dear co-author! glomps Tenshi-chan Actually, as you can see from my dedications at the top, this chapter took a lot of help, so thank you to all the lovely people who helped out! Now, I probably won't get another out before Mabon, but if I do, hells, it's all in the good, ne?

And I'd like to announce that I have applied for (and received) an official title. Watashi wa... Shindou Shuichi no Koujo desu! does a little Victory sign I'm becoming such a GRAVITATION fangirl! Even had to buy the manga and the novel...

Further dedications:  
To Nishi-san, for letting me claim my new title! To my irl imouto-chan, because she just got her driver's license and I'm proud of her.

All that's it for now! See you in the next chapter!

Ja!

Eternal SailorM!  
Chibi Tenshi!!


	31. Chapter Twenty Six

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or any other anime/manga/game presented here. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews unhappy authors no new chapters :P

**Angel-chan's dedications:** To Comet-Princess (Hikari Yuy), for being one of the best pre-readers I could have ever asked for.To some of the best amigas a girl could ask for, Usa-chan, Jade-chan,and Kuri-chan!! And to the bestest co-author ever, who even puts up with me when I'm hyper: Tenshi-chan!! _madly glomps  
_**Tenshi-chan's special thanks:** As usual, I must thank Angel-chan for being a wonderful co-author, and allowing me to join her on this wonderful fic. (Angel-chan: _turns the same colour as Aya's hair_) To Al, for always being there for me.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

The sudden surge in power levels made the hairs at the back of his neck stand. It was recognizably Morrigan's, but yet there was something so different about it. If something happened to her He shook his head roughly, the sword ready to emerge from his palm to strike if needed. He rounded the corner, sensing her presence already.

"Morrigan?"

The sight that greeted him was something he could never have been prepared for. Black wings hung majestically from her back, and her eyes were an eerily glowing blue. He barely registered the fact that Sakura was there. All he saw was her, and the look in her eyes... That, for one unguarded moment, they were filled with pain, fear, and something he was afraid to trust in. It was something he swore he would never believe in again.

Then, just as suddenly, it was gone, leaving him with unbearable amounts of pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, barely in control of his tumultuous emotions. She she wasn't who she appeared to be. After all those years of being together, she had never told him once. She had NEVER trusted him enough with her secrets. _Hypocrite,_ a voice in the back of his mind sounded._ You never told her anything either. You never told her about your past and what happened with your sister and Saku_

Grabbing his thoughts quickly, he turned his attention back to Elder Goddess in front of him. She looked so tiny and so lost, so at odds with the powerful being he knew her to be. She brought out all the instincts in him that he'd thought were long dead. A thousand years was a long time to practice controlling his emotions around her.

His mind fled back to a time when he had been normal, just a regular teenager. His sister had been so full of life, and she could always persuade him to smile no matter what. He had had a normal life once. He hadn't always the cold hearted son of a bitch that Weiß had known him as. Once upon a time, he had simply been Ran Fujimiya.

When his world had been shattered, he'd locked himself so deep inside that he had feared he would never be that same boy again. Yet, when Sakura had initially shown up, he had been drawn to her, for her eerie similarity to his beloved sister. Somewhere along the way, the young schoolgirl had fallen for him. He had tried to turn her away as best as he could, never fully able to push her away. He hadn't the heart to hurt someone who reminded him so much of his little sister.

Then his world had destroyed once again. He could still conjure up the fear frozen in his heart when he'd heard that explosion and he had somehow known that Aya never made it out alive. It was all his fault. He had dragged her into this and exposed her to evil. For this, he deserved the punishment meted to him. He hadn't protested when strange hands had picked him up from the wreckage. Nor had he paid attention to the conversation going over his head. He had retreated deep into himself, wanting the pain to stop, wanting himself to die so he wouldn't feel her loss.

"He's managed to survive." "He's one of **them**, don't you know? We'll have to bring him back for further tests."

A shriek of pain sounded out, piercing his thoughts. His dazed purple eyes flew towards the source and found himself confronted with a sight he'd never wanted to see. Morrigan was hunched over, her sword on the ground, and the demon girl laughing hysterically. A sharp sword protruded from Morrigan's back, and her face was pale and wrought with pain.

The sudden rushing of emotions that exploded to the surface caught him completely by surprise but didn't shock him. It nearly killed him to see her in pain, to see her hurt. He wanted her stoic self by his side again. They belonged together; didn't she understand that? She was... the other half of him?

_Why should she when you failed to realise this yourself?_ the voice taunted.

Her black wings fluttered and Morrigan lifted her head to stare at the enemy in front of her. "You won't kill me. I'll take you with me."

Comprehension filled him suddenly at what she was about to do. She wouldn't... She couldn't... Why was this helplessness filling him all over again? Just like the time he had watched as the car had run over Aya? Just like the explosion that had robbed her of life? Was he going to stand by again?

"Ran-nikun!!"

Usagi's voice seemed to free him, and the power surge seemed to come out of nowhere. It was beyond anything he had ever felt, like something that had always been bubbling from deep within yet never had the opportunity to be free.

Light surrounded him before a white blaze enveloped his body. His shouts of pain, anger and remorse at losing something he had never had never had the opportunity to it was like Aya-chan all over again. He would die before allowing Morrigan to leave him this way.

"Morrigan!!" A fierce cry came from deep within his soul and his transformation was complete. Hatred filled his soul at the demon who would dare take her away from him, and for causing her physical pain.

"Aya-san!"

He gazed at the schoolgirl who had once looked so much like his sister, but nothing in her now reminded him of Aya-chan's gentle soul. He could see the surprise in her face - along with Morrigan's. They would talk once they got out of this alive, and he would die trying, if he had to, to save her. His life sword sprung up easily, gleaming with a blue tint as he walked towards Sakura.

"You will leave us alone."

"Us?" Her voice whimpered, and her face crumpled for a moment before hardening once again. "Never. I'll enjoy killing this bitch. She has tormented us far too long, and she killed Freyr!!"

"He deserved to die," he responded coldly. Thoughts of Morrigan together with Freyr still disturbed him to this day. It had hurt him so badly when he had found out. He had used his armor of frigidity to push away Morrigan when she had tried to talk to him initially about it.

"You'll stop talking about my niikun that way!!" Sakura shrieked at him hysterically before she had gotten a glimpse at what would upset him the most. With an evil twist of her lips, she twisted the blade in her hands cruelly, and Morrigan let out a barely perceptible moan of pain.

"You bitch. You will stop this insanity. I will end this all for us," Morrigan whispered hoarsely.

"Oneesan, no onegai, no" Usagi pleaded, her cries falling upon deaf ears.

Morrigan's eyes flashed brightly with determination right before she gave Aed a wistful look._ If only_

"Yamete, Morrigan. _Yamete_!" Aed's shout came deep from within his heart and soul, anguish filling him up, threatening to devour him. This was far worse than losing his little sister. This was about losing the best part of him, the only thing that had sustained him for so long.

Sakura growled and twisted the sword viciously. "You will never have Aya-kun," she hissed.

"Nor will you." An aura appeared around Morrigan, its intensity slowly filling the forest. _I'm sorry Aed You'll never know_

Before she could complete her power surge, she was blinded by a sharp white light that exploded from Aed. A golden blade now protruded from his hand and his eyes shone with the same eerie colour. Beyond that, he still looked the same but the power radiating from him was palpable.

"Aya-san?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You will stop hurting her," his voice boomed, unrecognizable. In a flash, he had wound up by her side, the golden blade aimed directly for her throat.

Morrigan stared at Aed in disbelief. He had evolved to a different form, something she had only heard about in her early days. This sort of power wasn't supposed to exist; then again, neither was hers. Who knew what those monsters did to any of them?

"Then come with me," Sakura replied finally. "Join me, and forget this bitch. We can own the world together."

"I don't want you."

Sakura's eyes filled with pain, and her lids fluttered down momentarily before sparking with fury. "Then my death will be worth hers!!" she yelled out.

Dark energy began crackling from her and shooting up the blade into Morrigan. Screams of agony came from the Elder Goddess as Aed's eyes flashed with retribution. A similar power began flowing through him. "Yurusunai, Sakura," he breathed angrily.

The golden blade flashed as he swung it at Sakura's head. Then suddenly, it was as if time froze. Some strange force prevented Sakura from killing Morrigan though the Elder Goddess was severely wounded - and stopped his own blade from severing the demon's head. Aed shouted out in frustration. "Thanatos, if this is you, you bastard, I promise you will die just as painfully!"

"You know your powers were never meant to be, Aed. Nor can I let you do this," an unfamiliar voice called out from behind them. Aed turned his head around slowly to meet the eyes on a face that struck a chord in his memory.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he tried to free the force that was holding him back.

"You knew I'd come back to stop you."

"Masaka" Aed whispered.

"It's _him_," Morrigan gasped with a horror-filled voice. "It's Himura..."

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-Six**

16 September 2001

Author's (closing) notes:  
Merry meet, my good friends! Glad to see you down here again!! See! See! I did get another chappy out before Mabon!! I'm a happy girl! _holds up bag o' jellybeans_

**Sephy:** Oh shit...  
**Angel:** Hey! I heard that!  
**Fluffy-chan:** Yeah, and you were supposed to! You're scary when you have all that candy!  
**Angel:** Mou... You guys are so mean to me!! Aya, tell them to quit being so mean to... _looks around_ Aya? Aya? Where'd Aya go?  
**Chibi Inu-kun:** _muttering_ If he knows what's good for hiim, he ran for the hills.  
**Angel:** What?  
**Chibi Inu-kun:** Nothing!  
**SD Hii-chan:** He said - _Chibi Inu-kun slaps a hand over SD Hii-chan's mouth_ Mmph mphum mmhmm mumumphm.  
**Angel:** .;;;; Okay... If you say so, Hii-chan... _latches onto Cloud-kun_ Cloud-kun, you'll make them quit bieng mean to me, right??  
**Cloud-kun:** _slowly turns the same colour as Aya's hair and keels over  
_**Duet-chan:** Angel no baka!! _bashes with Mallet-sama_ Why do you keep forgetting what happens when you glomp Cloud-kun?? It's not like this hasn't happen a dozen _other_ times before!!  
**Angel:** _plops down and starts eating out of jellybean bag, pouting_ Minna wa hidoi... I'm going to go hang out with Tenshi-chan and her muses now or Usa-chan and her muses! Maybe then I'll be appreciated! _storms off  
A long moment of silence in which most of the muses make a break for it, except...  
_**Duet-chan:** _looks around before landing in front of readers_ Angel-chan is very upset right now, you guys, because she has been told to get rid of everything on her For Sale Page or her Oyaji will make going to Anime Weekend Atlanta _very_ difficult for her. So, please, help out! Maybe even visit one of her site's sponsers or something before she has to close .

See you guys in the next chapter!

Eternal SailorM!  
Chibi Tenshi!!


	32. Chapter Twenty Seven

Gods and Other Creatures - Chapter Twenty-Seven 

Gods and Other Creatures   
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or any other anime/manga/game presented here. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy authors = no new chapters :P 

Angel-chan's dedications: To Comet-chan and everyone who put up with me complaining about this chapter. To Tenshi-chan, for always helping me out. *strikes a Yoda pose* Time matters not. And to Usa-chan, for liking me anyway.  
Tenshi-chan's special thanks: As always to Angel-chan for putting up with how long it takes me to generate a chapter, and for listening to me go on and on about stuff that bugs me... and in general for being a terrific friend. To Al for being wonderful as always. To all my buds... you all know who you are

~~Chapter Twenty-Seven~~ 

* * *

"Himura?" Usagi asked, her voice filled with fear. She didn't know who this newcomer was, but his mere presence sent the powers that she had sensed earlier skyrocketing.

"Who's that?" Hiiro growled, shielding Usagi's body with his own.

"Aaa, the young... how quickly they forget souls like me," Himura replied, his voce thick in amusement. 

"I thought you were gone," Aed whispered. The power surge that had hit him earlier began dropping. The sword disappeared from his hands and his eyes reverted back to their hyacinth beauty.

Himura turned his head to rest upon Aed fondly. The corners of his eyes crinkled just slightly as he gave the younger man a soft smile. "Forsake you, my child? Never. You forget my role in this? And you, Morrigan... look at you... look at what you've done to yourself."

Morrigan inhaled sharply, the pain temporarily forgotten as she too powered down, wings vanishing from behind her body. "What do you mean?" Pain laced her words, and Aed could only send a sympathetic gaze in her direction. 

"You've surrendered to it..."

"Iie, she had no choice. That... monster," Aed nearly spat the word out. "She forced her hand. Look at what she did to Morrigan and made her become."

Sakura gave Aed a hurt look and with a smirk, pulled the sword out of Morrigan with a cruel twist. The Elder Goddess gave an unearthly cry of pain before collapsing to the ground. Aed moved over, catching her gently.

"I have you, Morrigan. You're safe now. You can rest. You can rest." His tone was soft, loving, yet filled with pain, his words hesistant. The one he loved was being taken away from him again. 

"There was always a choice, Aed. By surrendering to that, you become... me." Himura's purple eyes flared a deep golden as he became drawn to his human days, before he became this. All he ever wanted was a life for himself... and his love. He had believed that they could be happy, but it had been all snatched away cruelly. The loss of his other half had all but shattered him, and he had locked himself up in a place so he could die. His soul slowly ebbed away, and he became forgotten, remembered only as a legend. 

"Enough of this nonsense. I'm here to stop the two of you," he continued. "You know what the consequences would be should you allow your powers to fully evolve."

"Consequences?" Usagi squeaked out, unable to help herself. 

"Let me stop them then, Himura-san," Sakura replied, the evil glow from within her eyes at odds with the sweetness of her tone.

"Don't you dare touch either of them," Hiiro spoke up finally. "I don't know who the hell you are, but touch them and die."

"I'd like to see you try, little god," Sakura spat out. 

In a blink of an eye, a sword was leveled against her head. His voice deep and unemotional, Himura said softly, "Leave now, demon. The time for fighting is not now."

Morrigan stirred despite her injuries. "No... Himura... we must stop her... I'll do anything I can to stop that bitch." 

Aed's arms only tightened around her, shifting her so that she was laying against his chest with him supporting her full weight. "Iie, you are in no condition now to fight."

"I can... and you know what I'm capable of." 

Sakura wanted so badly to move and destroy that Elder Goddess that stood in her way of getting Aya. He had been the one to save her in the first place, so long ago, before this form. She alone knew his secrets, and was the only one he trusted. She had had it all. And then, he had left, leaving her behind. Forcing her to follow him in any way possible, as she has always done, even if it meant joining the dark side. She shifted a little, and that Himura's sword pressed sharply against her neck. She shrieked as the sword came in contact with her skin, searing it with a loud hiss. 

"Leave now, before I alter destiny and destroy you myself."

Encompassing them all with the dirtiest look she could muster, she shot out, "I'll be back for you, Morrigan. Your saviour can't protect you forever." With that, she disappeared.

"At least that's a relief," Usagi muttered as she ran by Aed's side.

"I'm not so sure who's more dangerous," Hiiro said with a scowl.

With a smile of satisfaction, Himura turned around to face the two Elder Gods and the blonde goddess that had run to their side. "Stay away. This is between myself and those two. Touch them, and you may become tainted, just as they have."

"Tainted? Nani?"

"Don't you know? They're not just simple Elder Gods as they have led you to believe. Buried deep in their minds, they know the secrets and the truths behind who they are." 

A sob came from Morrigan, drawing shocked eyes towards her. She had always been the strongest one, allowing no one to see her pain and her anger or even her frustrations, and now she seemed to be folding in on herself in her suddenly very apparent pain. "I am weak. I gave in. I had to. She would've hurt Aed, and Thanatos would've taken over this world. What would you have me do, Himura?" she demanded hoarsely.

"Be stronger than this," he replied cryptically. 

"Leave her alone, Himura," Aed said wearily. Why had Himura come for them after so long? He had all but abandoned them so long ago, pursuing something that had been strictly been forbidden by the woman who had created them. Besides Morrigan, there was only one other person he had grown to care about during his time as Elder God.

"You can't go..." Aed said, a pleading note entering his voice.

"I thought I taught you better than this. This patheticness doesn't become you. I have to go," Himura said scornfully.

"You haven't fulfilled your duties to me or Morrigan yet! We haven't learned everything about our powers and what they're capable of."

"Don't you mean your dirty little secret?" Eyes flashed golden briefly before reverting back to normal. "I have to go."

"Shishou..."

"Never call me that again. Ever," Himura said sharply. "From this day on, you are no longer any student of mine."

Himura smiled coldly. "I've come back to take care of something I should've done a long time ago."

"Before you left to pursue your own selfish pleasures?" Aed retorted, causing Morrigan to struggle against him.

"Stop... pushing him..."

"What do you know of selfish pleasures? She was everything to me, unlike you. You shut the world off for over a thousand years, refusing to let the only woman you've loved to come into your heart. You think I don't know about these things? I may have been gone, but I'm not blind, baka deshi." A fond smile curled his lips upon the last words. 

"Shishou, you're back," Aed said.

"Yes I am... but you two... are a giant mess." Regret tainted his words. "Now let me see what I can do to heal Morrigan. God, I leave you two for a thousand years, and you just fall apart."

Usagi stared at the scene in disbelief. What an odd relationship to say the least. She took a step closer, and Himura waved a hand towards her, creating a field around them.

"I meant what I said earlier, little goddess. If you value the purity of your blood, do not come any closer."

"What... what do you mean?"

Himura mumbled something under his breath as he began tending to Morrigan's wound.

"Sumimasen, Himura-san, what did you..."

His brow furrowed as he studied Morrigan's state. She was losing blood fast, not to mention, Sakura's stint with the sword did more damage than she had let on. By having Morrigan's flesh come into contact with demonic or demon-controlled objects, it was doing something none of them could've imagined. He had indeed failed them a thousand years ago.

"Shishou?"

"This isn't good, Aed."

"What isn't?" Aed thundered.

Scowling at his student, Himura reverted his attention to the increasingly pale Elder Goddess.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Morrigan asked with the barest of breaths.

Nodding his head, he scrambled to find something that he knew that would prevent disaster from happening, at least for now. Those bastards... They truly did their worst on these two by tampering with stuff they knew nothing about. 

"What is?" demanded Hiiro.

"I'm gonna have to stop it once and for all," Himura announced.

"Stop what??"

"The second coming. A wave of evil so powerful that it makes Thanatos look like the chicken shit that he is."

"Make sense, damnit!!!" Aed yelled.

Himura reached for his sword at Morrigan's barely perceptible nod. Raising his arms high, he positioned the weapon directly above Morrigan's heart. White energy surrounded it, before he slashed it down towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Aed's cries never did reach Morrigan in time.

~~End Chapter Twenty-Seven~~

* * *

21 October 2001

Author's (closing) notes:  
Merry meet, my friends. We're passed Mabon and moving towards Samhain, if you didn't know. I posted a list of things I would like for a Samhain present this year in my journal.

And now, seeing as how it is very late and no one ever reads these things enough to care anyway, I'm going to go now. Ja!

Eternal SailorM!  
Chibi Tenshi!!!!!


	33. Chapter Twenty Eight

Gods and Other Creatures   
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

We don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/manga/game presented here. We both wish we did though. The ficcie is ours, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Ours. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy authors = no new chapters :P 

Angel-chan's dedications: To my dear co-author, Chibi Tenshi. It has been an honour working with you. You are a truly wonderful author. To my best beta-reader ever, Comet-chan. Thank you for all your efforts to keep me on track. To Usa-chan, for being the best imouto I could have ever asked for. And finally, especially to Kitsune-koi... *waves* Hey, bishoujo...  
Tenshi-chan's special thanks: As always to Angel-chan for putting up with how long it takes me to generate a chapter, and for listening to me go on and on about stuff that bugs me... and in general for being a terrific friend. To Al for being wonderful as always. To all my buds... you all know who you are.  
**Tenshi's dedications are from the last chapter. She wasn't online when I posted this chapter.*

Author's Note (from Eternal SailorM): This will unfortunately be the last chapter with Chibi Tenshi co-authoring. Her help with this project has been beyond wonderful, and Gods would never have progressed to the level it is now at if it weren't for her brilliance. To any effect, I am resuming full writing responsibilities after this. I hope I can continue the standard alone. It won't be easy. But anyway, on with the story...

~~Chapter Twenty-Eight~~ 

* * *

Amidst the chaos that soon ensued, the sharp gasps and yells went largely unnoticed as a force field surrounded both Himura and Morrigan. Aed pounded at it furiously, his heart all but stopping at the sight of that sword heading straight for her heart. 

The wealth of pain and loss in his tone left no doubt in Usagi or Hiiro's mind exactly how he felt about the Elder Goddess. 

A blinding white light formed where the sword had carved in the air and went straight into Morrigan's body. Rather than cutting it up and killing her like everyone present had believed, it simply coated Morrigan's body. 

Usagi and Hiiro exclaimed, eyebrows raising in unison. 

Aed fell to the ground, not noticing the events that were unfolding, believing that the only woman he had ever loved was forever taken from him. Usagi made her way over and shook him. she yelled as she grabbed his shoulders. 

A soft aura appeared around Morrigan, and her body began jerking sharply in response to whatever it was that Himura was doing to her. Himura only furrowed his brow even further and frowned in concentration. 

Come on, Morrigan. Show us why we were right in selecting you to be an Elder Goddess, he muttered. The demonic part of her was fighting hard, refusing to submit to the power of his sword. 

Ran-niikun!! Snap out of it!!! Look at what Himura-san is doing! Usagi continued yelling as Hiiro just calmly walked up to the Elder God and punched him in the head. 

What the hell?!?! Aed jumped to his feet and glared at the fledgling god. Hiiro only shrugged as Usagi grinned in spite of the gravity of the situation. 

Got your attention, didn't it? Hiiro muttered. 

Aed turned his head around as the light grew in intensity, capturing his attention. Fight it, Morrigan. I believe in you. He knew how strong she was, but after all that she had been through and seen, did she have enough within her to win? All he knew was one thing. If she went... So will I, he uttered softly. 

Beads of sweat began trickling down Himura's forehead. ~No choice now. I have to do this, but it means a setback for me. I let them down. I let you down too. Forgive me, koishii...~ Closing his eyes, he began channeling the power that had been within his body into his sword.. 

In a blinding flash, Morrigan shrieked before her body fell back down against the ground. Beside her, Himura panted heavily. Is she...? Usagi asked upon noticing Aed rushing over to Morrigan's side. 

The demon is sealed... for now, he answered. 

Blinking, Hiiro could only gape at Himura. Nande kuso?! What's happening to you? 

It would seem that I've exhausted my energy in trying to seal the demon, and I can no longer maintain my physical form. 

Aed stared at Himura, trying desperately to control the tears that threatened to fall. Cradling Morrigan tenderly against him, he asked, Shishou... you... what will...? 

With the barest of smiles, Himura only said, Daijoubu de gozaru yo. And I will return by her side once again until my energy returns. In the meantime, be careful. The demon within her is strong and wants to be free. For now, she'll be okay. His purple eyes took in the Elder Goddess who was encased by Aed's arms. Protect her with your life. A love like this only comes once in a lifetime. Fumijiya Kenshin has a nice ring to it, don't you think? 

At his pupil's sudden gasp as well as Usagi's laughter, Himura chuckled softly before his physical body completely disappeared. 

Arigatoo, shishou... arigatoo. 

Aed's hand brushed the dark lock of hair that had fallen in front of Morrigan's face, and the tension drained visibly from his face. She was breathing normally now, and the bond pulsed between them once again. Usagi smiled to herself and tugged at Hiiro's arm. 

We should leave them alone, ne? 

Dragging him out as only energetic blond goddesses were capable of, Hiiro stared at Morrigan in relief before allowing himself to be led out. 

Morrigan stirred a little, mumbling before tucking her head into Aed's protective embrace. It was a good thing that no one was there, for both Elder Gods would've been horribly mortified if anyone else had heard Morrigan sighing Aed's name wistfully or the smile that finally broke his stoic face.

~~End Chapter Twenty-Eight~~

* * *

21 November 2001

Author's (closing) notes:  
How about that... A month exactly since the last chapter came out... Not bad at all... and I didn't even mean to do it. Hopefully, from now on, chapters will be coming with more frequency. I have a short side-story that will come next while I play out the ideas Tenshi-chan gave me here; it just needs some minor revisions. It'll be out Friday, I believe.

Eternal SailorM!  
Chibi Tenshi!!!!!


	34. Side Story: Paler than Grey

Gods and Other Creatures:  
Side-Story: "Paler than Grey"  
by Eternal SailorM

Disclaimers: Don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, Weiß kreuz, Rurouni Kenshin, or any other manga/anime/games that show up in this fic. The only thing I own is the character Morrigan/Oneesan. Steal her and taste my wrath.  
Rating: PG  
Archive: E-mail me first.  
Dedications: To Chibi Tenshi, my most beloved co-author; it was the best. To Comet-chan, for being my pre-reader. For Jade-chan because she's inspired me. For Usa-chan, for liking me anyway. And to Kitsune-koi, for everything. You all are just the best.

~ * ~ * ~

This is me.

Like me or hate me, this is who I am.

I don't know what I'm expected to say; after all, this wasn't my idea. That little girl (Look at this; I can't even call her a brat anymore. She's so... infectous.) all but ordered me to sit down and write out what I'm feeling. She said it would help me clear everything out, help me figure out just who I am. I had been going to refuse, but then she fixed me with this huge blue-eyed pouting stare, and all the reasons why I was going to say "no" fled from my mind. Of course, it didn't hurt that Himura also agreed with her before... So anyways, I'm going to try to figure out just who and what I am.

I know I'm something less than a god, but something more than a demon and something a lot more than human. But I've known that for a while. I knew that I wasn't like the other Elder Gods; I just didn't realize Aed was in the same boat as I was, in more ways than one. Or else, I refused to believe the truth before my eyes, which is a bit more likely a situation. I mean, Donguri says we're bonded and... no, no... I refuse to believe that! It can't be true! This thing that I am can't have bled through our bond into him and corrupted him as well... could it?

Okay, Morrigan, we're going to think this out rationally. Maybe that little goddess had a good idea with this writing thing. She said it helped her sort out the difference between herself and Hekate. 

Okay, think, Morrigan, think. How could something as tangible and finite as my other half seep through such an intangible and infinite link, like the one Aed and I possess? I don't think it's possible. Or at least, I hope it isn't. I've already failed him. I have no wish to have truly betrayed him. Not like that. So what are the other possibilities? Something he and I share in common that none of the other gods do? Solved easily enough; our time imprisoned by those madmen. The things they did to us, in the name of their mad science.. what if they put something in us? One of them spoke briefly once of failed experiments in trying to raise a dark power; it could be that they were intending on trying again by using Aed and myself and the powers we did not yet know we possessed. I wish we hadn't been forbidden to use our powers to correct things in time. I'd love to go back and get my hands on those bastards and...

I think - or I hope - that was the other half of me talking.

This isn't as easy as she made it out to be. I've never been good at talking about myself, and until very recently, who would I have talked about myself to? Aed and I had something of a silent partnership; neither of us knew the other's past before we ended up in that antiseptic cell, and neither of us asked for or volunteered information. Maybe we should have. Maybe that would have helped - or even have solved the problems, even the one we now face. 

Thanatos... Sakura... both are demons from our past: Thanatos from mine, Sakura from his. Of course, his demon is of the literal sort; mine is the closest thing without actually being one. If I'm going to keep playing the "maybe" game... Maybe if I had just slept with Thanatos when he... offered... insisted... whatever you want to call it all those years ago, instead of running to Freyr the moment that man put his hands on me... Maybe if I'd stayed there instead of running, this could have all been avoided. Maybe if I'd avoided Freyr all together, if I hadn't fallen for him or hadn't fallen so hard...

But I can't regret it. No matter what happened or what will happen, I can't regret it. He was my angel, even when he was possessed by that demon and... No, I won't even think about that on paper. I would prefer to keep the happy memories I have of Freyr the way they are, not corrupted by what the demon turned him into. I couldn't save him, not like I could now (another thing I'd change if I was allowed to travel through time), but at least, I was able to save the little warrior. At least, she didn't have to go through what I did.

I wonder, does my little warrior know how lucky he is to have a woman like her? She'd never consciously betray him. She'll love him with all she is, for as long as she's alive and he's alive and probably beyond that. I can hear the two of them outside, where they think I can't detect them; don't they realize how many more times sensitive Elder Gods' senses are compared to even theirs? They're talking about... their plan to set Aed and I up. As far as plans go, it's a bit transparent, but... I can't say I don't appreciate the gesture. I have to admit I want Aed more than I want to take another breath, but I still can't convince myself he wants me as much. I know what she and the little warrior told me of the events that occured while Himura and I were fighting for my soul, but... But, I mean, why would someone as perfect as he is want someone as blemished as I am? The more I learn of his past, of Weiß...

But I digress.

That girl... I can't believe how much she has come to affect us all. I mean, I realized immediately how stuck those two boys of hers were on her, but I didn't know she could even come to touch the heart I'd assumed I'd hidden completely away after Freyr. How does she do it? How can she live with all those emotions, all those feelings, running rampant through her?

How did she worm her way into even my cold heart? I haven't even known her a month, and already I can't imagine how I survived sane before her. At first I thought it was just because she reminded me of Lizzy, but I know now it's a lot more than that. How much more is hard to say. Lizzy never roused these strange protective urges I now seem to have. Until very recently, I fought only for myself and for Aed, but now I find myself wanting to fight for her ideals, to defeat Thanatos and Sakura for her reasons, not my own.

It was very strange. On that day I tried twice to leave, I began to feel my heart melt towards her. It was strange because on that day I wanted very much to hate her. After all, it seemed she had taken Aed's heart, something I had been denying wanting for a long time, as well as the hearts of the two younger gods. But as hard as I tried to hate her... the harder I tried, the harder it became. And just yesterday, we escaped from being held prisoner by Thanatos. 

I have never been more honest with a person that I was with her in that dungeon. I told her how I hated losing, not her. Truth. I told her about Sakura stalking Aed and becoming a demon. Truth. I told her about Lizzy. Truth. But most importantly, I told her about Freyr, more about him than even Aed knows. Also, all truth. I just didn't tell her about Thanatos's role in Freyr's insanity, or about him attacking me, or how Himura coming to my rescue back then also. That one is like a guardian over us all; we'd - I'd - be dead several times over if it wasn't for him, and now he's gone... Maybe not forever, but he's gone.

But her... It scares me how she dominates my thoughts. I can't be rid of her. Maybe that's a good thing. I... like having someone depend on me, trust me. I think this is something I've always wanted. I called her "little sister;" that's what she's becoming to me, an imouto the only child in me has always wanted. I think, somehow, she's wormed herself so far into me that I love her as a true oneesan would love her imouto. I held her in my arms, even shared my jacket with her, and felt myself melt. I don't have pretty words for the vast emotions she possesses or that she gives me, but it is like being warmed by a fire that I'd thought long buried, without worrying about being burned. It's warm, not hot.

Warm, not hot... that's a good way to describe it. She's warm; Aed, for all of his frigid demeanor, is hot. She can slowly melt the shield I've built myself; but he can burn it to cinders - and he can do in just two words, three syllables... ai shiteru. Or I'd settle for even just daisuki. Something to give me a reason to believe there was a chance in hell of this working. Or am I just fooling myself? Like I said, he's perfect... I'm God's lost black lamb.

But is Aed really as perfect as I have always thought? It seems like blasphemy to me to write that, but could it be possible? I mean, he too has this thing inside him that those madmen gave us. That thing that makes us less than gods but more than demons. Maybe we're both God's little lost lambs, I his black one and Aed his white - his Weiß - one, but neither of us perfect enough to be called home. But that's going back to my roots, and I left Catholicism behind when I left Ireland.

So am I just God's lost black lamb? Neither god nor demon nor human, but something of all three? Has there ever been anyone else like me, who has suffered the guilt and anxiety I have, who wanted so badly to be loved but knew that they were unworthy, who has spent their entire life alone hoping for someone's - someone special's - presence? Or am I God's only black lamb? [1]

My status with the Christian god not withstanding, I need to come to some sort of an understanding with myself - and soon, before I come any closer to losing myself to this demon within me.

I'm not a god, but I'm not a demon, and I'm also not human. I am tainted by the sin within me. The antithesis of everything Aed hopes for and believes in and wants - and deserves. Darkness to light... and all that...

I had the dreams again last night. I look around at the first scene surrounding me and try to hold back a shiver, ignoring as my hair falls into my eyes. The entire place is as cold and as barren as a tomb. Each weary step I take forward echoes against the tiled floor. The silence is so perfect that I can hear as my fingers slide along the wall as I try to keep my balance. There it is. Just twenty feet in front of me. The door. The way out. But I stop, leaning against the wall in my weariness; someone is watching me - and that someone is the demon me.

Then came the other dream, the dream I am more used to seeing. The castle ruins, the faded white scenery, the people - all now my comrades and fellow Elder Gods, whether dead or alive - all that surround me are familiar. I can see Signe, Thanatos, Hyperion, Himura, Freyr, Aed... Even then I knew I wasn't cut out for the job the woman with the faery wings wanted me - us - to do. And all because some heroine that was supposed to save the world vanished. I swear if I ever get my hands on her... but that's the demon in me talking again. And again, I hope that's just the demon talking.

I can't just refuse to see him anymore. I've been with him for more than fifteen-hundred years; I don't think I can stand be without him now. Besides, it would look strange for me to vanish in the middle of this battle - and after what happened yesterday. So what option does that leave? I can always try my little warrior's technique and try to act like I don't love care for him. That should work best, I believe. If I can survive it.

So I just have to be as aloof as ever, as we both used to be to each other. And try to pretend that everything hasn't changed.

I just fear losing myself to this demon and hurting him, the way Freyr hurt me and the way my little warrior might have hurt her. I fear hurting any of them now; they've all become precious to me. If I hurt them, I know now that I'd have to do just what Freyr did because I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore. 

So I will try to distance myself as far from him as possible, in my heart and in my emotions, if nothing else; I won't be the one to ask for anything more. But if he should decide he wants... more from what we have, if he should decide that, well, then that will be beyond wonderful.

This is me; this is who I am. Not quite the blackness of the demons, but not quite the pure whiteness of the gods. I'm just some shade of grey.

::Owari::

~ * ~ * ~

Original Draft: 8 October 2001  
Revision: 29 November 2001

Bleh... School sucks. This is also a project for Creative Writing class. Teachers didn't like it, but I hope you guys do as much as my beloved prereaders did. 

No witty notes or blurbs. Just see you in the next chapter. Wish me luck.

Eternal SailorM  



	35. Chapter Twenty Nine

Gods and Other Creatures   
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/ manga/ game presented here. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Mine. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy author = no new chapters :P 

Angel-chan's dedications: To my amigo, Trowa-kun, for the idea and for showing me all the pretty AMVs, including the German one to X/1999. ^_^ And to Kitsune-koi. *glomps* Also to whoever invented sake.

~~Chapter Twenty-Nine~~ 

* * *

"Some days you just really shouldn't have to get out of bed," Duo stated plainly.

The look Hiiro shot him was darker than usual. "This is not the time for your jokes."

"You're no fun, Hii-chan."

"Hiiro... Duo..." Usagi complained moanfully.

A familiar snort came from beside the young goddess. She looked up and smiled as Morrigan spoke. "It's no use, Usagi. They'll never learn."

"Can't you just beat some sense into them?"

"What's the point? The lesson wouldn't take."

"What's wrong, Oneesan?" The Elder Goddess glanced down at her, exhausion in her eyes. "You look like something's bothering you."

"I just have a bad feeling is all." She ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately, smiling slightly. "I'm going to go practice a bit. I'll be within hearing distance, so if you need me, just shout, okay?"

She frowned but muttered, "Okay..." It was harder now to turn her attention back to where Shinigami, Hachiman, and Ryujin were practicing now, harder not to watch the Elder Goddess walk away. The crash of swords against each other made it a bit easier though.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She waited till she'd put the estate house between herself and the other gods to allow her body to slump against her sheathed sword. ~I'm losing it. So soon after Himura sacraficed himself for me, and I'm already losing my grip on the demon. Goddamn power-hungry madmen... What did they do to me?~ She struggled over to lean against an old oak tree. ~And Aed...~

"Morrigan?"

~Did I summon him up just by thinking about him?~ She stiffened her back when she sensed his presence. As always, she was fully aware of him, and it didn't matter that they were in the middle of this stupid fight. Destiny had decreed that they would be tied to each other, their powers giving strength to one another. Fate had other intentions. She had these cursed feelings towards him, things she didn't wanted to feel. It would be easier to numb herself to all the pain and do the things she was meant to. But why did it feel so damned lonely? 

She couldn't explain how she had remained with him by his side for so long, or he by hers. She should've gotten tired of him, but she hadn't. He'd become an integral part of her life with his strength. He'd always been there for her. But would they be able to bridge this distance that had sprung up without warning? 

The words longed to be released, and she found herself speechless. For once, it was he who broke the silence. 

"Doushite?" 

She closed her eyes, the deep timber of his voice sending sensations shooting up her spine. She could feel him taking a cautious step closer, and she swore in all the years she knew him, she had never sensed such strange feelings from him. Could it be anxiety? ~Stop it, Morrigan. Quit deluding yourself. Aed's with you, though not in the sense you want it to be.~ 

When had she wanted more? Or had he somehow managed to creep past all her defenses? But hadn't she destroyed every relationship she had had? Look at what happened to Freyr. The weight of the Masamune suddenly seemed like a heavy burden, instead of bringing the comforting relief it usually provided. ~It wasn't your fault that time. He cares. He does.~ 

It would be so easy to delude herself and listen to Donguri's words. "Why what?" she replied, her voice far softer than Aya had ever heard it in all the years he had known her. 

It was unlike her to pretend ignorance, but the situation had gone too far. He couldn't stand this tension that had developed between them. He had grown so accustomed to her presence in his life. Now that he had had a taste of what it was like to lose her, if only temporarily, he found he didn't like it one bit. 

What were these strange feelings that floated in him whenever she was around? It was only now that he realised that they had always been there, and that she was the only one he allowed in his life. It had taken Hachiman entering their lives to make him realised that for the first time, he cared a lot. A deep growl nearly emerged from his throat at the thought of Oneesan being with another god. They were meant to be. It was destiny. 

And yet he found himself thinking that it was more than just that. He didn't want to be with her because of some stupid decree. With a sudden start, he realised he was with her because he wanted to. But was he capable of treating her the way she deserved to be? All he had ever done in his life was destroy. He suddenly found the metallic tang of blood coating his tongue and felt a brief flash of deep regret. 

Why was life so difficult? Why had he been so bound by revenge? His sister had wound up paying the price for something he never should've gotten involved in. Morrigan. She had always been by his side. Beyond their physical powers, she shielded and protected him. They were two halves to a whole. That was all he knew. 

"This. What happened?" To us, he added silently. 

She stared at him, the deep pain welling from deep within. What if he had chosen to stray from destiny's path and defend Usagi instead? What if she meant nothing to him? *Don't be foolish.* She could almost hear Donguri's voice snapping at her. 

"Things changed." The minute the words left her mouth, she wished she could've taken them back. There was a startled look upon his face, combined with a flash of emotion that sparked in his eyes. "We changed." 

What the hell had she meant by that? Did she mean that she no longer wanted this bond that existed between them? 

Something in his expression made her think that he wanted it to go back to the way things used to be. But it could never be that ever again. It was all or nothing. She couldn't live with anything less. ~At the expense of the lives of billions?~ She shook her head to clear those damnable thoughts, sounding too much like Donguri harping in the back of her mind. ~Surely we could still work together.~ Even as she thought that, she realised the foolishness of such a statement. 

"You know he's very committed to Usagi," he bit out tersely after what seemed like an eternity. 

Her eyes flashed briefly in an absurd surge of hope. Was it just her or did Aed sound just a bit jealous?

"If you go with him, you'll only upset the balance of fate." 

Her heart sank back to the black depths. Foolish. It was all foolishness, but in that moment of hoping, she had found an image of her and Aed together that was entirely too breathtaking and too blissful for words. And apparently, also too hopeless.

"It has nothing to do with Hachiman."

He couldn't mistake the note of softening that accompanied her voice as she mentioned the younger god's name. Intense feelings began swarming him, and he found himself suffocating. He was torn somewhere between ripping his own heart out with pain and kicking the living shit out of Hiiro. Wasn't it enough that he had the heart of Selene? Now Hiiro had to take Morrigan's heart as well? 

"We've changed, Aed. We can't go back," she continued in that quiet tone of hers. It unnerved him. Was the other god responsible for this change? 

~Nothing had changed.~ Even as he thought this, he knew it was an absolute lie. Why had it taken something like this to realise that she had become so important to him? The tender protective feelings that he had always felt around her weren't new. It was as if for the first time, he could recognize them for what they were. 

But he couldn't say the truth in his heart. To say them would mean taking an unimaginable risk of losing her. Instead, he only nodded. 

"We can't, but now's not the time to deal with such things. Thanatos is more powerful than I've ever seen him in a long time. Somehow he's gained additional strength. I need to get back to Usa... them."

She rather wished at the moment he could just run her through with his sword or the Masamune. Surely it would hurt less than the pain that was ripping through her at the moment. 

Just like always, nothing was settled and the loneliness only increased. As she stared at his disappearing back, though, she allowed a small smile to touch her face, even has a new and incredible pain ripped through her body. ~But... maybe now he's safe... from me... because I think my control has gone...~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Do you think they're okay over here?"

Quatre sounded worried, and it was probably with good reason. The two Elder Gods had vanished around to the other side of the building several minutes ago, and nothing had been heard been heard from them since.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, Quatre-kun," Usagi answered very softly.

"Oh, I doubt it." The voice that spoke was familiar, but wildly out of place - and without an exact location.

"Thanatos!" Wufei yelled, twisting around sharply, trying to place the location of the voice. "Kisama! Where are you?!" Setsuna lay a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly threw off.

"Back down, Ryujin," Aed's voice cut through icily. "Where are you, Thanatos?"

"Here. There. Everywhere." Each word came from a different location.

Silver light flashed, and Aya's sword appeared in his hand. "Come out, and let's finish this."

"Not until I have what I came for."

"What you came for?" Quatre repeated, taking a step closer to the direction he thought the voice seemed to be coming from.

Lightning snaked across the ground, sending him flying backwards, a bit singed, back into Trowa, then an invisible wall slammed into the pair of them, in turn sending them into Setsuna and Wufei. Without a thought, Usagi and Hotaru both started to move forward to help them.

"Don't move."

The voice was cold and angry but familiar. Dread filling her every cell, Usagi turned slowly - then wished she had never looked. The woman leaning against the house was the one she had called oneesan, but at the same time she wasn't. Black wings hung proudly on either side of her body, feathers blowing in the electric wind surrounding her. Her maroon hair blew freely around her, never quite covering the dark smirk on her face. "Oneesan?" slipped past her lips, a soft whisper that the wind none the less carried to all the others.

"You wish" came the reply.

"Morrigan?" 

"Like I said, Aed, we can't go back." She slowly turned to stare at him. "And why would I want to anyway? You're just a cheap replacement for Freyr anyway." She snorted rather inelegantly. "A rather high maintenance one at that."

"What's wrong with you, Anechan?" Hiiro sounded almost... hurt, Duo noted.

"Nothing's wrong with me. In fact, I've never been better!" She grinned suddenly. "Look out behind you, little warrior."

Hiiro whirled around, in time for a hand to go through his stomach. He felt it wrap around something within him and pull it out; it turned out to be the sword, Kuzanagi. As the blade slid out of his flesh, his attacker slowly made himself visible.

"Well, that's one of the things I came here for," Thanatos commented, twisting the bloody weapon before his eyes, examining it closely, as he let Hiiro's body fall back to the ground. "And as for the other..." 

A pale hand grabbed the necklace around Usagi's throat and snapped the chain. The Ginzuishou slid free from her shirt and dangled between her face and Tomoe Sakura's. "And as for the other," the demon repeated, "I have it." She glanced over her shoulder to Thanatos. "And that makes all three, doesn't it?"

The dark god didn't say a word. Instead, he saluted them sardonically with the blood-covered sword, and the pair vanished as mysteriously as they'd appeared.

Silence, dark and thick, covered the clearing for a long moment then was broken by the metallic hiss of a sword being drawn from its sheath behind them. "Now that that's over with," Morrigan stated plainly, shifting into a ready stance with the glowing red Masamune held before her, "it's my turn."

~~End Chapter Twenty-Nine~~

* * *

6 November 2001

Author's (closing) notes:  
Another chapter out of the way, and I'm back trying to prove my title as the Queen of Cliffhangers again! How am I doing? And how do you like evil Morrigan?

E-mail Eternal SailorM!  



	36. Chapter Thirty

Gods and Other Creatures   
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/ manga/ game presented here. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Mine. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy author = no new chapters :P

Chapter Summary: A few secrets finally revealed in this chapter. (At long last...)

Dedications: To Trowa and Nuriko, my buddies at BoreasStar. To Kitsune-chan... *waves* To Kuriyamimizu... *cuddles* Thank you, Kuri, for introducing me to Elizabeth Hand. She profoundly influenced this chapter.

~~Chapter Thirty~~ 

* * *

The air was coloured purple. Red light shone off the massive blade, and blue shone from blank eyes as she glared at them over her weapon. "I was hoping," she began, "for a good fight from at least my little warrior there," she gestured vaguely at Hiiro lying prone on the ground, unmoving, "but since that's going to be a bust, I guess one of the rest of you will have to fight me instead." Her eyes travelled over the group, dismissing each of them in turn.

"Morrigan, stop." Aya spoke softer than they had ever heard him do so before, as but he stepped forward between the Elder Goddess and the others, his face and bearing were as stern as could be.

"Why?" she countered.

"You don't have to do this..."

She smirked, an evil look crossing over her face. "But I want to do this, Aed! I'm going to have some fun for the first time since She changed me into a goddess." She shifted her grip on her sword, her grin expanding as she watched Usagi leaning down to check on Hiiro and Duo watching over the blonde goddess protectively. "Now step out of my way, Aed. It'd be boring to fight you; I know all your moves better than you do."

"Oneesan." Usagi's voice was hard as ice. "Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged. "Like Freyr told it to me when he turned, it's fun. It's fun to lose your mind, to go a little mad."

"You're going to let Hiiro die so you can have fun?!"

"Why not?" Her smile widened even more as Usagi sprang to her feet, a determined look in her sapphire blue eyes. "You're not going to fight me. Without that pretty stone of yours, you're shit for a fighter."

"It's true," Usagi admitted softly. "It's been a long time since I've fought without the Ginzuishou, but that doesn't mean I can't." A pale, slendar hand stretched out before her, holding steady for a long moment before her entire arm began to glow.

"You can't fight me with physical strength, so you'll give magick a shot, eh?"

A violent tremor ran through the ground. All eyes shot to the two women, wondering which had produced it, while they kept their their gazes locked, waiting for the first to bend. A faint sheen of sweat covered the Moon Goddess's face, and her eyes were slitted in concentration. 

At a sharp gasp from her opponent, everyone looked the other way. The Elder Goddess's entire frame was shaking, both her arms clutched over her chest, her breath ragged and difficult. With an intense shutter, her legs threatened to give out from under her; only jabbing her sword into the ground and leaning heavily on it saved her from collapsing. The next tremor made her lose her precarious balance as it rocked everyone else as well. As Usagi's concentration broke, the pained look left Morrigan's face and she again regained her feet. 

"Not bad, little sister. Not bad at all," she commented. She was sounding better by the minute. "Ready for counterattack, though?" She levelled the Masamune at Usagi's heart - and vanished.

For a long second, tension ran through the air as everyone tried to place their friend turned enemy. Then, without warning, Duo shoved Usagi to the ground, in time for the blade of the sword to miss her and pierce his shoulder. And then there was a pale hand on the blade, pulling it out of his shoulder and throwing it aside, and for another indefinite stretch of time, he stared at the back of his saviour's glaringly red hair, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Aya helping him.

Or maybe helping him wasn't the other man's goal. 

"Morrigan..." His deep voice was tense, strained, tight. "If you're fighting anyone here, it's going to be me."

For a long moment, they stared at each other. The third and most violent ground shaking broke the tableau as it pitched and rolled and knocked them into each other. Morrigan jumped back like she'd been shocked, again holding herself up with her sword. "Damn it, Aed," she muttered barely loud enough for him to hear her as the quaking ended. "I'm not going to fight you. It would defeat the purpose."

"The purpose of what?"

She rolled her eyes. "She made us gods so we'd live forever. They changed us into what we are for this point in time, when the Summoning finally took place."

"The Summoning?" Wufei's voice sounded... worried. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Thanatos has all three treasures," Setsuna answered. "If the legends are true, then he can summon either Vritra or-"

"He's going to summon Vritra," Morrigan cut in, "to destroy the world, so that Thanatos can remake it in his own image and Sakura can replenish the demon population. That's close to what Este wanted... close enough anyway..."

Her words trailed off as she found herself looking up into purple eyes, closer than they had ever been to her before. He grabbed her shoulders, his grip iron-tight, knocked her sword from numbing fingers, and leaned down to stare directly into her eyes. "I have already lost one person I love to Este. I'm not going to lose you to them too." 

She froze, and some of the madness bled away from her eyes. "Aed...?" Her voice was soft and shook, and she tried to take a step back but found she could barely move.

"I'm not going to lose you." He pulled her the rest of the way forward. Her eyes went wide for a split second when their lips met before they slid shut of their own accord, and her arms moved the little they could to encircle his body. They lost themselves in each other, oblivious of everything else, as lightning crashed over their heads and the world went to hell around them.

A particularly violent earthquake knocked them apart and to the ground. As she landed, her wings disappeared and her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered, blue eyes darting from Aya to Hiiro to Usagi to Duo. "What have I done?" she whispered. Aya reached forward to touch her, and she jerked away

The sky split open, and a bellowing roar drowned out all rational thought. Faintly, in the distance, a serpentine figure was apparent for a split second across the sky then vanished beneath the horizon as a feeling of ancient evil seeped through their bones.

What have I done?

~~End Chapter Thirty~~

* * *

28 January 2002

Hmm... How much can I pack into a chapter less than 10kbs? Apparently, quite a bit!

Well... plans are laid, and I will be at Animazement this year! Keep an eye out for me!

E-mail Eternal SailorM!  



	37. Chapter Thirty One

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/ manga/ game presented here. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Mine. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy author = no new chapters :P

Chapter Summary: A few secrets finally revealed in this chapter. (At long last...)

Dedications: To Liraeth, for asking for the next chapter. Also to Liquid Ice, for the lovely, well-thought-out reviews. They really brightened my day and inspired me for this chapter; it was a great Christmas present. You've described my Usagi perfectly: strong and capable but at the same time delicate and fragile. She's as close to a real person as I could make her, and you're right that she's a difficult character to write.

~~Chapter Thirty-One~~ 

* * *

Lightning crashed in the sky above, alternating bright streaks against the rising dark clouds - and the pitch black shadow swirling and weaving between the darkness and the light, like a great snake on the horizon. Twelve pairs of eyes stared up at the unnatural display, seeing and knowing it for what it was: the rising of the lord of dark gods and demons, Vritra. Perhaps they did no all fully understand the severity of the situation, yet, but the lingering foul taste of doom in the air said more than enough about what was rising from the darkness.

"What have I done?" Morrigan whispered, heaving a choked sob mostly hidden behind her hands and arms. "I've destroyed us all..."

Aya's hands were gentle as he reached out and turned her face up to meet his. In the flashing light, his orchid eyes held no recriminations, only a deep sadness. "It's not over yet."

She shook her head in violent opposition, though she did allow him to pull her up against him this time. "The Elder Gods spent fifteen-hundred years keeping the treasures away from the demons - and I as good as handed them over to them!"

Gentle fingers brushed her cheek in a tenderness nearly out of place in the chaos around them. "It's not over yet. There's still a way to end this."

* * * * * * *

Quatre winced sharply, a hand covering his heart. He gasped for his breath and slowly sank down to his knees, the ground rocking around him. In an instant, Trowa was beside him, an arm tenderly wrapping around the blond young man's shoulders. "What is it?" the brunette asked just loud enough to be heard over the thunder.

"My heart..." Quatre returned, each word seemingly an effort to get out. "It hurts. This _thing_, it's pure evil. It was everything, every_where_ _dead_..."

Hotaru's voice broke in, her tone dark and serious. "It's like in mythology, the beast that will devour the earth. But not just the earth now. Now it will destroy the colonies and the other settlements." She sighed, leaning heavily on her glaive. "It won't stop until all life everywhere is void."

"It's Chaos," cut in Michiru, "but so much more also. So much more evil." She glanced down at a small ornate mirror in her hands. "Already it's turning the future black." Haruka gently lay an arm around the aqua-haired woman's shoulders, holding her close against her.

Setsuna's loud sigh broke through the next silence. "More than that. It's destroying the future."

"So you're saying we're doomed?" Wufei sounded angrier than normal, perhaps with good reason. "Without even trying, we're doomed?"

"No one here is giving up _that_ easily." Haruka's voice was firm, determined, as sharp as the expression on her face. "There is absolutely no turning back from now on."

* * * * * * *

Usagi's eyes traveled over their rather pitiful-looking group, taking in the pained expressions on so many of their faces. The more she stared, the more exhausted and unable to face this creature they all seemed, the more she herself felt inadequate for the task.

A dark shadow dropped into the edge of her vision, and she just barely bit back a scream, even after she recognized it as Duo. He held his shoulder tightly, though blood sluggishly seeped through his fingers, yet he reached out with his injured arm to lightly touch her arm. "Are you all right?"

Slowly she nodded. "I'm okay. You? Your shoulder?"

He shook his head. "It'll be all right." His gaze dropped to Hiiro, where Usagi had pulled his head into her lap and was running her fingers through the dark mop of his hair. He was breathing shallowly, the hole in his stomach from where the sword had been pulled a gaping mess. He was fading and fading fast. In a few minutes, he'd be gone forever. Perhaps then... No, that was horrible of him to even think. Usagi would be broken without that bastard.

"He's dying," she interrupted his thoughts, not even lifting her eyes from Hiiro's face to look at him, "isn't he?"

Numbly, he nodded. "Yeah, he is."

A single tear leaked down her face even as the thought occurred to him that she was taking this all so very calmly, much calmer than he'd be if she were the one... "Is there... is there anything you can do for him, Shin-kun?" she asked, so softly he almost didn't hear her speak. Her eyes finally looked up to meet his, and the hopelessness he saw there tightened his chest, made it hard to breathe.

"I..." he began and then paused. He wouldn't lie to her, but that still left two things he could tell her. But no matter what thoughts he'd entertained a moment ago, _he_ wasn't quite ready to see Hiiro dead yet and that bothered him a little bit. "I can stop him from dying, but I can't heal him. Hotaru will have to do that."

Another shimmering tear ran down her cheek. A second later, another one chased it, then another, and another, till they were streaming down both her cheeks like two tiny rivers. "Thank you, Duo. Thank you."

For a long second, he stared into her eyes then sighed softly, dropping his gaze. "It'll take a lot out of me to do this. I'll be weak for a while."

She lifted one hand to the side of his face. "I'll take care of you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you will." He caught her hand and kissed the palm before swiftly releasing it, all but pushing her away, and rocking back on his heels. The smoke and the darkness swirled in closer to him, blotting him out from even Usagi's view. The faint moan she heard from in that blackness, though, told her both that he was there and his transformation was a painful thing. She started to reach out to him when abruptly the dark smoke parted.

Large white wings extended back behind him, and black lines like tear trails ran down his cheeks. Indigo eyes seemed to glow in the dark; a particularly bright flash of lightning proved this to be completely true. Those luminescent eyes locked on her for a second, and she felt her blood freeze before his gaze skipped down to Hiiro. He leaned closer; she had to fight the urge to recoil; and brushed his hand over the wound on Hiiro's stomach. The fingertips came back bloody, and he raised them to his lips thoughtfully.

"Duo?" inadvertently slipped past her lips, and she found herself the recipient of that pupil-less stare once again. It seemed to penetrate her, body, mind, and soul; she felt she held no secrets before it.

Whatever he sought in her eyes, he evidently found it; he nodded once then turned his entire focus onto the man she held. She followed his gaze, blinking as she saw a faint black aura building around Hiiro and she could feel his breathing slowly; she was losing him.

Duo's hand moved over Hiiro's face without quite touching it. In his hand's trail, the aura of death vanished, as if it had simply been wiped away. Hiiro's face tightened into a grimace - and Duo's eyes rolled back into his head, the marks on his face disappearing. The American's body went limp, and he collapsed to the ground beside her in a flurry of feathers that was his wings vanishing.

* * *

06 January 2002

Author's Note:   
Wow, I just barely managed to get this chapter in before an entire year passed! *cheers for herself* I'm sorry for how long it took, but this has been a horrible year like you would never believe.  
I realized as I got to Usagi, Hiiro, and Duo's part, that I had never really done anything with Duo's powers since his near transformation in Chapter Seventeen. This seemed as good a time as any to show just why he got the name "Shinigami". Now, the other choice of what to tell Usagi that he mentioned was the other half of his power: either steal someone from death itself or deliver them to it, so in Hiiro's case, bring him back or send him on over Death's Door. Like the boy said, though, hate to see Hiiro go just yet.

Additional dedications: I want to make a few final dedications here. One is to Tenshi-hime; "you mean you're not done with that fic yet?" is a pretty good paraphrase, ne? ^_~ Got me dragging the file out at least. Kuriyamimizu is another; one of her images of Duo for _And He Doth Descend into the Depths of Heaven_ helped me get an image in my mind for Shinigami. On that same note, thank you to CryKat, for her winged Duo picture. Thank you to Usa-chan, even though we don't seem to speak anymore, for the PWP (if I can find it again . It's vanished again) that kept my mind on the fic. And finally, to Jade Nova, Eden, for being my friend through thick and thin, even when no one else stood by me. _Merci trop beaucoup, mon meilleure amie. _

E-mail Eternal SailorM!


	38. Chapter Thirty Two

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/ manga/ game presented here. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Mine. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy author = no new chapters :P

Dedications: Again, to Liquid Ice, for another heartening review. You're a doll. *hugs* And also to my girls in _Reich_. I'm having the time of my life with you. *snuggles them all*

**~~Chapter Thirty-Two~~**

* * *

The throbbing in his head was his first sign that he was awakening. If he had been one for creative metaphors, he might have compared it to a space shuttle colliding with his brain or a full-scale Gundam battle-esque headache, but he wasn't the type for such fanciful thoughts and it simply hurt. It felt like every inch of his body ached, though his abdomen seemed to be the worst. Faintly he could hear sounds, a voice, near him, speaking to him, but try as he might, he couldn't place it. Maybe if he could just pry his eyes open...

The light was a bit of a shock, but he'd been expecting it and was somewhat prepared for it. Everything was painfully bright at first, but slowly objects began to come into focus. It looked like his bedroom at Quatre's house, but that jarred with what little he remembered from before. Thanatos had stuck his hand through his stomach and pulled out the sword; surely he could not have survived that; surely, not even a _god_ could survive that. So was this what happened when you die? You wake up like nothing happened? Somehow that didn't seem quite... fair, and with some difficulty, he bit back a feeling of being cheated.

Across the large room, the door opened almost silently. The person who was entering the room was small, blonde, and female, he noted, staring at her through eyes still slitted against the light. She stepped in the room quietly, socked feet making no noise on the thickly carpeted floor.

It took an effort, but he pushed himself to a sitting position to see her better. She looked so tired. Something was worrying her to the point of exhaustion. "Usagi," he called softly.

She started abruptly, like she'd been off in another world, her eyes going wide when she saw him sitting up. "Hiiro!" She was across the room before she finished the word, entire body poised to envelope him, when she was the slightly pained look hiding on his features and managed to restrain herself, instead gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand in both of hers. "Hiiro..." she repeated more softly. From up close, she seemed so very, very tired, run ragged as he had once heard it put. But he had to know...

"What happened?" he asked.

Her eyes darkened a fraction. "You don't remember?"

"Nothing after Thanatos ripped -" He broke off as she winced slightly then began again. "After Thanatos took the sword from me."

She bit her lip lightly. "Nothing good happened, that's for sure."

"Usagi..." He couldn't quite keep the bite out of his voice. "Tell me what happened," he said slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

"That girl, the demon, showed up and took the Ginzuishou from me. They vanished and raised Vritra. Oneesan attacked us; Ran-nikun stopped her though. Duo saved you from dying, and Hotaru-chan healed you. And..." Out of breath at last, she trailed off, sapphire eyes dropping to the bedspread.

"And?" he prompted a bit softer.

"And Oneesan left. She just vanished the day after Vritra arose, didn't say where she was going or anything. Ran-nikun went a little mad, and he's locked himself up in the library."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Is that everything?" Slowly she shook her head. "What else?"

"Duo..."

Suddenly the voice he had heard earlier clicked in his mind: it had been the American's. The words still refused to return to him, but the voice had definitely been Duo's. He was supposed to be protecting Usagi. Where was he? He couldn't be... "What about Duo?"

"He's... he's..." she floundered, trying and failing to get the words out.

"He's not... dead, is he?" What was that cold wave that went through his body, accompanying the thought of Duo, his best friend, his _partner_, dead?

"No," she finally got out, and he let out a loud but quick sigh of relief, "but it's still a close thing. He keeps fading in and out and has been for the past few days."

_Days...?_ "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days."

_So Anechan has been gone for three days without a trace,_ he mused silently. _No wonder Aya-san is so upset. If the situations were reversed and it was Usagi who had vanished, I'd be going crazy too._ _Then for four days, Duo has been... She wouldn't want to leave either of us,_ he admitted to himself, privately amazed that it didn't bother him. "Have you gotten any rest?"

She shrugged. "Quatre's made me get some sleep here and there."

_Thank goodness for Quatre then._ "Can I go see Duo?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" She paused, looking at him again. "Of course you're up to it."

He nodded once, sliding his legs over the side of the bed, grateful as Usagi merely handed him a pair of jeans and a shirt without questions or too many lingering glances. He pulled the clothes on fairly quickly, forgoing buttoning up the shirt, and tread on bare feet that grew steadier with each and every step he took closer to the door where the blonde woman awaited him.

He kept a steadying hand on the wall as he walked, Usagi matching his pace. True, he felt a lot better, but apparently even a god's body needed a little time to recoup itself from four days without movement, he allowed himself to admit, holding back even a blink as twitches and pinches in the muscles of his legs made themselves known. "Has Hotaru-san taken a look at Duo yet?" he asked, a good bit to distract himself.

Usagi nodded. "Hai. Physically, there's nothing wrong with him."

"Meaning there's nothing she can do to help him," he surmised. 

Another nod. "Setsuna-san thinks that maybe bringing you back drained his energy, and that's what's wrong with him." As if sensing where his thoughts were about to turn, she continued, "And it's hardly your fault, Hiiro. Duo knew what he was doing."

_Does she even realize how familiarly she talks about Duo? Just since this... weird change we've all undergone, she's dropped the '-kun' from both mine and Duo's names._ He glanced at her, a faint smile hanging on his lips despite his worry. _If she hasn't realized it so far, there's no point in mentioning it to her yet._

Then suddenly Duo's door was looming before him, and even that dim amusement fled him abruptly and he could only stare at it apprehensively for a long moment, able to feel Usagi's eyes on him, feel the questions in them, but unable to move, unable to answer them. "Hiiro," she finally asked softly, "are you okay?"

The sound of her voice, vocalizing her previously silent questions, finally broke the stalemate. He nodded, making a soft, vague sound of affirmation, and pushed the door open. In the chair beside the bed, purple eyes framed by dark hair glanced up at him, a slight frown darkening Hotaru's face as she studied him critically. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Hiiro-san."

"He just wanted to see Duo," Usagi cut in, stepping around him and into the room. She glanced at him curiously for a moment then spoke again to the other woman. "And I wanted to see if perhaps you could help me with Ran-nikun."

"Of course," the younger goddess agreed, rising to her feet. She fixed Hiiro with a rather piercing stare. "Let me know if there's any change."

He nodded once, acknowledging the politely phrased request for the order it was, and he watched as Usagi drew her out of the room, closing the door behind them with a quiet clicking sound. Making as little noise as possible, he drew Hotaru's chair closer to the bed and sank down in it, finally allow himself to fully take in the sight of the figure on the bed.

Duo seemed to be shallowly breathing, a thin layer of sweat covering his face despite the comfortable temperature of the room. There was a wound on his shoulder that still hadn't healed. What he could see of the other man's skin was pale, his clinically detached eyes noted. All the classic symptoms of shock, though he'd never heard of a case lasting so long. He could see why Hotaru had been so reluctant to leave him, why Quatre had had to pull Usagi away. It felt like it was only a matter of time before the auburn-haired man was -

He squinted briefly, staving off such thoughts before they could fully mature and reached out to pick up the limp end of Duo's braid. _Maybe it's a good thing he's not awake to see this,_ he thought dourly. _I think the last time I saw his hair in this condition , I was getting him out of an OZ prison cell... Or was it that time he, Wufei, and I were in that cell together?_ His eyes slipped shut, letting memories flash by; certainly becoming a god had made him a good deal more sentimental; and his other hand moved to lightly hold one of his partner's. "Duo..."

The hand he held squeezed his lightly, and his eyes flew open again to find tired but lucid violet eyes staring back at him. "Du-" he began.

"Hotaru finally left?" the other man cut him off by asking. He nodded, and Duo chuckled softly. "Didn't think she was ever going to go."

It took an effort to keep a smirk from building on his face. "Hiding out?"

"Damn straight! That girl's scary!" Duo broke off to cough harshly, turning his head away and covering his mouth with his free hand, not releasing his grip on Hiiro's hand; if anything, he seemed to be holding it tighter. "Damn," he muttered as the spell abated.

"I'll go get Hotaru," he offered, beginning to rise.

Duo's continued hold on his hand held him in place. "I'm fine. Stay." He opened his mouth to protest, but of course, Duo cut him off. "Call me crazy, but it seems to be a little... I'm..."

Abruptly and for no reason, it made sense to him what the usually verbose American was having such a hard time saying. Slowly he lowered himself to sit on the side of the bed with only a quiet "okay" to accompany his actions. Carefully he made himself comfortable, leaning partially against the pillows and partially against the headboard.

In only a matter of minutes he could feel sleep beginning to tug on him. Glancing to the side and down, he could see Duo drifting off as well. "Hey?" he asked softly, nudging the other man gently.

"Hmm?" was the extent of the response he got.

"Don't die on me, okay?"

"Okay." Violet eyes slipped shut once more. "I won't die on you." He could actually see as Duo gave in to exhaustion and fall asleep.

_Hmph. Knowing Duo and his damn literalness... _Holding sleep at bay a moment or two longer, he maneuvered one arm beneath Duo, sliding the injured man over to rest against his chest, letting the warmth of his skin and steady rhythm of his breathing lull him into sleep as well.

~~End Chapter Thirty-Two~~

* * *

27 February 2003

Well, I've been meaning to have this done the last week or so, but the boys didn't want to stop! Really! I promise! Overall, however, I'm very pleased with how this is turning out. I hope to be done when Chapter 50 rolls around. _When _that will be, I don't know quite yet, but I'd like to be done before 2003 ends. .

Eternal SailorM   
eternal_sailorm@hotmail.com 


	39. Chapter Thirty Three

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamW or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/ manga/ game presented here. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Mine. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy author = no new chapters :P

Dedications: Again, to Liquid Ice, for another heartening review. It was sitting beside my computer to reference back to. You're a doll. *hugs* And also to my girls (and guy) in _Reich_. I'm having the time of my life with you. *snuggles them all*

Special dedication: To Renza, for the GundamW fansubs. Thanks to them I regained my inspiration. Doomo arigatoo.

**~~Chapter Thirty-Three~~**

* * *

One second he was asleep; the next, he was awake. That's how it always was, it's what his body had been trained to do since childhood. Those critical seconds between sleep and wakefulness could be a matter of life or death to a street brat like himself. The ten-thousand dollar question was, what had woke him up?

A body shifting behind him provided the answer to his question. That, of course, lead to the question who was he in bed with? And, why the hell was he aching so miserably?

Memories slowly filtered through his mind. Thanatos. The demon girl. Oneesan. Healing Hiiro, bringing him back from the dead really. No wonder he was so tired then.

He sighed and made himself relax. It was an easier decision to make than it was to accomplish. The body beside him shifted, waking bit by bit. God, he was _not_ looking forward to explaining all this, especially since he only barely understood most of it himself. Well, if nothing else, maybe he could fast-talk his way out of...

"You awake?" Hiiro's voice asked, still a bit sleep-slurred and very, very close.

He debated for a split second on not answering but then relented. It _was_ Hiiro after all; he probably long since knew. "Yeah, more or less." He rolled over onto his side to find Hiiro still on his stomach, looking oddly content to lie cuddled up on the pillow, eyes closed. "Thank you for staying, Hiiro."

The faintest beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of Hiiro's lips. "You're welcome. Are you feeling better now?"

He took quiet stock of himself: the wound on his shoulder was closed, he no longer felt shaky, and he wasn't cold anymore. "Yeah, I'm better."

"What happened?"

He frowned in thought. "It's kinda hard to put into words." One dark blue eye opened in a clear 'Tell me now' stare. "It's like... my energy was stretched too thin."

"Trying to support the two of us with the distance," Hiiro hazarded. He nodded. "So Usagi bringing me in here..."

"I don't know. Made the link less stretched, I guess. I don't really know how else to describe it."

"It makes a kind of sense like that." Hiiro's eye slipped closed again, and he snorted softly. "If one has known _you_ as long as I have."

"Hey," he bit a pout out of his voice, poking Hiiro's shoulder lightly, "that's not funny. I don't make fun of you when you're laid up, Hii-chan!"

"'Hii-chan'?" Hiiro opened his eyes again, rolling up on his side as well to face him. "Duo, you've been around Usagi too much."

An uncharacteristically somber look fell over Duo's face. "Just so you know, I'm not giving up on her, Hii-chan. Not for you, not for anyone."

"Neither am I." He frowned. "So what now what do we do?"

There was silence for a long moment, then Duo snickered, earning him a small glare. "Morrigan said we should share her." He glanced over at Hiiro, who merely looked speculative. "Don't tell me you're actually considering it?!?"

"You must have or you wouldn't have mentioned it."

He felt heat infuse his face, but he refused to look away. "Y-yeah, well, that's me. I'm the weird one, remember? I'm _supposed_ to think about stuff like that."

"All the same, do _you_ see another solution?" Slowly, Duo shook his head no. "Then..."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Duo cut in. "I mean, there are several ways we can take this."

"How do _you_ want to take it?"

He sent Hiiro a dirty look. "I want you to quit answering a question with a question. It's annoying." Hiiro smirked, and he pouted in return, sitting stiffly up and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. How do _I _ want to take it?!?" He sighed loudly, already losing some of his steam. "I know what I think I want, but I don't wanna piss you off if I suggest it?"

"You're thinking of something like a... _ménage a trois_, aren't you?" Hiiro asked, his voice low and revealing nothing about what he might be thinking.

For a long second, he cursed his decision never to tell a lie and wondering if this would be a good time to start. "The thought did cross my mind a time or twenty," he admitted, bracing himself for the punch he knew was coming. When it didn't come though, he reopened eyes he didn't remember wincing shut to stare at Hiiro blankly. "You're not pissed?"

"Why would I be?"

"I - I dunno. Just seems like something you'd get pissed about." He paused. "And I'd hate to lose my best friend because of something dumb, you know."

"Does this seem dumb to you?"

He pouted slightly, more amused and relieved than anything else. "You're doing it again, answering with questions." He continued to stare, suspicion now leaking into his gaze. "What're you thinking?"

There was silence for a long moment. "That... this might not be such a bad idea. If... if you think we could make it work," he got out hesitantly.

It was so unlike Hiiro to be nervous enough to stutter that he had to smile. "We'll make it work," he stated confidently, keeping his boast as soft as possible though; this would not be an opportune time for someone to bust in wondering what was going on after all. He fought the idea for a second then gave in to brush his lips against Hiiro's in a feather-light kiss before pulling back quickly. "See?" he continued. "Nothing to worry about."

"Always so confident." The observation was without bite and very soft-spoke for Hiiro.

"Someone has to be." He paused, nibbling on his lower lip thoughtfully. "So, are we good with this?"

"We're good with it, but... we probably shouldn't tell Usagi yet."

He nodded. "Not till this is over. Who knows what's coming our way next?"

* * *

10 June 2003

Who knows indeed? *smirk*

Well, chapter thirty-three is finally out at long last. Sorry for the delay. I am suffering from a major loss of creative energies. -.-;;

Anyway, all new changes and challenges are coming in the next few chapters. Hope our characters - and everyone else - are ready!

Eternal SailorM  
eternal_sailorm@hotmail.com


	40. Chapter Thirty Four

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamW or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Weiß kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime/ manga/ game presented here. I wish I did though. The ficcie is mine, and Oneesan/Morrigan belongs solely to Eternal SailorM, though. Simply put: Mine. Steal. Die. No reviews = unhappy author = no new chapters :P

Dedications: Again, to Liquid Ice, for another heartening review. And also to my girls (and guy) in _Reich_. *snuggles them all*

Special dedication #1: To Kleptomaniac Can Opener, for being my muse on the drive back from North Carolina and giving me the ideas to get _Gods_ going again -- and maybe even better than ever. Thanks for the two new gods.  
Special dedication #2: To Ryoko, Enigma's Kitten, for being _**so**_ entertaining and for that damn name spelling. *hugs* You're a good friend, hon.

**~~Chapter Thirty-Four~~**

* * *

Usagi sat on the mansion steps, staring up into the blackened sky. It had been dark ever since Vritra arose, and there was no sign of it abating anytime soon, not unless they could find a way to destroy the dark god.

_//That will take a miracle at this point, little one,//_ a familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"Hyperion-tousama?" she whispered, head whipping side to side as she tried to place his location.

_//Didn't I teach you anything, Usagi?//_ She could hear faint exasperation and amusement in her foster father's voice.

She choked back a grin then had to immediately hold a sob from escaping. "But... you're dead. I saw Thanatos kill you."

He sighed deeply. A well-known hand touched the top of her head then settled around her shoulders. It was like before the war, when they would sit outside his home and stare up at the brilliant lights of the colonies as they shone in the night sky. Even just the thought of those easier times brought tears to her eyes, but she resolutely held them back. There would be time enough to cry later, when she didn't need to hear what he had to say. Nostalgia could wait.

_//Thanatos is losing his grip on the souls he's stolen to increase his own power. He cannot hold us in and contain Vritra within his body as well. It's too much for even an Elder God like him.//_

She blinked sharply. "He summoned Vritra... into himself?!"

He chuckled softly. _//That's the way it's done, little one, I'm afraid.//_

"Why can't things be easy anymore?" she lightly pouted.

_//Because the stakes are so much higher now. Before, in your previous fights, it was just Tokyo at stake. Now it's the entire world, as well as the space colonies. Naturally it will be a more difficult battle.//_

"Nothing changes your talk of battles, does it?" She sighed and made herself comfortable. "So what's it going to take to win, now that we have Vritra to deal with as well as Thanatos and the demon girl?"

_//Tomoe Sakura. She's an old acquaintance of Fujimiya Ran. You always need to know your enemies, Usagi.//_

She had to roll her eyes at the sheer common place-ness of the phrase. How many times had she heard that in the four years she'd lived with him, even if he was away in the war most of the first year? "Okay, Tomoe Sakura. What do we need to defeat her and Thanatos and Vritra?"

If she listened closely, she could faintly hear him leaning back against the steps, and she followed suit. _//The only thing that can stop Vritra now is an opposing force with a comparable power level. The only thing that measures up is Amaterasu, but she'll have to be summoned like Vritra was.//_

"So she'll have to be called down into someone's body?"

_//That will be the end result, yes. You'll need the three treasures back first though. Then will come the hard part, then she can be drawn down.//_

"There's a harder part than recovering the treasures?" She had to wince. "What is it?"

_//Once the treasures are gathered, there must be a... sacrifice for the goddess to rise into the one body in all the worlds that can hold her power.//_ She could almost see him turning a disparaging look on her. _//I know you, Usagi. You won't want to sacrifice anyone, but for the goddess to arise, someone's lifeblood must taint the three treasures. Only then will she appear.//_

She sat back up and stared at her lap. "So after someone dies, she'll appear, and then what? Who is this one person who can hold her?"

_//You will know when the time comes, Usagi.//_

She groaned. "Do you always have to be so cryptic?"

She had to grin as she heard him chuckle. _//Of course.//_

"So who is the one person who can contain Amaterasu's power?"

_//I think you already know, daughter.//_

"I am. I'm the one person who can hold her." 

_//And the person who can contain her will also be the person who must be sacrificed for her.//_

She managed a smile. "Then I won't have to worry about my friends. At least it will just be me." She lifted her gaze back to the sky. How sad. She couldn't even see the moon anymore, much less the colonies. "Thank you for telling me, Hyperion-tousama."

_//There is one more thing. No one knows for sure if it's true or not, but it has been said that whichever side wins, their sacrifice will be returned. It's also said they'll gain a single boon of either Vritra or Amaterasu, whichever wins.//_

The smile on her face grew wider. "We're going to win this war, tousama. I know it."

_//How do you know it?//_

"We have the Gundam pilots on our side. We cannot be beaten now." She pushed herself to her feet. "We may lose a battle or two along the way, but we'll win the war for sure." She nodded once in determination. "For sure."

_//Then rally your troops, my little goddess. Position them where they need to be. And you might want to send Aed after Morrigan, before she does anything... rash. She is wont to do so, after all. And keep your two closest allies with you. You'll need their strength, and they'll need yours. Days will be getting even darker soon._//He was silent for a moment. _//And not everyone is going to make it through this. You will lose people along the way. You will have to accept this and proceed or, Gundam pilots or no Gundam pilots, you will lose.//_

"I know, Hyperion-tousama. I'm as prepared as I can get for what's coming."

Warm, strong fingers gripped her shoulders and turned her to face the tall blond man behind her. "Then go face you future with all your strength, little one."

The tears finally broke free, and she couldn't resist throwing her arms around her foster father, holding on till he finally faded away and the man once known as Hyperion and Treize Khushrenada was no more.

* * *

First draft: 09 July 2003  
Rewrite: 29 February 2004

Maa maa... I didn't think I was going to finish up this chapter! It didn't want to end; Hyperion and Usagi didn't want to shut up!!! So, was Hyperion who you thought he'd be? Any guesses on who the new gods will be? The last section contains a clue, and clues are littered throughout the chapter.

Remember, reviews mean inspiration -- and inspiration means more chapters sooner!

Eternal SailorM  
eternal_sailorm@hotmail.com


	41. Side Story: Between the Lines

Gods and Other Creatures  
Side-Story: Between the Lines  
by Eternal SailorM and Chibi Tenshi

Statement made to save one's own ass: We own very little here. Weiß Kreuz, Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, and any other copyrighted material does not belong to us. Oneesan/Morrigan/Marie belongs to Eternal SailorM, and all the ideas in here are original to us. Ours. Steal. Die. (Eternal: *looks at Tenshi-chan* Isn't that kinda like "Sin. Swift. Slay."?)

Spoilers: Err.. contains spoilers for (at the least) most of Weiß Kreuz and Sailormoon. Major spoilers for identities and whatnot in Gods and Other Creatures. Hells, let's just say this is one big spoiler for all of Gods and Other Creatures, k?

Synopsis: Here it is, minna: the famous history between Aya and Oneesan, as well as the history of the Elder Gods.

Notes: This was written in 2001 to be a prequel to _Gods and Other Creatures_. However, nothing else came of it, so I decided it should just be a side-story for GaOC, to tide everyone over till I finish the next chapter. No TOD on that yet, but I'm working on it.

* * *

Cold... dark... hurts... A drop of water splattered against too pale skin. Wet... alone... Well, maybe "alone" is a good thing in this case. "Alone" meant none of the people in the white jackets who brought the pain with them.

How long had she been here now? An hour? A day? A month? A year? Time held little meaning when you spent most of it drugged out of your mind.

Very vaguely, she could recall that things were not always as they were now...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

This had to have been the weirdest dream she'd ever had, the dark-haired young woman thought to herself, slowly taking in the scene around her. She stood in the midst of what looked like castle ruins, everything around her a glittering white. No... not everything. Now that she looked, there were other people here too. Two other women besides herself and several men.

A slight flash of colour to her right and she nearly jumped out of her skin. A man stood beside her, taller than her but not by too much, brilliantly red hair trimmed close to his head except for tendrils that framed his face. Dressed mostly in black and with skin only a shade or two darker than her own and cold amethyst eyes that went on forever, he was a sight to behold.

I've never seen anyone as beautiful as him before... how'd he get into my dreams?

A brilliant light exploded from the sky, and blinded by its brightness, she turned away, shielding her eyes with her arm.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be one of those good dreams...," she heard herself whispering.

"I wish it were only a dream, Morrigan," a silvery voice whispered. Out of the light, a pixie-like woman descended to touch the ground in the midst of them all.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

Blood. All he ever saw around him was the endless sea of blood that plagued his dreams, or the wide unseeing eyes of his parents' lifeless bodies, or the comatose one of his younger sister. He could remember a time when he had been young, and led a normal life before Takatori Reiji had decided to snatch it all away. He could remember the way his heart stopped beating, and the cry that came from his sister's throat, combined with the horror that filled his heart at the sight of the bomb. 5…4… 

"Get out of here!!" he had cried out hoarsely, shoving his sister out, but not before the blast had caught him. 

When he had finally awoken, it was to the sight of her walking in confusion. Devastation filled his soul at his inability to act as he watched her get run over helplessly. It had consumed him and devoured what was left of Fujimiya Ran. From then on, revenge replaced the warmth that had once remained within. 

Staring at the man pleading in front of him with cold, dead eyes, he felt a brief flicker of life surging in him before he squelched it. Kuso. Who the hell was responsible for bringing it back? With a swift flick of his wrist, the blade sliced through the air soundlessly, and the man gurgled before his life emptied onto the ground. 

Blood. It was all he had ever known. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

"Marie! Marie!" a voice broke through the sleep still clinging to her brain. Slowly opening her eyes, she spied her roommate above her. "Are you awake now?"

She rubbed her eyes. "I think so. I've got the headache to end all headaches."

"You were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you up. And you slept through your first class. If you don't hurry, you'll miss your second too."

She let out a short shriek and rushed to throw on some clothes. Running through the university halls, she took a moment to smile slightly at a friend of hers. I'll never say Danny has the reddest hair I've ever seen again. That guy... Aed... She shook her head. What am I talking about? It was just a dream. He doesn't exist, and even if he did, he'd never be interested in someone like me. Anyone who looks like that has to have thousands of girls waiting for him. But... dream or not, he was hot!

"Watch it!" she called out with a grin. "I'm late!" Naturally no one listened.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

"What did you do to your hair, Marie?"

She met Lizzy's horrified look with a cheeky grin. "Well, I was trying to go red." She fingered one dark maroon lock. "It didn't come out quite right."

"You're out of your mind, girl." The sandy blonde junior sat on the bed beside her. "So, are you going on the Japan trip?"

You have been brought here from all over the world. Signe from Norway, Morrigan from Ireland, Hyperion from Germany, Aed and Thanatos from Japan... "Japan...? I... think... I will."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

He didn't know when those cursed dreams began, or how they began to haunt him. It was bad enough that Sakura had wanted to tag around him. Sakura. What was he to do with that girl? He couldn't help the softening of his heart, or the dreams that plagued his mind. Lately, he hadn't been himself. And yet, he had no confidant, no one he could burden. 

Slipping his hands into smaller delicate ones, he clasped it lightly, longing to feel some signal of life within. Aya only slept there, eyes closed as if in repose, except this was one that she stood a good chance of never awakening from. 

"Aya-chan, did I tell you… about the dreams?" 

He had learned to shut out his emotions so effectively that he had forgotten how to share. 

"It's like I'm on a… different planet. I'm being warned of things to come, and… and…" 

His tongue lodged itself in his throat, and he struggled to work it through. Once verbalized, it would solidify the insanity. How could he believe such a thing was possible? It was only a dream of little consequence. There was still revenge at hand. How could he possibly allow himself such weakness? 

"I'm to be a god," he whispered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

Oh yeah... That was how this happened... I was stupid enough to come to Japan, just to see if the dream was real. God, I was an idiot. 

She snorted. I wish I had a way to slit my wrists; it would probably be the only way I'll ever get out of here. She laughed humourlessly. If the accident didn't care of it, though, somehow I don't think slitting my wrists would work either.

The accident...? I'd almost forgotten it...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

The pain... that was the first thing she noticed. Next was the feeling of weightlessness. Then the ground beneath her face, the asphalt tearing into her skin. Everything went numb... then black.

When she woke up, it was to a choking - no, trapped! - sensation. Even though her limbs felt weak as a kitten's, she flailed against the material around her. With a sudden hissing sound, it was gone and light appeared; she sprang forward to meet it. Looking to her side as the panic began to ease off, she watched a man scream something in a language she didn't understand to the other man driving the vehicle. An ambulance? No... there aren't any medical supplies here.

The vehicle lurched sharply to the left, and a moment later, she was thrown into the back of the driver's seat and the man who had been beside her was thrown into the front of the vehicle; she heard a banging noise which she could only assume was his head hitting the dashboard.

Limbs all but useless, she hauled herself out of the vehicle and stumbled away.

Two hours later, she sat against the side of a building shivering as a light mist fell. Small images flew through the back of her mind. The sleek black car tearing out of nowhere, the split second of absolute knowledge, the pain as it collided with her body, weightlessness as she flew up into the air, pain again as she hit the ground, then the blessed numbness and darkness.

"Gomen ne... ojousan?" 

She looked up, recognizing only the word "gomen." A man stood before her, holding an umbrella over them both, wearing a long white jacket. She bit her lip, trying to remember one of the phrases she'd learned for the trip. "Nihongo o hanasemasen."

"Kimi wa Amerikajin?"

"Iie." [1]

Something sharp embedded itself in her neck. Numbness began to seep through her body again. It was such an effort to lift her hand and pull the dart out. When she passed out this time, the blackness was not nearly so welcomed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

The slaying continued, and he tried desperately to forget the dreams that plagued him incessantly. It was impossible. How could he be a god? One who had sinned repeatedly and long lost his soul. One who had failed to protect his family. One who had the blood of many on his hands. 

The dark images descended upon him, and he sought to forget. There were others who had been brought in as well. The woman standing next to him was not beautiful by any conventional standards, but there was a quality to her that made his eyes turn to her form repeatedly. What had they called him? Aed? 

There would be powers unimaginable, but before that, their own deaths had to occur. He had found himself catching his breath at that thought. Iie, he couldn't leave this earth. Not yet. Not when he still had Aya-chan to protect. ~ I will always protect you, Aya-chan. I won't fail you again. ~ 

The sudden blast caught his attention as he sliced the SS bastard who had been responsible for taking causing all this grief. He had to make sure that his sister and Sakura were safe. All hell broke loose and he found himself confronting Brad Crawford. Trepidation crawled up his spine at the confident expression on the American's face, causing a brief flicker of self-doubt to enter. How could he hope to defeat such a powerful opponent? 

As he turned his head, all he saw was his sister laying unconscious. Sakura knelt beside her, looking eerily like Aya-chan's twin. Manx caught his gaze and nodded reassuringly. 

"Shimpai janai. I will take care of them. Just be careful." 

He knew that if anything were to happen to him, she would be safe under Manx's care. Besides, one of Weiß was bound to make it out alive. 

Somehow, he already realised he wouldn't be that one. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

And then I woke up here, in this medical prison. 

God, I think I'm going crazy in here. Need something to think about, someone to talk to. I can only count the ventilation grates in the floor so many times...

What was it that lady in the dream (Face it, girl; it was no dream!) said? Gods?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

"I brought you all here for a purpose," the woman with the faery wings stated.

"And that would be?" the woman with the long curly blonde hair asked, her voice just a tad on the sharp side.

"That would be, Signe, to keep the world from being destroyed."

"I don't know who you think I am, lady, but my name is not Signe."

"It will be your title soon enough. I'm sorry that this will be disturbing your mortal lives, but there are only a handful of people I could choose," she gestured expansively, "and that's you. You have been brought here from all over the world. Signe from Norway, Morrigan from Ireland, Hyperion from Germany, Aed and Thanatos from Japan..."

"How are we supposed to protect the entire world?" She blinked at the sudden interruption, turning to stare at the silver-haired man. He's so gorgeous too. Why am I dreaming of these people I've never seen before?

"I am going to give you all powers, Freyr. Make you all gods."

"Why?" The question slipped out of her mouth without her realizing it, and she blushed scarlet when they all turned to stare at her, letting out a slight "eep" and trying to shrink in within herself.

The silver-haired man, Freyr, favoured her a small smile then turned back to the faery woman. "Yes. Why, exactly?"

The woman sighed. "The one who was supposed to defeat the approaching enemies has vanished from our time. Pharoah 90 and Galaxia are approaching quickly, and the world is sure to be destroyed with Sailormoon gone." The tall, dark-haired man standing the furthest from the group gasped slightly at the sound of that name. "Yes, Thanatos, Sailormoon."

"How are we supposed to fight these creatures?" She glanced over at the man who spoke. Those are some wicked eyebrows, she thought with a slight smile.

"Simple, Hyperion. By coming here," another expansive gesture, "you have all been given... powers. When you return to Earth, it will only be a matter of time before you die and are reborn as gods."

"Die?" she barely heard herself choke out. I really don't like this dream!

"I hate to break it to you, lady," Signe spoke again, "but I'm not planning on dying for quite a while yet." She pointed vaguely in Marie's direction. "And what about her? She's barely a kid."

She felt herself bristling, as always ready to defend that she was almost twenty, not some overgrown teenager, but the pixie woman's next words cut her short. "I'm afraid you have very little choice in the matter."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

Caught in the throes of his dream, he struggled against the bonds that held him down. The explosion. That was all he remembered before the blackness descended upon him. A brief cry had escaped his mouth accompanied with the searing of his flesh. Then, there had been nothing. 

The whole scenario had been eerie, and if he had known better, he would've shut it out, just like he had done with life. His purpose, as he had been told, was to save the world from imminent destruction. His thoughts had of course immediately flashed to Aya-chan and protecting her. Giving the woman with the faery wings an ominous look, he spoke. "Doushite?" 

"It has been decreed, Aed. There's no simple explanation for it," she replied gently. 

The young woman, Morrigan if he remembered correctly, took in the scene wide-eyed. Again, a wave of familiarity hit him as he took in her figure. 

"I don't want to die. It's too soon." 

The bewildered expression on her face affected him in powerful ways. He had no idea who this woman was or how it was possible that they could somehow understand each other. 

"The powers may take some time before they appear, and for some of you, it may work differently," the woman continued, staring at him strangely. 

He didn't know what to make of it all. Frankly, he was caught somewhere between amusement and hysteria. He struggled to make sense of it, and why this dream stood out above the others. All he had been able to dream about until now were his parents' death and Aya-chan's accident. 

As a god, would he not have the ability to change what had happened? Or punish those who were responsible for his family's tragedies? His heart and mind revolted at the thought of Schwarz still running free, and all he could see was Aya-chan's form lying still on the ground. They had to pay for the crimes they had committed. Yurusunai...

"You cannot tamper with the timelines or take vengeance for events that occurred in your human lives. It's strictly forbidden." 

Gritting his teeth, he fought to control the temper that threatened to explode. He was being forced into something he did not want. The overwhelming feeling of helplessness was drowning him again.

"What's the point then?" he finally choked out.

The woman gave him a sad glance. "I realise there's little choice for any of you, and your life is ruled by destiny. But, for the good of the world, for the people who still remain a part of you, do it for them." 

~ Aya-chan…~

He had no idea what happened to her after the blast. If anything happened to her, he wasn't sure if he could live with himself. 

Cold hands gripped his arms roughly, forcing him awake. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

Pain...

That was the first thing she noticed after rising from the darkness the second time.

Next of course was that she was strapped down to a table of some sort. Everything around her was white, medical white, and antiseptic smelling. The scent rolled into her brain and nearly floored her. 

"Hello?" she screamed, noting with no small amount of terror that her voice echoed.

She jerked against the bonds - and felt her terror rise as they did not give an inch. She couldn't stop struggling though. Have to get out... have to get out... have to get out... havetogetout!!!!!! 

Weariness began to sink into her, and her thrashings eased. Faintly she noticed a sweet smell in the air. Poison? Why would they want to kill me? Gas? Her strength sapped, she could only lie on the table and think.

Her eyes were the only things that could move, and they did, as the door opened with a whoosh (air lock, her mind wearily supplied) and three people in air tight suits entered. They widened sharply as she took note of a flash of light reflecting off the bright sharp edge of a scalpel.

And then the real pain started. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

So tired... Smells so very sweet... They're gassing the room again... But it's been forever since they've taken me out of here for their so-called "testing"... What could they want with me this time?

She laughed shortly and tiredly to herself. After the disaster last time, one would think they'd give up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

"Subject A has ceased to address itself as 'Marie,' instead now favouring the name 'Morrigan.' No tests have been able to ascertain why."

On a basic level, she understood that this was a different doctor from the others, one that spoke in English for a change. He has an American accent, her mind stated weakly.

"Subject A has shown no major physiomolecular changes to indicate any reason for coming back to life two weeks ago." Two weeks? It's been that long? "All scars from the fatal accident have disappeared, and the only scar tissue that remains now is from -" rustling noises as he checked his notes "- a childhood accident.

"Today, we will begin with a skin sample for further DNA testing. We will follow with a spinal tap and a brain scraping. If time allows, we will close today with a closer investigation of the reproductive systems -" Hey! What kind of a girl do you think I am?!?! "-to see if these humanoid creatures will be able to breed." C-creatures...

Her eyes followed the bright light reflecting off the scalpel as it arched towards her body. It took such an effort to wince them shut, but she did all the same. She'd quit watching long ago, could no longer stand to see what they did to her, in the name of science.

I'm in my dorm room, playing a video game or studying with Lizzie, and they can't touch me.

"Shit," she heard the American doctor say. "Subject A appears to have generated some sort of impenetrable shield around itself. Attempts to go past the shield result in damage to medical equipment. Aborting test." She forced her eyes open to see him setting down a scalpel with a chipped blade on it and walking away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

And that was *yawn* the last time they took me out of here. So *yawn, yawn* why are they gassing the room again now? It's not possible that they captured one of the others, is it? No way! They all seemed like good fighters (even the quiet guy, Thanatos); they'd never get taken.

I guess the pixie woman in the strange ruins made a mistake picking me. I must not be cut out for this saving the world stuff, when I can't even save myself.

She turned on her side, facing the wall on her bench of a bed, adjusting the thin blanket around her. I'll just wait right here and see what they have in store this time.

Just as she was about to succumb to the tranquilizer's effects, she heard the door open and a loud bang against the metal of the floor vents and the air-tight door closing again. Summoning up all her strength, she rolled back over and sat up - and nearly felt her eyes explode out of her head as she took in the too familiar redheaded man on the floor.

I guess it really wasn't a dream after all. He's real.

* * *

[1] "Excuse me... miss?"  
"I don't understand Japanese."  
"Are you an American?"  
"No."

* * *

Written: 15 June 2001  
Revision: 21 October 2001  
Final Revision: 16 October 2003


	42. Chapter Thirty Five

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer:** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter again to LiquidICE, for her review of Chapter Thirty-Four and the "Between the Lines" side-story. I always appreciate hearing from my favorite reviewer. 

**Note:** This is the rewritten version of Chapter 35. You'll find nothing changed until the very end of the chapter, except where I fixed some typos that the previous spell check obviously missed. I'm sorry to say that I had to go back and write two characters out; the full reasons behind this are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

A tap on the bedroom door awakened him from the light doze he'd fallen into. It took him a second or two to remember where he was and why he was entangled in a silky auburn web. _Oh, yeah, I fell asleep with Duo again._ He pushed part of Duo's hair out of his face in slight irritation. _And he has nightmares. Looks like the last one destroyed his braid._ Not that he was a bit surprised to discover the American had bad dreams. The current situation was driving something inside him crazy. If all the skirmishes that had begun with Vritra's rising were tormenting him, then all the death the dark god was responsible for, directly or indirectly, _had_ to be torturing Duo.

"It's open," he called softly. A blond head appeared, and for a split second he was actually _worried_ it was Usagi. "Quatre," he greeted blandly.

"You two look a lot better." A small smile touched his face. "Duo's a... restless sleeper, I take it."

"Nightmares," he heard himself say. He was a bit amazed to hear himself continue with "And he apparently has no qualms at all about using me as an oversize teddy bear."

"Teddies don't grouch this much, Hiiro," a sleep-deepened voice beside him countered. Violet eyes slid open, and a grin automatically settled on his face. "Hey, what's up, Quatre?"

"Usagi wants to talk to us all." The small blond man looked a bit apprehensive. "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. She... looks strange."

Duo pushed himself up on one elbow, a concerned expression on his face that Hiiro echoed in his mind, if not on his face. "Strange how?"

"Is she all right?" he found himself continuing.

Quatre nodded. "She's fine. She just seems... very in control."

He had to hold back a smirk as one of Duo's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. His comment of "How un-Usagi-like" nearly made him break out into uncharacteristic snickering.

Quatre smiled and laughed briefly. "Anyway, come down as soon as possible. It seems rather important, whatever it is." He quietly closed the door behind himself, leaving the two sitting on the bed alone.

They exchanged an almost cautious glance, one that asked 'What do we do now?', before Duo grinned, sat up, and bumped his shoulder against Hiiro's playfully. "Come on. Let's go see what Usagi wants."

Could he really be blamed for staying in bed a moment or two longer, watching Duo climb out from under the covers and pull his usual black pants on over his boxers? He didn't have any qualms in admitting the American was very pleasing to look at. The four years since he'd first met Duo at the beginning of the war had added far fewer hard lines to Duo's body than it had to his own, though they were still there. He was lean, but he had been as long as Hiiro'd known him; one day, he'd take the time to wonder why that was, but it wouldn't be today. At least he looked a lot better than he had when he'd first woken up, but he definitely wasn't one-hundred percent yet, Hiiro noted as Duo struggled to get his dark red shirt on over his left shoulder with a minimum of movement and a thinly disguised grimace. Finally, he turned to look at Hiiro with a pleading look in those endless purple eyes. "Hii-chan..."

"Baka." The insult tumbled out of his mouth, rendered ineffectual with affection. He scooted out from beneath the covers, taking a split second to pulls his own undone shirt back over the one shoulder it had slipped off of, and circled the bed to stand before Duo. "Can't believe you're making me do this." _That's it, Hiiro; cover... affection with coldness. Like Duo buys that act anymore._ "Does it hurt that bad?"

Duo shrugged with the other shoulder, glancing away from his face as he did so. "I'll be all right," he muttered.

He felt a new smirk building on his face. "Translating from Duo-speak, it hurts like hell." Duo rolled his eyes but didn't deny it, and he chuckled.

"It's just a bit stiff... and a little sore."

He let that one pass with another brief laugh and started gently helping Duo into his shirt, buttoning it up from the bottom, leaving the top two undone as he'd often seen Duo do. "There. You're presentable, for you at least," he finally declared.

The other man grinned and playcuffed him in the side. He started buttoning Hiiro's shirt with the explanation "Well, then we need to fix you up. No one's allowed to ogle your body besides me and Usa."

Based on the laughter Duo broke out into, the expression on his face but have been priceless. "Who else would be ogling my body?"

By now, Duo was laughing so hard that he had to collapse onto the bed, only managing to stay sitting by bracing himself with one hand. "Who _wouldn't_ want to?" he got out between gasps for breath. He shot Duo a rather impressive glare, trying his best not to smile; Duo's amusement was contagious. "Seriously! I've caught Quatre checking you out a lot. I even caught Setsuna and Hotaru exchanging," he paused to clear his throat and waggle his eyebrows suggestively, "comments on your, um, assets."

He felt heat rush to his face. Embarrassment definitely was _not_ an emotion he was glad to be recalling. "But - I -"

He felt Duo's right hand snake around his waist and pull him up close to the other man's body. "But from now on, Usa and I will be doing the only ogling."

He couldn't help snickering. "So you and Usagi will be defending my honor?"

The grin he wore was threatening to break Duo's face. "You could call it that. Or you could say we'll be defending what's ours. No sharing!"

He laughed shortly, dropping a brief kiss on Duo's lips, much like the one that had been bestowed on him when they'd first awakened together, when they'd come up with this unusual arrangement. Soon he stood back up, his fingers entangling in Duo's loose hair. "We'd better get down there before they send a search party after us."

Duo sighed softly. "I wouldn't put it past them." He leaned away from Hiiro, searching through the sheets till he produced his hairband. He started to reach up to rebraid his hair, wincing before he got his arms above shoulder level. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

Hiiro held his hand out silently. Once Duo had relinquished the elastic band and turned slightly, he moved behind the other man and, after another second's consideration, pulled the long hair up into a clumsy ponytail. "There," he stated softly, tone making it clear that he wasn't pleased with his handiwork.

Duo ran the fingers of his right hand up and over the mess. "Not so bad for a first try." He grinned, turning back slightly to regard Hiiro. "We'll have to get Usa to show you how to braid it."

Hiiro nodded slightly, disappointment barely evident in his eyes if not on his face. He held a hand down and pulled Duo to his feet. "Let's go."

"All right." It didn't escape his notice that Duo refused to release his hand until they'd reached the hallway, or that he kept finding excuses to brush up against him as they made their way to the library, or that somehow Duo had managed to arrange things so that he and Usagi sat on either side of Hiiro on the couch.

* * * * * * * *

"...That's all Hyperion-tousama was able to tell me," Usagi finished.

"So," Quatre spoke up after a moment, and she redirected her focus onto him, "all we have to do is get back the treasures, all three of them, perform some kind of sacrifice - and even Hyperion didn't know what it entailed -, and then summon Amaterasu into the body of a god who has yet to even show himself? Plus try to locate this _other_ god who's supposed to act as a balance between Amaterasu and Vritra? Is that everything?"

Usagi shifted slightly in her seat. A hand wrapped around one of hers; she glanced down to see it was Hiiro's. She smiled faintly, relaxing. "Hyperion-tousama said these two new gods will come to us."

"Maybe they should start thinking about hurrying up," Wufei muttered.

Hotaru nodded. "Otherwise, I'd say we're pretty much, well, screwed, for lack of a better term."

"Then somehow we need to get the treasures back, so we'll be ready!" Duo declared, pushing himself to his feet.

"How do you propose we do that, Duo?" Quatre rebutted. "We have no idea where Thanatos is, and even if we did know, how the hell are we supposed to go against him _and_ Vritra - and that demon girl - when we couldn't even beat just him?!?"

"Well, we certainly can't just give up!" The American wavered on his feet. In an instant, Hiiro was also standing, a steadying hand on one of Duo's shoulders. In spite of everything else, she felt a surge of relief; at least those two were friends again.

"It's easier said than done," Aya commented under his breath from where he leaned against the adjacent wall. All in all, he looked completely disinterested in the going-ons and like the reason he hadn't left yet was either because he'd been here first and was waiting them out or because she, Duo, and Hiiro were between him and the door.

A slight whistling noise sang through the air. Heads lifted, trying to place the sound. Then almost casually Aya lifted his hand to catch a rapidly flying object. He opened his hand to see a small silver jewel. "What the -"

Usagi stood quickly and crossed the floor in a heartbeat. "That's the Ginzuishou!" she cried, all but snatching it from him.

Hiiro glanced over at her, frowning sharply but seemingly unwilling to risk letting go of Duo. "Didn't we just say that Thanatos has all the treasures raising his demon?"

"No," a very familiar and missed voice answered. "It's a present."

A woman, dressed completely in black, stepped out of the shadows of the doorway. Huge black wings were folded behind her. She looked so much the same and yet so very different. Her sapphire eyes seemed softer and endless, like the wisdom of the universe hid within them, while her face and body were leaner and her entire demeanor even more serious than before.

Before he realized, Aya had taken a few steps closer. He couldn't help the look of surprise that slid over his features as she held up a hand to stall him before he could touch her. "I didn't think you were coming back, Morrigan."

"I almost didn't, but I guess I couldn't stand to be away from you," she admitted.

"Anechan?" Hiiro hesitantly began. She turned away from the Elder God to set those suddenly endless, serene eyes on him. "How did you get this?"

A small smirk lifting one corner of her mouth, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I stole it, along with the mirror. Since Thanatos raised his pet monster, security has been rather lax?" She tossed a small disc no bigger than the palm of her hand into the room, smiling when Hiiro easily caught it.

"'Stole it'?" Duo echoed.

She nodded once, smirk growing ever so slightly, then she froze, shuddered. And then abruptly they could see through her. "Damn it," she whispered, holding a hand up for her own inspection. "Guess I couldn't hold on that long after all."

"Morrigan?"

"Anechan?"

Hiiro and Aya spoke in the same instant, and she favored them both an indulgent smile. "Seems I used up too much energy getting two of the treasures away from Thanatos and getting us here."

Aya stepped closer, ignoring as she tried to push him away in favor of touching her cheek. "Morrigan," his voice was soft, and those who could hear it besides Morrigan felt acutely embarrassed, trying _not_ to listen, "you can't leave me."

"Tell that to Himura. He's waiting on me." She smiled faintly, though the expression seemed a little tight; it was getting harder for her to hang on. She nodded to someone only she could see. "Of course I'll tell them." This time she spoke to the whole room. "Himura says to remind you that time is growing short. If you don't hurry, there won't be anyone left to save." Her wings completely vanished from sight as the rest of her wavered a bit more. "And life is a circle. We'll be back someday soon." She faded nearly completely out but held on just enough to cover Aya's hand on her cheek with one of her own. "I'll see you again soon, Aed."

"Ran." His voice broke slightly. "My name is Ran."

"Mine's Marie," she whispered, pushing his hand away from her, then she was gone. Silence reigned for several long moments till Aya lowered his head and pushed his way out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Setsuna let out a breath she didn't remember holding. "Just like that, we've lost them both, both the Elder Gods," she murmured. "We've lost."

Quatre stood. "Not yet. If what you say is right, then we just need to summon Amaterasu."

Hotaru shook her head gently. "We still need to get Kuzanagi, and if I were Thanatos, I'd be guarding that sword with my life." 

"Then we just find a way to get around Thanatos. Usagi?" The blonde looked away from the empty spot where Morrigan had stood only minutes before and met his eyes. "You're the only one here who's been inside where Thanatos is. Could you find where he's hiding the sword?"

She considered it then nodded. "Yes. I don't know where his compound is though."

"I'm sure between the rest of us we can locate it. Hiiro, Duo, why don't you both get on computers and see what you can turn up?"

Duo tossed them a grin as the others began to file out of the room. "Time to save the world again, eh?"

Hiiro rolled his eyes. "Come on, baka. Let's get to work." He gave the other young man a gentle tug in the direction of the door that belied his harsher words. A hand on his arm stopped him before they left the room, though. He glanced down into distant sapphire eyes. "Usagi?"

"Leave the mirror with me. I'll need it and the Ginzuishou to track down Kuzanagi" was all she said.

"Do you know how to do the summoning?" he asked, hesitant to relinquish the treasure just yet. After all, Morrigan, his Anechan, had died to get it, and she had given it to him, maybe even for a reason. There was - There had been no telling with her.

Again, she nodded. "Hyperion-tousama told me."

"Maybe..." Duo paused then pushed on. "Maybe you should tell the rest of us, just in case."

"I'm the only one who can," she replied, her voice grim and perhaps a little sad. "I'll have to do it."

Duo wrapped a careful arm around her shoulders. "Then we'll make sure you can get it done safely. It's about time for this whole thing to be over, don't you think?"

"Past time," Hiiro agreed. He hesitated a moment longer then placed the mirror in her hand. "The sooner this war is over, the better."

She glanced up at them but did not meet either of their eyes. "Absolutely."

* * *

First draft: 20 October 2003  
Rewrite: 29 February 2004

Author's Closing Note [1]: Yes, it's four years after the GundamW TV series started. Given that Duo, Hiiro, Quatre, and Wufei were all 15-16 and Trowa was 17 during the year that the series took, that would make all of them but Trowa 19-20 now and he would be 21. Since I moved Usagi in from Sailormoon R and it's been four years, she would now be 18-19. So we can send Trowa on beer runs. *winks*

Author's Closing Note [2]: I'm sorry that Subaru and Kamui had to be written out. I'd been wanting to put them in ever since Animazement 2003, when that was most of what Klepto and I talked about on the way home. However, _Gods and Other Creatures_ has become more of a project than even the novel I'm working on, and I really need to tie it up and get back to work on what I might one day get paid for. _(On another random tangent, I'm also working on a rewrite of GaOC to be turned into a novel. It's taking a while because I'm also tying it into my novel.)_ To make a long story short (too late), I haven't been able to make myself figure them out for this story, nor have I been able to locate a set of gods in mythology to make them. All things considered, I'd rather not write them than write them poorly.

Remember: I love emails, reviews, comments, whatever. Flames will be used to warm my house, after they are laughed at by my friends and me.

Eternal SailorM


	43. Chapter Thirty Six

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer:** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter again to LiquidICE, for her review of Chapter Thirty-Five (before the rewrite) and for recommending it. Thanks! Also to Gackt Camui, for the fun reviews; I really enjoyed reading each of them. And to everyone else who reviewed the other chapters, thanks!! And finally to Chibi Tenshi, just for babbling with me; it's great to talk to you again, bishoujo!!

**Note:** Chapters Thirty-Four and Thirty-Five have both been rewritten. The rewrite has been posted to DarkMagick.net, FanFiction.net, and MediaMiner.org. You might want to backtrack and re-read them before pushing forward.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

"Does Une know you can hack the Preventer database?" he heard Duo ask from the computer desk beside him. 

He had to restrain a smile. "It's easier than trying to go through city records." He turned his attention back to the screen and scrolling names before him. "And the Preventers are so busy with all the fighting that's started since Vritra rose, they'll never even notice me in here."

"Hii-chan?" It was so unlike Duo to sound this worried that he had to look over his shoulder at the other man. "Did it look like something was upsetting Usagi to you?"

"What _isn't_ there to be upsetting her?" he countered. "We're at war again, and Usagi hates fighting." The concerned frown stayed on Duo's face, and so he pressed on. "She's fine. I'm sure. She's tougher than she looks."

"You're right." Duo turned back to the screen before him for a brief moment then turned back. "So have you had any luck?"

Now it was his turn to frown, glaring at the screen. "Thanatos has four homes listed under his real name and several more under fake names. I'm printing out the blueprints for all of them though."

Duo nodded. "Good idea. Usagi might be able to identify it by the layout." The American grinned suddenly. "Kinda like the old days, isn't it?"

A faint smile touched Hiiro's lips, and he didn't bother trying to hide this one. "In a way."

"Come on: fate of everyone in our hands, getting down to the wire, and we're trying to find our enemies' location."

"Then maybe this will go better than that war did," Quatre's voice cut in. Both Hiiro and Duo whirled in their chairs to face the computer screens before them like they'd been caught at something they shouldn't be doing, the faintest of flushes coloring both of their faces. Quatre pretended to be oblivious and continued speaking. "I don't think anyone's ready for a war of that magnitude again, not this soon."

Slowly, Hiiro turned back to face the blond. "Got the casualty figures in then?" Quatre nodded. "How bad is it then?"

"Bad. Not quite up to the level of the One Year War or the Christmas War, but it's bad. The death toll is still just in the thousands, but it's going up fast."

"We're running out of time then." Hiiro's voice was soft and determined. "We have located several of Thanatos' homes. Usagi needs to look at the blueprints and see if any of them are the right one."

Quatre nodded. "I'll go get her."

Duo turned slightly in his chair to give the other man a faintly reassuring smile. "We'll be finishing up here then. We need to get this over with soon."

Again the blond nodded his head. "It's time for all of us to go on with our lives."

* * * * * * * *

Usagi stared down at the jewel in one of her hand and the mirror in the other. "How are we going to do this?" she whispered to them, pausing, almost expecting one or both of them to answer. She was a little disappointed when neither of them did. "Hiiro and Duo won't be happy about what we're going to have to do." She sighed, shoving the two talismans into the deep front pockets of the dress she wore. "I wish Hyperion-tousama was here; I could use his advice."

_I can't afford to tell the others what is necessary to raise Amaterasu. They wouldn't allow me to... to do what is necessary._ She sighed. _It's not like I _want_ to do this. All I want is... _She chuckled ruefully. _I don't even know what it is I want anymore. I want Hiiro. I want Duo. I don't want to become Amaterasu-o-mi-kami. I want a happily-ever-after ending for this story. Haven't we all earned a happily-ever-after yet?_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" she called out.

Quatre slowly pushed the door open. She studied his face briefly before deciding the blond was worrying himself sick over this whole ordeal; she supposed it was his nature. "Usagi-san? Hiiro and Duo wanted to see you downstairs. They've found some blueprints that might be to Thanatos' stronghold."

"Really?" It was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice. Finally this would all be over.

"Yes. Hiiro thinks you might be able to figure out which one it is by the layout."

She nodded. "I'll do my best, Quatre-kun." She hopped off the bed and started to slip out the door. She paused there a moment and hugged the blond briefly. "It will all be over soon, my friend. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Usagi-san."

She smiled. "I don't." She left him standing there as she hurried down the hall to the stairs then to the computer lab. The door was still standing a bit open, but she still tapped on the doorframe before sticking her head in. "Hiiro? Duo?"

"Usagi!" she heard Duo greet her enthusiastically. "Come in! We were just talking about you!"

She had to smile at him; she couldn't help it. Who could, really? Duo's smile could be infectious. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"Of course not," Hiiro answered instead. She glanced over at him, favoring him a small smile. He nodded at a chair between him and Duo. "We need you to take a look at some of these layouts, see if any of them is where Thanatos and Ririna took you."

She managed not to shiver at the recollection of Hekate that simple sentence brought about in her mind. It seemed she'd never be free of that ghost of her past. "All right," she agreed, taking the seat he'd offered and leaning over to look over Hiiro's shoulder. She noticed faintly that Duo moved to squat on Hiiro's other side, and she had to take a moment to be glad they were getting along so much better now than they had been. "How many of them are there?"

"Eight." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "We can narrow it down a bit first. How many levels was it?"

"Three. Two stories and a basement." 

Six of the options were taken away. Duo grinned over at the two of them. "That was easy."

Hiiro nodded. "Two left." 

He clicked a few buttons and the floor plans to both remaining homes appeared on the screen. Usagi leaned closer to study both, eyes flicking back and forth between them, before pointing to the one closest to Duo. "It's this one."

"You're sure?" Hiiro had to ask.

She nodded once. "Absolutely."

A few more buttons were clicked, and her final choice began printing, along with the address. "Then we'll need to start getting ready to leave as soon as possible." Hiiro turned his chair in a tight circle so that his back was to the computer as he glanced from Usagi to Duo. "I guess you're both coming with me to get the sword."

"Absolutely," Usagi repeated. "I need to be there."

"You're not getting rid of me this quick, Hiiro," Duo continued, nudging the other young man's side. She must have been imagining that it looked more like a caress than any kind of teasing blow, she decided.

He looked back and forth between them again before asking one more question softly, "Are you sure you're up to this, Duo?" 

The American man pouted at him, and this time the cuffing he gave Hiiro's side looked a whole lot more real. "I'm fine, Mom." She laughed, and Duo fought a moment to hang out to his frown before laughing as well; the faintest of smiles even touched Hiiro's lips. "Let's go kick Thanatos' ass!"

* * *

15 March 2004

Wow, another chapter done, and so soon after the last revision was completed. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted; it's kinda hard to do that when you don't have a phone line (and therefore, no internet), you know. Anyway, I'm moved into my new place and I have a fancy new computer desk/writing area, so the only excuses I'm going to be able to give you will be: (1) grad school is kicking my butt; (2) I'm working on my novel; or (3) the demon kitties have taken up domain on my writing area.

And now that this chapter is done, I think I'll try to get back to work on my novel. Wish me luck!!

Eternal SailorM


	44. Chapter Thirty Seven

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter again to Chibi Tenshi, just for babbling with me; it's great to talk to you again, bishoujo, and especially getting to have someone to babble Samurai Deeper Kyo with!! To Ryoko Crawford, my roommate, for reading over my shoulder; I will yet get you to beta what's written on my novel. And to everyone who missed me while I was offlined.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

She hadn't quite been prepared to see all five Gundam pilots in action. Although it had been four years since they'd first been brought together, time had dulled none of their skills, at least not to her eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like if they still had their Gundams, how quickly this entire incident might have been resolved.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat. This was it, the house Ririna had brought her as a captive, the house where Hekate was created, where so much of this nightmare started. 

She started as a voice beside her whispered, "Is this the place?"

Willing herself to breathe normally, she looked over at Hiiro and nodded. "It is."

"All right." By some unspoken order (_Maybe they arranged all this before we left the Winner Estate,_ she thought inanely to herself), they began divide up, a pilot with each of the goddesses, till only she and Duo remained. In her mind, it made a lot of sense; it made things balanced, since the goddesses' powers could balance out the lack of knowledge the pilots had of their own, while the pilots were enough at ease with this kind of mission to balance out the goddesses' unfamiliarity; and it made things a lot easier for what she was going to have to do. It would be a lot simpler to slip away from just Duo than from everyone at once.

She spared a moment to glance over to her side, examine the man next to her. It had been four years since she'd met Duo. Time had changed them both in its own subtle ways, but he was still one of her best friends, and despite everything that had gone on over the past month*, she still was in love with him. It still confused her, these seemingly conflicting emotions she felt for him and Hiiro. She was forcing them out of her mind for now though.

_You know ever better than I do that if your heart is not clear, the Ginzuishou won't respond._ Yes, that's what it was Ami had said to her. It seemed like ages ago, when in fact it was less than two weeks ago. She made herself move all her concentration on what was happening and what was still to come.

A hand touched her arm lightly, and she looked over at Duo expectantly. "Don't look so worried," he whispered. "It'll go fine, you'll see."

She nodded. "Of course."

He nudged her lightly, shoulder against shoulder. "After all, you have the God of Death as your personal escort." She had to mirror his smile; it was irresistible. "It'll be fine, Usagi."

"Yes, it will be." 

The house before them went completely dark, and Duo climbed to his feet. She followed, shooting him a questioning glance. "That's Hiiro's signal. It's time to go. They're all going to provide distractions for us to slip in, get Kuzanagi, and get back out."

She nodded again. "Simple enough. Let's get this show on the road."

Slipping in the mansion was almost embarrassingly easy. She supposed that was a testament to how thorough the others were being with their distractions. There was no sign of Thanatos, Sakura, or even so much as a guard. She moved near silently along, occasionally having to check to make sure Duo was still with her; he was so quiet that she could almost swear he wasn't there at all. 

When they reached two sets of stairs, one leading up to the second story while the other led down to the basement, Duo gently tugged her arm, bringing her to a stop and pulling her out of sight back around the corner. "Where from here?" he whispered.

She glanced at the stairs leading up then back at him. "Second story. It would be in his bedroom. That's where he kept everything important last time I was here." Which, admittedly, had been when she was still Hekate, but there was no reason to bring that up again. No one really wanted to think about it, least of all her. The things she had done in Ririna's name still haunted her nightmares. "That would be the second bedroom on the right once we reach the top."

"All right," Duo agreed, starting to move forward. "Stay behind me, all right?"

She shook her head in agreement. "Of course."

As quietly as they could, the pair turned the corner and started up the stairs. It was only when she stumbled and Duo reached back to catch her arms to steady her that she realized he held a gun in one hand. But, of course, it was the best weapon he had, short of releasing Shinigami, and she had no wish to meet the winged God of Death again any time soon. She'd rather meet -

She cut her thoughts off short as they reached the top of the steps and the great space of that dark hallway loomed before them. As Hekate, she'd slept near the end of it and had had to traverse the length of it more than once in her day and night here. She thought as hard as she could, but she could not recall a time when so many of the endless doors down its length stood open, including the second door on the right that they sought.

"Something doesn't feel quite right here," she faintly heard Duo mutter, an acknowledgement of the same uneasy feeling that was making her more and more nervous by the minute. She stayed close to him as he moved forward as he'd requested, though, fingertips resting lightly on part of his braid for reassurance. Who knew how much longer she'd be able to -

Duo went flying across the hall as they reached the first door, a sudden intense wind sweeping through the open door, knocking him off his feet, and making him collide with the far wall. Like something out of a bad dream, Thanatos - no, Vritra - emerged from the blackness, obviously the source of the wind. Before she could even think about making a move, either to attack or go help Duo (she wasn't sure yet herself), a vicious backhand caught her across one cheek, and she too was on the floor.

"At last," the voice she faintly recognized as Thanatos' rumbled, both aloud and in her mind, "at last, I have two of the greatest thorns in my side here, at my mercy. How long I have waited for this moment." 

She couldn't force herself to listen to the demon ramble. She glanced over her shoulder to where Duo had fallen and breathed a small sigh of relief to see him moving at least to his knees. He was shaking his head sharply, like he was trying to clear it, but at least he was moving, though for how much longer she couldn't say. _That_ depended solely on the humor of the creature Thanatos had become.

"I suppose that I should take my time killing you both, make it slow and painful, but I guess I cannot with your friends here also." The creature shrugged indifferently. "So I guess fast deaths will have to suffice." From a sheath at his side, he drew Kuzanagi, blue eyes flicking back and forth between Duo and Usagi till they lit on the still struggling man. "You will go first, Shinigami. I learned my mistake from the last time, and I would not want you around to undo my work on Selene. Farewell."

_It's like the fight against Morrigan all over again,_ rushed through her mind. Certain death at the tip of a sharpened blade awaited Duo, and all she could think to do was exactly what he'd done for her in the same situation. Moving as quickly as she could, she threw herself between Kuzanagi and Duo. 

The feel of the blade cutting through her chest was... indescribable. It was a white-hot pain like nothing she could have possibly ever imagined. She thought she might scream, but she could find no air in her lungs to push it out, and so it remained lodged in her throat. The blade drew back out and she started to slump forward, catching herself on her hands and knees; a second later, Duo grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him. "No... Usagi..." she heard him whisper faintly.

Above them, Thanatos/Vritra chuckled darkly. "I suppose the order of your deaths matters not. Now, Shinigami, you-" He broke off at a bubbling laugh that emerged from Usagi's lips. "Why do you laugh, Moon Goddess?"

"Don't count us out yet," she forced herself to whisper. One-handed, she reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out the last two talismans, the mirror and the Ginzuishou. "This isn't over by a long shot." 

Her fingers shaking, she dropped them into the pool of blood forming around her, watching as the mirror shattered into a million pieces. She barely heard Thanatos scream "No!" and Duo whisper "Don't leave me" before the darkness took her.

* * * * *

_**Selene,** the darkness whispered._

_She forced her eyes open to the pitch black. **I am Selene,** she returned. **You are the one I seek?**_

**_I am. Do you know what you are doing, summoning me like this?_**

**_I do. Only you can defeat Vritra and send him back to the abyss._**

**_It has cost you your life. It may well cost you your soul._**

_She shivered at the thought but made herself speak. **As long as I can protect this world, I don't care about myself.** She paused and amended her reply. **As long as I can protect the ones I love...**_

_**Yes, love. That is why you are doing this?** She nodded. **A true and noble reason. Very well. I accept your calling and will leave to fight Vritra.** The august woman's face lightened. **And I will do all in my power to protect the ones you love.**_

_She bowed deeply in the darkness. **Thank you, Amaterasu-o-mi-kami.** But she was speaking to empty space._

* * * * *

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself guys didn't cry, he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. It was just as well Usagi's actions had stunned the monster before him into immobility; he wasn't sure he could raise a hand to defend himself right now. Faintly, he could sense Hiiro's presence trying to make itself known in the back of his mind, but he couldn't concentrate on it, not now, not when he was holding the body of the woman he loved in his arms.

Who knew how long the light had been shining in the dark hallway before he finally took notice of it reflecting in the shards of the broken mirror. It gave out the most amazing reflections, sending bright streaks of light across every visible surface.

And it came from the woman he held.

* * *

* That's right. So far, _Gods and Other Creatures_ has only taken 30 days to occur. Seems like a lot longer, doesn't it? See the timeline. 

* * *

23 March 2004

Wow, yet another chapter done. Looks like we're really getting down to the wire, ne? Waii!! Usagi's dead. Thanatos is Vritra. And is this Amaterasu making her appearance at last?

In case the timeline link above does not work (i.e., if you're reading this on FanFiction.net or MediaMiner.org), you can also find it at this URL:  
. Thank you!

See everyone in the next chapter!

Eternal SailorM


	45. Side Story: Apart at the Seams

Gods and Other Creatures

Side-Story: "Apart at the Seams"

by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimers (Statement made to save one's own ass):** We know these by now, don't we? I do not own GundamW, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Weiss kreuz, or any other anime/manga/video game that might appear in here. I make no profit off of this; otherwise, I'd be living the high life - and I'd be able to make it to more cons!! I do own Morrigan, however, as well as the storyline; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** Hmm... I would like to dedicate this, again, to Chibi Tenshi. (*steals* Come help me finish this!!) Also to Kleptomaniac Can Opener and Kitarin, for the brainstorming in the Waffle House. And finally to Ryoko Crawford, for sneaking out with me. *wink wink* Let's just say I draw inspiration from a myriad of sources.

* * *

_She knew what was going to happen from the beginning. _That was the thought that kept circulating through his mind. _She had to have known. Why else would she have -_

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind again. It seemed like this was the millionth time he'd done so in the past hour. It was just impossible. Usagi couldn't be gone.

His mind was a blank after the light. He certainly didn't remember getting back to Quatre's mansion. He didn't remember everyone else arriving. He just remembered feeling Usagi collapsing dead in his arms, hearing a few words from Amaterasu, then waking up here at the mansion, in his own bedroom.

Quatre had urged him to come downstairs about half an hour ago to help discuss their plan for what to do next, but... there was no way. He couldn't even _look_ at the woman walking around in Usagi's body without wanting to lose his cool. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry or go blow something up or what.

_I can't look at Amaterasu in Usagi's body. It's the cruelest punishment Quatre could have possibly come up with. I don't think even OZ could have topped this for sheer depravity. I mean, hell! She even _sounds_ like Usagi. And Hiiro... _

Well, now that he thought about it, the Japanese man had looked like he'd seen a ghost. And thinking about this whole... thing from Hiiro's point of view, well...

* * * * *

_Who knew how long the light had been shining in the dark hallway before he finally took notice of it reflecting in the shards of the broken mirror. It gave out the most amazing reflections, sending bright streaks of light across every visible surface._

_And it came from the woman he held._

_He watched as Amaterasu pulled herself to her knees, while his hands frozen in place where they had been holding her arms. She began dusting the blood off the front of her shirt, and it fell away like it'd never been there to begin with._

_Thanatos/Vritra began backing up into the doorway he'd surprised them from. In his hands, Duo could see Kuzanagi shaking violently. Thanatos' lips were moving in some soundless denial. Apparently the monster had no more been expecting to see Amaterasu here now than he had. _

Oh, Usagi...,_ he thought to himself, _why did you think you couldn't tell me this? I thought we weren't going to keep any more secrets from each other. We could have found a way to work around this. _He sucked in a sharp breath. _And what about -

_Sneakered feet pounded up the steps and skidded to a stop next to him. _No, no way..._ He wasn't going to look up at Hiiro; his eyes were locked on the being now climbing to her feet - Usagi's feet! - as if she hadn't had a sword shoved through her guts. Of course, _she_ hadn't; Usagi had._

_"Duo?" Hiiro's voice whispered, and it was very close to his ear. Darting his eyes to the side, he realized Hiiro had knelt down beside him, a gun in his hand, aimed directly at Thanatos; with his free hand, he helped Duo lower his arms, not seeming to notice when Duo's hands grasped hold of his in a tight grip, like Hiiro was his last grip on his sanity. The beginnings of a hysterical laugh began to leak through the tears. "Duo, what is it?" Man, how weird was this? Hiiro was starting to sound worried!_

_**"He will be all right, Hachiman,"** a powerful version of Usagi's voice echoed, both through the hallway and in their minds. **"Take him out of here."**_

_He almost laughed as Hiiro's gun seemed to move of its own accord towards the woman who stood in front of them briefly before returning to their enemy. "Is that... Amaterasu?" Duo nodded slowly. "Usagi summoned her then?" Duo shook his head now. "What?"_

_"Not... now," he forced out._

_**"Shinigami, Hachiman,"** Amaterasu interrupted again, **"leave now."**_

_"Not a chance. We're not going anywhere," declared Hiiro. He gave the Japanese man's hand another squeeze, this time less for his own comfort and more in gratitude._

_She turned to give them a sharp glare. It was so strange to see that harsh look in Usagi's normally gentle blue eyes. **"How am I to maintain my promise to Selene to protect the two of you if you will not work with me?"**_

_They both had to blink at that. "Protect us?" Duo finally asked. She rolled her eyes, as if it should be obvious._

_"Where's Thanatos?" Hiiro's more practical question broke through the silence. _

_Amaterasu whirled to the doorway the monster had been occupying and sighed loudly. **"He ran away again,"** she complained in frustration. **"He always runs away."** She turned back to face them. **"Come. It is time for us to collect the others and leave this place. The final battle is yet to come."**_

* * * * *

That was his memory ended, at least till they got back to the mansion. He'd only really woken up about ten minutes later to find himself in his own bedroom, standing just inside the door. He hadn't been able to move once his eyes had locked on his own reflection and the faint bloodstain he could see on his black shirt. And it wasn't even his own blood. Of course, that had been half an hour ago, but then again, he also didn't remember moving to the bed. 

His hand ran down the front of his shirt, where the blood had dried to the material, stiffening it. It almost felt rough under his fingers. _No!_ He couldn't do this anymore! He nearly ripped the shirt trying to get it off him, crying out when he wrenched his sore shoulder in the process. He ended up with it stuck at his elbows, trapping his arms and leaving the shoulder in a position that made it cry in pain every time he tried to breathe.

A soft tap at the door barely registered. It sounded urgent, like the person on the other side had been trying to get an answer for a while. The knocking came again, then finally the door pushed open. "Duo?" Hiiro then... He should have known.

He turned desperate eyes on the Japanese man. "Hiiro..."

Hiiro shut the door behind him and crossed the room to the bed. As he sat down behind Duo and started helping him to ease out of the constricting clothing, he began to speak quietly. "Quatre's worried about you out there. Everyone is. You might want to -"

"No way." He shook his head in vehement denial. "I'm not going out there. I can't go out there and look at that woman walking around in Usagi's body. Not when I held Usagi in my arms as she..."

Hiiro tossed the bloodied shirt in the direction of the trash (Neither of them looked to see if he rang it or not.) and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him back against his chest. "There was nothing you could do."

"I should have been able to, though! I'm the God of Death after all!"

"Amaterasu was talking downstairs about Usagi having to sacrifice herself to raise her. She said there was never a chance."

He had to nod in agreement with that. "One second she was dying in my arms. The next she was Amaterasu."

"You can't blame yourself for this, Duo," Hiiro reasoned, turning him so that they were face-to-face. "Usagi wouldn't have wanted that."

He had to ask it, the question he'd been dreading to let himself even so much as think. "Do you think our Usagi is gone forever?"

Hiiro's arms tightened around him briefly. "I don't know. I think the only ones who would know would be the Elder Gods or Amaterasu."

He frowned against Hiiro's shirt. "Aed's gone then?" Hiiro nodded. "Shame..."

"He left right before we went after Kuzanagi. Said he had some things to handle." Hiiro gave him a slight nudge. "Don't know any more Elder Gods, do you?"

He shook his head. "No. Besides, it'd be a death sentence to bring them here. We seem to end up getting the Elders killed after all. Himura, Morrigan..."

"Aya-san left on his own two feet," Hiiro reminded him.

"It's only a matter of time. He's bonded to Oneesan after all, and when one bondmate dies-" He suddenly stopped, as if realizing something important - and perhaps a bit ugly - for the first time. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled onto his side, facing away from Hiiro. 

The Japanese man was silent for a moment then took an educated guess at the problem. "Neither of us were bonded to Usagi. It's not hurting either of our powers that she's... gone."

"It's like she was never here, like she never existed." He was starting to sound hysterical again, he realized, and took a deep breath to calm himself, turning back to face Hiiro. "We should have told her."

Hiiro's eyes winced shut briefly, the only show of pain that he apparently would allow himself. "We should have." Blue eyes opened again. "When we get her back, we will."

"You think we will?" Against his will, he could feel the tiniest flicker of hope beginning to build within him. For a moment, he thought about stamping it out before it really started, the better to not be let down if it didn't happen, but he couldn't. Maybe just this once, he needed this hope to go on from here.

"We will. I don't know how, but we will."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hiiro's waist, resting his head against Hiiro's chest, and let his mind drift back in time, through some of the better times.

* * * * *

_"Na-na-nani?!?" Usagi was stuttering, holding the menu far away from her, moving it back as if to make what she saw there change. She leaned over the table till they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Duo, did you see how much this fondewy* stuff costs?" He could tell by the look in her eyes she was holding back shrieking but only barely._

_Beside him, he heard Hiiro snicker softly. "Is it still your treat when it's seventy-five American dollars for a meal for two?" the Japanese man asked. If Duo didn't know better, he'd almost think Hiiro was teasing him. He had to resist the urge to check himself for a fever. Hiiro _never_ kidded or joked around._

_He grinned and winked at each of them in turn. "I think I left something in the car..." Well, he had, apparently: his sense of judgment._

_Usagi covered her laughter with an almost polite cough. "You know, I think I hear my cell phone ringing..."_

_They slid out of their respective sides of the booth and reached over to grab one of Hiiro's arms each. "And you have the car keys," Duo finished as he and Usagi tugged Hiiro from the restaurant._

* * * * *

God, he'd nearly forgotten about that. 

When had that been? During that vacation to America Usagi's (always mysterious) guardian funded, he was pretty sure. It was the summer after the Christmas War*, and it had been good to just relax, and if someone else was willing to foot the bill, all the better. It had been amusing to him to watch how Hiiro reacted to Usagi's antics as she tried to bring him out of his shell. Now that he really thought back, he'd been trying to do the same thing. It was kind of funny how that turned around now. 

* * * * *

_"Don't go all Hiiro on me, okay?"  
  
She grinned impishly. "Ninmu--" She burst out laughing before she could finish, mostly because Duo starting tickling her.  
  
After she was gasping for breath and nearly blue in the face, he finally let up. "So, Usagi, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"You're always thinking about food."  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Ecchi," she accused, still grinning widely.  
  
"Who? Me? Never. So what's for breakfast, Usagi? And please don't say rice or anything like that because I swear that's all Wufei eats and--"  
  
"Cupcakes."_

* * * * *

Yes, those were the early days of their fight against Thanatos, when it had seemed that it'd all be over in a few hours. It was definitely before the true horror of the whole mess they'd gotten themselves into had started to present itself.

He could feel exhaustion beginning to tug at him. It _had_ been a hard month for them after all. Even the One Year War didn't really compare; it, at least, had been spread out over the course of twelve months. 

* * * * *

A soft snore indicated that Duo had finally gone to sleep. Good, he needed it. The American had seemed like he was running on fumes. He had to have been exhausted, especially after what he'd seen tonight. He certainly could forgive Duo's freaking out like this; he'd felt pretty close to it himself when he realized what had happened. And it certainly wasn't any easier for him to talk to - or even look at! - Amaterasu, but he was forcing it aside for now. They had a mission to complete for now, and they would most assuredly need her help to complete it.

And in the meantime, he and Duo could try to hold onto the hope, no matter how false it may seem, that one day they might get their Usagi back. It would be enough to get them through what was left of this war. Then, if their hope turned out to be false, they could deal with it from there.

* * *

* Usagi is trying to say "fondue" here. Understand now what I meant in the dedications about the sneaking out now? ^_~ This happened to Ryoko and I on 23 March 2004. We've both since started working it into stories.

* Okay, I've never seen anything official for what the war in the series and then the Endless Waltz war were called. I know it's a bit late to be explaining it now, but for all my GundamW fiction I've called the series war the "One Year War" and the Endless Waltz war the "Christmas War". Sorry about the delay in the explanation. 

* * *

28 March 2004

And here's another new part of _Gods and Other Creatures_. This part has been more of a challenge than the previous two chapters, but now - thank the gods - it's done.

The title of this side story comes from the song "Man of Steel", by Meat Loaf, off the new album _Couldn't Have Said It Better_. The part of the song in particular that I'm using is as follows:  
"And I fall apart at the seams  
It seems that I always, always fall apart  
But as strong as I am  
Why can't I break your heart?

I remember how it used to be  
Making love to you all night long  
I used to take you in my arms  
And hold you there till all your fears were gone  
I used to be a man of steel  
I used to be a man of steel"

As always, feedback is welcome. If you are reading this on FanFiction.net, MediaMiner.org, Live Journal, or Greatest Journal, please feel free to leave a comment, or you can feel free to email me. If you're reading this on DarkMagick.net or MysticalLegends.net, please feel free to send me an email at eternal_sailorm@hotmail.com. If you send an email, I will try to respond within a few days.

Eternal SailorM


	46. Chapter Thirty Eight

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** Another Chibi Tenshi dedication; just talking to you again, Tenshi-hime, has helped me get my inspiration back bit by bit. Usa-imouto-chan, you've been a big help as well just by the email tag. Finally to the person on MMorg with the impossibly long username ("Miko no Tears and Aya"), thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Duo was pouting, Hiiro noted with a hint of amusement. In a way, it was sort of... cute. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his knees pulled up to touch his arms. The most adorable sullen expression had covered his face. And the knowledge that he was pouting because of Hiiro made it all the more funny. 

Amaterasu had _requested_ (though it had sounded a hell of a lot more like orders to him, and he should be the expert on orders) they join her in the library to discuss battle plans. Duo had refused, repeatedly and quite loudly, at least till Hiiro had picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder, carried him downstairs and deposited him on the couch. All of which was why he was pouting now.

Glancing around, he found that he was far from the only one who found this amusing. There was even a small grin on Wufei's face. The only one who seemed unaffected was Amaterasu. That over-serious expression did not belong on Usagi's face, yet that was all the goddess showed. The sternness on her face seemed familiar in a gnawing way.

With the exception of everyone's amusement to Duo's dramatics, this was the most somber group he'd seen since the Christmas War. It was strange. Once again, they were at war for the sake of humanity, but now there was so much more at stake

Before, it had been the possibility of an enslaved humanity. Now, mankind faced something a thousand times worse than even death or enslavement. Now, it faced Vritra, and one look at Amaterasu's too serious face told him just how bad that could - and maybe would - be.

He sank down on the couch next to Duo and stated briskly, "We're ready when you are, Amaterasu."

The goddess stared at him a second as if in thought then turned to the group. For a moment, she was silent, weighing her words carefully then finally she spoke. **"The eve of the biggest battle man or the gods have ever faced is upon us. I will not lie to you: this battle will not be easily one. Not everyone will live through it. It will make your previous wars seem like child's play, but we must face it for the sake of everyone else."**

Quatre stood, drawing the blonde goddess' attention to him. "The way... Usagi described it to us, you would be doing the fighting against Vritra, not us."

**"I will be,"** she agreed. **"However, even I cannot handle Vritra _and_ Sakura and her demons alone. That is where you come in. So few gods remain throughout the cosmos that they will be engaged against the other remaining demons. Only a few, maybe four, will make it to Tokyo to help out."** A note of sadness touched the familiar voice.

"We have all the talismans and you now, though."

Amaterasu shook her head slowly. **"The talismans will not be of much use in the fight. They have all reverted back to their previous purposes."**

"And that is?" Wufei finally spoke up.

A grin faintly touched her lips. **"A mirror to spy on your enemies and travel, a sword that will cut through anything, and a pretty jewel that will grant wishes."**

The Chinese young man sat forward. "Could we use it against Vritra then?"

The smile finally appeared in its entirety. **"There is no one here of the House of the Moon. Only they can have a wish granted upon the Ginzuishou."** A chuckle escaped her. **"Especially now."**

"Usagi is of the House of the Moon," Duo surmised softly. Amaterasu - and, honestly, everyone - turned to eye him. "That's why she never had any trouble using it." He looked like he was about to say something else but stopped himself when he realized the attention on him.

**"You are correct, Duo,"** confirmed Amaterasu, **"even on the statement you did not voice."**

"So what is the plan?" Hiiro pushed, sliding his arm around the back of Duo's waist, partially to calm him and partially to hold him back if needs be.

**"Vritra and I will meet two days hence for a battle that has been fifteen hundred years in the coming. All I ask of you is that you keep the demons from destroying me till I have expired Vritra."** She gestured magnanimously. **"Go, get some rest, everyone. You'll need your strength for what's to come."**

Their face ranging from scowls to thoughtful looks, the group filed out. As Hiiro and Duo started past her, though, she touched their arms to hold them back, seemingly ignoring the glare Duo shot her as he yanked his arm back. **"I would speak with both of you in private a moment," **she began.

"Make it fast," the American snapped.

She held both hands out before her, and the sword and mirror materialized on her palms, both shrunken to miniature. **"You will have need for these in the future," **she stated simply.

"I thought you said they were worthless now," Hiiro questioned, eyes hovering over the two objects. It was true Morrigan had died to bring them the mirror and for that alone he wanted it, but it was the sword Kuzanagi that truly held his gaze.

**"No. They simply can no longer be used to summon divine beings, like Vritra and myself. Once dark and light have passed, nothing else may be. But the talismans can still be used in the fight."**

"Then give us all three," Duo cut in. "If they can still be used, then give us all of them."

**"Why?"** she asked, an overly innocent smile on her face. ** "Neither of you can use the Ginzuishou."**

Hiiro suddenly found himself with two armloads of a fighting mad Duo, seemingly hell-bent and determined to throttle Amaterasu out of Usagi's body. Well, he was either trying to do that, or grab Kuzanagi and go after her. Either option was completely unacceptable, and if Duo was thinking straight, he'd realize this.

Holding onto a thrashing Duo was harder than he'd ever imagined it could be, but then again, he'd bent iron bars with his bare hands. It was just that Duo was a lot more slippery than any iron bar... and kicked a lot harder too. He turned hard blue eyes on the woman walking around in Usagi's body. "Just give us all three talismans, Amaterasu."

She smiled again at them both, though this one held a bit more respect than the last one. **"All right."** Duo stopped struggling as the final talisman appeared in her outstretched hand. **"Take them. I'd say you've earned them for now."** Automatically, Hiiro reached out for Kuzanagi, at least partially to keep it out of an eerily calm Duo's hands. The American, on the other hand, reached for the other two treasures. At the last second, she closed her hands on them though.

"What're you doing?" Hiiro quietly demanded, inwardingly seething. At least he figured that was better than the openly hostile glares Duo was going with.

**"I'm giving these to you in trust. You'll give them to their next owners when the time comes."**

"Next owners?" Duo repeated, confusion apparently winning out over his anger.

The blonde smiled enigmatically. **"Give it a little while, and you'll know what I mean. Just give it a little while. Can you abide by those terms?"**

"Of course." Hiiro glanced to the side at Duo. After all, calm moments were usually cause for fear where the American was concerned. "Now..."

**"Of course,"** she replied, reopening her hands. **"Take them for now, and use them well."**

Hiiro watched as Duo tooko both the mirror and Usagi's jewel, and once the American stepped back, he in turn seized the miniature Kuzanagi. He nodded his thanks to the goddess, who silently left the room.

Silence reigned for several long moments till Duo spoke up. "Do you think we might ever get our Usagi back again one day?" His voice sounded so bleak that Hiiro couldn't help touching his arm lightly in comfort. The other man lifted and stared at the palm containing the jewel. "Do you think if we wish on this thing, it'll bring her back to us?"

"Maybe." He turned Duo to face him. "We will be getting her back. Don't doubt it."

On the other side of the door, Amaterasu leaned away from the wood. **"That's right, Hachiman,"** she whispered, lefting a hand to cover her rapidly beating heart, hoping that alone could slow and quiet its beating. **"Somehow you two will be getting your Usagi back."**

With a heavy sigh, she moved further into the house to prepare for their next guests.

* * *

09 May 2003 

At last, it's done!! small dance I've been working on this chapter for a while, and Amaterasu makes writing it very hard. Thankfully I have Ryoko around to keep me writing, so I doubt there will be another year break so late in the game.

Anyway, the chapter is done so I can apply some of my _Van Helsing_-induced creativity towards the novel.

Later!

Eternal SailorM  
eternalsailormhotmail.com


	47. Side Story: A Deeper Shade of Pale

Gods and Other Creatures  
A Deeper Shade of Pale  
by Ryoko Crawford

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, not even the original storyline. That belongs to Eternal SailorM, who let me add a touch of my own madness to the world she's created. The characterization of a certain individual is, however, my own and probably doesn't jive with a lot of people's view of the character. Bear in mind, however, that this is 1600 or so years into the future and people do change. That being said, I'll shut up now

* * *

Fujimiya Aya should have been dead. However, he was still very much alive. Why, he wasn't sure; Morrigan was dead, after all, and they'd been bonded.

At the moment, though, he was more concerned with saving a few lives.

He'd gone to Nagano mainly to see if the Este facility where he'd been held so long ago was still standing--his plan being to burn it to the ground if it was--only to be sidetracked by the appearance of a horde of demons led by Tomoe Sakura.

Already one victim had fallen, a young woman with very long blonde hair and forked eyebrows who had been ushering a group of children to safety. Aya quickly made sure the children were safe, then he took up a position close to the woman's body.

Sakura giggled from her perch atop a street lamp. "Oh, Aya-san, why do you fight? Let the demon come out to play with me." Her smile turned very predatory. "We can lay this town to waste, Aya-san."

"Shut up," the redhead snarled, striking down another demon as it lunged at him. "These people are innocent. Why kill them all?"

"Why not?"

I can't keep this up much longer, Aya thought, taking a half-step back as more demons advanced upon him. If Marie was still here I could easily handle all of them. He'd almost given up the fight when he heard a voice from the past:

"You didn't say we'd be fighting Weiss."

"We aren't. We're fighting the enemy."

"I thought Weiss was the enemy--ow!"

"He means the demons." The last voice was about a thousand times saner than he'd ever heard it in the past.

Aya shifted into a defensive stance and turned his head slightly to see if his ears were deceiving him. Off to his left stood three figures he would never forget: Schuldig, Naoe Nagi and Farfarello of Schwarz. For some reason, Farfarello's hair now hung to mid-back, bangs swept back from his face. Both the older men carried swords, while Nagi's eyes glowed an eerie shade of bluish-white.

Schuldig pouted. "I wanted to fight Weiss!"

"Quit pouting and fight, Schuldig," Nagi replied, giving the impression that he was rolling his eyes. For his part, Farfarello adjusted his grip on his sword and shifted into an offensive position.

"Tsukiyomi, Surt," he said, a small smile crossing his lips, "enough chatter. It's been one thousand six hundred and twenty-nine years since I've spilled blood. I'm ready to play." With that, the pale assassin launched himself at the demons surrounding Aya.

What the fuck?! Aya thought as he turned back to the battle. Tsukiyomi? Surt? Those are titles, aren't they? And why does Farfarello sound mostly sane?! There was no more time to think about those questions now, though. Schuldig swore under his breath and jumped into the fray moments later, his sword surrounded by orange and red flames.

Sakura frowned, eyes glowing green in her annoyance. "That isn't fair, Aya-san, getting help from other gods. Maybe I should even the odds."

"A thousand to one is fair?!" Schuldig exclaimed as he cut through another demon. "Bitch, you're crazier than Farfie ever was!!"

Sakura snarled in response and leaped from her perch, claws bared as she bore down on Nagi. She was about a foot away from him when she bounced backward, falling to the ground with a surprised squeak. The teenager turned and shot her a glare, eyes darkening to navy.

"Okay, that pissed me off," he said as a pale light surrounded the demon. With no further warning Nagi used his inborn talent, his telekinesis, to pick up Sakura and fling her at the nearest building. The demon slammed into the wall, the force of the blow leaving an indentation behind as Sakura slumped to the ground.

"This is far from over," she snarled before vanishing, presumably returning to Thanatos' side. With their leader gone, the remaining demons were easy to defeat. Of course, most of that may have had to do with Farfarello's enthusiastic attacks.

As the last demon fell, Aya turned to where the blonde woman had collapsed. To his surprise, she was no longer there. Shaking his head, he turned to the three members of Schwarz. The first thing he noticed was that Farfarello's hair was now shorn into the more recognizable short style he was used to. The white-haired young man calmly blinked at his one-time enemy before banishing his sword.

"So," he said in a quiet voice, "I see you've met Camulos."

Aya leaned on the doorframe of the hotel room, frowning at the other three gods. Farfar--no, Jei had suggested they leave the battlefield that Nagano had become and started to walk off, forcing his three companions to follow. It had taken them nearly three hours to arrive at their destination, an abandoned Holiday Inn that was still in fairly good condition. ()

Stretched out on the bed, Jei tilted his head to one side (it was slightly unnerving to have two amber eyes stare out from that face instead of just one) and offered up a small smile. "Obviously you have questions."

"I have questions," Schuldig grumbled from the opposite side of the room. "I didn't even get to party like it was nineteen ninety-nine. Partying like it's onne ninety-nine ain't the same."

Nagi, seated cross-legged on the bed beside Jei, shot the German a Look. "You're a dork."

The Irishman opted to ignore the bickering: "It's glaringly obvious that we've been, erm, asleep for quite a while. Este put us into a sort of stasis back in 1998. Their reason for doing so was, doubtless, because we were a failed experiment."

"Wait," Aya interrupted, holding up one hand. "Experiment? Explain. And while you're at it, why did you refer to yourself as Camulos a few hours ago?"

"Because he's of two minds on everything."

"Shut up, Schuldig."

"Nagi, Schu, please?" the white-haired man pleaded, shooting an annoyed half-glare at both. When the pair resorted to simply giving one another the evil eye, Jei turned his attention back to Aya.

"Technically, Schuldig does have a point. I'm sure you know about Este's experimentation. What you probably don't realize is just how long before '98 they'd been conducting their research."

"And you do, I suppose."

"Of course Jei-nikun knows," Nagi said, turning away from the mutual glare. "He was the first test subject back in 1981."

Aya's eyes widened slightly (although mentally he was once more screaming _what the fuck_). "You would have only been three at that time. Why would your parents have allowed it?!"

"My adoptive parents were Este agents," the fair man replied. "My natural talent, astral projection, was still dormant then. Este wanted to try 'creating' a talent so they infused me with DNA from a hemeokinetic. At the time the experiment was deemed a failure.

"In 1983, I was told rather abruptly that I was adopted and that my biological mother was the nun who had taught me everything I know about the Bible. I was understandably stunned, but a few minutes later my psyche splintered. The half that possessed my natural talent--Jei--slipped away from the surface, while the hemeokinetic side--the part that would become Farfarello--struck out."

"And killed your entire adoptive family in one blow."

"Got it in one." A faint smile crossed his lips: "For the next fourteen years both halves of my psyche waged a non-stop battle to be the dominant personality. After the capture of you and your friend--Morrigan?--Este decided to attempt further experimentation in playing God."

"In other words, more fun with genetic manipulation," Schuldig chimed in, his familiar smirk back in place. "Your friend was captured first, ja?" At Aya's slight nod, he continued: "Since Este was royally pissed at Braddy over the whole 'turn on the elders and take over' business, they used him for the initial experiments in infusing a talent with the power of a god. It... it didn't take," he concluded quietly, eyes downcast. Jei climbed from the bed and crossed over to him, leaning into the taller man as he slipped his arms around Schuldig's waist. As the German leaned into the touch, Aya found himself wondering if the two gods were bonded.

That thought lead him to wonder how the gods at the Winner compound were holding up. Before leaving he'd noticed a tentative bond forming between Hiiro and Usagi as well as a similar bond between Duo and Usagi. The existing bond between Hiiro and Duo had been almost tangible, and the pair was semi-aware of it. Aya found himself hoping that three-way bonds were possible for his sister's sake.

After a few minutes, the older man spoke again: "After that, they were more careful with the rest of us. It wasn't until after they'd 'obtained' you as well that they tried again. Nagi was deemed a failure as the only thing that happened with him was a strengthening of his telekinesis. Neither Farfie nor I displayed any changes, ergo we were failed experiments, too."

The Japanese redhead finally moved from the doorway, dropping into the room's only armchair. "So Este put the three of you into stasis. That doesn't really explain why you're awake now or why you"--here he turned his eyes toward Jei--"were calling yourself Camulos."

"Oh, that's easy to explain," Nagi said as he flopped back onto the bed. "The experiment was actually a success. Our minds were still active and Schu's linking held up despite the stasis. We 'talked' amongst ourselves all the time, and as years slipped by there was an obvious change in Farfarello's voice--and yes, Jei and Farfarello had separate voices."

Aya stared at the apparent teen next to him then at the pair in the corner. "So Farfarello...."

"Became Camulos," Jei confirmed with a nod, "a Celtic war god. He's still got a little Farfarello in him but he's not nearly as crazy; he just likes fighting."

"As for why we're awake," Nagi continued, "that's because of the Invisible Lady."

"Invisible Lady?"

Nagi nodded: "Invisible Lady. She pinged me in the forehead and told me I had to wake up because someone needed me."

"I heard her too," Jei commented. "Not very loud but she woke Nagi up; he woke Camulos and Schu."

Aya blinked at the youngest of the trio. "This... Invisible Lady," he asked quietly, "what was her voice like?"

"Insistent, and she had a weird accent... like Jei's on crack."

"Gaelic!" the Irishman exclaimed. "It's called a Gaelic accent! I can't help that the asylum was run by British citizens and my accent is less... less Irish!"

Aya's gaze remained locked on Nagi, his mind racing. Morrigan... Marie... she woke Prodigy for some reason. Why...? Did he get a portion of her powers? And Jei could 'hear' her speaking.... So Schuldig has a fraction of my power alone and Jei-and-Camulos got a portion of us both?

"Surt?" he asked aloud, "and Tsukiyomi? What of them since you explained about Camulos already?"

"Norse," Jei said, absently petting Schuldig's hair. "Although I think he just likes the flaming sword." The German grinned and nodded before nuzzling the younger man's neck. "And Tsukiyomi is a moon god. At least that's why we figure his eyes glow that strange blue when he uses his teke shield anymore," the Irishman concluded.

The Japanese redhead blinked at the three members of Schwarz. From what he could see, these three were created gods, not so different from the elder gods but newer--younger--than the second generation at the Winner estate but stronger at the same time. Aya shook his head to clear his thoughts, noticing that Jei had taken a step back from Schuldig. As he watched, the white hair grew out once more and the amber eyes took on a slightly more golden hue.

"The reason we awoke," Camulos explained as he picked up where Jei left off, "is because Vritra is amongst us."

"No..." Schuldig murmured, looking surprised by the comment.

The pale god nodded. "Amaterasu may have awakened as well. Still, we are here now to help. I hope there are more demons to kill; war is only fun if the enemy spills a lot of blood."

"You fucking scare me sometimes," Nagi said, a faint note of admiration in his voice. "Really."

"Enough talk. Aed," Camulos turned to the Japanese redhead, "you know where some of the other gods are currently regrouping. We should join them."

For the first time since Morrigan died, Aya felt like he could face the coming challenged. With a slight nod he stood, absently holding out a hand to pull Nagi to his feet.

"Hai," he said, "we should go to them now."

* * *

Yes, Holiday Inn has taken over the world!

* * *

Well, that's my contribution to Gods and Other Creatures; the reintroduction of Schwarz! Sadly Crawford isn't amongst them, but hopefully a few fellow Schu/Farf-shippers are pleased despite how OOC Farfie-Jei-Camulos is after a thousand-plus years ;;; 


	48. Chapter Thirty Nine

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** Hmm... I would like to dedicate this one to Usa-imouto-chan and Klepto-chan for their interest in _Gods and Other Creatures_, despite its near-official size as a monster fic. Also thanks to Ryoko for helping with the writing of the parts with the 3rd generation. (You'll see in a bit.)

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Sometimes, Haruka noted dully, there didn't seem to be much difference between Amaterasu and the Usagi she'd been coming to know. Yes, she hadn't gotten to know the blonde goddess all the well before her... replacement, but in some ways, Amaterasu acted a bit like her. When she was happy or pleased with something, she smiled a bit (not so broadly as Usagi had though) and hummed some kind of upbeat song. Michiru thought it was an encouraging sign, that even if she wasn't in it, Usagi's body continued to display some of her most basic characteristics. To Michiru, it meant Usagi was still in there someplace and hadn't been completely disposed by Amaterasu. Haruka was inclined to agree, not in the least because it meant the girl hadn't died on her watch.

And Amaterasu was humming now as she arranged a set of roses in one of the lead crystal vases in Quatre's library. The cheerful song and the small smile on her face was... reassuring, yet a bit scary at the same time. No one else seemed too terribly eager to go near the woman normally, and they were even more reluctant when she was in a mood like this, so she nominated herself to step forward and ask, "So what's the good news?"

**"We are soon to have visitors," **the blonde replied, singsonging the words.

Alarm shot through her. Visitors? Could they be demons? Someone coming to attack them? How could Amaterasu be so calm - unless she already knew who and what were coming? "What kind of visitors?"

Ticking off fingers on her left hand, she counted, **"One, two, three, four - _four_ gods are coming to assist us in these, our final days."**

Haruka's hand twitched as she fought down the urge to hit Amaterasu till she talked normally. "There're more gods?" she made herself ask. "More gods coming here?"

The smiling face turned to her, beaming brilliantly and suddenly Haruka understood why Hiiro had to keep holding Duo back from trying to kill the goddess or beat her out of Usagi's body. **"They'll be here at any moment."**

"Any moment?" she repeated, turning and heading towards the door. "Then I should go welcome them." _And maybe escape Amaterasu-sitting duty..._, she finished to herself.

She ignored the way Amaterasu's smile grew as if she'd heard Haruka's private thoughts, slipped out the door, closed it tightly, and leaned heavily against it. Only then did she relax enough to count to ten and release a deep sigh of relief.

Hiiro smirked faintly at her discomfort. She took another deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes across the wide hallway. "Sorry," she intoned simply. That... that... Well, Amaterasu had made herself welcome and completely at home in the body of Hiiro's lover - _one_ of Hiiro's lovers, she mentally corrected herself. If the all-powerful pain-in-her-ass was getting on Haruka's nerves... Well, it just made her all the more relieved that it wasn't Michiru who'd been possessed, and that thought made the guilt swamp her all over again.

"She's enough to try the patience of a saint," he stated. She nearly jumped; the man usually didn't just volunteer information, especially not personal information.

Still... She paused, considering his words. "She's getting on your nerves too?"

The smirk turned into an even fainter wince. "Long since." He glanced back at the door he stood before, leading into the room she knew Duo had barricaded himself in to be away from the supreme goddess-bitch. "I'm trying not to let her get to me."

Unlike Duo, she realized he meant. The American god had frequently made his displeasure known quite well since the goddess' appearance among them. Then again, Duo was also the only one who had really seen what happened to Selene to allow Amaterasu's possession.

And, in spite of all of this, she could still see the love in both men's eyes when they looked at what used to be their Usagi. Somehow they both seemed to have hope that she would be returned to them. She was glad she did not have to measure her will against either of theirs.

A knocking resounded through the hallway, and Haruka started at the sudden sound of it. Hiiro rolled his eyes and sent a faint glare at the door. "I guess the new gods are finally here," he muttered sullenly, pushing off the spot he'd been leaning on.

"I guess we should go welcome them," returned Haruka with equal fervor.

On nearly silent feet, they both slipped away from their respective doorways and down the hallway. Haruka reached the door first and pulled it open - then paused in confusion. Four men stood on the other side - one with hair so light a shade of blond she at first mistook it for white, one with chocolate hair who couldn't be any older than sixteen, and two redheads, one of which she recognized. And while she was glad to see the Elder God return, Hiiro didn't seem much too pleased.

"I thought you'd be dead by now," he growled, not bothering to censor his speech for the strangers' presence.

Aed didn't bother with a response, Haruka noticed, not that _that_ was much of a surprise. The _other_ redhead, however, smirked in reply. "Wow, it's nice to see that social skills are still held in high regard. That, or Abyssinian still hasn't figured out how to win friends and influence pe- OW! Damn it, Farfie!"

The blond simply smacked Schuldig a second time. "Mouth shut," he said before turning to Hiiro and Haruka again. "Sorry, he's not housebroken yet."

The teenager looked annoyed. "Someone invite us in or come outside or _something_. I doubt that Aya-chan wannabe would attack us again so soon after rearranging a wall with her body, but I'm not willing to take chances." Without another word, he pushed past Hiiro and stopped just past him and Haruka. "Naoe Nagi," he said by way of introduction. "You know Aya, the blond is Jei-nikun, and the dork is Schuldig."

Haruka frowned, barely hearing a door down the hall click open over the boy's speaking. Since everyone else was upstairs or out, there were only two options of who it could be left. Given the relative silence and lack of overenthusiastic greeting, she was going to assume it was her least favorite of the pair. She glanced over Naoe's shoulder. Yep, it was the godly pain in the posterior. Just what they needed, she thought to herself, holding back rolling her eyes.

Amaterasu smiled, and this time Haruka gave into the urge. **"I am pleased you were able to make it, Aed,"** she stated.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Aed staring strangely at the blonde goddess. Not that even _this_ was unusual as of late either. "Usagi?"

She heard a faint disgusted-sounding sigh come from Hiiro. "Definitely not," the Japanese war god muttered. He started to stalk past the blonde, who merely grabbed his arm to hold him in place. A faint growl echoed (and was it just her imagination or were Hiiro's eyes really glowing red?) as he ground out, "What?"

**"You're being rude to our guests, Hachiman,"** Amaterasu scolded. **"It's rude. Stop it."**

"Am I correct in assuming that you are Amaterasu?" a voice interrupted. He almost, _almost_ sounded like Jei, Haruka noted. She was startled to see that the blond's hair had grown past his waist in the few seconds she'd turned to watch Hiiro stalk off. Hiiro likewise appeared startled enough that his eyes had returned to normal.

Amaterasu smiled at the trio. **"And you are Camulos. I trust you had no further distractions during your journey."**

It was not a question, but Camulos answered anyway. "Unfortunately, no. And I was hoping for a few more demons to practice on."

Haruka noticed the redhead called Schuldig (and what kind of a name was 'guilty' anyway?) roll his eyes. "I take it back, Farfie; you're _still_ crazier than Sakura!"

Amaterasu laughed quietly. **"That wasn't polite, Surt. Although I know your bondmate chooses to ignore it, it is still rude."** She seemed amused when the redhead swore at her in German, then turned to smile at Nagi. **"Welcome, Tsukiyomi."** She tilted her head innocently and asked, **"Or should it be Morrigan? Either is appropriate for you, isn't it?"**

"_What_?!?" Oh, so _now_ Aed decided to speak up.

**"Morrigan is in there,"** Amaterasu confirmed, **"along with Tsukiyomi."** A wry smile touched her lips. **"Think of it as... a two-for-one deal."**

The tension in the room was nearly palatable, Quatre noted, glancing around him at the other people in the room. Duo and Hiiro were occupying an oversized chair, the American half-sitting on the Japanese man's lap. It was no coincidence, he knew, that they were on the opposite side of the room from Amaterasu. As always, the blonde goddess seemed oblivious to this.

Or maybe she was just completely unconcerned. He couldn't quite be sure, not with this goddess. If it were truly Usagi, as it appeared to be, he'd know beyond a shadow of a doubt, probably because Usagi had confided the information in him, but with _this_ goddess, this supreme being inhabiting Usagi's body, he couldn't be sure.

He almost wanted to draw Duo and Hiiro out of the room and scold them for acting like children. He could understand their feelings. To some point, his Uchuu no Kokoro - and perhaps a bit of his powers as a god - forced him to empathize with them, but there had to come a point for stopping, and if there was such a point, he was pretty sure the two men had long since past it.

Plus, well...

Before he could even finish that thought to himself, the blonde goddess climbed to her feet and, giving everyone a brief glance in turn, addressed the room. "**The time of the final battle is drawing near."** She gave a nod in Aed and his companions' direction. ** "Already, you have seen that the demons are growing steadily more bold since the advent of their master. I fear it shall only continue to grow worse the longer Vritra is allowed to exist."** She glanced around once more. ** "So obviously, I'm proposing we rid ourselves of the creature,"** she finished.

"I suppose you have a theory on _how_, of course." This came from the corner Wufei was occupying. "Because, from where I sit, it looks like Thanatos - Vritra - whatever - is pretty much invincible."

A sly smile crossed the woman's face. **"As am I, Ryujin. That is why I must face him."**

"I assume you have something for the rest of us to be doing during your fight," Naoe said. It was less a question and more a derisive statement. "I'd hate for us to have to sit here on our asses."

"While she gets to have all the fun," Camulos finished for the younger man.

**"Yes, I do have a mission for you. It's quite simple: Aed, I would like you and the third generation here - Surt, Tsukiyomi, and Camulos - to keep Tomoe Sakura busy and off our backs. Can you handle that?"**

"Can we kill her?" Camulos cut in before Aed could speak. Amaterasu nodded. "Demons too?" Another nod. "Then we can handle it."

"And the rest of us?" asked Trowa.

**"Vritra will have surrounded himself with demons. I will need you all to help me reach him, as well as to keep the demons busy long enough for me to vanquish him."**

Quatre almost started counting down the seconds before Wufei let loose with "So we're your cannon fodder?!"

She had at least had the good grace to look a bit abashed. **"Not in so many words."** She glanced at Wufei a moment then turned her eyes to the couple in the chair then back to Wufei. **"Believe it or not, I desire the deaths of none of the gods. I am very similar to you all in many ways, and in some ways, our powers might even be related."** She laughed self-deprecatingly as she sank back down in the chair she had previously occupied, and she muttered to herself, apparently forgetting how well her voice traveled, **"And I seem to be stuck in a body that will not allow me to contemplate the deaths of any of you."**

_At last,_ Quatre thought, _a breakthrough._ A frown was marring the normal impassiveness of Hiiro's face. Next to him, Duo looked... well, less angry and more confused. That, at least, could be considered a small step forward. At the minimum, it was better than the cold shoulder the American had been perfecting lately.

"What?"

Amaterasu hopped to her feet, cutting into whatever Duo had been about to ask. **"Never mind. I shall be in my rooms, should anyone require me."** She was out the door so quickly it looked like she had vanished.

Hiiro was already on his feet, apparently determined to follow the woman and found out what she meant, Duo hard on his heels. As they started past, though, Quatre grabbed Hiiro's arm, bringing him to a halt. "I need to tell you something," he stated softly.

"What?" Hiiro ground out.

He shook his head. "Outside, please. It's for the two of you alone to hear."

Duo nodded once. "Make it quick."

Once he had the two of them outside the door, he took a deep breath, suddenly at a loss of how to break his news to them. "Well?" Hiiro prompted, impatience Quatre once wouldn't believe he'd have ever heard in his voice. "What's so important?"

"It's about Amaterasu," he floundered.

Again, Duo nodded. "Yeah?"

"I wasn't sure till just now, but... But..." He took another deep breath and spilt his news as quickly as he could. "Usagi's still in there. I can feel her still inside Amaterasu."

* * *

13 June 2004

Well, another chapter done. Finally they're getting some length on them again. Most of my writing blocks are solved, so I guess I have no real reason not to finish this by my deadline: August 31, 2004. Yes, I want to have it done by my sister's 19th birthday. Why that date, you might ask? August 2004 will mark the 4 year mark that I've been working on this story. Yes, there is a year hiatus in there, but I'm counting that because I did scribble a bit with Chapter 30 but never finished it. I guess it's a good thing that I have one of the epilogues part of the way done already, isn't it?

I'm estimating there will be about 5-6 more chapters, excluding the epilogues. I'm pretty sure the only people who are reading this anymore are the people who I've either begged or forced to read it, so... Why am I bothering with author's notes? shrugs Oh well...

Eternal SailorM  
eternalsailormhotmail.com


	49. Chapter Forty

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** To Sunshine's Twilight (of MMorg) who has completely humbled me. Thank you so much.

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

"...the Vatican has no official statement at this time regarding these strange events. And we still have been unable to contact anyone at Preventer Headquarters." The woman glanced down at the papers in her shaking hands then back up at the camera. "All we do know is, this - this _thing_ - whatever it is - is _changing_ people left and right, all over the world. No reports are in yet from the Colonies, but we must assume the same events are unfolding there. And -"

The haggard-looking woman's words were cut short as Duo switched the television off.

"So what's the verdict?" Hiiro's voice asked from the doorway.

"Looks like we're still on the hush at least," the American replied. "They're starting to figure out the demons though." He tossed the remote down on the table. "Half of the news stations are out. I think the same woman's announcing on every channel."

"Aed and the third generation are gone," Hiiro announced, dropping down on the couch next to the other man. "Amaterasu's planning on us heading out in a few hours."

"So time's almost up then," Duo commented blandly.

"Yeah," Hiiro agreed before they both fell silent for several minutes.

"Hey, Hiiro?" he finally asked, the words jumping out of him. "Do you think we're going to make it through this?"

The Japanese man was silent another long minute before he replied, "I'm a pessimist. That's why I'm always pleasantly surprised when things turn out all right."

Duo resisted the urge to smack either himself in the forehead or Hiiro, but only barely. "Why not just say, 'No, Duo, I don't think we're going to make it through this'? I mean, come on, Hii-chan!"

As close to a grin as Duo had ever seen on his face, Hiiro spoke again. "Well then, if you don't mind, I have a question for you. Do you really think Usagi's still in there?"

He had to consider it a moment. More than anything, he wanted to believe that was true, but he wouldn't put it past Quatre to lie in order to motivate them. "I think it's possible," he finally admitted, "but I don't know for sure." He dug into his pocket to pull out the Ginzuishou. "This thing might make a difference though."

He held his hand out. "May I?" he asked quietly. Hesitating only a second, Duo placed it in his outstretched palm, watching as the Japanese man studied it. "I don't get it," he finally admitted, a huge confession from Hiiro. "It doesn't look like anything special, just a big shiny stone." He placed it back in Duo's hand, shaking his head slightly.

"I guess that's because we're not 'of the house of the moon' or whatever." He could hear the bitterness in his voice but could do nothing to be rid of it. "Which means what exactly? I know her name means 'Rabbit of the moon' and people used to call her Sailormoon, and I know she has had this jewel thing with her from the first time I ever saw her, but still..."

Hiiro placed a cautious hand on his arm. "If - _when_ we get her back, we'll ask her about it."

"If we get her back."

Hiiro climbed to his feet and held a hand down to pull Duo up as well. "When, Duo. _When_ we get her back." He tugged the other man till he too was standing. "Let's get ready. I want a piece of Thanatos."

A smirk Hiiro remembered well form the days of the One Year War. This was Pilot 02, the smiling God of Death - and it was a bit of a relief to see him again. "You're not the only one. I'm going to kick his ass _then_ hand it over to Shinigami." Duo paused. "Hiiro, be careful if Shinigami shows up. I can't control him, and I don't know what he thinks of you."

There it was: the perfect opening to a question he'd been waiting to ask. "Why is it you can't control Shinigami? No one else seems to have that trouble."

"No one else was already a god when they were stuck in Wing Zero."

Hiiro had to blink several times at that announcement. "Zero did this?" Duo nodded, and he frowned. They'd known the Zero system was doing some horrible things to them, but even he'd never know it could be this bad. "How'd you find out?"

"Pretty simple: I'd be fighting, I'd blank out, I'd wake up, and everyone else would be dead."

"How'd _I_ miss this?" he muttered, thinking aloud.

"I didn't figure it out for a while myself, not until I looked at the cockpit video feed. Shinigami and I can look alike - and during the war, he tried to look like me most of the time. On solo missions, though, he apparently decided to cut loose, and I know _my_ eyes don't glow in the dark and I don't have wings or any of his other more... distinctive traits." He snickered in memory. "One of the times I recorded him, he left me a couple of nasty messages."

Hiiro couldn't hold back a quiet laugh. "So he's you with powers, in other words." The alter ego had some of Duo's more less-than-endearing traits, but he seemed to also possess Duo's memories. He should be fine, but to make Duo feel better... "I'll be careful if you will."

"Deal. Now let's get out of here and kick Thanatos' ass to hell and back."

It was nearly annoyingly easy to sneak back into Thanatos' so-called stronghold. Almost too easy, Hiiro thought to himself, though he certainly didn't voice that sentiment aloud; Duo looked plenty nervous enough as it was going up these stairs to the second level, he supposed because this was were Usagi had... been replaced with Amaterasu.

And thinking of the godly pain in the posterior, she was trailing a foot or behind them. She moved with an eerie silent grace that was very unlike Usagi.

"What makes you so sure he's up here?" Duo whispered over his shoulder, breaking the near-perfect silence. It took everything Hiiro had in himself to keep from jumping or even just flinching.

**"There is a miasma of evil over this place,"** she explained. **"It would be thickest where Vritra is, and it is thickest up here."** She glanced around almost nervously. **"He is close."**

A soft clicking noise interrupted whatever response Duo had had in mind. Instantly Hiiro went on guard, though it was nearly too late. Several of the doors along the hallway opened, and demons streamed out towards them. Instinctively, he stepped in front of both Duo and Amaterasu and started firing.

It took two shots to realize it wasn't working. "They've gotten stronger," Duo noted for him. He nodded in silent agreement anyway. "Try Kuzanagi."

His free hand grabbed the miniature sword from its place in his pocket while he kept firing with the other; it may not have been hurting them, but it was at least keeping them held back. The weapon had barely cleared his pants when it began to grow. It probably shouldn't have surprised him that it had changed shapes again, from the light kodachi it had been under Usagi's care or the rather elegant broadsword it had been for Duo or even the slightly heavier katana it had been when he had it last into a Chinese wushu sword. He wasn't too sure why any of this surprised him anymore, not that he didn't think he wasn't taking all this rather gracefully, for him at least.

_::I've been waiting 1500 years for some major demon ass-kicking,::_ a voice whispered in his mind. It took him a second to realize it was coming from the sword he held. _::Let's show these guys what we're made of.::_

It felt like he could let the sword go and it would fight for itself. Granted yes, his training had covered swords and he'd been able to best Ririna with this same one, but he'd never really been all that great with them, in his own opinion, but as he feinted then plunged it into the heart of the closest demon, it felt as natural as breathing.

Clapping interrupted his contemplation. As one, the demons froze as Thanatos - no, Vritra - stepped into the hallway also.

* * *

01 September 2004

Well, obviously I'm not making my first deadline, so happy 4 years _Gods and Other Creatures_. It's been a trip, ne? I've been through three co-authors (Usa-chan, Chibi Tenshi, and Ryoko Crawford), and I've even outlasted the original archive it was stored at (the first ). We've made it through times with up to 15 reviews per chapter till now, where we're lucky for one each. But it's been a fun 4 years; let's just hope that ending it doesn't take another 4 years.

Let's see... Technically, we just met a new character! Did anyone guess Kuzanagi was going to have a personality? And if you're wondering, yes, the other two treasures do as well. I can't say any more for fearing of giving spoilers. cries

I'm working on this at work, so I'm getting a fair amount written every day. Hopefully I should have another chapter done soon. Later!

Eternal SailorM  



	50. Chapter Forty One

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** To Ryoko and the kitties, for putting up with my spazzing - and rollerblades. To my RenRen, for encouraging me. And to Klepto, for being a great beta.

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

**"Bravo, bravo,"** the dark god commented, venom dripping from his voice as he clapped. **"I never would have expected you to make it so far so quickly. How many of your own did you have to sacrifice to get here?"**

"This just gets better and better," Duo muttered. "Now he wants to talk."

_'Yeah, it does get better and better,'_ Hiiro thought to himself. _'That didn't sound entirely like Duo. Looks like I might get to meet Shinigami soon after all. Damn, I hope -'_

**"So you finally decided to reveal yourself, Vritra, instead of hiding behind your demons." **He had to resist looking over his shoulder at Amaterasu. He'd never known Usagi's voice could sound so... forceful. Even Hekate had never rivaled this.

**"Come out from behind your godlings and face me as Serenity intended, Amaterasu."**

He heard her step up to him and felt her hand touch his arm. **"Do you think we're going to win?"** she whispered.

In the back of his mind, he heard Duo asking almost the exact same question and his own answer: "I'm a pessimist. That's why I'm always pleasantly surprised when things turn out all right." He'd been about half-kidding, trying to lighten the American's usually somber mood, but at least part of him had been completely serious. More often than not lately, he thought none of them were going to make it through this night. And with about eight remaining demons each for him and Duo, he had to wonder what the others were up against.

_::You're not giving up?::_ Kuzanagi scolded in his mind. _::You're going to help me finish my mission, aren't you?::_

Was it possible for a weapon to know him well enough to know to use _that_ word on him? "We'll win," he replied.

**"Good. Shinigami, you feel the same?"**

There wasn't even a pause. Duo immediately replied, "Shit, yes."

**"Then we will win."** She glanced around at the demons. **"I promised Selene I would keep you two safe, but I believe you can handle these creatures. I shall... handle Vritra."**

"He's all yours," Duo savagely responded. "We'll take care of these guys."

She nodded once. **"Very well."** Hard blue eyes locked on Vritra. **"Let's go finish this."**

As one, the two super-powered beings vanished into thin air, and the demons turned back to face them. Duo stepped up shoulder-to-shoulder with him, a familiar maniacal grin on his face. "Eight each. Vritra must be underestimating us."

"Guns don't work. Does Shinigami have anything that might even the odds a bit?" He certainly didn't want to admit he couldn't handle this on his own, especially not with all these demons around.

"Shinigami alone will even the odds." Duo sounded a little hesitant - or maybe concerned was a better word. There wasn't any other choice though. "Let's hope for the best."

The shadows in the hallway swirled and blocked the American from his view. A flurry of feathers revealed him again a few seconds later. Duo had been right: they did look a bit alike. The hair was the same, if unbraided, but his eyes were glowing a bright purple, black lines like tear tracks ran down his cheeks, and huge white wings extended behind him. Those endless eyes settled on Hiiro, and he found himself swallowing nervously. The demons looked thoroughly cowed for the moment, so he took a brief moment to ask, "Shinigami?"

The other god rolled his shoulders as if trying to loosen some tension then smirked at him. "About time you guys let me help out. You trying to kill me with boredom, 'Ro?"

_'Yep, Duo with powers for sure, smart mouth and all,'_ he decided to himself.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want you bored, now would we?" If anything, Shinigami's grin grew. "Do you think our demon friends there can help entertain you?"

"Sure." Shinigami held out a hand, and energy formed in it, growing and expanding till it took the shape of a rather familiar scythe. "Let's have some fun."

It was the calm before the storm. Quatre was sure of it. Since they'd split into groups and Amaterasu had left with Duo and Hiiro, he hadn't seen a sign of a single demon whatsoever. He certainly hoped, though, that this didn't mean they were going after the others.

"It's too quiet," Hotaru remarked, vocalizing his thoughts into the stillness. That it had also occurred to the small death goddess - and apparently, also the taller one, as Setsuna was nodding her head in agreement - did nothing to reassure him.

The shadows on the wall started moving. "Quatre-san, Hotaru-chan." Setsuna's voice was little more than a barely audible whisper, but it conveyed more warning than a shout. "Something's coming."

"I'm ready," Hotaru replied in kind. Her glaive appeared before her, along with a wicked-looking curved sword, almost like a scimitar but not quite, which she shoved into his hands. "You'll need this, Quatre-san."

The shadows shot away from the walls, resolving themselves into individual forms. A brilliant yellow light, like a flash of a noonday sun on the desert, exploded from him and revealed the shapes as demons.

Lightning tore across the sky, illuminating two figures on the roof of the main building of Thanatos' estate. **"Your godlings are not fairing well,"** the male finally stated, his voice echoing in the silence. **"They will not succeed in defeating my demons."**

**"Is that why you betrayed your kind and joined the demons?"** she countered. **"It was easier to join them rather that beat them?"** He shrugged, and a harsh look settled on her face. **"You were an Elder God, hand-picked by Queen Serenity herself! How could you abuse her trust like this?"**

**"Amaterasu... Selene... You have not even lived out one human lifetime yet. I've watched friends, comrades, and lovers die over the two thousand years I've been alive. Can even Serenity blame me for wanting to remake the world?"**

**"Into the image of the demons? Yes, you can be held accountable for this!"**

A silver ball of light formed around her hand then pushed away to surround him. He batted it away easily. A crackling noise, almost loud enough to be thunder, filled the air, and the roof where he was standing gave out, collapsing beneath his weight. With a push against the weakened material, he jumped back up onto the roof, landing on a sturdier portion of it.

Vritra sneered at her. **"Vicious, my dear, simply vicious. Who taught you to behave so?"**

She looked momentarily ill, and in that split second, the girl whose body Amaterasu was possessing shone through. **"Hyperion! Do you remember him? Do you remember when you killed him? That's why I'll never forgive you!"**

Icy blue eyes glinted. **"Nice to see you're still in there, Usako. I just cannot believe you would turn down a change to make a perfect world. You saw Crystal Tokyo, after all."**

**"That is not what you're trying to make, Thanatos. A world of demons with you as its god... That's not the utopia we were shown. You insult the king and queen to imply that."** She threw another silvery sphere at him. This time he dodged, and a chimney behind him stretched and changed shape before shattering like glass. **"Quit moving!"** she cried in frustration.

**"Did you get spoiled as Sailormoon?"**

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, **"At least I didn't throw around roses, Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru..."**

* * *

10 September 2004

So... How many people had not yet guessed Thanatos/Vritra's identity? Raise your hands please?

I'd been thinking I was dropping enough subtle hints that everyone would figure it out, but for a while, I was getting email after email asking who Thanatos was. .;;; So I guess I didn't do such a great job with the hints - or people ignore hints unless they're blatant (which I thought the whole "Usako" thing over and over was, but...).

Once again, you can find an image of Kuzanagi's new look at:  


Only a few chapters left to go - so now comes your warning. Not everyone's going to make it through this alive.

Let me know what you think. I live for reviews.

Eternal SailorM  



	51. Chapter Forty Two

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Warnings:** I have mentioned that not everyone makes it out of this alive, haven't I? I'm mentioning it again now, just in case I haven't previously.

**Dedications:** To Millie, for the nice email that inspired me to go ahead and post the new chapter. To my RenRen, for encouraging me. To everyone at AWA who didn't laugh at the fact my Pikachu had a "Bite Me" pin stuck to him. And to Klepto and Ryoko, for being great betas.

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

It was probably a testament to how weird the last month had been that he was already used to hearing the sword talking to him and that the sight of Duo with wings didn't really disturb him all that much. If anything was bothering him, it was the blood covering Shinigami. He was fairly sure none of it belonged to the god, but it still worried him.

_::Stop mother-henning and concentrate on - Behind you!::_ Kuzanagi yelled in his mind.

He whirled, automatically bringing the sword up to parry an attack. Blood washed over him as the God of Death withdrew his scythe from the demon's chest. How the hell was Shinigami so fast anyway? Hadn't he just been on the other side of the room?

Shinigami sent him a triumphant smirk. "Good thing I'm here to guard your back, eh, Ro?"

He nodded his thanks and turned back-to-back with the other god. "I think that one was yours anyway."

He heard the other man snicker softly. "Guess I need to show them not to mess with what's mine." Duo launched himself back into the midst of their enemies. There was an eerie silence as he listened, half-expecting the babbling Duo had done during the war while fighting.

_::Hachiman, I mean it. Quit worrying, or I'm coming after you next. That's the God of Death. He'll be fine.::_

Almost as one, the remaining five demons before him rushed at him. His arms shook from the shock of taloned hands impacting with the sword's blade, numbing his fingers till it nearly slipped from them. He grimaced and forced himself to hold onto his weapon. "Why did it have to be a sword?" he muttered to himself, moving to block the next attack. "Why couldn't it have been a buster rifle?"

In the back of his mind, he could Kuzanagi laugh, even as they took the head off the nearest demon. _::The better to torment you with, Hachiman.::_

The buster rifle wouldn't have been nearly so annoying, he considered. At this point -

_::You know I can hear you, right?::_

- even a beam saber would be preferable to the talking antique.

_::Who are you calling an antique? Are you out to see how _long_ I can kill you? You may be a war god, but -::_

And why the hell was it only starting to talk to him now? He certainly hoped it hadn't said anything like it had to him to Usagi.

_::Of course not. Right now, I'm a sword, so I was waiting for a war god, one who had full access to his powers, if you're wondering why I didn't talk to you before.::_ It made a sound that could have been a mental clearing of its throat, if it had one to clear, and when it continued, he got the impression it was a bit embarrassed. _::Besides, you don't talk to girls like that. Even I know that.::_

Great, even the sword had better manners than he did, he thought sourly, as another swing of the sword took the arm off the closest demon. After all, it had been trained into him, both by Doctor J. and Morrigan, till he could practically fight in his sleep, but this was getting into the unusual even for him.

He just hoped it lasted.

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air, and though it was only one voice, he could swear he heard it twice - and only one of them was aloud. Every hair on his body stood on end, and he slowly turned to face where it came from.

* * *

Sneaking had always been hers and her partner's specialty, Haruka thought to herself as the pair slipped from room to room in the huge estate. She glanced to the side at the aqua-haired woman. Michiru's face showed only fierce determination. That was good. The whole situation was rapidly going from bad to worse. Not only had they managed to lose the Moon Goddess and gain a pain in the ass calling herself Amaterasu, not only had they allowed Morrigan to be turned into a demon and eventually be killed, but now they had managed to lose contact with Setsuna, Hotaru, and Quatre somewhere in this maze of a house. They'd lost contact immediately after a huge flash of light, and frankly, that bothered her greatly.

Michiru pulled the door closed to the room they'd most recently explored, and as one, they turned to face the door on the opposite side of the hall. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she whispered.

"Me too," Michiru returned just as softly. "We need to check it though."

Her heart was in her throat as she crossed the hall, her partner at her side and matching her step for step, but she pushed it open slowly and peered inside.

For a long moment, she had to wonder if either a can of red paint had exploded in this room or if someone had gone overboard with the Halloween decorations and just never took them down. It took her mind a moment to realize what she was seeing was not props or paint, but instead pieces of a body or bodies and blood. And in the midst of the gore and horror stood a small woman with long blonde hair plaited in two braids down her back. She wasn't nearly as petite as Usagi, but she didn't clear Haruka's shoulder. Blood streaked up her legs and arms, liberally caking over her boots and red armguards, a few flecks clinging to the dark outfit she wore.

Almost immediately, she whirled, a hard glare in her blue eyes and a sneer covering her face. A thin pale scar ran down one cheek. Haruka didn't have to look hard to see the woman's fury; it was written all over her. "Who're you?" she demanded.

Her words finally broke Haruka's reverie. "Who're _you_? What happened here?"

The blonde slowly rose from her defensive crouch, fists lowering. "You're not demons," she stated slowly, the faintest hint of a British accent in her words. "You're gods also, aren't you?"

"'Also'?" Michiru repeated, stepping closer. "Then you're one of us."

"Signe," the woman responded.

"Signe," Neptune breathed beside her. "The Elder Goddess... You came."

"That bastard Thanatos is going to pay for what he did" was the blonde's only response.

"Still," Haruka pushed, "what happened here?"

Signe glanced around at the carnage. "I saw a bright light and followed it here. All I saw when I got here, though, was blood and demons." A small but frightening smirk touched her lips. "Then I finished off the demons."

Michiru bent over to pick up a distressed piece of metal. Even in its condition, they could both tell it was part of Hotaru's glaive. "Then they didn't make it. We're down three fighters, and we've only gained one in their place."

"I'm not the only one who answered the call of Amaterasu's and Vritra's rising. Others will arrive soon, I'm sure." She glanced around again then fixed them with a hard stare. "We must make do with who we have for now though. Where is Amaterasu?"

"Upstairs," Haruka replied slowly, "looking for Vritra."

"Then let's hope she finds him and soon. She has not been risen long enough for her powers to have spread as Vritra's has. I'm afraid we are sadly outnumbered."

Haruka gulped and had to speak around the lump in her throat. "How bad is it?"

"At least ten to one and getting worse by the minute."

* * *

**"Your gods are losing, Amaterasu,"** the demon god taunted. **"You have set them on a path to their deaths."**

The blonde threw another ball of silver light at him, frowning when he dodged it. **"They all knew the possibility of death existed going into this."**

**"Did you promise to keep them safe, Usako? Did you promise them it would all be okay?"** She was silent, and he smiled. **"You did, didn't you? You promised, and now they're dying."**

**"I did not promise any of them,"** she finally caved in and admitted.

**"None of _them_, but you did promise someone," **he reasoned. **"You promised Selene, eh, Amaterasu? What was it?"** He seemed to read her silence like a book. **"The lives of those two boys back there then. Of course."**

**"Are you going to talk all night, Thanatos, or fight?"** she goaded. **"You are becoming perilously close to boring."**

**"Your promise is about to be broken, Amaterasu-o-mi-kami. One of your chosen is dying."**

_'No!'_ a voice screamed in her mind. It almost sounded like Amaterasu's own, but it was too weak and too far-removed. Had anyone else heard it, though, they certainly would have recognized it: Usagi had heard Thanatos' words as well, and she was _not_ happy.

* * *

07 October 2004

Wow, the action is finally starting to pick up. I hope the few readers that have stuck by this are still enjoying it. It's really starting to tie up (at last), and I have to admit: I'll be sad to see it go when it's done, but I have a plan for that: there is a sequel planned to Gods that I've already started working on, called _Apotheosis_. Look for it after Gods is finished!

Let me know what you think. I live for reviews.  
  
Eternal SailorM


	52. Chapter Forty Three

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Warnings:** I have mentioned that not everyone makes it out of this alive, haven't I? I'm mentioning it again now, just in case I haven't previously.

**Dedications:** To Millie, for the nice email that inspired me to go ahead and post the new chapter. To my RenRen, for encouraging me. To everyone at AWA who didn't laugh at the fact my Pikachu had a "Bite Me" pin stuck to him. To Neechan, for almost going Moira on me for a new chapter. And to Klepto and Ryoko, for being great betas.

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

_::Hachiman...::_ the sword in his numb fingers whispered. _::Hachiman, I...::_

It should have amused him at least a little to hear the pain-in-the-ass sword at a loss for words. The circumstances, however, prevented him from feeling much of anything. This loss of feeling was not an unfamiliar feeling, but it was one he'd never considered he'd might have to experience again.

He felt a calm nothingness, but all he could see was red. The demon before him fell back a few steps, obviously trying to get away from him. No way he was allowing that. Kuzanagi took the shape of the Masamune, the extra length more than enough to take off the creature's head before changing back to its previous shape.

What demons there were left scattered throughout the long hallway, trying to vanish into the shadows, and that suited his purpose just fine. He had to get further down the hallway. He had to get to him.

_::Hachiman..::_

_'Not a word from you,'_ he thought savagely at the weapon. _'If he's dead...'_

_::If he's dead, I give you full permission to melt me down and use me for scrap metal. I'm sorry. I forgot that he would be able to feel the death around him.::_

He was almost to his side. He paused long enough to take another demon's head and think, _'Is it us killing these demons that's doing this?'_

_::It shouldn't be, but if it's not, then that can only mean another god has died. Maybe even more than one, given his reaction.::_

_'The flash of light,' _he concluded. _'That had to be it.'_ Almost absentmindedly, he flipped the sword to stab a demon behind him through its heart.

That was the final obstacle between him and his partner. He was not usually the emotional type, the kind to fall over themselves because of someone, but now he dropped to his knees next to the fallen God of Death. He knew part of the blood he saw belonged to the demons, but too much of it was Duo's and was coming from the deep slicing claw marks across his chest.

"Duo?" He almost stopped to look around. Surely that worried voice wasn't coming from him! He simply didn't sound like that - but he was the only other one here.

The American had pushed himself up against the wall, wedging himself between it and the nearest closed door. It was only once he was next to him that he realized it was indeed Duo again and no longer Shinigami. Indigo eyes had darkened in pain till they were nearly black, and he had a hand pressed over the wound, evidently trying to slow or stop the bleeding.

"It's not too bad," Duo murmured once he was close enough to hear him.

"It looks bad enough," he returned, setting Kuzanagi down against his leg so his hands were free to tear off part of his shirt to make a rough field dressing. He helped Duo ease out of his top shirt so he could apply the dressing closer to the skin. "Don't trying passing it off for a scratch."

"Hiiro?" He glanced up. "Why are your eyes all red and glowy? It's kinda cool but really, really freaky too."

Okay, how much blood had he lost, if he was already starting to hal-

_::He's not hallucinating, Hachiman. Your eyes are glowing red,:: _Kuzanagi interjected. _::Way to go. You're officially a true god.::_

"Don't worry about it, Duo. It's not important right now."

"Hiiro, what about the demons?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "I think your screaming fit has them thoroughly cowed."

The American grinned tightly. "Liar. You went on a hack-and-slash, didn't you?"

He tried to return the smile, but even he could tell he was failing miserably. "Not _too_ bad. Now, hold still. I don't want to mess this up," he ordered, starting to use Duo's top shirt to tie the bandage in place.

"This from the same guy who set his own leg with a wrench and a strip of cloth? That's rich."

"You still remember that, huh?" he asked. It was probably a good idea to keep Duo talking. He could make sure the American was still conscious then.

"Of course I remember that! I don't think I've ever been so grossed out." He scowled faintly. "And you took advantage of my hospitality and plundered Deathscythe for parts. I still haven't forgiven you for that, Hiiro Yuy."

"I guess I'll just spend the rest of my life making up for it then," he stated as he finished tying the bandage in place.

Duo was silent for a moment, pinning him with the weirdest look he'd ever seen. "If that was your idea of a proposal, we'd better practice before it's Usagi's turn." He winced then gave Hiiro a faint smirk. "Didn't you know you're stuck with me the rest of your life anyway?"

Faintly, he could hear a rumbling noise overhead. In the back of his mind, he had to wonder if it was starting to storm outside. Just faintly, so low it was barely noticeable over their breathing and the racket outside, his ears also picked up the creak of a floorboard. Acting completely on instinct, he grabbed Kuzanagi back up and whirled to his feet, blade at the ready. The demons had apparently regained their courage and were slinking back out of the shadows. "Stay back there, Duo." He paused briefly as a thought occurred to him. "Would changing to Shinigami help you heal faster?"

"Yeah, probably," the other man returned. "It wouldn't hurt at least."

"Then do it. I'll cover us as long as I can." Seconds later, white feathers floated by his face, and he spoke to the God of Death without turning. "Don't move an inch, Shinigami, till you're healed. I'm not losing either of you."

There was a faint, pained snicker behind him. "Mission accepted, Hachiman. Don't even think of dying on me."

He nodded once, keeping his attention fixed on the demons. There were only six left, two of which were only still standing out of sheer determination as both were bleeding freely and profusely from missing limbs. Six left, but he was fighting on his own now - and he was starting to tire, not to mention the noise outside made it hard to -

A violent ripping sound drew his and the demons' attention overhead, in time to see both the ceiling and the roof above it rip away into the sky. A figure fell though the hole, landing in an undignified heap on the floor. Had it not had black hair and been dressed all in black, Hiiro might have thought it was Usagi from the sheer lack of grace alone. A second figure floated down to stand before him, impossibly long pale blonde hair hovering around her white-clad body. He might not be the best judge, but to him at least, it looked like her hair would drag a few feet behind her if gravity ever took hold of it.

As Thanatos started to struggle to his feet, Amaterasu focused a hard glare on the demons. What happened next Hiiro had seen occur once before but only on a couple empty cans of soda. The creatures lifted off the ground and, for lack of any other way he could think of to describe it, folded in on themselves in high speed till they were only about the size of a soccer ball. At that point, they exploded like popped balloons.

**"Those are far from the last demons at my command,"** the dark god gloated as he regained his feet. **"There are dozens more on the estate, and new ones are being created every minute. You can't destroy us all, Sun Goddess."**

**"I don't have to," **she retorted. **"I just have to finish you." **She tilted her head slightly. **"The Ginzuishou, please."**

Hiiro opened his mouth to say... something, he wasn't sure what. After all, even housed in Usagi's body, Amaterasu couldn't use the jewel; she wasn't of the house of the moon, whatever that meant. Shinigami stopped him, though, by grabbing the back of his shirt and giving it a sharp tug. When he looked down, the winged God of Death grabbed his left arm and slapped the jewel down in his palm. "She's up to something, Ro," he whispered. "Let's just go with it."

He nodded once again and handed the jewel off to the woman. When their hands touched, though, a shock like a misplaced burst of electricity shot up his arm. **"That's for Duo,"** she stated softly. **"Please give it to him."**

With a quick nod, he turned away, dropping once again to his knees beside the American. It was only when he reached out and grasped the other's hand that he realized what she'd said: Duo, not Shinigami. Amaterasu always called them by their god titles, almost like she knew no other name for any of them, but she'd said 'Duo' and in a voice that was unnervingly familiar. He looked up to meet Shinigami's eyes, surprise shining in those endless purple depths; he had caught it as well. He glanced over his shoulder to the woman before them, her name slipping softly from his lips, "Usagi."

A brilliant glow drew his attention back to their joined hands. Again, he looked up at Shinigami, only to see Duo in his place this time.

* * *

**"How sweet,"** Thanatos sneered. **"You healed him. You do, of course, realize that those two boys will be the first to die after you're gone."**

**"I'm not the one who'll be gone in the end here, demon,"** she replied simply.

**"You are so self-assured, aren't you? You think just because you will it, everything will turn out all right. It's not going to play out that way this time. You and your godlings will be defeated, and -"**

**"I see you haven't tired of making speeches, _Mamoru_,"** she cut him off. A scowl on his face, he raised his hand and released a red stream of energy. In response, she lifted her free hand, the one without the jewel, watching impassively as it was absorbed into her. **"And you still don't take well to interruptions to those speeches."**

She clutched the Ginzuishou tightly in her palm, faintly feeling it cut into her flesh, but it was an almost reassuring pain as warmth began to spread from the jewel throughout her body. _'One more time, Holy Ginzuishou. One more time, I must borrow your power.'_ She felt only a slight reaction from it and again sent her plea. _'Please, Ginzuishou, Queen Serenity, I need this power to save the world, as well as the ones I love. Please don't deny me it because I am not wholly your daughter now.'_

Brilliance exploded from the jewel, wrapping protectively around her before turning menacingly towards Thanatos. As the strands of light rushed around him, small sparks off them singed his skin and thin beams ripped through his flesh.

Gods, she'd almost forgotten how much energy it took to wield the Ginzuishou. She wasn't going to make her wish happen this way. It just wasn't enough power. With a sad sigh, she let her eyes slip closed as she gave the Crystal access to all her power. All her power, indeed: that of Selene, Hekate, Usagi, Sailormoon, Princess Serenity.

**"You'll die if you keep this up," **Thanatos choked out through the blood filling his mouth.

She barely heard herself answer, **"As long as your evil dies also, I don't care what happens to me,"** before the world combusted around her and everything went silent and black.

* * *

He felt his blood run cold at those words. Surely, there couldn't be anything worse than "You'll die if you keep this up," excepting "If your evil dies with me, I don't care what happens to me," Duo decided. It froze everything inside him, and he decidedly did not like it. It was Usagi in there after all, and here he - they - might lose her just when it seemed they might get her back.

"No way," he thought aloud. "No fucking way. I'm not giving up on her that easy." He struggled to his feet. His wounds might have been healed, but apparently her power couldn't fix blood loss. He staggered a step or two then found a hand on his elbow to straighten him. "Hiiro?"

"Neither of us are giving her up," he stated.

Both their attentions turned to the dueling pair, and he had to fight the urge to sigh in frustration. All their sentiments about not losing her were all well and good, but just how were they supposed to save her? He was realistic enough to admit they were hopelessly outclassed by either of the two opponents. If they tried to intercede, likely as not they would end up part of the wallpaper.

As if to emphasize his thoughts, the room seemed to blow up around them. A near-blinding light flashed before their eyes, followed by an explosion and silence. He had all of a heartbeat to wonder if the warmth flowing down from his ears was blood or if his brains were finally dribbling out as Wufei had direly predicted so many times, then something heavy landed in his arms and toppled him over backwards.

_'This just isn't my month,' _he thought sourly.

Without warning, it lifted completely free of him. It was only then that he realized the white he'd been seeing wasn't the aftereffects of the explosion; it was the folds of Usagi's dress. It was like hearing underwater, but he could faintly hear Hiiro calling Usagi's name as he held her completely limp form. From the look on Hiiro's face, he was probably screaming; he looked as close to tears as Duo had ever seen him. 'Despondent' was the word that came to mind. Despondent and very, very angry.

He scrambled to his knees and hesitantly reached out touch two fingers to her wrist. There was nothing. Not even a flicker of a pulse. He shifted slightly - then promptly wished he hadn't. Sightless sapphire eyes stared at nothing.

He knew death. Knew it its many, often bloody forms. He'd seen it as a child on the streets, he'd seen it at the Maxwell Church, and he'd seen it during the wars. She may not have had a mark on her, but she was dead all the same. There wasn't even enough life left in her for Shinigami to bring her back.

His mind screaming 'No!' even before it slipped from his lips, he barely heard the resonant voice in his thoughts. It was a voice he recognized, yet didn't, as it was Amaterasu's but without the undertone it had always held that was purely Usagi.

**"Shinigami, hear me,"** she spoke in his mind. Before him, Hiiro and Usagi's image faded as a new light appeared in front of his eyes, taking the vaguest shape of a human figure.

"I don't want to talk to you," he murmured.

**"The day could not have been won had it not been for yourself and Hachiman. Your presence alone gave us the strength we needed to win the day."**

"That doesn't mean that much." Even he could hear the bitterness in his voice. "Usagi's still dead."

**"Selene died the minute Vritra put Kuzanagi through her. She's been dead for days, Shinigami."**

He fixed the light-apparition with a Hiiro Yuy-worthy glare. "That wasn't all you just now with the Ginzuishou."

**"No, it wasn't. Selene used the last of her soul's energy to finish off Vritra."** He and the figure were silent a moment, then she spoke again. **"Both the world and I owe the two of you a debt of gratitude. How can we repay you?"**

He leaned to the side slightly to look past her to Hiiro and Usagi's... Usagi. "Even Shinigami can't give me what I want."

**"You want Selene."** He could have been imagining it, but he thought he heard approval in the Supreme Goddess' voice. **"Is that your wish?"**

"Yes, that's my wish," he stated firmly.

**"Then it is a good thing I am a great deal more powerful than Shinigami."**

Two things happened simultaneously in that moment: the apparition vanished, bringing the world back into focus - and Usagi drew in a gasping breath.

**:: End Chapter Forty-Three ::**

* * *

26 October 2004

Wheee! So was the climax of the story... ummm... climatic? sweatdrops All that's left is the closing action and at least two epilogues.

Now lemme close this up before Neechan starts channeling Moira. .;;;

Eternal SailorM


	53. Chapter FortyFour

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimer (Statement made to save one's own ass):** No profit made off this story. I own none of the anime/game/manga characters portrayed in here. I do own Morrigan and the storyline though; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** To Neechan, for being the only one who consistently cared whether or not Gods got updated. To Marika, Klepto and Ryoko, for being great betas and encouraging me so.

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

She drew in one shuddering gasp of air then another, her body forcing itself to remember how to breathe. She felt so cold, like she had only once before in her life: when she woke up at home after defeating Beryl, when she returned to life for a lack of a better phrase. She shivered as a sharp pain made itself known in her chest, and she curled slightly towards it. It was only then that she felt the arms encircling her body. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each, but she slowly opened them. Everything seemed so bright that she had to keep them squinted. 

There was a face above hers. Dark messy hair, blue eyes - and was he wearing a green tank top? A name was bouncing around her head. It was odd, but maybe - _maybe_, she thought - the name 'Hiiro' fit him. She let her eyes slip back shut in exhaustion.

Just what had happened? In the silent space of a few seconds, she sifted through her memories. Everything recent was a bit of a blur, but she did recall a few things: Hyperion's death, forming their group to take on Thanatos, Hekate, Morrigan and Aed, summoning Amaterasu - then it was blank. She winced as she tried to make herself recall the rest. There it was, the quiet death inside Amaterasu's mind. So was she still dead?

_"One of your chosen is dying."_

The words echoed in her mind, Mamoru's voice but not. Who did that - Duo!

Her eyes shot open again and looked around wildly till they landed on the American. "Duo," she whispered. "You're alive."

* * *

Neither Hiiro nor Duo were willing to release her entirely. That suited her just fine. Holding on to both of their hands was helping her focus on why she was back - and indeed that she was back at all. She still halfway wondered if she were even alive at all. But it was harder to think that when she felt their warmth against her. If she was dead, then this was heaven and she didn't want to leave.

She was awfully tired, though, like she hadn't slept well in weeks. She didn't want to try going to sleep yet, not until she was sure she'd be able to wake up again. It'd probably be asking too much to request Duo or Hiiro to watch her, to make certain she got back up in the morning. Still, she was so exhausted. She tried to bite back a yawn, but she failed and instead hid it behind Duo's shoulder. The American grinned down at her, and she returned it with a sheepish smile of her own, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. She hadn't meant to get caught.

He turned slightly. "We're all about to drop here. Why don't we keep this brief today?"

Across the room, Haruka nodded. "We lost three allies tonight, but we gained a new one," she nodded respectfully to Signe, "and regained an old one." Her smile to Usagi was gentle. "Glad to have you back, Koneko."

She felt her face pinken a bit more at the nickname. "Th-thank you, Haruka-san." Hiiro gave her hand a quick squeeze, and she smiled at him for the reassurance.

"I spoke to Quatre's sister Iria," Trowa cut in. "She says we can stay here a few more days, but then we need to clear out. They're going to close this house up."

"It'll be good to go home," Michiru said softly. "There are too many memories here, so many of them bad."

"We should at least stay out the night. We can all get started out of here tomorrow or the day after, when we're all less tired," put forth Wufei. As if to punctuate his statement, her head finally grew too heavy to hold up and she let it fall on Duo's shoulder. "If Usagi can even make it upstairs, that is," he continued dryly.

She felt Hiiro's hand slip away from hers, and she protested sleepily till she realized she was picking her up and carrying her out of the room. One of her hands was tucked between their bodies, while the other... She blinked tired eyes open. Duo still held the other. That was nice. That was very nice indeed.

"She's asleep already," Duo noted in amusement. He smirked in response, an expression that grew into a slight smile as they got to the stairs and Duo had to gather up Usagi's hair with his free hand to keep either of them from tripping on it. It probably should worry him that it had remained long - longer than it had been when she was Selene - despite the fact she definitely was not the goddess right not, but he couldn't find it in himself right now. He didn't need to either; he could see the concern growing in Duo's eyes. "She's okay, isn't she? We're not going to lose her again so soon, are we?"

He shook his head. "No way."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to have kick Amaterasu's teeth in for giving her back to us then taking her away again."

That earned him a smirk from the other man. "Only you, Duo. Only you would threaten someone like Amaterasu."

He pushed open the door to Usagi's room. "We just got her back. We can't lose her now."

He eased the sleeping blonde down on her bed. "Or ever, if I have anything to about it." He leaned back, staring at her a long moment. "She's really back."

Duo's hand seized his. "She's back, and she's ours. Let's let her get some sleep. We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

A faceless, vaguely human-shaped light hovered near the unconscious woman, paying no mind to the two men sleeping on either side of her. This was the first chance she'd had to truly look at her former host. In her mind's eye, Selene was little more than a child, though to her, none of these gods were very old. What they lacked in age, they more than made up for in determination though.

How else could they have defeated an Elder God possessing Vritra within himself?

She bent down and brushed formless fingers through the blonde's hair, stirring the strands like a faint breeze. When she spoke, she did think her former host _heard_ her but instead more _felt_ the words in her mind. **"You definitely have been a learning experience for me, Selene. I hope this life you've returned to is a rich one."** She brushed a feather-light kiss on the sleeping goddess' forehead. **"You will have my protection until the end of all days, sister. All my hope lies with you. Be well."**

With those parting words, the spirit of Amaterasu-o-mi-kami disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere else in the world, another faceless figure, this one colored so dark a blue as to almost seem black, hovered over the form of a dark-haired man half buried in rubble, waiting on him to die or wake up or do something interesting.

How could he have been defeated? He'd secured the body of an Elder God; he'd created thousands of demon underlings, both directly through his will and indirectly through the wildness of his power running loose through the world; he'd done everything he was supposed to do to be assured of a win. How the hell had Amaterasu pulled a victory from her pitiful band, locked in the body of a child-goddess?

Surely, no one could be that lucky.

Well, next time, he'd just have to turn luck on its head. And there would be a next time. He just had to be patient, and he was very good at that. For one such as Vritra, time meant very little indeed.

**: End Chapter Forty-Four :**

* * *

01 February 2005 

And here it is: the final actual chapter of _Gods and Other Creatures_, at last. All that remains is the lemon side-story that Usa-chan was kind enough to write for me (several years ago .;) and the epilogue. There is a strong possibility of a sequel, should there be interest.

It's been a wild ride these past four plus years, but I have to say I've enjoyed working on this story. It's truly been a long time coming to the end, but we're almost here now. Thanks to everyone who's stuck by the whole time - and thank you to everyone who's made here to the end! I know it's a monster, so I have to say many thank you's for reading!

Eternal SailorM (Angel Maxwell)


	54. Epilogue

Gods and Other Creatures  
by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GundamW, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Weiss kreuz, Rurouni Kenshin, or any other game/manga/anime that might appear in this series. I make no profit off of this; otherwise, I'd be living the high life - and I'd be able to make it to more cons! I do own Morrigan, however, as well as the storyline; mine, steal, die. Violators will be beaten with a broken stick and a meat tenderizer then stuffed in a zip-lock baggie and left to rot in the back of my fridge. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:** This will have to be dedicated two very special people: Chibi Tenshi and Ryoko Crawford, the two co-authors of _ Gods and Other Creatures_, and two of the few people I can rant about Samurai Deeper with.

**Notes:** This came out of an idea I had regarding what will happen in the future of GaOC. The future is scary indeed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

He recognized that knock. It was cowardly, but he wanted to run and hide. He had nightmares that began with this way. After all, there were only three people who knocked on his door quite like that (_Ahhh! There it was again!_), and it always harbored some kind of trouble for him. So maybe it was cowardly, but he could try to pretend...

"Aed-san! We know you're there! Open the door!"

Ran winced. Well, he was discovered, so there was really no point in trying to keep hiding. Ignoring the snickering from the other side of the room where Nagi was working on a crossword puzzle, he headed to the door and cautiously opened it. The first thing he saw was Usagi's large blue eyes. Damn, they were really calling out the big guns this time. "Usagi-chan," he hesitantly greeted.

"Ran-niikun," she began, her tone pleading. Mentally he braced himself for the worst. _Dear merciful gods, Amaterasu, someone, don't let them be having any more -_ "This is yours."

He found himself staring eye to eye with an infant's bright blue gaze. Startlingly familiar bright blue eyes at that, framed with tiny wisps of hair that were already a strange shade of deep maroon. "M-Mine?"

"It's Morrigan-neechan," came Duo's voice from somewhere behind Usagi. "She was reborn."

It was a testament to how many times he'd babysat the other two when they were this small that he knew how to take the baby (she couldn't be more than six or seven months old) and hold her gently. "She's not yours?" he finally managed to ask.

Usagi shook her head sharply. "We spotted her on the street, and Hiiro brought her home." She nodded over her shoulder. "Ours are enough for us for now. So, Oneesan is yours and Nagi-kun's." She smiled brightly. "I'm sure Jei-kun won't mind babysitting."

"Doesn't Jei-kun get a say in this?" the Celtic war god's voice asked as he peered around Ran and down at the baby. "She's cute." He rushed to clarify. "Not as cute as your little girl, Usagi, but still cute."

Usagi glanced around. "Where're the twins?" she demanded, her face paling.

Ran felt the blood drain from his face as well. Yes, this was where his nightmares usually started getting really bad. Those twins of theirs were hell on earth. It wouldn't have been so bad - maybe - if they hadn't inherited their parents' powers. The fourth generation of gods certainly had the potential to be the most powerful of them all, even more so than the Elder Gods or maybe even the pixie lady on the Moon. And the over-powered three-year-olds loose... it was the stuff of campfire horror stories.

"Miho!" Duo exclaimed, running off the porch. "The motorcycle is not a toy!"

He almost had to laugh when he heard Schuldig yell, "Get her off my bike!" and come barreling past him. Beside him, Jei shook his head and muttered something about Schuldig being such a dork. In his arms, Morrigan let out a baby sound that seemed to be something between a coo and a snicker.

Hiiro pushed by him and Jei and inside the house. Wordlessly, he made his way down the hall and seized a certain redheaded scamp by the collar and picked him. "Kyo..." he began.

"Papa..." the child countered, seriously unaffected by dangling from the back of his shirt.

"Put the sword back."

"Mine." The child clutched Camulos' sword closer to him.

Ran turned back to Usagi. "I guess we can keep her." _Maybe it'll mean a break from babysitting the horror twins._ "Just... never have any more children, okay?"

Usagi blushed and stared down at her feet. "Well... About that, Ran-niikun..."

The blood rushed from his face again as dread and horror sat it. "No. No. Please say this is one of Duo's bad jokes. Not another one." His eyes went wider, bulging as he finally took in the noticeable rounding of Usagi's stomach; how had he missed it before? He was going to chalk it up to a healthy dose of denial. "Not another set of twins, _please_."

The look she turned up on him was a little shy and a lot embarrassed. "The doctors assure us it's only one this time." She turned a smile to Jei. "So... can I count you to help out again, Jei-kun?"

Hiiro started back towards the door, still holding his son by the back of his shirt's collar. He paused, glancing over Nagi's shoulder at the crossword. "28-Down is 'St Valentine's', not 'not my problem'. 32-Right is 'forge' and not 'idiot'."

"Nagi!" Ran exclaimed.

"What?" The Japanese moon god looked entirely too innocent. "I didn't say anything." He looked behind him. "Hiiro, don't you need to make him let go of the sword?"

Hiiro glanced down at the boy - then the gouge along the floor from the sword tip. "Why? Looks like the damage is already done."

A steady litany of "ow ow ow ow" in stereo made Ran turn his head back to the door. Duo and Schuldig were walking back up onto the porch, the German redhead mincing every step, Miho swinging happily between them. Every time she swung back, one foot hit Schuldig in the shin while the other kneecapped her father. A large purple bruise covered Schuldig's cheek; apparently, Miho hadn't come off the motorcycle willingly. The light brown-haired girl smiled sunnily up at Ran. "I'm pretty," she declared.

"Yes, you are," Ran automatically replied. It was best to always agree with the girl; better, at least, than saying something to earn a punch from her. She still hadn't quite gotten her superhuman strength under control. He glanced down at the child in his arms again. "Marie-chan, this is a madhouse."

* * *

"Mama?"

Usagi winced. The explosions should have been the first clue, or maybe the loud banging that immediately followed, or maybe the childish scream. She had to hold back the urge to beat her head against something. "Yes, Daisuke?"

Huge purple eyes stared up at her, exuding complete innocence. Suddenly she understood how Rei and the other Inner Senshi had felt once upon a time. "I didn't do it. The dark mousy did it."

She blinked. That was a new excuse. Or maybe she was just used to Kyo and Miho blaming each other. "And who's the dark mousy?" Silence answered her. Well, maybe this could be annoying after all - or maybe just too cute. "Is it Kyo?" He shook his head. "Miho?" Another negative. "Papa? Daddy? Uncle Jei?" All no's. "Is it... Daisuke?"

He ducked his head and looked adorably pitiful up through his deep violet hair. He answered in a small voice, "The dark mousy is sorry, Mama."

It was nearly impossible to resist the sorrowful expression on the three-year-old's face, and Usagi gathered him up in her arms. "It's all right. We'll clean it up before Papa and Daddy get home." Lifting him carefully, she started into the kitchen, only to freeze in the doorway, shocked beyond words at the destruction she saw there. "Umm..."

Her youngest son blinked up at her innocently. "The dark mousy is _really_ sorry, Mama."

* * *

"Remind me again why we thought we wanted to have more children?" Usagi bemoaned, flopping back on the bed she shared with Hiiro and Duo.

Duo had to chuckle at the expression on her face from where he leaned against the closed bedroom door. "I think it was because Dai-chan was a bit of a surprise." He snickered. "I think more of a surprise on Ran-san than us, though."

Hiiro was already crawling in the bed as well. "What did Daisuke do?"

Usagi turned over to let out a loud groan into the bedcovers. "He managed to blow up half the kitchen! Then he blamed it on a 'dark mousy'! It took me half the day to clean it up, even with using my powers!"

Duo's snickering only grew worse, and even Hiiro looked a bit amused. "Which explains why you're calling him Dark now." The Japanese god pulled her up to lay beside him. "So why did Trowa call me and tell me to come get Daisuke before Wufei killed him?"

The moan this time was distinctly embarrassed. "I think Dark inherited part of my powers, with probabilities." She looked up from the covers to mock-glare at Duo. "Not to mention your wings, Duo. Draw your own conclusions."

He winced sharply. "Completely random destruction. Okay. I see your point."

"That might not be a bad thing, though," Hiiro finally stated. Two sets of eyes turned to him, where he was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "I've been hearing rumors of demons rising again."

Duo felt the air leave his body in a rush, his knees giving out from under him as he sank to the floor. "How many?"

Hiiro was silent a moment. Usagi bit her lip in worry, and Duo made his way over to the bed slowly before the Japanese man spoke. "Hundreds. Maybe more." He let out a sigh. "More gods are appearing by the minute as well, though."

"Like the twins?" Usagi thought aloud. "And Dark?"

"We have to start training them now." The two looked up at him, and Duo nodded. "They have to know how to fight. We can't leave them unprepared."

Slowly they nodded their agreement. "They're the first of a new type of gods, after all: the first children born to gods. And I hate to say it," she murmured, "but what if we aren't here when the demons attack again?"

Hiiro nodded. "They have to be prepared. We'll start their training tomorrow."

Silence reigned a moment before Duo cracked, "Gods save the world." Two pillows pelted him.

* * *

10 April 2005 

Finally! The end of _Gods and Other Creatures_! After all this time, I was starting to think I'd never finish, but it's done now!

And, everyone, this is my first chapter finished since I've been accepted to the (Good) Fanfiction Webring, so congratulate me please! I'm so happy about this!

See everyone in the sequel, _Apotheosis_, if I decide to write it. Comments do help its chances of seeing the net.

Now... Back to work on _Color of Life_. Later!

Eternal SailorM


End file.
